NCIS: Choice of Morality
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Suffering from a head injury Tony ignores Gibbs and decides to go on a vital undercover mission. But when everything goes to hell he will no longer know his friends from his enemies, he could end up killing someone important to him. Sequel. Long Story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV show, they're owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The rest of the characters that appear in this story are all original characters.

_A/N: Hi all! Tony throughout this story will be undercover so he'll be answering to the name of Alex Reed, just so you can follow the story. I can't give much away for the time being, but I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Big thanks to EmyPink, who has kindly betaed this story for me, Em you're one of a kind, Thanks so much._

**Memorial Day, Washington DC**

The blue Chrysler swung wildly as it hurtled around a corner and down an alleyway. The car pulled up suddenly. The doors opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Stan Burley climbed out of the car, the former from the driver's side door, the latter from the passenger's side. Both men pulled the flak jackets over their heads, fastening the Velcro quickly. Gibbs reached into the backseat and pulled two baggy shirts out of the car.

"Stan." He threw one to Stan, then slid the other on and buttoned up the front before pulling his jacket back on. "Everybody in position?" he asked into a cuff microphone.

"Ziva and I are moving into position, boss," McGee replied into his earwig.

Several FBI agents also quickly replied that they were in position. Now Gibbs needed confirmation.

"You're positive that both of them are on the roof?" Gibbs asked McGee through his microphone.

There was a pause on the other end as McGee double-checked the GPS fix. "Yeah. The chip in Tony's arm has them on top of the building, boss."

"McGee," Gibbs said, anxiousness transforming into impatience and anger. "Tony could be the only one up there and he could be dead. So you will call the Director and have her double check with satellite confirmation via MTAC."

"On it, boss," McGee affirmed quietly.

Stan walked around to Gibbs. "You okay, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Stan, does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped irritably. "DiNozzo..."

"He'll be fine, boss," Stan cut in firmly, placing a hand on Gibbs' shoulder before walking around to the trunk of the car. He pulled out a MAC 870 shotgun and loaded it.

Gibbs nodded. He hoped to God that Tony was going to be all right. He was a damn fine agent and it would be such a waste if he did something stupid that got himself killed. Gibbs hated to admit it but Tony was the closest thing he had to a son.

"Jethro," Jenny Shepard spoke over the earwig, "we have confirmation of both targets. They're on the roof. We have five minutes before the parade begins, authorisation has been granted."

Gibbs lifted the microphone to his mouth. "Understood, Director." He paused for a moment. "All teams, this is Gibbs. Authorisation has been granted to move in. We want both targets. Avoid shooting where possible, but take the shot if need be. Remember one of them is ours."

"Boss," McGee said calmly, "we'll be careful. I'll be watching out for her, I promise"

"You do that, McGee. Just remember we want both of them. They know the location of the rest of the terrorist cell." Gibbs calmly pulled his SIG from its holster. He and Burley moved for the door close by. "Right, let's go, Stan."

xxxxxxxx

"Alex," a voice whispered into Tony's external earwig. "We got movement outside the building. Federal Agents!"

"I got it, Khaled," Tony whispered back, gripping his Glock 17. Tony peered around the corner of the stairwell and exited onto the roof. He crossed the roof, smiling to himself. Soon he'd get revenge on Special Agent Gibbs and all the other NCIS agents that had put him away in jail. He neared the area of the building that Strahan had picked for his sniping position.

He bent down next to Strahan. "You heard Khaled, Sarge?"

"I did, Corporal," Strahan said, looking away from the sniper rifle and looking up at him for a moment. "So get back to cover and watch my ass!"

"Sure, Gunny," Tony replied, smiling an almost manic smile as he rose and walked calmly back to the stairwell exit. He pulled back the slide on the Glock and waited.

Khaled shouted into the external earwig. "They're on the way up. Seems you two are the targets."

"Got it," Tony said as he watched the door. He heard muffled footsteps getting closer. "I'll see you at the warehouse!"

"If it is Allah's will," Khaled replied quickly, "I will see you soon."

The door swung open and two Federal Agents moved onto the roof in crouching positions. Tony moved fluidly as he holstered his weapon and brought his hand down on the man's wrist, knocking the gun the man carried five feet away on the roof. Then Tony twisted the man's wrist in one motion and smacked his head against the wall, making him go limp as he plunged into the cold of unconsciousness.

His partner swung around, levelling his gun at Tony. "Freeze, Reed, or I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead and try it." Tony threw the unconscious agent at the man. The dead weight of his partner hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the agent over. Tony leapt onto the agent, who was still struggling to get his unconscious partner off himself. Tony grabbed the agent's gun and swung it hard down on the man's skull. The struggling agent went limp and lifeless like the first agent and Tony climbed off both of them.

He turned to look down the stairwell. "Agents checked and accounted for, Gunny!"

"Forget it, Alex. The targets have not appeared. It is five minutes since they were scheduled to pass by. It would appear that our Feds have warned them."

Tony moved towards the fire escape. He listened to Strahan's voice as he spoke on another channel. "Khaled, targets are a no show. Advise that we split up and make our way separately to location golf eight bravo twelve!"

Strahan's voice replied into his earwig, "We missed them. They bugged out of their official duties thanks to the Feds!" Strahan rose from his position and shouted, "Time to go, Corporal."

"I'll cover you," Tony said, moving backwards to the fire escape. "Get going, Sarge."

Strahan nodded and began to climb down. His eyes were level with the lip of the roof as Ziva and McGee burst onto the roof, weapons at the ready.

"I'll see you there real soon. Now get going, boss," Tony shouted in earnest before the weapon appeared once again in his hand.

"Alex Reed, freeze! NCIS," McGee shouted, pointing his SIG at Tony. It was shaking in his hand. He didn't want to shoot him, but he would if he had no other choice.

"Forget it, Fed," Tony snarled and replied by firing the Glock. McGee dove behind some crates that were close by. Ziva fired a wildly aimed shot that nicked Tony's lower thigh, causing an inch deep gash.

"You stupid bitch!" Tony shouted, the pain clearly audible in his voice. His reply from his own gun came seconds later, the bullets hammering the wall where she had been standing only seconds ago. He turned and awkwardly leapt for the opposite building. He hit the edge of the opposite roof hard and something snapped. He felt pain stab through his chest as he struggled to pull himself up onto the roof. He limped as quickly as he could with his injuries.

McGee poked his head up and turned to Ziva. "Hit anything?"

"No, he couldn't shoot before and he can't shoot now," she muttered darkly as she shook her head.

McGee rose. "I meant did you hit anything?"

"Yes. His left leg…upper thigh, I think," she whispered bitterly. "I am a bitch, yes?"

"No…no, I don't think so," McGee said reassuringly, his hand gripping her shoulder softly.

xxxxxxxx

Tony moved slowly across the roof, limping and trying to ease the pain in his right leg. The Glock was dangling uselessly in his right hand. His left hand was wrapped around his chest. The pain was unbearable and he was finding it harder to breathe. His left thigh wasn't any better. The bullet had cut across his thigh, leaving an inch deep wound that was bleeding profusely. It was causing him no end of pain.

Something in his heart was telling him that he was fighting the wrong people, that he had been trained to fight the terrorists. He shrugged the suggestion off. They hadn't thrown him into Leavenworth or told him lies. His brain told him that the man and woman he'd seen on the roof were the real enemy. Somehow he knew them from somewhere, but…

'_They had arrested me on the base at Quantico.' _This thought ran through his head. He could feel that he knew the woman agent well, but his mind refused to help him out. Tony angrily shook his head as if to clear it for some reason or another. He had to keep going. He was a marine.

"Where are you, Corporal?" Strahan's voice asked in the external earwig he wore. The voice sounded worried.

"Top floor of the opposite building, Gunny." He tried to conceal the pain and his harsh breathing.

"Are you wounded, Alex?" Strahan asked. Concern filled his voice, but not out of pity. The real pity was that they would have a lame duck and it might be better to put him out his misery. There could be no weak links to their cell. "Stay put and we'll get you."

"Can't," Tony said, his feet moving one step at a time. "They're not far behind!"

"All right, you keep going and contact me when you're safe." Strahan's voice sounded reassuring.

Tony limped across the roof, the pain drowning out all his other senses. He stopped for a moment and listened; he could hear footsteps behind him. With much difficulty, he reloaded the Glock as shock and sweat broke out on his forehead. It trickled down his brows and into his eyes.

He shook his head as much to be rid of the sweat as he did to shake away the pain. He pulled back the slide on the weapon, shifted it to his right hand and held it as steady as he could. He held it at the ready, waiting for the person to appear. Tony could feel the pulsing of the blood from his leg wound.

It was his turn to give them some pain, he thought.

xxxxxxxxx

Ziva spoke into her radio microphone. McGee looked up as she spoke. "Gibbs, Tony leapt to the opposite roof. We nicked his leg and he's dripping blood!"

"What? I told you I didn't want you shooting him. You got that, David? McGee, you two have to chase him down," Gibbs barked into their earwigs. "Stan and I will chase down Strahan."

"You got it, boss," McGee said, answering before Ziva could speak. "We'll let you know how our progress is going."

"Right," Gibbs replied. "Remember, he's one of us even if he doesn't know it. Don't shoot unless you have too."

"Got it, boss," McGee said again. Ziva glared at him, but McGee ignored it and muttered, "Come on."

They rushed quickly over to the edge of the roof. McGee looked down and whistled. As he looked down, Ziva took a dozen paces backwards and then ran at the ledge for a running jump. McGee looked up as she vaulted both roofs, landing hard on the other building.

She stood up stiffly and looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Come on, McGee. Jump!"

McGee shook his head. "I'd never make it," McGee said quickly, knowing his limitations. He began moving towards the fire escape. "You chase him down and I'll be right behind you."

Without another word, Ziva turned and glanced down at the blood trail and then sprinted around the corner. Chunks of debris flew up as bullets ploughed into the roof around her. She dropped into cover. Ziva swung the gun around and had a glimpse Tony half leaning, half limping towards the other end of the warehouse. Her gun pointed at his back and her finger began to squeeze the trigger, but something inside her slowed her resolve.

"Tony, throw the gun away and turn around," she said slowly.

"I think you've got the wrong person, lady." Tony turned around, but the Glock never left his hand. "I will tell you one thing. I'm not going back to Leavenworth." He looked straight into her deep brown eyes from a distance.

"Tony, it's me," she tried, hoping that the man in front of her would remember who she was and consequently who he was.

"Again, you have the wrong man, lady," Tony snarled. "Though..." He cocked his head to the side. "...I may not know who this "Tony" is, but I remember you." Recollection rushed across his face. "You're one of the NCIS Agents who sent me to Leavenworth. I promised you that I'd kill you for it."

"Please put the gun down," Ziva said quietly. What happened to the man she loved?

"Sorry, sweetheart,." Tony's voice was cynical. His hand squeezed the trigger tightly. "Not gonna happen!"

Tony finger squeezed the trigger and the rounds exploded out of the Glock and slammed into her chest, tearing through the black windbreaker and shirt she wore.

It was an automatic reaction, one reaction that had been drummed into her psyche by Mossad. The reflex to fire already came as she fell backwards on the roof. Ziva's SIG fired one bullet that tore through Tony's right temple. Pain exploded, the bullet slid across his temple. Tony's hand clutched at the wound as blood poured from the deep gash and pooled through his fingers. Tony swayed for a few seconds, trying to regain his balance.

"_Ziva!_"

The name bounced around in his head as something on the wrong side of his memory tried to jolt itself back into his mind. He hesitated for a moment to look back at the body of the woman. Still swaying crazily, he stumbled to the ledge of the building. The sound of hammering footsteps behind him made him turn around and he caught sight of a man he thought he recognised. He grasped the rails of the ladder and began to descend

McGee cradled Ziva in his arms. He glanced at the bullet holed, shredded shirt she wore. He looked up to see Tony disappear over the edge, half his face covered with blood.

"Tony!" he shouted angrily at Tony's disappearing figure. He looked down at Ziva as she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Stay with me, Ziva."

"Nice to know you care, McGee," Ziva said through clenched teeth. Pain burst and ripped through her chest as her nervous system transmitted the signal to her brain. Ziva grimaced from the pain.

"That bastard! He shot me!"

_A/N: The story will unfold so if you're wondering what has happened to Tony, you need to keep reading. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own the characters from NCIS. They're owned by Don McGill and Donald P Belisarius with a sprinkle of Aussie Shane Brennan as well as CBS. Mind you, that being said, I own the original characters that appear in this story._

_A/N: Okay, so I made changes to the story because I thought things needed to be made right before I posted this again. _

**Washington DC – Eight Months Earlier**

The Ford British racing green 66' convertible Mustang pulled into the underground car park of Tony's apartment block. The car pulled into the designated space. As he shut off the engine, Anthony DiNozzo angrily climbed out of the car. Slamming the door hard, he walked to the trunk to pull his gear out of the back.

"Crazy chick," he muttered angrily. Tony's mind lingered on Ziva's words, accusing him earlier that evening. They had been fighting earlier that night; what had started out as playful sexual banter had ended up getting into a full blown argument.

"Why does she get under my skin so much?" Tony ran a hand over his face.

He opened the trunk of the car and yanked his backpack, jacket and hat out. He slammed the trunk down, hard and angrily. He walked quickly towards the elevator. He continued to walk, muttering while shaking his head and his hands with angry frustration.

He was ten feet from his car when it exploded.

The explosion sent shrapnel, fragments and dust through the air in all directions. The shockwave from the blast threw the already injured NCIS agent off his feet. Sending him sliding across the bitumen, falling shrapnel cascaded around his unconscious body and the rest of the car park.

Dave noticed the smoke flowing up the stairwell at the end of the hallway as he walked to his apartment. He froze for a second before pulling his cell phone free of his pocket and racing towards the fire escape stairwell. He descended down the stairs at a rate of knots before he cautiously opened to door, revealing that the smoke was coming from the underground car park.

Proceeding, he opened the door, and as it swung open on its hinges, his eyes widened. A car was burning fiercely, black smoke rolling throughout the underground car park. Dialing 911, he stood transfixed in shock. He then noticed the body over by the elevator. Finding his legs responding once again, he rushed quickly over to where Tony lay unconscious. Checking his pulse, he let out a sigh of relief. The pulse was faint and Tony was bleeding profusely from his head and back, but he was alive.

"Dear Lord in heaven!" Dave gasped as he pressed the cell phone to his ear.

"911, emergency response. What is your emergency?" the operator said through his cell phone.

"I need an ambulance, the fire service and the police immediately. There's been an explosion," he said extremely quickly and rather panicky.

XXXXXXXX

The blue Chrysler sedan slowed and pulled to the side of the road. This was as close as Gibbs could get to Tony's apartment block. Gibbs climbed out of the driver's side carrying a disposable cup of coffee with him. He walked confidently into the underground car park. He paused to take in the view. The car wreckage was still smoking as the fire department crew cleaned up. The police line was already set and there were at least twelve cops stationed around the site. The ambulance had just exited the car park before Gibbs had walked into the entrance. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and walked towards the police line. The policeman on duty held up his hand.

"Sorry, sir, you can't cross…" he began.

"Gibbs! NCIS!" Gibbs flipped open his ID and badge.

The policeman shrugged and lifted the tape for Gibbs to walk under. He stopped and stood as he looked at the carnage. Glass and shreds of metal had spread around of a diameter of fifteen meters.

_Lucky only the cars either side of the Mustang were severely damaged_, Gibbs thought.

"Boss." McGee finally appeared from nowhere, moving to Gibbs' side.

"What's the situation, McGee?" Gibbs asked him as he took another sip of coffee

"…Explosion, boss," McGee stammered out.

"Ya think, McGee," Gibbs responded sarcastically, before taking yet another sip of coffee

"Sorry, boss." McGee looked down at his feet. "Haven't found out much more yet."

"Ziva?" Gibbs questioned, looking around the crime scene

"No idea," McGee shrugged as Gibbs looked at him. "I tried to call her four times, and I called you at least six. I think the Rule Three went out the window."

McGee realised even as he caught the look from Gibbs that the boss wasn't angry with him. It was Ziva. She knew about the rules. Rule Three was never be unreachable. Ziva knew better because Ziva was Mossad.

Gibbs angrily stared at McGee. "To the point, McGee."

"Right," McGee said, feeling the pressure from Gibbs. "I got a call about fifteen minutes ago from the DC Police Department." He paused to collect his thoughts. "They got a call from a tenant in the apartment block about an explosion."

Gibbs shook his head in bewilderment and frustration. "The point, McGee?" He shook his head. "What is our involvement?"

"Uh, Boss," McGee said, his voice low as he tried to say something. "It's …"

"I'll tell him, Timothy." Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard interrupted their conversation, coaxing McGee to leave with a gentle push.

Gibbs shouted after him, "McGee, find Ziva now!"

"Right, boss," McGee nodded, shouting back as he dialled the number in his cell.

"Now, Duck." Gibbs looked at the good Doctor intently. "What's the story?"

"Timothy called me when he couldn't get onto you," he replied. "You know he's very resourceful young man. By the way, whatever happened to rule number three?"

"Duck," Gibbs said, looking at him impatiently. "Today!"

"Sorry, Jethro." Ducky paused, face serious. "It would appear that there was a bomb placed within young Anthony's car," Ducky said, watching for Gibbs' reaction. It never came. "He was ten feet away from the car when it exploded."

"How bad is he, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"When I arrived I spoke to the paramedics," Ducky said. "She wasn't able to tell me much except for the fact that he had a deep gash above his right temple, internal bleeding, four broken ribs and shrapnel imbedded in his back."

"Where did they take him?" Gibbs snapped, pulling out his cell phone.

"Bethesda Naval Hospital. I'm heading there now," Ducky said. He put a hand on Gibbs' forearm.

"Okay," Gibbs replied curtly as he closed his phone again. He walked off towards McGee, who now was interviewing the tenant who had found Tony.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs climbed the stairs of the apartment block. He considered the block as he climbed. It was set in a nice area just outside the capital. It had great views overlooking the Potomac River. Gibbs mused to himself that it was the sort of apartment a spy would be situated in. Gibbs even began to think that Mossad would have been given the keys to Ziva's apartment. It was his gut that told him he was right. It was also his gut that told him she was here. He walked over to the door. Gibbs knocked hard, rapping on the door with his knuckles. There was no sound from inside. Gibbs looked in through the window. He saw nobody. There was no light from within.

Giving in, he pulled out his lock pick. He knelt down and he began to work. It took him five minutes and Gibbs guessed it was an Israeli lock that had been fitted. Finally the click of the lock told him his job was done. He rose slowly and placed his hand on his gun. He opened the door quietly and moved into the room. The first thing Gibbs noticed was an empty bottle of Johnny Walker on the table. That bottle was no stranger to Gibbs. He holstered his weapon and walked through each room, looking for a sign that Ziva was about.

Gibbs reached the bedroom, making it his last port of call. Gibbs opened the door slightly. Ziva lay, fully-dressed, on the bed in an awkward and uncomfortable position. He could see she was breathing regularly. Nothing had happened to her; that was relief. But he decided not to cut her the slack he probably should have. Closing the door again, he slammed his fist against the door.

"Wake up, David!"

From behind the door there was a groan, the noise of someone falling off the bed and then the door of the ensuite closing. Even as Gibbs opened the door, he could hear Ziva vomiting. Two minutes later with the toilet flushing, she walked of the bathroom.

"Was that necessary, Gibbs?" Ziva looked annoyed at him a few minutes later as she let her boss into her apartment.

"I don't know. Was it?" he retorted angrily.

"No, I don't think so," Ziva said, staring back at him bleary eyed and irritated.

Gibbs walked over to the cell phone sitting on her bedside table. He turned it on. "What's the rule?"

"Gibbs, I'm…" Ziva started

"Sorry? You're sorry, David?" Gibbs ripped into her, letting all of last night's frustrations and anger go. "I've got an injured NCIS agent on the operating table, a crime scene that I had McGee do all the work on and I made him ring you seven times. Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Ziva slumped onto the bed, everything that Gibbs said began to sink in. "Who was the agent, Gibbs?"

Gibbs exited the room, his anger slowly seeping away he looked back at her. "I'll wait for you in the car. You've got fifteen minutes to be ready, Ziva!"

XXXXXXXX

Ziva sat at her desk. She felt like a caged tiger being watched by people visiting the zoo. She had felt sick when Jenny had told her that Tony had been the injured agent. Ziva never felt like this when she had seen injured people before. She had taken several deep breaths for two reasons: one she had wanted to throw up and two she had wanted to cry. This second reason had really surprised her. She had wanted to cry over a guy who saw women as pleasurable objects rather than people. Ziva was beginning to now see that this wasn't true. Underneath the façade, Tony was a genuine guy. Who was happy being himself, the Mr Cool act was all that he held between himself and the world.

It had been his pride, his arrogance and his self-centred attitude that had turned her off him for the first few weeks. That was until the incident with the two dead assassins, when they both had gone undercover. They had been captured by assassins hired and paid to kill the real assassin couple they were pretending to be. Tony had come up a plan that wouldn't save him, but her. He had been willing to sacrifice his life for her to see the hired assassins that had captured them go down.

It had worked. Ziva had rushed in quickly to save him. Tony had once again slipped on his mask as soon as Gibbs walked into the room.

Last night was an ugly memory to her and she couldn't forgive herself for it. She had called him names trying to unlock that ghost within him. It had failed dismally. In the end, their banter and their parries and thrust of conversation turned into more. She had insulted him by first resorting to calling him something derogatory in regards to his Italian background. He had dished it back at her. More insults were traded before she had put her foot in it. She had very unsubtly likened him to Ari. Tony had bitten.

He had suddenly been in her face. Ziva had been shocked at how much damage it had done. He had given her a tongue lashing that she had not forgotten, nor would she ever again. Tony had stalked out of the office and she had felt the full force of his anger. For someone who was a spy, she should not have reacted like she did next. For the first time in her life, she had held at arm's length the one person who really meant something to her. She had downed that Johnny Walker bottle upon her arrival home that night and had drifted into oblivion.

She had also paid the penalty for it with Gibbs shouting at her. Deep within her, Ziva had realised even as Gibbs lectured her that Tony was the injured agent. She had refused to believe it. It wasn't until Jen had told her this morning that she'd really believed it. And now it was the realisation that had hit her. Jen had returned from the hospital and had told her that Ducky and Palmer were both watching over him in ICU. Apparently he hadn't woken up at the end of the operation. Ducky seemed to be ninety-nine percent certain he would come round in the next couple of hours. Jen had arrived to tell her the news and it had been the needle that had broken the camel's back.

Ziva closed her eyes as she realised that she got that idiom wrong. It was the straw, not the needle. Tony would have corrected her if her thoughts had been out loud. Then again, Tony wasn't here to correct her and it felt like a big gap in her heart was empty.

Ziva now realised that McGee was sitting at his desk so she tried to look busy. McGee, for his part, was doing a bad job of not looking at her.

_A/N: I hope you are enjoying the new additions so far…Please review._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: So I don't own any of the character of the show they all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any orginial characters that appear are all mine it just depends when they show up and how they show up._

_A/N: Okay so this is the second new addition to Choice of Morality. I hope you like it, it makes a little easier to under stand. Thanks again for reading, please review._

Tony's eyes flickered for a few moments he tried to move, the movement brought searing pain through his back. Tony took a deep breath and gasped in pain as his ribs let him know they were broken. He exhaled quickly. Jimmy Palmer rose from his seat moving over to Tony quickly. Jimmy looked down at him "Tony?"

Tony eyes opened wide surprised at seeing Jimmy. "Palmer! Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Ah, Mr DiNozzo." The Doctor on duty walked in, Jimmy looked up at the doctor.

Tony tried to move his head; the injury on the right side of his face brought excruciating pain. "What happened Doc!"

"Well, after that explosion, how's the pain?" The Doctor began as he checked the electronic instruments that monitored Tony's condition.

"Bad, Doc." Tony grimaced. "What else, happened?"

The Doctor filled a syringe of morphine. "You blacked out from lack of blood. You won't be going anywhere for a while. For the moment that's all you need to know."

Tony gave his crooked smile. "Thanks Doc."

The Doctor left Tony and Palmer there. Palmer looked over at Tony. "I'm going to call Dr Mallard, let him know you're awake."

Tony noticed that Palmer had his Cell phone. "Hey!"

"What?" Palmer asked surprised.

"You calling Ducky on my Cell." Tony said accusingly.

"Gibbs said I could." Palmer answered, Tony shut his mouth and Palmer dialed the number for Ducky.

"Well you can't it's a hospital remember." Tony said pain echoing near the end of the statement. "Use the wall phone."

Palmer pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it confusedly. "I can't get Dr Mallard, and the phone services says that number has been disconnected."

Tony took command of the situation. "Dial Gibbs and put the phone on speaker."

Palmer obediently did what was asked and dialed the number. "Gibbs," voice echoed in the room through the speaker.

"Agent Gibbs." Palmer said. "It's Jimmy Palmer, I can't get onto Dr Mallard."

"Is Tony awake?" Gibbs voice came through the speaker.

"Right here." Tony voice croaked with pain.

Relief flooded through Gibb' voice as he spoke the next words, "DiNozzo, give Palmer your knife and have him guard the door, don't let anyone in until Agent Sacks arrives, you got that."

"Right boss, what is Sack coming here for?" Tony replied grimacing not just from the pain, but also for the fact that the FBI was Agent Sacks for guard duty for him. Tony had a problem with Sacks it was a gut thing.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Gibbs replied the phone call disconnected.

Jimmy looked at Tony. "Something's happened?"

"Yeah, otherwise Gibbs wouldn't have ordered me to give you my knife." Tony tried to think clearly. "The FBI's involved so that can only mean something bad."

Jimmy looked at him with concern. "You ok, Tony?"

"Never mind me, get that knife and don't let anyone in save Agent Sacks or the Doctor." He felt tired and in pain.

"Where is it?" Jimmy said rummaging through DiNozzo's clothes.

"In my belt." Tony whispered as his strength finally disappeared and he closed his eyes again falling into sleep once more.

XXXXXXXX

"I can barely even lift it!" Tony said as he slid the gun under his bed sheet. "I'll be dead before I even fire a shot."

McGee looked at him. "Tony, you'll most likely not have to use it."

"Who's idea was this anyway?" He grimaced as he moved slightly. The deep gashes on his back still were causing him pain. He was also trying desperately to stop use the Morphine injector when in pain.

"I'll give you one guess!" McGee said in his usual way.

Tony groaned. "Why?"

"You'll have to ask him when he gets here." McGee said walking towards the door. "Anyway, if I don't leave now he'll kill me, good luck Tony." Tony watched McGee slip from the room and groaned again.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs climbed slowly out of the car. Closing the door before he took a slow sip of his cup of coffee. Walking towards the hospital building he took his time crossing the road. He walked past Ziva his face totally blank. He ascended the steps to the main entrance. Walked through the main sliding doors he took his time walking down the hall to the elevators.

"Anybody, got a visual yet?" Gibbs said as he lifted the cup of coffee to his mouth. The small microphone attached to his sleave picking up the question.

"Negative here, boss!" McGee replied loudly in his ear. As the earwig receiver picked up the signal. The receiver was not visible to the casual eye. Gibbs continued to walk through the hospital.

"Nothing here either Gibbs!" Ziva replied. She sounded like she was in a tunnel Gibbs thought. He realised that she was talking from within the pram that she was using as cover as Mother and baby.

He looked around the hallway before hitting the elevator call button. "Keep me posted guys!" Gibbs said taking another sip of his coffee. The doors opened and he stepped in and hit the button for the level that ICU was on. Three more people climbed in before. The doors shut and he quickly glanced. None of them matched Lombardi.

The elevator arrived at the floor ICU was on. The door slid open and he walked out heading in the direction of the ICU ward. He spotted a bin in which to dump his coffee cup in. Gibbs got closer to a bin. He heard footsteps behind him and felt confident that it wasn't Lombardi. Ziva and McGee both hadn't reported in that they had a visual. The barrel of a silencer pressed into the small of his back. "Hello Gibbs!"

Lombardi had arrived after McGee had left Tony's room and the security cameras had missed him. He smiled. "Take the earwig out of your ear old man!" He paused if Gibbs had an earwig he had a microphone. "Remove the microphone that is by your wrist." Gibbs did as he was told. Placing the earwig and the microphone in the bin. "Now your SIG and the back up!" Lombardi said easing the hammer of the colt back. "No tricks just do it." Gibbs obediently pulled his gun from his belt and pulled the other gun from his ankle holster. He held them by the barrel and dropped them into the bin. "Let's get rid of the knife as well." Lombardi said.

xxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Fornell said looking at the technician.

"I need to get a visual with the cameras on Special Agent Gibbs?" the tech replied. "And I have just lost audio."

Jenny looked at Fornell. "He's got him Fornell. Lombardi was there before we got here!"

Fornell spoke purposefully into the microphone. "All Agents, move in target is within the building, I repeat." He shook his head angrily. He should have seen this coming. "Target within the building."

Jenny looked at the technician. "Audio?" she looked at him. "Is it Gibbs or the gear?"

The Tech typed in commands into the computer. "It's him but he's just removed them!"

"The scum bags got him." Jenny whispered. Even as she spoke the security cameras revealed both Ziva and McGee had both headed into the building. She felt fear grip her.

xxxxxxx

Thomas Frank Lombardi walked slowly off to Gibbs' right hand side with his silenced colt pointed at Gibbs' back. Gibbs opened the door to the ICU ward and Lombardi followed behind. One of the nurses looked up. "More Agents to see Mr DiNozzo, hey?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep, he's in demand today!" Lombardi nodded and smiled at her.

Gibbs walked slowly into Tony's room it was dark the blink that allowed people to look in were closed and the blinds on the window were closed as well. Tony was watching the Television he looked up. "Hey boss." His mouth went dry when he saw Lombardi lean against the doorframe.

"Hey Tony!" Lombardi smiled menacingly walking in and closing the door and lifting his silenced colt up at Gibbs. "Mike Macaluso, sends his greeting from prison and wishes he was here to see you die today." Lombardi moved over next to the bed and hit the morphine injector button giving Tony a metered dose. His gun still pointed at Gibbs. "You're a hard one to kill, DiNozzo." Lombardi said looking down at him.

Tony was so very slowly moving his hand to his weapon. The three hits of Morphine that Lombardi had just injected into him were their presence in his body known. He had to fight this Morphine he knew he did. " I'm just bullet-proof!" Tony smiled trying to alleviate his fear and pain. Fighting the Morphine rushing through his body. His hand sliding under his bed sheet for the grip of the gun.

Lombardi smiled evilly. "Well we'll find out right after I killed your boss!" Lombardi moved round the bed so confident that Tony was disabled from the Morphine. "I've been waiting for this a long time!" He smiled as his finger squeezed the trigger. "You destroyed my marriage, my reputation and my jaw, you going to pay for it Gibbs!" He laughed not even looking at Tony. "Once you're dead it won't matter whether your Agents kill me or not, I'll have my revenge!"

xxxxxxx

McGee ran down the hallway of ICU. When he heard the shots fired he picked up his pace. Both nurse's and doctor's screamed and shouted and dropping to the ground for cover. McGee burst through the nurses' station. Moving quickly he pressed himself against the wall outside Tony's room. He opened the door and swung gun first into the room.

"You're a little late Probie!" Tony muttered as he dropped the gun in his hand.

McGee looked down at the body lying on the floor. The blood pooling around the dead man's head. McGee looked up at the wall. Two bullets were buried in the wall. He smiled. Tony the way he was at the moment couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. Then his face fell. If Tony had missed. Gibbs and Tony would have been dead and he would have had to deal with Lombardi. He shook his head with realisation. He reminded himself to thank Tony later.

Gibbs sat in the chair. He rose slowly and walked over to Tony. Tony grimaced as Gibbs hand swatted the top of his head. "Hey I just saved your life Boss!"

"That's for your sloppy shooting DiNozzo!" Gibbs said turning to walk out the door. "McGee get someone to clean this up."

"Right away, Boss." McGee said nodding in his usual way.

Gibbs walked down the hallway he smiled to himself. He couldn't have wished to put his life in anyone's hands then Tony. Leaving the building he caught Ziva standing outside the main entrance. "Officer David, Go see him that's an order!" Ziva didnn't move her stomach was doing somersaults as her mind over all the senarios that she thought might happen seeing Tony. As Gibbs disappeared, Ziva made her decision. Turning her back on the hospital entrance she headed for her car. It wasn't the right time, her emotions were all over the place. The time would come but it wasn't now. Hating herself for ignoring Gibbsas she climbed into the car.

_A/N: Please read and review. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show, they are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters, however, are all from my own head, so I guess I own them.

A/N: Enjoy. This is going to be a big Tiva story, I hope, but it's all got to start like any story at the beginning. Big thank you to both EmyPink and my Dad for their hard work in betaing this fic for me. Goodness knows I was extremely pushy. Thanks for putting up with me and I really appreciate all your hard work. Kandon

The cards were slowly, but carefully shuffled in the hands of Anthony DiNozzo. He sat in bed, concentration evident on his face as he shuffled. Still in the high dependency ward, he had been moved out of intensive care due to the explosion only a few days ago. He was going to be moved to a private ward soon, but he had been made to wait around in high dependency for the time being. Tony was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting in a bed all day, he wanted to become mobile again. For the moment, he was content just to sit and shuffle.

The scars on his back and right temple from the explosion were healing slowly. The night that Tony had been in the operating theatre, the doctors had been removing shrapnel from his back. They had explained the scarring would be minimal, but it was take time to heal.

Gibbs had left the pack of cards with his nurse. The cards had a note attached: _These helped me through the long days of recovery a long time ago. They might help you. After all, you think of yourself a bit of a card shark anyway! Gibbs_. Since Tony had been able to sit up in bed, he'd been playing a variety of card games. His favourite at the moment was Texas Hold 'Em Poker.

He dealt out two cards. He lifted them, glancing before laying them flat again. They were both good cards. He was impressed; a Jack of Spades and a Queen of Diamonds. Since pulling the Queen of Hearts two days ago, Tony hadn't picked it up in a hand since. He was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't time to tell Ziva how he felt about her.

His mind drifted to her once again. Her smile when she was flirting with him and the way she aroused something within him when she whispered into his ear; the way her breath made his ear tingle and sometimes the way that Ziva looked at him from across her desk. He shivered automatically as his mind played the images he had of her. He thought of her dark brown eyes, deep pools of mystery and intrigue. He had been captured time and time again by those eyes. Tony never let on that he loved the way she looked at him. It would destroy the DiNozzo image entirely. Love? Huh, it was a joke of course! Nevertheless, it was a different look from the ones that she gave McGee and Gibbs.

'_That look!'_ he mused.

His thoughts drifted to their undercover operation for a moment. The look that she had given him when she'd left that room with the Philippine assassin…when they had been playing the French-Canadian husband and wife team, Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier. He had deliberately allowed her to go back to the room with the express intention of her being saved by McGee and sacrificing himself. He sat bound on the chair. He had been on the receiving end of a devastating blow each time he made a smart aleck comment or every time Ziva didn't tell the supposed truth. He knew in that same moment, with what could have been the last look she gave him, she cared about him. The simple, but complicated truth was she loved him.

'_Wow,' _he thought to himself_. 'Ziva!_

It didn't make any sense. All this time, he had believed that his bravado was a front to stop feelings for any human being. His line of work was dangerous, yes, but… he had put himself in harms way more than once before. To care for someone meant putting oneself at a great disadvantage. However, he couldn't deny the feeling he was possessing about her.

The thoughts settled in his mind and in his heart_. 'If she really loves me and I her, then I have a choice to make. Change isn't change until it's change,' _he told himself._ 'Change from a man with the continual series of flings with women he could hardly remember the names of to a faithful one-woman man. Impossible!'_ He shook his head and grinned. It faded slowly as his mind thought it through.

'_It is necessary! Wow!'_ The challengelay before him. He needed to win her with genuine sincerity.

'_If I have any chance it's now! I really do love her.'_ He closed his eyes as he thought that through._ 'What sacrifice, what demonstration could I give her for the radical change I'm about to make?' _He opened his eyes and grinned to himself as he thought of Ziva. '_Hell! She's worth all the sacrifice and change I can make, every bit of it!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Good morning, Tony," Jenny Shepard said as she walked into the room.

"Director," Tony said in surprise with a sudden straight face. He nodded to her as she sat down in the seat next to his bed. He smiled at her and held up the two cards he had dealt to himself.

"Jack of Spades and a Queen of Diamonds." He placed them back on the small bedside table face down. "How can I help you?"

Jenny smiled at him. "What makes you think I'm here for your help, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, Director." Tony shrugged his shoulders suggestively. "You're here, so you must be coming to see me for some reason." He smiled his wicked knowing smirk.

"I might have just been coming to visit you." Jenny leaned forward in her chair. A smile broke across her face. "You caught me, Tony." She sat back opening an attaché case with a number of files bearing the words 'Top Secret' on them, "I'll cut straight to the point. I want you as the lead agent on a joint counter-terrorism mission. You'll also be working undercover for a long period of time. Away from Gibbs' team too!" She paused to watch his reaction, there was none, "If you decide to take this mission?"

"I'll take the lead, but does Gibbs know about this yet?" Tony asked intuitively, his eyebrow rising as he let her sentence wash over him.

Even so, he knew when to seize an opportunity when it presented itself and he had always liked going undercover. It brought a brief smile to his face as he remembered the undercover work he had with Ziva. '_Now that was undercover work!'_

"Tony?" Jenny asked. Tony snapped out of his reverie as he refocused on the Director.

"Sorry, Director," Tony said, once again focusing on his boss. "Please continue."

"This is on a need to know basis at the moment, and Gibbs doesn't need to know right now. He's already busy with a case at the moment," Jenny said, looking at him. "He doesn't need to know because most likely he wouldn't let you go. He is quite protective of his team as you very well know."

Tony looked at her suspiciously. "You want me to work undercover? All right, who's the outside contact that I'll be dealing with while Gibbs is unwillingly ignorant?"

The door opened and FBI Agent Tobias Fornell walked into the room. "DiNotzo." He stood at the end of the bed, Tony sighed for a moment before Fornell gave him a grim smile. "The Director did say a joint counter-terrorism operation after all."

xxxxxxxx

The last five days had been quiet. He'd had visits from McGee and Abby, but Ziva was yet to make an appearance and Tony felt as though she was avoiding him. She had a good reason to. They had argued quite spectacularly on the night of the explosion. '_So I guess if she wants to avoid me, she is allowed.'_

McGee had brought him his own compact DVD player for Tony to use while he was still strictly kept in his bed.

"'The Departed',' The Guns of Navarone' – a Gregory Peck classic and 'The Sting' – Paul Newman and Robert Redford. Hey, McGee, you're not such a bad guy after all. You brought me some excellent movies," Tony smiled as he browsed the selection that McGee had brought along with the DVD player.

"Thanks," McGee said, beaming with great satisfaction.

McGee's own private celebration ended as Abby spoke up. "Gibbs actually picked these for him." McGee gave her the look that she, in turn, gave him. Then as suddenly as they had started, they suddenly stopped and Abby shrugged. "Sorry, Timmy."

"Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed at Abby and McGee's answer. "He picked these movies?_" 'I think that he suspects something and is letting me know that he suspects something, but why? Why doesn't he just come out and ask me or does he just want me to stew over it?'_

Gibbs walked into the room with stern faced. "Problem, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head. "No, boss, I was just commenting…" Gibbs' hand struck the back of his head lightly. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For ever doubting my ability to pick movies for you, Tony," Gibbs replied a hint of a smile on his lips as he took a sip from his ubiquitous coffee cup.

It was then that Dr Ingles walked into the room, cutting their discussion short. "Sorry to interrupt you all, but I was hoping to speak with Agent DiNozzo for a moment. If you could wait outside, I'll be done soon and you can continue your conversation."

McGee and Abby walked out and waited outside, but Gibbs didn't move. Dr Ingles looked at him. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. You can't…"

"Doc," Tony said, getting Ingles attention as Gibbs glared at him, "Gibbs is fine. He should know what you're about to say."

Dr Ingles nodded and opened the folder. "Okay, well…" He looked down at his report, slightly flustered. "After the MRI scan a couple of days ago, your head appears to have no major traumatic injuries…"

"Ya see, boss, I'll be back sooner than you know," Tony said happily as he did a victory fist pumping the air.

The doctor shook his head. "I haven't finished yet, Agent DiNozzo." He looked back at his report. "What the MRI did pick up was a slight bruising inside your brain which might allow amnesia to occur at anytime."

He held up his hands as Tony gave him a vaguely worried look. "It would be a 1 in a 100,000 chance that you could get amnesia. You would, however, be more likely to get this belated amnesia from a severe blow to the head."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Gibbs asked, looking worried and seeking greater clarification.

"It means, Agent Gibbs, that in the next six months if Agent DiNozzo here was to get severely concussed, he could die or he could potentially forget nearly all or part of his life…give or take a few weeks," Dr Ingles replied. Gibbs glanced at Tony who had gone white.

Tony recovered quickly as he grinned widely at Gibbs. He wasn't going to let Gibbs stop him on this mission. "100,000 to 1 chance! Trust me, boss. I'll be fine."

'_Gibbs, please don't tell the Director. This is my big chance to impress you and her. I need this boss, please!'_ he thought as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled at Dr Ingles. "Doc, does it mean I won't be able to cuff him on the back of his head?" Gibbs hand feinted connection with the back of Tony's head.

Dr Ingles returned the smile. "You could, but I wouldn't push your luck in the next six months, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs glared at Tony as he turned to leave.

"Hey, boss." Tony glared at him for only a moment. "What…"

"For allowing yourself to be injured in an explosion, DiNozzo," Gibbs said angrily as he walked out of the room and slammed the door, "and getting me worried about you!"

_A/N: I'm not a medical person, so I don't know if that type of injury and after effect would happen but to me it sounds plausible enough to be true._


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters that appear on the TV show, just so you know. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters all belong to me; they also don't appear on TV.

A/N: It's taking me a little more time this time to get into the undercover part of the story, but this setting the scene stuff is important, though it can be annoying. I don't like doing it, but I guess when it has to be done you do it. Thanks again to EmyPink who set aside time during her busy Uni schedule to beta this for me. I appreciate all your effort Em and totally take into consideration what you have said, once again I can't thank you enough for your hard work thanks. Please keep your reviews coming.

Ducky sat on the seat across from Tony, a large stack of plastic gambling chips were sitting in front of the good Doctor. They were playing Texas Hold 'Em Poker and Ducky's luck against Tony was impressive tonight. Tony hoped that it wouldn't last much longer. The cards were dealt and Tony lifted them quietly. Jack of spades and seven of diamonds. _Good cards,_ he thought to himself, _but what does Ducky have?_ He glanced over at the older man.

Ducky looked up. "I had to stitch someone's arm up today, Anthony." His inflection was quite grave, a real poker face.

Tony looked up with no emotion on his face and Ducky smiled. Tony was concentrating. "Aha…some junior rookie shooting himself or something, Duck?"

The doctor held back the grin that began to crease his face. He was going to enjoy this. He threw out a $50 dollar chip and Tony followed suit. Tony then flipped the first three cards over, a six of clubs, ten of hearts and queen of clubs. Tony grinned.

Ducky said nothing then continued, "Yes, it was one of our top Agents."

Tony looked up and smiled. "Not Gibbs, Ducky? He doesn't get shot."

Ducky smiled and then looked seriously at Tony. "No, Officer David actually!"

"Ziva!" Tony's eyes widened as his smile melted into an instant scowl of concern on his face. "She's okay, Duck, isn't she? I mean she is not really hurt, is she!" A sort of worried smile creased his face, replacing the frozen features of the moment before.

Ducky reached over and patted Tony on the hand. "No, Anthony, she's fine, a gun shot wound. Shot by a Navy SEAL dropout apparently, she was caught by surprised. It was nothing serious." He looked up at Tony. "You do look pale, Tony. Are you quite all right?"

Tony let out a breath and relaxed as Ducky's words flooded over him. "Yeah, Ducky, I'm fine. I'm just glad that she's okay. Gibbs' would hate to lose another good agent!"

"She's fine," Duck smiled. "I said to her 'he wouldn't have liked it if you had been seriously injured, would he,' meaning someone in Gibbs' team."

"What did she say?" Tony asked with surprise at this bit of information. His face was becoming more excited as Ducky's story unfolded.

"She said, 'Tony!' The good doctor continued as he threw in another chip, followed by Tony throwing in one of his own chips.

The next card came up as a nine of clubs and then Ducky continued, "Did I say Anthony DiNozzo, I must be getting old!" Duck smiled at Tony, who smiled back at him. He was enjoying the story, something not a lot of people did when Ducky went rambling on. "Then she looked at me trying to cover up what she was saying. She said, 'I'm sorry Ducky, I thought you were,' and then she added, 'you were talking about Gibbs, right?'"

"Huh," Tony said as he turned to look out the window and then turned back as he threw in another chip, followed by Ducky's chip. The last card was flipped over, a two of hearts. "She really said all that, Duck?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes, my boy, why would I lie? What would I gain from telling you an untruth like that Anthony?"

"Don't know, Ducky. I guess not much," Tony said as he looked down at his cards, then looked up at Ducky. "Show me those cards you're holding, Ducky?"

Ducky nodded and looked up. "Exactly, I wouldn't gain very much at all, just an interesting piece of gossip perhaps!" Ducky flipped his remaining two cards over. "King of clubs and four of clubs! A win in this instance, I am afraid Anthony. A flush beats anything you have in your possession, my friend. "

"So it does, Ducky! You caught me with that one, didn't you? They don't even have to be consecutive cards to be a winner, just the same suit. It must be the most frustrating rule in this game. I was paying more attention to your story than I should have been." Tony replied good-humouredly.

_He had a chance. She did feel something for him. Now he had a chance to tell her how he felt. That made losing that hand worthwhile. Now, he mused as he started to formulate the plan that would let Ziva discover his feelings for her. It was not just a performance, it had to be sincere as well as convincing._

xxxxxxxx

Tony sat in bed upright. The doctors were saying that in the next few days he might be discharged. Tony had been pleased with what they had said. He felt that if he hadn't been getting out of here quicker, he would have discharged himself. He desperately wanted to be doing something, particularly getting back to work and seeing Ziva. Playing cards and watching McGee's DVDs on his portable player were interesting to say the least, but Tony was missing Ziva. It was now almost two weeks without her flirting and her sparring with him in conversation. He felt restless, jilted even, at not having her around. She hadn't visited or anything.

Jimmy Palmer had rung earlier in the evening, saying that he had been called in. He apologized that he wouldn't be able to make it. It was Jimmy's night to talk and play cards with him, and now Tony felt like it was going to be a boring night. He sighed, reached over and picked up his cards. He lifted the top card to see what it was; the King of Hearts peered back at him. He shuffled the cards and lifted the top card laying it down on the bed face up.

"The queen of hearts," a familiar accented voice said. "A good card, yes? What does it mean?"

Tony looked at her, picking up the queen of hearts, and putting it back into the pack. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." Ziva lent against the door lintel. She was surprised at the way he looked at her. Generally, his eyes betrayed nothing, or everything, but tonight they were soft and welcoming as was his smile.

Tony didn't take his eyes off her, thinking she was a figment of his imagination. She might disappear at any moment. "What are you doing here?" he asked almost not believing she was there.

Ziva smiled as her eyes locked with his. "Things happened this evening with Abby."

"What happened?" Tony's face changed to a very concerned look. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, yes," Ziva nodded. "She had a run in with our major suspect, Lieutenant Commander Wilson. She was playing a drug dealer to lure him into selling her some dangerous narcotics." Ziva smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony nodded slowly.

Ziva continued, "So anyway, the operation went to the cats…"

"Dogs," Tony said correcting her. "The term is 'gone to the dogs.'"

"Whatever," Ziva said exasperatedly. "You never give up do you? You're always correcting me." Ziva shook her head. Tony grinned at the statement.

"Where was I, oh, yes …" She focused on Tony again. "… Abby ended up being used as a human shield and McGee…"

"What about McGee?" Tony said, surprised.

"McGee was so gallant." Ziva smiled to herself. "Saved her from Lieutenant Commander Wilson who, by this time, was surrounded by us and had a gun pointed at Abby's head."

Tony cocked his eyebrow giving him a sarcastic look, "McGeek! What did he do, convince the Lieutenant Commander that he could be in his next book? Sounds like a scene that was deleted from a movie like Hot Shots 2!"

Ziva said, glaring at his interruption again, "McGee shot him. Abby was still in shock. She was actually down in emergency with Gibbs and McGee when I left!"

Tony's look of worry relaxed slightly. "She's okay, though, right? Just shock you say!'

Ziva nodded. She felt his gaze watch her. "Yes, Ducky seems to think that she'll be fine."

"Great," Tony said nodding, the relief flooding into the tensed muscles of his face.

He watched her closely as she moved to the chair by his bed, the one that either Jimmy or Ducky had used for playing cards. "Are you leering at me, Tony?"

His smile seemed to be so natural. Not the smug one he always wore, but a true smile that told her that he was pleased that she was there. "Not leering. I'm just appreciating that you're here, that you've come to see me. It's not leering when I can appreciate you for who you are, Ziva."

She felt comfortable now. "Good." she paused momentarily and decided to continue, "Tony, I'm sorry about all that has happened."

Tony looked down at the card in his hand. This was the moment he met her eyes again. He remembered the last time he had seen those eyes; they had been pain filled. He shook the memory from his mind.

"Don't be." His eyes focused on her again like vice grips.

"Tony, I have actually been to see you, but only when you're asleep. I haven't had the courage to see you face to face," Ziva said, her eyes downcast. Tony sat, letting this comment sink in. "I thought if I visited you, you'd still be angry with me."

Tony sat there; it was time for what he had to say. He was going to take the proverbial 'bull' by the horns.

"Ziva, I understand. I thought a lot about our argument." Ziva looked up and Tony could see tears rimming her eyelids.

"Tony, I said something so shameful I can't forgive myself," she whispered.

Tony grabbed her hand slowly. "Let it go," he said, his voice low.

She nodded as tears ran slowly down the cheeks of her olive brown face she brushed them quickly away. "I will as soon as you forgive me."

Tony smiled again, reached out and wiped a second tear from her face. He grimaced slightly from the pain that stabbed his back. "There's nothing to forgive." He winced a little as he encouraged her to come closer.

"Are you okay? I didn't cause you that much pain, did I?" Ziva asked, mild concern etching her face.

Tony nodded, his voice sounding slightly whispery as he lent forward. "Yeah, I'm great."

Ziva nodded then sniffed as Tony reached out with his hand and wiped away another tear on her cheek. "You're the first person I've asked for forgiveness from in a very long time, and perhaps the reason is…" She held her tongue. Moshe was a painful subject that she never brought up. Moshe had broken her heart. She regretted every minute of her time she had spent with him.

Tony held her hand lightly and looked into her eyes. "I haven't told you that you brighten my day, Ziva. That sounds so corny now that I've said it." Her eyes widened.

Tony nodded, smiling that natural smile again and continued. "You brighten my day whether we argue, whether we sit at our desks and have said nothing to each other, or whether we are just locked in a metal box all day and part of the night." Ziva smiled at his last comment.

Tony continued, "Ziva David, you are an important part of my life. If you were to only show up everyday and say nothing to me, my life would be almost complete." Tony clasped both of her hands as he spoke now.

"Ziva, I want you to know something." He paused for effect here. "I love you Ziva!"

Thoughts of Moshe flooded into her mind. She had been hurt once before and she wasn't going to be hurt again. Moshe had been a ladies' man. Now she was falling for another man who had as many dates as there were days in the month. Moshe had been one reason why she had left Israel. He had hurt her and when her father had suggested sending her to America with Ari, she'd jumped at the chance. Now here, Tony had truthfully told her what she wanted to hear, but the pain still haunted her from her time with Moshe. She had made her decision that she wasn't going to be hurt by anyone again no matter what her heart told her. She pulled her hands out of his, the tears streaming down her face once more as she rose from the seat.

"I'm sorry Tony, I can't," she said, retreating to the door as quickly as possible, tears running down her face more quickly now as she left the room. The wrench in her heart was a gaping hole. She did love him in return, but could she really trust him and give to him all he wanted. Could he give to her all she needed?

Tony watched her leave, a perplexed look on his face. He'd poured his heart out to her and she had fled. What she had said as she had left, finally sunk in. He held up the queen of hearts and looked at it.

"So much for the luck you were suppose to bring!" He threw it onto the floor in disgust, the queen of hearts dropped soundlessly to the floor next to the king.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva ran down the steps of Bethesda Naval Hospital. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sank to her feet. Tears streamed down her face and her breath was coming in ragged breaths as she tried to regain control of herself.

_You love him fool. Go back in there and tell him. _ Ziva shook her head and said, "I've been hurt too much, I'm not going to let him in."

_That's your head talking, but what does your heart tell you._ "My heart has nothing to do with it," Ziva said to herself. _What? Your heart means everything; otherwise you're just another Mossad robot, trained to kill. Face it. You love Tony DiNozzo. For once in your life admit you actually love him! _

"Fine, I admit it," Ziva shouted to the sky. "I love Tony, happy?" _You need to go back in there and tell him, you won't be happy until you do._

"I can't. I want to but I can't," she whispered as she pulled her phone out, "but I can do the next best thing."

Ziva dialed the number and waited for the phone to pick up. "Director Shepard," Jenny Shepard's voice said over the receiver.

"Jen, it's Ziva," she said taking a long breath. "Are you busy? I really need to talk."

_A/N: Ok, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know. Kandon _:)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show, they all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters I can confidently say are mine, but you need them to make the story work so that's nothing.

A/N: Hey all! I'm building a base to the story so that's the reason I haven't got into the action yet. Also a reminder that I've needed to go back over my other stories to make the base concrete, so please bear with me, thanks.

The little red Mini Cooper pulled to a stop at the side of the road. Ziva switched off the ignition. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel. "You blew it. You Delilah, you blew it!"

She looked out of the window of her car. Light rain had begun to fall. Ziva opened the door and climbed out. She walked across the road to Jenny Shepard's townhouse. The door opened even before Ziva reached it. Jenny smiled at her. A concerned kind of smile; even though she was pleased to see her. "Come on in."

"I'm sorry about this," Ziva whispered as she wiped her face again to get rid of the new tears that were accumulating in her eyes.

"What happened, Ziva?" Jenny asked, searching the Mossad Officer's face. "Did you seal up the Newman case? Or has this got to do with something else?"

Ziva walked into the lounge room. She seated herself down on the couch and shook her head. "Something else, Jen. I went to see Tony this evening."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You always see Tony, so what difference did that make tonight?"

"It's a long story," Ziva said, her head in her hands.

Jenny smiled as she sat down. "Well, do you want to have a coffee or a tea? We have plenty of time."

"No, but I guess I better tell you what happened this evening," Ziva said, looking at Jenny. "He didn't know what happened before I arrived here on secondment."

"Who?" Jenny asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Tony!" Ziva said, shaking her head again. "He poured his heart out to me and I ran."

"Ziva, its only natural you're still hurting," Jenny said, placing her hand on Ziva's. "Nobody had a chance to tell him about Moshe. Not that he needed to know anyway."

"I should have told him Jen," Ziva said, looking at Jenny with red-rimmed eyes, "but instead I ran away."

"It's perfectly understandable that you ran, Ziva. But have you to asked yourself, were you running because Tony reminds you of Moshe, or because he doesn't?" Jenny looked into Ziva's eyes.

xxxxxxxx

Two days after Ziva's visit to Tony's hospital room. Tony's back was healing nicely, but his mind and heart were troubled as he thought about her. What could he have said differently? He cross-examined himself over and over again. The wound to his heart that she had caused him was beginning to fester. Even though he wanted to be angry with her, he so desperately wanted her to walk into his room and just be close to him. He wanted to be reassured that she hadn't disappeared out of his life forever. She wasn't just some other girl to him now. She was Ziva, the object of his affection. Tony turned back to _'Scarecrow',_ the Matthew Reilly book that Stan Burley had lent him to read. He was only paying scant attention to the book when Jenny Shepard walked into the room.

"Good evening, Tony," Jenny said as she walked over to the chair and sat down. She leaned across and shook his arm. "Tony?"

Tony suddenly jumped, making Jenny jump with surprise as he looked around at her. "Director, I'm sorry. I was doing some serious lateral thinking."

"You want to talk about it, Tony?" Jenny asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

Tony said nothing for a moment. Then he met her smile with a blank look and shook his head. "No!"

Jenny nodded with understanding. Gibbs had acted like that a few times … okay, more than a few times in the past. Jenny placed the files that she had brought with her on the small bed table that Tony used for his poker cards when Ducky and Palmer came to visit.

"I've got two dossiers for you." Her business face was back on as she glanced up at Tony. "The first dossier is for Gunnery Sergeant Michael Strahan. He had authority problems, but that was only after the Marine Corp trained him to be a sniper. These are our official and unofficial records on him."

"Did he serve with Gibbs, Director?" Tony asked, concentrating on the mission at hand as he took the dossier from Jenny.

"No, he doesn't know Gibbs from his Marine Corp days," Jenny answered, looking at him. She paused and decided it was the best time to tell Tony.

"Gibbs and Stan arrested him a year before you arrived at NCIS." Tony glanced down at the photo.

Jenny continued, "He put his Commanding Officer, a Colonel Walsh in intensive care at Portsmouth Naval Hospital. The altercation happened after Strahan found out Walsh and his wife were having an affair. According to the file, Gibbs arrested him after a long manhunt. He pleaded guilty and has spent the last five and half years at Fort Leavenworth in Maximum security."

Jenny paused and looked at Tony. "Over the next six months, he'll be transferred into minimum security before being released." She paused again and looked Tony dead in the eye.

"We believe he has been in contact with Khaled Abu Masaf. Masaf is Palestinian and could be Hamas or PLO. We're not sure. He could even be Abu Sayif or Al Qaeda," Jenny said, handing over the second dossier. "Courtesy of Mossad in Washington DC. We have some sketchy information on him. There is not much to go on, but there is one photograph that may be useful. I advise you to read about him later, just concentrate on Strahan for the time being."

Jenny placed a slip of paper on his bed table. "I've written a brief overview of each phase of your mission."

Tony picked up the slip of paper. "Phase One: Marine Training, Quantico." He looked up at her incredulously.

"Fornell and I both agree that in order to pass you off as a Marine in Leavenworth, you need to have the mind of a Marine," Jenny said, piercing him with her gaze. "Hence the training. However, since you'll only have one month of basic training, Fornell and I decided that sending you to Paris Island was out of the question. Too much time being wasted transporting you. You will spend two weeks of individual training at Quantico with Gunnery Sergeant James Clinton. He's a specialist. You will have two weeks in a Marine squad to get the feel of the Marine Corp before you're assimilated into Fort Leavenworth!"

Tony continued to peer at the slip of paper. "Phase Two: Leavenworth, maximum security and minimum security." Tony looked at Jenny. "You need me to get close to Strahan in Leavenworth."

Jenny nodded her head and Tony continued, "What makes you think he'll trust me?"

"You'll be inside Leavenworth," Jenny said, taking a long breath. "You'll spend a week in maximum security. During that time a rumour will be spread around about you. Nothing too glamorous, but something that will arouse Strahan's interest and hopefully he'll put you in contact with Khaled once you're on the outside."

"What kind of scuttlebutt do you have in mind?" Tony queried but Jenny ignored him: "Phase Three, 'Inside the Terrorist cell.'" He looked up at her with some doubt. "What if I don't get inside the Terrorist cell?"

Jenny lowered her head. "If we fail Tony, I will expect your resignation on my desk before I hand my own to the President. Because I'll have to explain to him why the Secretary of the Navy, the Commandant of the Marine Corps and the Admiral of the Fleet Andrew Walsh, all lying on slabs in Ducky's Autopsy room."

Tony looked wide-eyed. "How do you know the targets? Why don't you just take them out now, Director?"

"Because, Tony, we don't have we don't have enough evidence or intel to be certain it's them, and we're not even sure that these three men are the targets. For all we know, the Secretary of State could be the target," Jenny said a little exasperated. "We expect you to perform, Tony, so these men and their families can rest easily. All your skills, instincts and training will need to come together to get you to where we need you to be to protect yourself and the potential targets. Whatever it takes!" Jenny rose from her seat and headed for the door.

"I expect you to know the backgrounds of Strahan and Masaf intimately, their characters and if possible, their methods and your plan of attack. Both of these men are extremely dangerous and all this background information is fundamental to your success. Make sure this happens before our briefing two weeks from now, Tony. It's crucial."

"Anything else I need to know before then, Director," Tony said, looking up at her.

Jenny turned around to face him. "Just sleep tight, rest and don't let the bed bugs bite, for the time being!" She paused for a moment. "Unless…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tony said, his face turning to granite.

"All right then," Jenny said, placing her hand on the doorhandle. "Sweet dreams, Tony."

Jenny opened the door and walked out. Tony heard her stop and for a second caught Gibbs' voice. Gibbs had come to see him. As quickly as he could he placed the two dossiers and the slip of paper that Director Shepherd had given him under his pillow. He would destroy some of it later, but for now, listened intently for Gibbs; voice.

"What's going on, Jen?" Gibbs was asking.

Then Tony heard the Director's voice reply, "This is a need to know basis and you don't need to know, Jethro!"

Tony grimaced as Gibbs erupted. "The hell I don't! When it has something to do with a member of my team and particularly if it concerns DiNozzo, I need to know!"

"Special Agent Gibbs," the Director's voice hardened to ice. "Take your hand off me."

Gibbs eyed her with a vicious glare and then moved to allow her to leave. The Director was glad it hadn't been any worse. If looks could kill, she'd be dead at least twice over!

Mere seconds later, Gibbs walked into Tony's room. Tony cringed as Gibbs slammed the door with a resounding crescendo of sound. Every fibre of his strength was unleashed on the door as it was forced back into its frame, splintering the inside of the doorjamb and hanging limp at the hinges. Gibbs strode over to the window, took a deep breath and turned to face Tony.

"What the hell is going on, DiNozzo?"

"Sorry, boss," Tony said, "can't help you. Need to know basis like the Director said and you don't need to know." Gibbs glared at him. Tony returned the icy glare. Something Tony had never done before. Usually Tony would cower under that intense stare and speak. Gibbs was surprised at Tony's response.

"You want me to tell the Director about what the Doctor said?" Gibbs voiced the threat.

"Go ahead, boss," Tony said. He felt like an argument right now. He couldn't take it out on Ziva, but he could do just as well with Gibbs. "I don't think the Director would even bother listening to you after what you said out there."

"What happened, Tony? I mean between you and Ziva," Gibbs asked quietly as he realised what had happened between his Senior Agent and the Mossad Liaison Officer. He walked over and seated himself in the chair.

Tony turned and looked out the window. "Nothing! But I didn't know it was general knowledge, boss." Then he turned back to Gibbs bitterly. "Nothing happened, boss!"

Gibbs nodded, completely understanding.

_A/N: Please read and review. It would be fantastic to hear what you think._


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story that also appear on the TV show, they are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters I can confess are all mine. I own them, as the story wouldn't be possible without them.

_A/N: You'll find out Ziva's history in the next few chapters, I hope. If not, you might want to read the previous stories to get the idea. Another big thanks to EmyPink for her great editing skills, a good author needs the support of others, thanks Em!_

As he woke, Tony's head felt like a drummer was pounding away at his brain. Even worse, as he opened his eyes to the light that flooded his room, the pain ripped through his head deep behind his eyes. He ran his hand over four days worth of whisker growth. He felt ill and his head throbbed insatiably as he tried to rise. For the first time in four days, he realised he was holding a beer.

Gibbs had dropped him back at his apartment two days after their heated conversation. Tony had been too depressed about how he felt about the situation to worry about anything else. He was unfit and he now felt glad that Ziva hadn't been there to see him.

The trip back to his apartment with Gibbs had been a quiet affair. Tony knew he should have said something to Gibbs, but, in the end, he had opened his beer stock inside the house and found solace there. Then his mind went blank.

He opened his eyes a little more. The light in his apartment hurt his eyes, sending a strong sensation of burning pain through the back of his head. He found is sunglasses lying on the table, sliding them onto his face and finally looked around his apartment. Tony knew that his apartment was usually messy, but it now looked like an atomic bomb had hit the living room. Empty bottles of beer and spirits lay around his living room floor. There were half a dozen empty pizza boxes that he couldn't remember ordering.

Finally, he realised what had woken him up. The fist that he'd thought had been in his head was actually hammering on the door. The voice on the other side was unintelligible. Tony just hoped it wasn't Gibbs coming to bother him again with his questions about the mission he'd been assigned by the Director.

Tony rose slowly, a little off balance, from his lounge and noted that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of track pants. The door was banged again.

"Easy, I'm awake," his voice was barely audible.

He stumbled slowly to the door, his head pounding worse than it had before. The banging didn't stop. Tony couldn't even think why he'd drunk this much. He thought he must have had a really good reason. He remembered the last time he'd been this bad … the two nights after Kate had been murdered by Ari. Tony had never admitted that he'd actually loved Kate. He never told her, but he'd been unable to cope with his sense of loss. Tony thought harder. Why had he decided to get drunk this badly again?

Then Ziva's face appeared in the recesses of his memory. Tears were streaking down her face and then he remembered. Angry with himself, Tony opened the door and swung it open. The light from outside caused a ripping pain in his head. The pain was so bad, even with the glasses he was now wearing. He shut his eyes, trying without success to numb the pain.

His head kept pounding. "Can I help you?"

"Tony?" The voice sounded familiar. It paused for a few moments before, "You look like hell."

"Thanks a lot, Tim," Tony said with his eyes still shut, yet sarcasm was dripping from his words. "Are you here for a purpose or here just to tell me that?"

"Can I come in?" McGee asked quietly, surprised that Tony had called him Tim. He had never done that before.

Tony turned and headed for his lounge room. He heard the sharp intake of breath as McGee glanced at the visible scars on Tony's back. Tony turned around to face him, anger now barely hidden under his voice. "You want to stare, Probie, or come in?"

"Sorry, Tony." His back was still a touchy subject, McGee realised. His eyes were still glued to the long, jagged scar on the right hand side of Tony's back as he entered the room. His eyes left the scar as he glanced at the apartment.

"Looks like a tornado passed through here."

"It left its scar on my back." Tony's attempt at humour fell on deaf ears.

Tony closed the door and for the first time, realised there were more bottles strewn throughout his kitchen and more pizza boxes in his hallway.

He said, sarcasm creeping into his voice again, "Yeah, funny you should mention that."

Tony walked back into the living room and realised his TV and DVD player were on, and that he had been watching _Ben-Hur_. He thought to himself, _why would I be watching that?_

"Interesting choice of movie, Tony." McGee's eyes caught the movie on the TV. "I thought you hated my movies!"

Tony's head was throbbing again so his smile was more a grimace. "Very funny, Probie. What are you here for? Gibbs? … Abby? … Her?

McGee looked confused. "Her?"

Tony shook his head and closed his eyes. "Forget it!"

"I'm here because the Director has been trying to call you for the last two days with no response," McGee said. "Your apartment phone is disconnected and you had your cell switched off."

"So the Director has you being her blood hound then," Tony said cynically. "Figures."

"You would prefer Gibbs, of course," McGee said, playing the threat as the Director had said he should. "That can be arranged."

Even if all the pain in the world had been placed in Tony's eyeballs, he wouldn't have cared if he had opened them as wide as he did after that threat.

"Hey Tim, I'm glad the Director cared enough to send you." His eyes closed again and he looked in McGee's general direction. "She knows I'm still on leave, right?"

"Yeah, but she still wanted you in MTAC half an hour ago," McGee said, looking at his watch.

"Give me fifteen minutes," Tony said, stumbling through the piles of bottles on the floor and into his bedroom.

McGee thought about Tony's comments of why he was here, and of what and who was 'her'. McGee smiled. He didn't have to think too hard, but it puzzled him why Tony had drunk himself stupid for four days straight after just being released from hospital. He drew the conclusion that he would have to ask Abby when he arrived back at work with an almost blind Tony in tow.

McGee walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the shelf. "Tony, you got any aspirin?"

Tony's voice carried from his bathroom, "Yeah, top shelf, on your right."

McGee reached up and pulled the aspirin from the shelf. He dropped two into the glass of water he'd poured and watched as they fizzled away.

Tony stumbled out of his room. He wore a pair of brown slacks, 'Nike' shoes, a blue Armani shirt and his 'Ohio State' jacket. He slipped on his glasses.

"Let's go, McGeek."

"Tony …" McGee held his hand up to stop his partner. His other hand held the glass of water and the dissolved aspirin. "Drink it, you'll feel better."

Tony took the glass and drained the contents in one go. He handed it back to McGee.

"Right, let's go." Tony tugged McGee out the door, locked it and headed for the car that McGee had been driving.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs exited the elevator and walked into the bullpen. He glanced at Ziva's desk and saw that Mossad Officer Moshe Rabin was still seated next to Ziva, where they were speaking in Hebrew. He had no way of knowing what was being said, except for the body language.

The team was working on the Sims case. A US Navy SEAL operative had been murdered on a training exercise and Gibbs' team had been chosen to unravel the mystery. He did, however, pick up from Ziva's body language that she wasn't happy that Rabin was there.

He slumped into his chair. "What have you got for me, David?"

Ziva rose, ignoring the handsome young man who said something in Hebrew and walked over to Gibbs' desk. "I have the records of all the SEAL operatives. They all appear to be clean."

Gibbs looked up at her, "Check them again, and I don't care if it takes all night. Find me something!"

His phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

Stan's voice spoke over his receiver, "Boss, I got onto Johnson down at Little Creek. He's collected all the webbing from all SEAL team personnel."

"Call him and tell him we're on our way to collect them,' Gibbs said, rising from his chair.

"Right, boss, on my way up," Stan said as Gibbs disconnected.

"Ziva, you're in charge until McGee comes back," Gibbs said as he pulled his gun and holster from his desk draw.

"That's not going to last long," Ziva said as she rose and caught sight of McGee. She froze as she saw Tony stumble and almost stagger out of the elevator behind McGee.

Ziva sat back down at her desk, her face was white. Gibbs heard Moshe for the first time speak in English, "Ziva, darling, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Moshe," she whispered, breathing for air.

Gibbs looked up at Tony who was now walking slowly into the bullpen with McGee. "Where the hell have you been DiNozzo?"

"At home," Tony said, irritated with the question.

Gibbs noted that Tony hadn't looked in Ziva's direction. He shook his head. That was why he'd set those rules. Rule Twelve: Never date a coworker.

"Right, McGee, you're in charge," Gibbs said as Stan arrived.

Stan clasped Tony's hand and whispered something to him

"Stan!"

"Yeah, boss,' Stan reacted to the call as he finished whispering.

"With me." Gibbs then turned to Tony and said, "Great to see you, DiNozzo. Now get up to MTAC, otherwise you'll be going home in a casket."

"Right, boss," Tony replied, making no attempt to disguise the fact that he hadn't given Ziva a glance.

She looked at him desperately, trying to get eye contact. McGee noticed Ziva's attention as Tony turned and headed for the stairs. Gibbs and Stan headed for the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Tobias Fornell of the FBI stood in the entrance. "Jethro."

Gibbs nodded at his friend. "Tobias."

"DiNotzo, around?" Fornell asked, saying Tony's last name the way he always did. He walked out of the elevator.

"Right over there," Gibbs said, pointing at Tony who was now climbing the stairs to MTAC with the aid of McGee.

"See you, Gibbs" Fornell said, walking towards the bullpen. "Officer Rabin, with me!"

Fornell was a formidable character. When he spoke, it was always with authority and a sense of urgency.

The Mossad Officer rose and glanced at Ziva who was sitting in shock before following Fornell to the stairs. "Coming, sir!"

"Rule twelve, boss?" Burley questioned as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yep," Gibbs nodded as he looked at the Mossad Officer, "and he has something to do with it."

_A/N: Please review! That would be greatly appreciated. Any help would be gratefully accepted. _


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story that also appear on the TV show. They are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters I can confess are all mine, I own them. The story wouldn't be possible without them.

_A/N: Hi all, I hope you're enjoying this story. I promise the action will begin soon. Like I said before, I'm still laying the foundation for this 'Tiva' story so bear with me. The character of Strahan is based on Hollywood star Tom Berenger from Platoon. Big thanks to Emy who had time on her holiday to make changes to this story. Thanks Em! I owe you one. Please keep sending in your reviews. Thanks!_

Tony entered MTAC and his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he walked down the steps that led down to where Director Shepard sat. McGee had made a discreet exit shortly before. He slumped into a seat next to her and closed his eyes. "You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Tony!" she said, turning to face him. Tony flinched under her gaze. "I told you about this meeting back on the ward."

"Sorry, Director, I thought I was still on recuperative leave?" Tony said, his head still throbbing. "It won't happen again."

Jenny put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look so good, Tony. How long have you been on the turps?"

"Only about the last four days, I can't rightly remember. I can't remember what happened yesterday!" Tony gave her a smile that received no joy for all its boyish charm.

"You look like hell! We have a big job ahead of us and I'm contemplating pulling you off this case, DiNozzo," Jenny reprimanded. "We can't afford to mess up here. What were you thinking? We are dealing with a potential terrorist threat. I can't emphasize this enough. Any screw-up will cost lives and even possibly your own."

"Sorry, Director," Tony almost spat the words out. "It won't happen again."

"You better not let it happen again." Jenny gazed up at the door as Fornell and Moshe entered. Jenny rose from her seat and Tony followed her lead. "Agent Fornell, Officer Rabin, thank you for coming."

"Director," Fornell nodded at Jenny. "DiNotzo."

"Hey, Fornell," Tony nodded back at him.

"This is Officer Moshe Rabin from Mossad," Jenny said to Tony. "Officer Rabin, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"A pleasure." Moshe extended his hand.

Tony's eyes flicked to Jenny who gave a slight nod. Jenny could now see Tony's mind working. His mind was connecting the dots that led to Ziva. Tony finally took the hand. "Likewise."

"Please, take seat and we will begin," Jenny said, gesturing to Tony, Fornell and Moshe to be seated.

"As you know," Jenny began, "we have recently received intelligence reports from Mossad." She nodded at Moshe who smiled at her.

"According to the report, we have two leads. One is Gunnery Sergeant Michael Strahan." Jenny nodded to the technician who brought up Strahan's service photo.

"He is currently being held in maximum security at Fort Leavenworth, and is due to be moved into minimum security in seven weeks." Jenny looked at Tony as she finished this sentence.

"Agent DiNozzo will be assimilated into Leavenworth six weeks from now," Jenny turned to the technician who nodded. Another photo appeared on the screen,

"This is Khaled Abu Masaf. He is Strahan's contact for a terrorist operation, which we believe is scheduled soon after Strahan is released. Mossad is unsure who he is working for at this time, but consider him one of their most wanted."

Jenny looked at Moshe. "I asked Director David for someone who is familiar with Khaled to brief us." The Director nodded to Moshe.

Moshe Rabin rose, walked over to the technician and handed him a memory card. He then walked back over and smiled at them all.

"Thank you, Director." He nodded at the technician who uploaded the photos onto the screen behind him. "These photos were taken by our man in Amman two days ago," Moshe stated and then turned to look at the photo himself.

"Masaf was speaking with a man by the name of Abdul Husseini, a contact who has many connections to various terrorist groups." Moshe turned to look at Tony.

"We believe that he and a number of terrorist suspects will be either smuggled or will pass through customs with forged documents very soon." Moshe glanced back at the photo.

"Unfortunately, we were unable to gather any other information. For example, we want to know who they are after and the time and the place. Individual pieces of information would be useful, but we haven't gleaned anything yet."

Tony looked at him sternly. "So you're saying I have to basically fly blind in this mission!"

"Not exactly, no." Moshe shook his head. He felt like Tony's eyes were boring holes in him. "We will no doubt have more information on Masaf's mission before you enter Fort Leavenworth."

Jenny rose from her seat. "Thank you for your time, Officer Rabin." She shook his hand.

Tony and Fornell rose as one. Jenny shook Fornell's hand. "We'll talk later, Tobias."

"Definitely, Director," Fornell said as he shook her hand. He nodded at Tony. "DiNotzo!"

"See you round, Fornell," Tony said as he turned to Moshe. "Thanks for the information so far."

"You're welcome! I'll have more for you later on as you get closer to the insertion." Moshe accepted Tony's hand, but still felt that the American had something against him. He was just starting to figure it out as he turned to leave.

xxxxxxxx

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Director Jenny Shepard commanded as Tony started awkwardly down the stairs. He stopped.

"My office, now!" she said, glaring at him.

Tony glanced out to the bullpen. The only person he could see was McGee who was busily typing away at the computer. Tony let out a low slow breath.

He climbed back up the stairs slowly. Jenny stood with her arms folded across her chest. "Right with you, Director."

Jenny turned around and walked into her office as Tony followed close behind. Cynthia, her assistant, smiled at him, but the smile almost froze on her face. "Hello, Agent DiNozzo. I'm glad you're looking better," she stammered.

"Cynthia." Tony nodded at her before he followed Director Shepard into her office and closed the door. He stood quietly as she walked around to her side of the desk and sat down.

"Be seated."

"Thanks, Director, but I'd rather not," Tony said, his head having cleared as the mission imperative took hold on his thoughts now.

"That wasn't a request, Tony," Jenny said her gaze, piercing his own, "That was an order."

Tony slumped into the chair across from her. "What? I didn't do anything."

Jenny looked him up and down. "You're exactly right, you didn't."

Tony leaned forward. "Listen Jenny, I know I paused on shaking his hand and asking him a question that needed to be answered, but…"

"You think I was talking about the meeting?" Jenny said, her voice hard as ice. "You think that you have no heart at all, Tony. You model yourself on Gibbs, like some living heart donor! Well, you're not Gibbs. The only life you have is right here, right now."

Tony sat there squirming under her gaze for a couple of seconds. His mind raced around trying to find a shred of evidence as to what she was talking about? Ziva appeared in his mind, the tears running down her face as she had fled his room. "Look I didn't do anything. I opened up and she ran."

"I know, Ziva told me!" Jenny's gaze softened slightly. Tony eyes blazed fire as Jenny spoke. "You told her what you felt for her, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Tony said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Finally she knows where I stand and she bolts on me. I was sincere. I levelled with her. Man, I couldn't have been more gentle or caring or considerate of her feelings."

"You know she was hurt really badly by Rabin a year ago, don't you?" Jenny said in her motherly tone of voice.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Maybe because I didn't know, Director. And who made you my counsellor anyway? I didn't know my personal life was such an open book, especially to you!"

"Remember to whom you're speaking with, Agent DiNozzo! It is my job to know. I get paid the big dollars to know. It's not just your performance that is required here. Performance is one thing, being effective in the shortest amount of time is the other. I might remind you, Tony, we don't know how much time we have to put all the pieces together," Jenny said, her gaze hardening.

"She called me after she left you and told me all about it. She didn't tell you because it still hurts." Jenny shook her head. "That's why pouring your heart out like that didn't work on her. She was sacred that you were going to be another Moshe Rabin!"

"She hurt me too, you know!" He sounded like a fifteen year old as he said it. "I didn't run away. I had to take it like a man."

"That's why you drank yourself stupid for four days, disconnected you phone, switched off your cell and are now looking like a walking cadaver. I'd say a real man!" Jenny said, taking Ziva's side.

"Yes, you're a real man about it, DiNozzo. A stupid shortsighted male. One who thinks too much about himself and how it affects you in the moment. If there is to be a long term stretch to this relationship, walk a mile in her shoes. Give her more time. She deserves that, Tony!" she said as comfortingly as she could.

"Yeah, well, I think my time just ran out," Tony said as he rose, holding up his hands before Jenny could say anymore. "No more please. I'm out of here. I've got two days before training begins at Quantico. I have to get back into shape and I have to pick up my new car that I ordered while in hospital. So if you'll excuse me, Director." Tony walked to the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Jenny leaned back in her seat behind her desk. She had an instinct that Tony would find his way to Ziva. She smiled to herself as the thought developed. Her gut told her it would all work out for the best.

xxxxxxxx

No longer stumbling around, Tony walked into the bullpen. He had the appearance of being more in control of himself. But something was bothering him. He looked around as if he was expecting Gibbs or someone else to appear. Ziva watched him pull the glasses from his face. The scar above his temple gave him an even more rugged handsome look.

"Probie?" Tony said, sounding a little flustered.

"Yeah, boss!" McGee reacted instantly and immediately looked up at Tony who had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, Tony."

"Let's go," Tony said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the elevator.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva's voice was etched with concern.

Tony face went blank, but his eyes said it all and so did his voice. "What do you care,

Zee-vah?"

Tony turned, not waiting for any more comments from Ziva. Even as the words were out of Tony's mouth, he regretted them. But she'd hurt him so it was only fair, Tony thought as he tried to shrug his nagging conscience away.

McGee rose from his seat and put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked back to her desk.

"I'm fine McGee."

McGee grabbed his jacket and headed for Tony and the elevator. Anger filled him as he walked closer and closer to Tony. The elevator opened so Tony and McGee walked in. Tony's face showed no emotion. McGee's face was full of anger as the door closed.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think?_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show, they are owned by Belisarius productions and CBS. The original characters that appear throughout the story are mine, however. They make the story work.

A/N: Sorry for all the back-story, but it's important. A big thanks again to Emy for her help in this story, so far, thanks a million Em! Please review this and let me know what you think.

The atmosphere in the car was quiet, sombre and subdued the whole way back to Tony's apartment. McGee sat in the driver's seat. His anger was controlled, simmering and just under the boil. His anger was directed, as usual, towards Tony. McGee had had enough of Tony's antics and now it was the last straw. He glanced sideways. Tony had his head back. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping lightly. McGee slowed down as he pulled into the driveway of the apartment block. The bump of the tyres mounting the sidewalk cement of the driveway shook Tony awake.

"We're here are we?" Tony mumbled the question as if waking from a stupor.

McGee said nothing as he drove down into the underground carpark. He switched off the ignition and climbed out of the car.

Tony followed close behind him. "Probie, you don't have to follow me like some lost puppy," was all Tony could say.

McGee continued to say nothing as he walked into the elevator. Tony gave him a puzzled look. He had never seen McGee like this before. The elevator rose slowly and both of the men exited out as the doors opened. They made their way down the hall. Tony unlocked the apartment door and walked in.

"Come on in, McGee!" he said as he walked further into his apartment. "Help yourself to a drink if you can find one?" He turned around to smile at McGee.

WHAM!

Complete and utter surprise on his face as Tony's his head rocked backward his eyes catching up with the sudden jolt on his chin. The blow landed. McGee rubbed his knuckles gingerly with his opposite hand. The knuckles of his right hand burned with the pain from the contact with Tony's jaw and teeth. But there was also a satisfied grimacing smile. The blood began to ooze from between the fingers of his other hand.

He had never really hit someone before. He had wrestled in college, but never really contacted pugilistically with anyone. He was feeling that it might be in order once again. He would need to do some working out in the gym, though. He didn't want bloodied knuckles every time he did it. Despite feeling immensely proud of himself, McGee also felt justified in that he had been provoked beyond endurance.

Tony hit the floor hard. The taste of blood filled his mouth and made a small river down his chin. McGee bent over him.

"Piece of advice for you, DiNozzo," he growled. "You say anything like that again to her and you'll be visiting the dentist for some false teeth! That is the last time I take anything from you. You got it? And never ever call me someone's puppy! Got it!"

"What is wrong with you, McGee?" Tony said, pulling a handkerchief from his jacket and wiping the blood from his teeth, lips and face.

"With me? That's the biggest joke I've heard from you. You, Tony. You're the problem!" McGee said, looking maliciously into his eyes. "I don't want you killing the best chance you have right now."

Tony laughed bitterly, "What chance would that be, Probie?"

McGee walked to the door. "The one you have right now! The one before your eye! Right now! Probably the last chance you and she are going to give yourselves."

"How would you know, McGee," Tony said, rising to his feet.

"Because, deep down you're just like me!" McGee said as he opened the door. "You're a fake. You've never known real love, Tony."

"Who died and made you my shrink?" Tony glared at McGee, the insult hitting home.

"Like I was saying, Tony ... You've had your heart in someone else's hands and now you know what it feels like. Only this time it's by the right girl and now you're too scared to let her get anywhere near you. You want love, but you don't want the hard knocks when they come. You want something for nothing. It doesn't work that way! Real love takes real determination and guts, something you've never come to grips with. She's been hurt and all you can do is treat her like there was never any pain in relationships. When are you going to wake up and give her what she really needs? Understanding, patience and strength of character. But I forgot you have none of those qualities outside the thin veneer of masculinity you hide behind. You're a fake! And it's time to get real!"

Tony rubbed his chin, watching as McGee left him pondering his words. The door closed and Tony turned around looking about the room.

"For once, he's right!" he muttered to himself.

Tony walked into his bedroom and then into the ensuite bathroom. Turning the water on in the basin, he washed the drying blood from his face.

"A chance!" Tony said, looking into the mirror. "You really think you have a chance, DiNozzo?" he questioned the face in the mirror. He bent down, pulled his shaving cream and razor out the cupboard from underneath the basin. Tony smiled at his scruffy looking self. "A one in a million chance, but you bet I have a chance!"

xxxxxxxx

McGee walked into the forensics lab as he finished taping his hand to prevent splitting the webbing of his hand further. McGee found Abby and Ducky discussing the fingerprints on the military webbing.

Abby looked up. "Timmy, where have you been?"

He shrugged, anger still simmering slightly. "Sorry Abs, the Director had me doing taxi duty for the annoying Tony DiNozzo."

"Ah, Timothy," Duck said looking over at him, "I don't suppose you know why?"

McGee looked over at Abby, his left eyebrow cocked in a knowing way. "I think it might have something to do with Ziva, but I'm not sure. I was tempted to ask Abby for her feminine insight."

Abby shrugged, concern etched on her face. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Tony! Hell yeah," McGee said sarcastically, holding his wrapped right hand tentatively. "He did a lovely backward summersault after I hit him." McGee smiled to himself.

"Oh, dear," Ducky said, walking over to McGee, "Is that what happened to your hand, Timothy?"

"Well, Ducky, when I first arrived at his apartment, he thought I was sent by you or somebody else. He wasn't clear about whom." He paused and shrugged, "I paid it no attention and just thought I'd ask Abby later. Then when we arrived back here," McGee said, looking at Ducky.

"He completely ignored Ziva. Then he went up to MTAC and did his thing with Fornell, the Director and the Mossad Officer and then I think he had a private chat with the Director. He then reappeared back down in the bullpen and when Ziva asked him how he was he bit her head off." He took a breath as his anger boiled again.

"We returned to his apartment and I hit him as hard as I possibly could. I was so angry with him," McGee said, shaking his head at the end. "I explained that he needed to take a chance and deal with Ziva like an emotional, but rational woman. A woman who can think, feel and kick his butt should he require it..."

He glanced at Ducky and asked tentatively, "How did I do Ducky?"

"Remarkably well. It reminds me of the time… oh yes," Ducky said as he reminisced a bygone day. "Something that should have been done to young Anthony a long time ago, I daresay." Ducky said smiling, and patted McGee on the shoulder.

"Someone, namely you, finally got through to him. It took you to engage your masculine outrage to make him wake up. I have a feeling he will take the opportunity and seize it with both hands!"

Ducky mused further to himself and added, "Yes, with both hands!"

xxxxxxxx

Ziva sat quietly outside in the warm sunshine as she waited for Moshe to finish his decision on what to eat. Her mind filled with Tony's biting words, his eyes had told her a different story filled with pain.

She shook the thought from her head as Moshe looked up at her and smiled. "Are you alright, my love?"

Ziva tried to smile. "Moshe, I keep telling you that I'm fine," her voice carried more than a hint of irritation.

"I just want to make sure, darling!" his voice smooth and empowered as he spoke.

Moshe had accepted the job because he had found out from Director David that Ziva had been assigned to NCIS. He was determined to win her back and become once again everything she delighted in. The way he needed her, he confided to himself. His life had changed since she had left; there was no more life and spark any longer. He felt lost with out her. He knew he was to blame for the estrangement and he meant to undo by whatever means necessary what had forced her decision. Sweet words, a bit of coercion, a little male dominance and even seduction. He would work it out.

Ziva glanced at him. "I don't think that is appropriate."

"What isn't, my love?" Moshe asked, acting innocently.

Ziva glared at him now. "That! You can't say that any longer. We're no longer engaged or in a relationship. You're male chauvinism which won't work on me any longer. What we had is over. Moshe, I mean every word I just said."

"Ziva," he began.

She cut him off, "No, Moshe, you made the choice that night with Jordahana." He tried to say something, but nothing came as she continued, "You broke my heart that night Moshe and I'll never give it to you again."

"You would give it to him, that Tony what's his name!" Moshe said, his voice full of frustration and jealously. He composed himself once more as he looked at her.

Ziva shook her head. "No!" she voiced the word. Her head told her 'no' but her heart yearned for 'yes'.

Anger flicked across Moshe's face. "You were never a good liar, Ziva. When you were with me, your eyes gave you away." Ziva made to retort, but Moshe held his hand up. "I know I did the wrong thing. I accept it, but I wish that I could change what happened."

"What you mean is, you would change being found out" she spat. "Everything's okay when you're sure no one else knows, especially the fiancé. A bit each way, yes? But I did find out, you lecherous pig!"

The waiter appeared out of nowhere. "Excuse me, Ma'am, are you ready to order?" He turned to Ziva and then Moshe. "Sir?"

"Yes," Ziva said softly, she felt almost free of Moshe now that the confrontation had finally happened. She had changed. He didn't hold her heart in his hands any longer and he was right. If Tony wanted to bare his heart to her, she would give her heart to him as well.

_A/N: Enjoy the chapter. It will not be long before the story really gets going!_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real characters that appear on the TV show. However, as much I would like to, they belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters that appear in these stories are all mine and I own them.

_A/N: Be patient as I try to get Tony and Ziva together. I have key points that need to occur to allow the other half of the story to work. A big thank you to Emy for her continued support and help as I write this, you're awesome Em! Kandon _

Tony walked out of the gym and down the steps. He was feeling good, a workout always felt good even if his muscles complained every time he moved. He headed in the direction of his pride and joy, the Pontiac GTO, which he had parked down the street.

"DiNotzo." The voice behind him jolted him out of his thoughts. Tony turned around and FBI Agent Fornell stood next to a black Cheviot sedan. Off to Fornell's right hand side stood Agent Sacks and another agent.

Tony grinned stupidly at Tobias. "Heya, Fornell. What can I do for you?"

Tobias was in no mood at the moment for Tony. "Get in the car, DiNotzo."

"Any particular reason, Fornell?" Tony asked suspiciously as he walked towards the FBI Agent.

"I don't have time for this, DiNotzo," Fornell said, rolling his eyes and opening the rear passenger door. "Just get in and keep quiet," he added as Tony slid inside the rear of the sedan.

Fifteen minutes later, the black Cheviot sedan drove across the Potomac River in the direction of the J Edgar Hoover building in Washington. Tony looked out over the river, his mind once again thinking of a way to apologise to Ziva.

_Maybe if I cooked her something, that would work,_ _the old Italian cuisine_ _magic,_ he smiled to himself at the laughable suggestion. _She's a better cook than me any day! But not with my grandmother's special herbs and spices in her special blend recipe of bolognaise sauce and fettuccini._

His focus turned to why the FBI had him in this car and why they were transporting him to FBI headquarters not to NCIS headquarters as he would have thought.

"What's happening, Fornell?" Tony lent over to the front passenger side to speak into Fornell's ear.

When the older man said nothing, Tony shook his head. "I really hate surprises!"

Fornell ignored Tony and pointed out through the windscreen. "Head for the side entrance, Sacks."

"Right, Fornell" Sacks said, glaring at Tony in the rear-vision mirror. "DiNozzo, get out of my vision."

"Sure, whatever you say, Slacks," Tony said sarcastically and pulled a face so that Sacks could see him.

Sacks looked harder at Tony in the mirror. "What did you just call me?"

"Sour grapes Sacks," Tony said, smiling nicely, riling him up more.

The car pulled into the side entrance. Sacks guided the car into a parking space and shut the engine off. Fornell, Sacks and the other agent climbed out of the vehicle. Fornell looked into the car, heading for the stairs. "Get out, DiNotzo!"

"All right, all right, already," Tony said, extricating himself from the car. By the time Tony caught up with Fornell and Sacks, the other agent had disappeared.

"So what am I doing here now that nobody else is with us," Tony asked again. Fornell put a finger over his mouth and pointed at the elevator. The elevator opened and both men stepped into it and the doors closed.

Fornell leaned over to the emergency switch and the elevator ground to a halt.

"I learned this trick from Gibbs," Fornell said, a wry smile on his face. "The Director asked me to get your GPS locator inserted."

Fornell smiled wider as Tony physically squirmed as he said the words. "Now we know what happened last time you went undercover with a criminal," Fornell said matter of factly.

"You ended up having to improvise to get Gibbs as your back up. The Director feels that she doesn't want that to happen again," Fornell finished, hitting the emergency button. The elevator returned to life and climbed to the selected floor.

"What sort of GPS chip?' Tony asked, slightly worried, "If it's to be under the skin, I say where. Anywhere else, you can forget it.

Fornell smiled a knowing smile. "The hurting kind of GPS device, DiNotzo."

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Tony's face was registering alarm at the newest revelation, but he and Fornell walked into the FBI Forensics lab.

A young man stood up from his desk and engaged, "Agent Fornell." He nodded to Tobias. "You must be Tony DiNozzo. Abby has spoken a lot about you."

The young man held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Floyd Jansen. Now I'm guessing you would obviously prefer the GPS locater to be inserted under the skin than to have a suppository, am I right?"

xxxxxxxx

Tony climbed out of the shower. He toweled himself down and looked at himself in the mirror. He gently lifted his right arm to examine the bruised area just above his underarm. The GPS tracker had been medically inserted under the skin, leaving a blue, yellow and brown discoloration. It would take three or four days for the telltale bruise to disappear. Even then, it was in a location that most people wouldn't see and ask indelicate questions.

Tony sighed. He was meeting Tobias Fornell at Quantico today. Tony went through his deodorant, aftershave and hair wax routine. Then he pulled on a pair of jeans, Nike shirt and a leather jacket.

"This is going to be an interesting day," he said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and slid on his sunglasses. He opened the front door. "Yep, today is definitely going to be interesting." Somehow something didn't feel right, he mused.

Fifteen minutes later,the Red Pontiac GTO sped down the main highway towards Quantico Marine Base. The 4.2 litre V8 engine purred with a throaty roar when Tony planted his foot on the accelerator. This was definitely a driver's car. It felt so nice in the seat, with the sports steering wheel and six speed automatic transmission.

He felt his mind clear as he drove. McGee's anger and comments had been gnawing at him since McGee had left him by himself. His mind had somewhat been kept busy by the knowledge that his car was ready for pickup and all he had to do to release it from its temporary captivity was pay for it.

Tony's phone rang. He hit the receive button as the car sped down the highway. "DiNozzo!"

"You on your way, DiNotzo?" the now familiar voice of the FBI agent asked.

"Yeah, be there in five," Tony said quickly and disconnected.

Fornell had called him just after lunchtime. He was to meet the FBI agent at Quantico to begin his briefing on the training. His mind was now cleared with the prospect of having a Marine Gunnery Sergeant yelling at him, but even this was still dampened by McGee's last comment, which had cut right to his heart. He knew without a doubt he had to do something. This girl was worth the effort and the best planning he could give. The GTO sped up as he planted his foot and turned off the highway to the road that led to the main gate of the Marine base.

xxxxxxxx

The briefing room was small, but his mind wasn't on the room or Fornell or Gunnery Sergeant Clinton who were talking quietly between themselves. Tony's mind was focussed on how he could apologise to Ziva and try to win her friendship back and eventually her love. Even if they were colleagues now, he didn't care how long it took as long as he was part of her life he wouldn't mind.

"DiNotzo," Fornell's voice penetrated his mind.

Tony shook his head. "Sorry." Fornell gave him a glare that reminded him of Gibbs.

"Gunnery Sergeant Clinton here will explain your training schedule," Fornell said, nodding at the Gunnery Sergeant.

"Right," DiNozzo nodded as he turned his full attention to the Gunnery Sergeant.

"To begin with, Agent DiNozzo," Gunnery Sergeant Clinton said, looking at Tony. "Sending you to Paris Island would be hugely expensive and a not worth the instructors' time. Here at Quantico, you'll be under my private training regime. It will be a lot harder than anything you've done before. Your training will consist of four weeks, generally a Marine's training period takes as long as three months. We have to break down three months into three weeks, and then the last week will be specialist training."

Clinton paused when he was aware that Tony was not with him. "Agent DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry, Gunny!" He glanced at Fornell who glared at him again. His desire to be once again part of Ziva's life was growing with every moment. "Continue."

Sergeant Clinton continued, "The first week I'll be working on your physical workouts, lots of weights, runs and swims. I'll be pushing you till you collapse and then make you keep going beyond what you thought you could endure. I'll push you so hard you'll think you've ended up in hell. Most Marines spend a whole month doing this gruelling aspect of the training. It's where we weed the weak from the strong, the wheat from the chaff, so to speak. I'll be continually working with you on your muscle development every morning after the first week. The second week I'll run you through the chain of command, weapons training, tactics, signals, basic Marine knowledge and Marine Corp history in the afternoon. The third week…"

"What specialist training am I expected to undertake?" Tony finally asked, thinking straight once again.

"I was about to say that. That will be week three. The specialty hasn't been decided but…" Clinton shrugged, glancing at Fornell.

Fornell interrupted the Sergeant before he could answer. "You'll be notified closer to the date, DiNotzo."

Fornell nodded at Clinton to continue, "After week three, week four will see us continue our physical training in the morning, and in the afternoon you'll be working with a team of Marines on the obstacle courses, capture and hold missions. You'll learn to work in a team, and your final mission in training will be to lead your team and take and hold a town while waiting for the main vanguard of the expeditionary force that will be coming up the road behind you, which isn't easy for a normally trained Marine."

"Thanks, John," Fornell turned to Gunnery Sergeant Clinton. "I need to talk to DiNotzo privately."

"Sure, Tobias!" Sergeant Clinton nodded, rose and walked to the door.

Fornell turned back to Tony as Sergeant Clinton left the room and produced a manila folder and opened it.

"I have here your dossier. Your name is Alex Reed and you're a Corporal in B Company of the 2nd Battalion of the 1st Marine Corps. The real Alex Reed is serving time in Leavenworth in maximum security for eight years for illegal weapons deals. You'll be moved into Leavenworth minimum security for two months before you're released back into society. Any questions, DiNotzo?"

Fornell held out the folder and Tony took it, but looked up nervously. "I don't have to have my head shaved right now, do I?"

Fornell stifled a smile. "No, not just yet, next week when you move onto the base. Then it will be a different story altogether. You'll do everything before your feet hit the ground."

_A/N: thanks for reading please let me know what you think. Kandon_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show, no matter how much I wish they were mine. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters I can safely say are all mine.

_A/N: Okay, the big turning point in Tony and Ziva's relationship is about to begin. R&R me about the chapter._

The sun had gone down half an hour ago. Tony had just finished cleaning his new car. He picked up the dirty bucket of water. Tipping the water into the garden bed nearby, he turned around to look at the new Pontiac GTO he had bought. It gleamed and glinted in the sunlight that splashed through the tree branches beared of their leaves. He smiled a smile of sheer pride and satisfaction. His cell phone rang at that moment, catching him off guard as he fumbled for the location of the ringing instrument. Tony dumped the bucket for a moment. Possessing his faculties, he walked quickly over to the wall where the cell phone sat on top of it.

"DiNozzo," Tony said in a more relaxed and controlled tone of voice.

"Tony," Gibbs said, concern in his voice.

"Hey, Boss," Tony said. He picked up on the concern. "Something wrong?"

"Ziva and McGee went to hospital," Gibbs said, reeling Tony in. "Ziva suffered a gunshot wound and McGee had his nose broken."

"On my way, Boss," Tony said, grabbing his keys. "I can be down there…"

Gibbs cut him off. "They were both discharged fifteen minutes ago, and I sent them home!"

"Oh," Tony said, not quite following Gibbs line of thought.

"I thought you should know, Tony," Gibbs said, his voice lightening near the end.

"Thanks, Boss. I appreciate you letting me know,' Tony said, sobering for a moment. He disconnected as soon as Gibbs disconnected down his end.

"Perhaps the opportunity, my opportunity has come!" Tony whispered to himself.

_I know what to do. I need to shave, shower, and buy some food. Maybe turn up at her apartment and spring something special on her._

xxxxxxxx

The Pontiac GTO pulled over to the side of the road. Tony shut the engine down and it burbled down to complete soundlessness. He looked up at the block of apartments. He was parked across from Ziva's place. Then he glanced in the rear vision mirror, running a hand over his now smoothly shaven face. He ran his hand through his hair again for the extra messy look. He smiled at his reflection.

Pleased with himself, he turned to look over at the passenger seat of the GTO… fettuccini, chicken, diced onions, sun-dried tomatoes, mushrooms and canned diced tomatoes were sitting in a plastic bag. Next to the bag at a peculiar angle sat a bottle of expensive continental wine.

He reached over and picked up both the bag and the bottle. He pulled them into his lap before he opened the door and struggled out of the car. The cool night air hit him as he straightened up and took a deep breath. He closed the door with his elbow and almost dropped the bottle. He regained the tenuous hold to one of firmness and continued. He looked both ways and walked across the street.

His eyes adjusted as he walked into the light of the reception area. Tony stopped to check at the name board of residents who lived in the apartment block. Tony glanced down the board. Nothing seemed to suggest that Ziva lived in the block he was in. His eyes caught her name at the last possible moment. He ran his hand along the line with the number for her apartment. He checked the number with the floor levels and then he walked over to the elevators.

The elevator opened and he walked into the empty cubicle. The door closed, his ascent in the elevator was slow. His anticipation was mounting as it rose. His hands were tingling and were clammy from perspiration. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

Tony walked out into a hallway. Looking straight ahead, he saw the numbers indicting the direction he needed to take. As Tony walked along the hallway, his eyes flicked as he checked every door number. He came to the one he was looking for.

He paused in front of the door. Nervousness suddenly took a hold him before he could quell it. He turned away and walked a few feet away from the door and turned, summoning his courage again and knocked on Ziva's door. He was acting like a schoolboy on his first date.

"Get a grip!" he castigated himself. "She's only a women!" He smiled at the thought. "A very beautiful woman." He had achieved mastery over his flagging enthusiasm and when the door opened, she was standing there.

Ziva stood clad in pyjamas and a green silk gown, her silky hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Hey," Tony said, an uncomfortable feeling overwhelming him.

"Hey!" she repeated. She looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. They began talking at the same time and then suddenly stopped. Ziva whispered. "Please…speak."

"Gibbs told me what happened, you okay?" Tony said, anxiousness clearly audible in his voice.

"I'm fine, really!" Ziva added as she saw Tony still looking very concerned. "Was that all you wanted? I am really tired."

Tony took a deep breath. "Firstly, I wanted to apologise … I acted like a complete ass! And I deserve all your disdain, but I just want another chance to make it up to you."

He paused as Ziva's eyebrow rose. "That's putting it mildly."

"You going to let me finish or do you want to have a go pelting me with insults, Zee-vah?" Tony said, anger flaring defensively, but with his eyes downcast.

"Sorry, Tony," she whispered trying to hide a smile.

"You're okay!" Tony shrugged nervously. "I'm the one out of line. I've been thinking about you a lot and I came to the conclusion that …" He paused, looking into her face and feeling strength to speak again and so he continued. "You just being in my life as a friend is good enough, if that's all you want of me. I know I can fight these feelings I have for you. I know. I've tried and it doesn't seem to get any easier. So please forgive me for the way I acted before."

He rubbed his chin. "It took a punch to wake me up." He shrugged a little jokingly as he saw her eyes widen.

"All I want to do right now is be the friend you need me to be. So please be my friend too, until you let me know different."

Ziva fought back tears. Not tears like she had had in the hospital, but tears that came from her heart … almost happy tears. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will. I also need to ask for your forgiveness, Tony. I hurt you more than I really wanted to. I know you have feelings for me and I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you."

Tony smiled, relief flooding over him. "So friends, yeah?"

Ziva nodded. "Friends, yes." Her mind whispered. _'But I want so much more!'_ "Come in, it looks like you were going to cook for me. How did you know?"

"Know what?" Tony looked confused as Ziva opened the door widely for him to walk in.

"That I took a bullet in the arm!" Ziva stated, before rolling her eyes.

Tony brought her back to now. "Oh, yeah, no, like I said before, Gibbs called me!"

Ziva nodded, not fully comprehending what Gibbs had done, but appreciating the fact that Tony was going to cook her dinner. "It's just hard to make any dinner, yes."

Tony walked through the living room. His eyes flicked to the side and he saw a Menorah standing on the small dining table. A few hebrew magazines scattered around the lounge, but unsurprisingly the rest of the apartment was tidy. He reached the kitchen.

"Well, you just relax. I'm going to make you Fettuccini DiNozzo, a recipe that my grandmother passed down to my father!" Tony's face changed to stone as he said the last words.

He brightened. "So, I hope you like it. I actually changed the bacon in the original recipe to chicken, just for you."

Ziva slumped down onto the lounge. She closed her eyes. Tony was here in her apartment. Something about it aroused her. Ziva fought it down and regained her control as Tony called out from the kitchen, "Do you have a big pot I can throw this pasta into?"

Ziva rose slowly and with difficulty. She walked into the kitchen. "Just above your head."

"Wow! What a selection? Okay, this one'll do, I guess," Tony said, pulling the pot out of the cupboard. Filling it with water from the faucet, he set it down on the stove and ignited the burner underneath it.

Tony looked at Ziva for a moment. She was so beautiful. He remembered the first time he'd met her. She had worn that scarf thing around her head. She had been a picture from that moment on right up until now. He put the bottle of wine onto the bench.

"Do you have wine glasses or something?" He turned to her.

"Just to the right of your shoulder," Ziva said, pointing her finger at the cupboard.

"Excellent!" Tony said, pulling two glasses out of the cupboard. He placed them down on the bench and unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "I hate having the screw caps on these now!"

Ziva looked over at the pot for a second. "Tony, the pot."

"Huh," Tony said as she turned around. Water was bubbling over the top of the pot now.

"Oh, not a problem … part of the special procedure you know!" He laughed, turned the burner down and slid the fettuccini into it. Then he turned to Ziva, handing her a wine glass. "To our new friendship."

"And so much more," Ziva whispered under her breath and smiled at him. "_Mazel Tov!_"

"Yeah! Whatever that means." Tony nodded to her, smiling, but not understanding the words.

"We celebrate." Ziva said, smiling at him.

"Sure, I couldn't agree more," Tony nodded. His phone rang and he picked it up. "DiNozzo?"

"Tony," Stan said over the phone, "Karen's at Bethesda, she's in labour."

"Right, okay?" Tony looked at Ziva who glanced at him, not understanding.

"You coming or not, Tony?" Stan asked. Tony had promised Stan that he wouldn't be alone when it happened, although Tony could only guess that he wasn't alone.

"Give me ten minutes, Stan." Tony said, looking at Ziva and shrugging his shoulders. "All right, see you then." He disconnected and looked at her.

"That was Stan. He's at the hospital. Karen's in labour. I said that I would keep him company. Some men just can't handle the pressure." He grinned widely at her.

Ziva put the wine glass down and went rushing from the kitchen. "Give me five minutes."

Tony walked out of the kitchen and slumped down on the couch. He sat on something and he lifted himself up so he could pull it from under him. The DVD case of _Ben-Hur_ stared back at him.

"Weird!" Tony whispered as he slipped it onto the table.

Ziva walked around in front of him. "Well, what do you think, good enough, yes?" She whirled around for him. Ziva wore the scarf thing around her head and a nice dress. The small dressing wrapped around her arm was almost invisible.

Tony stared open mouthed. "Wow!" was all he could manage. He automatically lifted himself from the couch as Ziva walked to the door. Tony followed like a panting puppy.

Ziva turned to him. "Did I hear McGee mention that you have a new car?

"Yes, and you can't drive it!" Tony grinned at her. They were both oblivious to the fact that they had left the pasta cooking on the stove.

_A/N: I think it's working, I think it's working. Yes!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story from the TV show. They're owned by Belisarius productions and CBS. The original characters that appear in the story are mine. _

_A/N: A long road so far. I'm still working the Tiva relationship out in this story._

His eyes slowly flickered open. Tony DiNozzo sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Leaning against his chest and breathing lightly lay Ziva. Tony made no move to lift her head. He moved slightly so that she could be more comfortable. His wrapped his arm lightly around her shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the temple. It felt good, something he never thought possible. Now here he was Ziva snuggled up to him and he'd just…well kissed her. He grinned to himself. Tony looked up to see Stan pacing the waiting room. His attention was totally fixed on something other than Tony and Ziva. Tony glanced at the other people sitting in the waiting room.

Ducky stood talking to a nurse by the desk. Palmer sat reading what Tony thought he could make out as Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. McGee sat next to him, playing around on his Blackberry. Abby rested her head on his shoulder. Gibbs sat across from Tony. His eyes locked on Tony. Tony shifted slightly under the gaze. Gibbs gave him a short nod and a smile. Next to Gibbs sat Director Jenny Shepard who also looked at him, not just Tony, but Ziva as well. She smiled at him as if she had just realised that he had renewed his friendship with Ziva.

_I still want it to be more though,_ Tony thought as he tightened his grip around Ziva's shoulder, not wanting to let her go. _But does she?_ _Ah, what the heck? What will be, will be!_

Tony shook his head as he looked at Gibbs who was staring at him. _He wouldn't allow us to be together. Remember rule number twelve, DiNozzo? Does he understand that it would be more than just a date with Ziva? Does he even care?_ Tony shook his head. _That's a stupid question, Tony. Gibbs tries to protect you from getting hurt. He cares about you! But he also cares about Ziva. _That was a new thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse appeared from the swinging doors. "Mr Burley?"

"Yeah?" Stan stopped his pacing and turned his attention to the nurse.

"Your wife is asking for you," the nurse said and then turned and walked to the swinging doors. "Please follow me."

Stan followed the nurse and disappeared. Tony turned to his thoughts back to Ziva for a moment. Ziva's head shifted slightly as she yawned. Her eyes fluttered open softly. Her hand moved to Tony's stomach as she tried to get comfortable. She wasn't even bothered with the fact that Tony had his arm around her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked softly. Gibbs looked up as she said it. It reminded him of the time when she was suspended for killing Brian McCalister in the elevator at NCIS headquarters, while he was in custody. Though, this time, there was no pain involved in her voice. Subtly, there was warmth in her tone this time, which Ziva had never used before. His eyes flickered to Jenny. Jenny shook her head an inch and Gibbs shrugged.

Tony pulled his arm from around Ziva's shoulder to look at his watch. He flicked his wrist so the watch face looked back at him. Tony's eyes widened. "Twelve thirty in the morning."

Ziva yawned again. "I guess that rules out eating your fettuccini DiNozzo."

"You make it sound like I was going to poison you, Zee-vah." Tony stated good-naturedly.

Ziva looked at him. "It was on your mind, yes?"

Tony grinned at her, his eyes alight and conspiratorial. "Not at all."

Stan burst through the swinging doors. He leapt into the air and ran into the waiting room. "It's a girl! It's a girl!" His voice sounding almost hoarse as he tried to shout his joy to the rooftops. "I'm a Dad." Stan seized Gibbs. "Boss, I'm a Dad."

Gibbs gave him a sideways guy-hug. As they broke apart, Tony saw a smile wider than any that he had ever seen.

"Congratulations, Stan." Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva, and then back at Stan. "What are you figuring on calling her?"

"We thought it would be nice to name her after your daughter, Boss," Stan said, gripping Gibbs shoulder as he spoke. "If that's all right by you?"

Gibbs smiled. "I'm honoured, Stan." Gibbs turned back to Tony and Ziva who now were standing to congratulate Stan. "You think we can see her this evening?"

Stan smiled as Tony walked up, wrapping his arms around his friend and giving him friendly punch on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Dad."

Stan looked over at Ziva who smiled at him. "Good luck and blessings upon you."

Tony pulled away and Stan shrugged. "Thanks, Tony, and you too, Ziva." Stan punched the air with his fist then settled down once more.

Gibbs looked at him keenly. Stan still hadn't answered his question. Stan turned to Gibbs, "Sure, Boss. You can all hold her if you want, but remember to be quiet at the same time."

xxxxxxxx

The Pontiac GTO pulled onto the side of the road as it stopped outside Ziva's apartment block. Tony shut down the engine and turned to Ziva, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the GTO.

"I still can't believe that you didn't hold Kelly," Tony said, nonplussed as he looked at Ziva. "You looked so frightened when I held her out for you to take."

Ziva shrugged and gave him a nervous smile. "I've never held a baby before." She paused to look seriously at him as a huge grin spread across his face. "Well, not since I was five years old when my father brought Tali home after my mother..."

"Come on …" Tony still grinned at her. "You can't tell me that Mossad doesn't teach you, as part of cover, to be a good copy of a parent."

Ziva looked at him uncomfortably. "You remember when Lomabardi came into your hospital room? Well, outside I was playing a mother with a newborn in a pram. Gibbs and Director Shepard can verify that I looked so out of place that I could have been the one that alerted Lombardi about the trap…"

Tony looked at her, trying to forget the past that had brought him so close to death. "You didn't. He would've gone inside and shot me whether it was a trap or not."

"That's beside the point, Tony," Ziva said, taking his hand in hers. "The point is: No! Mossad hasn't taught us to look like expert mothers. If they did, then I apparently didn't take the lesson, yes?"

Tony flicked his wrist to look at the face of his watch. "0255 the next morning." His eyes met Ziva's for a moment. In that moment, he thought he saw a yearning, but only for a moment. "You think I can stay at your place tonight?"

"Casanova begins with innocence," Ziva said, a sly smile on her face.

Tony held up his hands. "You have the wrong idea altogether, Zee-vah."

"Oh, and what idea do you have, DiNozzo," Ziva answered back cheekily.

"I was actually thinking of crashing on the sofa," Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But if you want me to go home, that's fine with me."

Ziva shook her head. "No!" Tony's eyebrows rose slightly as she composed herself in front of him. "I mean, it would be rude for me not to invite you in to sleep."

"Is that an invitation, Ziva David?" Tony said, a crooked grin on his face as he looked at her. _You're so damn beautiful, Ziva! Oh no, come on DiNozzo, remember you're trying to be her friend, not trying to go to bed with her._

"Yes, Anthony. I would be honoured if you would stay and sleep in my apartment," Ziva said almost hoarsely as she watched his face. "On my sofa," she added quickly.

"Thanks, I owe you," Tony nodded as he opened the door and walked round to the trunk of the car. "I'll just grab my gear."

"Oh, Tony," Ziva gasped as he climbed out. He froze for a second.

"What?" Tony looked at her. "It's not Moshe, is it?"

Ziva burst into laughter, shocking Tony totally. "I just remembered we left that pot of pasta on the stove on…"

xxxxxxxx

Tony opened his eyes and examined his watch. Ziva's television was still on from when he had been watching Monday night football with his beloved Philadelphia Eagles taking on the New England Patriots. Tony reached for his watch, his eyes examining the time.

"Four thirty in the morning," Tony said, trying to get comfortable on the sofa again. As much as he might try, Tony couldn't get back to sleep on the sofa. He rose from the sofa and walked into Ziva's small kitchen, trying to remember where he had seen cups and glasses. He glanced into the sink where the charcoaled pasta still sat in the pot.

He sighed to himself. "Have to make the DiNozzo special again sometime." He opened an overhead cupboard and found them. "Ah, here we go." Tony put the glass under the tap, the water rushing up inside the glass and he cut the water to the faucet once it was filled. Tony swallowed the contents of the glass in one gulp.

Returning to the lounge room, he looked about. He walked over to the Menorah that was sitting in the corner. He ran his fingers over the seven candles that sat in the stand. He looked around the room some more. He sat down, disappointed. "We need to get you some Pay TV, Ziva David."

Tony rose, walked down the hallway, found the bathroom, and wandered back to the lounge. He scooped up his bag and ruffled through the contents. His gym gear was inside. It would suffice for long enough today before he had to leave. Tony wandered back down the hallway. Closing the door, he turned to the basin and pulled the shaving cream and his razor from his bag. Once he had finished, he stripped and climbed into the warm water. He spent fifteen minutes just soaking in the water. He dressed and stepped out of the shower.

Tony examined his watch as he walked back down to the lounge. "Five fifteen," Tony walked over to the window. He pulled back the curtains, the sun was just climbing over the horizon. "Early riser today, hey."

Tony walked back down the hallway; the door to Ziva's room was open. Tony lent against the door lintel. His head was propped against the lintel as the first sunlight of the morning began to creep into the room. Ziva stirred, but didn't wake, as Tony looked down at her. She lay on her front, her hair splayed across the pillow, with a few strands falling beautifully across her face.

Ziva lay there quietly, so angel like. Her breath came softly as she slept. Tony had to remind himself that she was a friend. Tony walked slowly into the room and sat down on the bed. He pulled the single sheet up, not wanting to tempt fate any further. She could be a lethal weapon only half awake as he had found out while on the under cover mission pretending to be Mr and Mrs Rainier, the French Canadian Assassins.

Tony bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ziva made no move. It surprised Tony, he would have sworn she would have had a knife against his neck or even a barrel of a gun up his nostril.

"See you later, Ziva. Duty calls, I'm afraid," Tony whispered as he rose. "I have a date at the J Edgar Hoover building." Tony left Ziva's room he walked into the kitchen. He pulled a piece of paper to him and grabbed a pencil. _If you want to do something tonight, give me a call, Tony._

Tony placed the paper on the kitchen bench hoping she would see it. He left the kitchen and walked back into the lounge. He picked up his gear, walked down to the front door and closed it behind him.

A/N: Interesting I would say, wouldn't you. 


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius productions and CBS. I wouldn't have Jeanne in the story if I did. The original characters that appear in this story, I can't can quietly and confidently say they are all mine._

_A/N: Okay__,__ everybody. Firstly big thanks to EmyPink my good friend and beta for her hard work, thanks Em! Anyway, I was lost about where I should go from here, but now I'm back in charge and I have the drive and the feel for where I'm going._

Tony slumped into the chair, a cup of coffee in hand. Fornell turned around from the whiteboard. The room was a small bug proof conference room in the J Edgar Hoover building, the FBI headquarters.

"Glad you made it, DiNotzo." Fornell made an exaggerated gesture at his wrist watch. "Your only forty five minutes late."

"Won't happen again, Fornell," Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Fornell's eyes bored into Tony's. "Good, because you can easily be replaced, or maybe we should let Gibbs into this operation before it even begins."

The threat was enough for Tony. Gibbs would go to any length to remove him from this mission. Gibbs was a good boss, but sometimes he became too overprotective.

"No, we don't need to do that," Tony said, straightening up in his chair. "I said it wouldn't happen again!" Tony finished forcefully, meeting Fornell's stare. _Finally. _Fornell shook his head and turned to the whiteboard. _Maybe I should slap him across the back of the head like Jethro!_ _It works for him. It could work for me._

"Tomorrow you will arrive at Quantico Marine Corp Base at 0600," Fornell said, looking back at Tony. "I will meet you there to take all your personal effects, including that nice new car of yours. It's a Pontiac, isn't it? I'll have your new ID and personal effects for you."

"So have you decided what my specialty will be?" Tony asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair at Fornell's last comments.

Fornell nodded. "Gunnery Sergeant Clinton has spoken with an old acquaintance, Gunnery Sergeant Bill Atlas." Tony's eyes widened as Fornell spoke. Fornell nodded. "Yes, he's stationed at Quantico. Atlas thought it might be nice just before he leaves the Corps that he would repay an old dept. So you'll be spending a week under his personal tutelage."

"So why explosives and demolition?" Tony asked as casually as possible.

Fornell turned to the Plasma screen in the corner of the room. A video recording of an airport terminal appeared. Fornell pointed at a figure, trying his best to stay as far from the camera but still not drawing attention to himself.

"That is Khaled Abu Masaf. He appeared at JFK early this morning. We don't know who else might be entering the country. As a terrorist, you're always looking for a trained explosives expert who asks few questions and works for a lot of money."

"If I'm supposed to get close to Strahan," Tony began, "how do I get close enough before Masaf has his meeting with him?"

Fornell slid a folder across the table. "We have been intercepting coded messages from the Middle East. We have also had information via Officer Rabin that Massaf will be targeting the Commandant of the Marine Corp, as well as other Joint chiefs including Admiral of the Fleet John Alexander. But it is believed that they will strike between Memorial Day and Thanksgiving, maybe even the Marine Passing out parade. So Massaf will have to wait until Strahan is released from jail before making contact."

"Right," Tony said, opening the folder. "You're sure that this information is accurate?"

Fornell shrugged his shoulders. "In this business you never take anything as accurate until you're in the situation." His eyes looked back at Tony. "But that's why we have you going undercover. You'll be our eyes and ears. If something should happen to you then we are deaf and blind."

xxxxxxxx

Tony closed the trunk of the Pontiac and looked around. He had parked his new car in the car park of the Jefferson Botanic Gardens in the heart of Washington DC. Tony scanned for the familiar red Mini Cooper S.

_What! You expected her to call you just because you placed the note on her kitchen bench._ Tony shook his head. "No, I thought she might call, that's all!" _Keep telling yourself that, Anthony._

Tony walked in the direction of the main gate of the Botanic Gardens. Tucked under his arm was a blanket. The place he was going right now was his own private secret. Deep within the Botanic Gardens, old movies were shown on a huge screen and lots of people came to watch. Tony had started going when he had first come to DC. He had kept coming ever since. This was the one secret that nobody knew about, not even Gibbs!

Tony walked down the broad path that led to the amphitheatre in the centre of the Botanic Gardens. Tony paused atop the lip of the rise. His eyes searched the ground where he usually sat. He grinned to himself. _Yet again, wonderful Andrea has kept it free for me!_ Tony descended into the bowl. The spot that Tony always occupied was just in front of an old oak tree where Tony usually dumped the blanket and spread it out.

Tony surveyed the area for Andrea. He spotted her in the centre of a large group of tourists who had come down to see what it was like. Tony strode over to her. She turned as she heard him approach. Andrea was fifty-three years of age and she was the organiser of the event. She never stopped helping people who called to find out where the event was held and was almost her own usher as well. "Tony!" she exclaimed as he grinned at her.

"Bongiorno, Andrea," Tony said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Prego," Andrea smiled and Tony took a step back to look at her. "Where have you been the past month?"

Tony shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't have a choice. Injury from work kept me out of the loop." Tony lied convincingly enough to Andrea. After Tony's own mother had died when he was ten and once he'd moved to DC, she had taken on the role of his mother. "I'm back, so no need to worry about me anymore."

Andrea smiled then looked past his shoulder. "Well, 'Casablanca' is about to start so I suggest you take your seat before that girl takes it."

"Girl?" Tony said, turning around quickly. Ziva stood over by the Oak tree, a basket in one hand, the other on her hip. She was looking directly at him. _Ziva, but how?_ Tony walked quickly back to the tree. Ziva turned at his approach. Tony looked at her.

"How the hell…" he began, backtracked and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ziva smiled at him innocently. "To answer the first question, I followed you here. The answer to the second, I wished to know what you do in private."

"Now you know," Tony said, feeling uncomfortable. "Can you go now?" Tony tried to guide her away from his spot. "Or find another spot!" Tony said as he led her to the path.

"What are you hiding from me?" Ziva said quizzically, her brown eyes gazing into his. "What don't you want me to see, Tony? A girl, yes?"

"No, this has nothing to do with girls," Tony said, almost adamantly. "That is the very reason why I haven't brought anyone here. This is a special place to me. This is a place that I would wish to bring my future wife to, maybe even a friend or something."

"Then why not me?" Ziva asked, slightly put out. "I'm a friend, you said it yourself. It is only a place that shows old movies." Ziva looked at him; she could see the tension in his face. He was bristling, so would have to be tactful. Ziva realised that this was his inner self, the part of him that was under the mask she had tried to get past the night of their argument. "What are you afraid of?"

"Me!" Tony whispered, he was open to her now. Ziva had entered the most private area of his life. There was no way of going back now. Tony let out a long slow breath. His eyes met Ziva's; the night he had poured out his heart was all coming to pass. He couldn't live without her, he knew that.

"All right." Tony jerked his head in the direction of his private spot. "Come on, it's started already."

"I've brought some food," Ziva said quietly as she followed him back to his rug. Tony sat down his back against the tree. Ziva sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "What movie is this?"

Tony smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Ziva leaned in closer to him, Tony's breath felt warm on her ear as he whispered the answer. "Casablanca, one of the greatest movies ever made. One of the all time greats of the movie industry, Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman. A classic B&W movie."

_A/N: Just before I finished this chapter, I was watching a Tiva video on YouTube called __**"Fate"**__. That was partly my inspiration for the second part. The other part of the inspiration came in the form of my sister. I was writing this fluffy part another way and she suggested that I should write it this way, so that I didn't change Tony's character too much._


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show. I would have not let Tony get involved with Jeanne. Unfortunately, he is and I can't do a thing about it. They are all owned by Belisarius Production and CBS. The original characters that appear in this story are all mine.

_The End_ appeared on the screen signalling that the movie had well and truly ended. Tony felt stiff. He turned to look at Ziva. Her hair was all he saw of her, but the smell was beautiful, the aroma was that of jasmine and passionfruit. Tony closed his eye and inhaled deeply.

"Tony!" Ziva's voice jolted him out of his revelry.

"Yeah?" he whispered, but he read her thoughts before she said another word. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "I have enjoyed myself, but I am feeling quite stiff and sore. I am not as well padded as you," she taunted.

"Okay, okay," Tony muttered. Ziva rose to her feet. Tony followed suit and stretched, feeling his muscles aching appreciatively. He turned and picked up the rug that was on the ground, folded it neatly and tucked it under his arm. Ziva was packing up the basket that she had brought. "How much food is still in there?"

Ziva looked inside and shrugged. "A muffin and an apple."

"Come on, I know a great place. I think you've been there before," Tony said, smiling at her. Ziva looked at him, confused. "Café DiNozzo! You know, when I made pasta and we didn't end up eating any of it."

"How could I forget?" Ziva smiled at him. "You ended up crashing, as you say, on my couch that night."

They walked through the small crowd that still was milling about. Tony waved to Andrea, who, in turn, waved back. Andrea smiled at Ziva. Tony led the way, walking slowly up the slope to the path towards his car. At the top of the rise, he stopped and turned to Ziva saying, "Your car wasn't in the car park when I arrived!"

"I took a taxi," Ziva said offhandedly.

Tony shook his head. "Must have been a pretty expensive taxi ride from your place."

Ziva smiled at him mischievously. "I have a confession. I parked my car at your apartment and had the taxi follow you all the way here."

"You're a devious chick, Ziva David," Tony said, smiling back at her. He turned and walked up the path.

Ziva followed, surprise on her face. "You're not angry?"

Tony turned around and walked backwards to look at her, "What would that gain? I'll tell you, just another silly fight and an even more foolish argument. I personally don't want that to start over again. I can't afford to be blown up more than once. Actually, I probably should thank you!"

"For what?" Ziva asked, appalled at his statement.

"You getting me so bloody angry, it saved my life," Tony said simply, and turned back around to walk up the path. They walked in quiet for another two minutes. Tony walked quickly, totally oblivious to Ziva.

"You want me to drive you back or…" Tony's voice became so quiet, so Ziva slid her free hand into his.

Tony looked at her. Her soft brown eyes meeting his own blue eyes. No words passed between them, just an understanding of knowledge that both felt the same way for each other. It was no longer hidden in the unspoken moment. Tony lent in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Not wishing to take it further, he worried that it would lead to his old Italian playboy self.

They walked in silence until they reached the car. They unclasped their hands. Tony put the rug and basket into the trunk. Walking around the car to the driver's side door, he stopped. Ziva sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh, no, you don't, not this car!" Tony said. He was serious and his hand fumbled for the keys in his pocket.

"Sorry, Tony," Ziva said, holding the keys in her hands. "I couldn't help myself!"

"You picked my pocket. You took my hand in yours and you picked my pocket." He stared at her, his mouth open. "All right, you win this one, but I'm taking a taxi." Tony said, walking around to the passenger door.

"No, don't do that, Tony. I will be really careful."

"You get a dent, scratch, anything of that kind and I take control, understand?"

She had the keys and she had started the motor. He hopped in and believed he was facing a possibility of a horrible death.

"I can drive, you know." Ziva rolled her eyes as she put the car into drive.

"Yeah, right over a cliff," Tony said, gnashing his teeth in fear at her. The engine roared as she put her foot down and sped out of the car park and onto the road.

xxxxxxxx

Tony was pressed against the side of the doorway of the warehouse. He looked over at the other side of the door. Kate looked at him. Tony nodded. Both moved in one fluid motion. Tony kicked in the door and Kate twisted to cover the doorway with her SIG. Together they made their way into the building.

"_We're in position, Boss," Tony spoke into his cuff mic of his earwig transceiver._

"_Understood, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "We've got your back. Good luck you two."_

The warehouse was dark and quiet. Tony and Kate walked slowly through the building, weapons held in front of them, ready to deliver the kill shot if a target presented itself.

"_We'll split up, Kate, to cover more room that way."_

"_You sure, Tony?" Kate asked worriedly._

"_Positive, trust me," Tony grinned at her. "What could possibly go wrong?"_

Tony veered off to the left of the warehouse, with Kate peeling off to the right side. Tony's eye darted about. Shadows were looking more like targets. Reaching the other end of the warehouse, he stopped.

"_Clear, Kate," Tony stated loudly. No reply. Tony tightened his grip on the SIG. "Kate?"_

A beam of light appeared in the centre of the warehouse. Tony slowly edged towards it. Two people stood in the beam of light. Twenty feet away from the two people, Tony recognised both. Ari Haswari stood, Berretta pressed against Kate's temple. Kate had a split lip and bruise on her face.

"Keep walking closer, Agent DiNozzo and she's as good as dead." Ari smiled evilly at him.

_He pointed his SIG at the head of the terrorist, "Not if I shoot you first, dirt bag!"_

Ari laughed. "So much like Gibbs." He paused looking at Kate. "And yet far more stupid."

"Drop the weapon, Ari!" Tony's voice hardened at the insult.

Ari's face morphed before Tony's eyes into Gunnery Sergeant Michael Strahan. "Who's Ari, Corporal?"

"I said drop the weapon," Tony replied, his gun hand steadying.

Strahan's smile was pure evil. "Don't think so!" The gun in Strahan's hand fired. The woman standing before him morphed into Ziva. Blood sprayed like a jet as the holopoint slug exited her head.

"Ziva!" Anguish, pain, frustration emanated from Tony's voice as he squeezed the trigger. Three bullets smashed into Strahan's head. The man dropped. Tony walked slowly towards both bodies. He kicked the weapon that lay next to Strahan's body away. He knelt down, cradling Ziva in his arms. Tony silently broke down, sobs racking his body. Tears ran down his face, blurring his vision. "I tried to save you. I tried to save you both! I failed!"

_The dead Ziva looked him in the eye. "You killed me, Tony!"_

_Tony's vision suddenly cleared. "What! No, no, I didn't. I love you!"_

The body of Strahan morphed into himself. "Yes, DiNozzo, you killed her and there's nothing you can do to change that fact!"

"_No! No…I swear I didn't," Tony screamed at the morphed version of himself._

_Director Jenny Shepard's voice spoke into his earwig receiver. "You accepted the mission! Now you must pay the price. You killed Ziva! You killed Kate! You will kill us all!"_

"No, I didn't…How could I kill the people I love…How could I kill Ziva…" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs as he held the beautiful Jewess to his body. "Ziva!"

"Ziva!" The man shouted, sweat pouring down his face as he lurched upright on the couch.

He shook his head and adjusted to the early dawn light filtering through the blinds. His hands were sweaty and clammy, and snaked out towards the watch. The hand fumbled around the scraps of paper in search of the watch. His hand finally seized the watch and brought it to the person's face. Anthony DiNozzo stared in the pale light at the watch face of his Omega. His finger moved to the light switch on the side of the watch and the watch lit up.

"Six thirty in the morning. Why does this dream keep happening?" Tony shivered, rubbing sweat from his face as he slowly rose, bleary eyed. He stood for a few moments, adjusting himself to the standing position. Then he walked slowly and surely towards his room, and his shower.

Tony walked out of his bathroom briskly. The hot scolding water had done wonders to his sleepy brain. It had washed away the dream from his mind until the next night. He walked out into his kitchen and began to fill the kettle with water. He placed it on top of the stove and turned on the burner. He pulled a mug from the cupboard above his head, shovelling two spoonfuls of coffee and two spoonfuls of sugar into it. He stood waiting for the kettle to boil.

He glanced down at the envelope on the bench. On the envelope sat his Ohio State Championship ring from his football years at college. He'd broken his leg playing their wide receiver. Dr. Brad Pitt at Bethesda had been the culprit. He and Tony had become good friends ever since his very close call with the plague.

The kettle whistled, shocking him into action. He pulled it off the stove and poured the water and milk into the mug. He stirred the mug of coffee as his eyes returned to the letter. He decided to leave it in his apartment, instead of giving it to Ziva.

Tony returned to his mug of coffee, gulping the hot liquid down as he picked up a couple of bananas out of his fridge. Tony was now on undercover duties and could not have any ties that would link him to the real him. Tony was to give Tobias Fornell his apartment key when he arrived at Quantico this morning at eight. Tony flicked his watch. The time was seven thirty. He took another long gulp of coffee and placed the mug on the bench.

"Damn it!" he whispered. He had half an hour to arrive at Quantico and it would take him forty minutes in the traffic. He pulled his phone out and dialled the number for Fornell.

"Yeah, DiNotzo?"

"Hey, Fornell," Tony paused, "I'm running…"

"Late," Fornell cut in, finishing his sentence. "Well, I'll cut you some slack. It's the last time you'll get for quite sometime. I expect you to leave now, DiNotzo."

"Right," DiNozzo answered and disconnected.

Tony picked up his pair of bananas and walked back into his bedroom. He picked up the duffle bag full of non-descript clothing that sat in his bedroom. Then he walked quickly to the door, closing and locking it behind him. He ran down the stairs in the fire escape to the undercover car park.

He burst through the door and remotely unlocked his Pontiac GTO. Tony slowed as he reached it. He opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat and placed the duffel bag on the passenger's seat next to him. He started the V8 engine in the GTO and the car roared out of the undercover car park. It headed for the main highway that would send him right past Quantico Marine Base.

_A/N: What do you think? Too much romance and not enough action, or what? Your thoughts would be highly appreciated._


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear on the TV show. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine. _

_A/N I took a break for a week to try and clear my head and get the feel back for writing. Part of the dialogue of this chapter appears in the JAG season 2 episode, Force Recon. I thought it would work well for Tony's Training. Please read and review._

**Marine Corp Training – Week 1**

The Red Pontiac GTO slowed to a stop outside a barracks building on the Marine Corp Base, Quantico. Tony shut off the car's engine and sat in the driver's seat for a few moments. Tony glanced out of the front of the car. Tobias Fornell stood on the small landing of the barracks. Opening the driver's side door, Tony climbed out of the car. Walking around to the trunk, he pulled the duffel bag from the trunk of the car.

Fornell stood, arms folded across his chest, desperately trying to hide a smirk. "Took your time, DiNotzo!"

"Sorry, Fornell," Tony said as he climbed the stairs.

"Well, I guess when you're about to walk into hell you need a little slack," Tobias said. Tony walked towards the door. Fornell blocked his way. "Before you walk in there, there are a few personal items you need to turn over to me."

Tony's eyebrow rose behind his glasses. Fornell met the look with a stare and Tony finally shrugged. "Okay."

Tony dropped the duffel bag on the landing. He placed his keys, wallet, cell phone, glasses, watch and signet ring into Fornell's hands. "Do I get a receipt?"

Fornell smiled at him. "Of course, DiNotzo." He placed the items into an evidence bag, and then he stuffed the bag into his coat pocket. Pulling another evidence bag from his other coat pocket, he pulled out new keys, wallet, glasses watch and signet ring out and placed them into Tony's hands. "You won't need a cell phone, Reed!"

"Thanks, Fed," Tony grinned at him. He placed the items back into familiar pockets. Fornell walked towards his Red Pontiac. Tony whirled around, holding up a finger. "Hey, Fornell!"

"What, DiNotzo?" Fornell said exasperatedly. "You're already late!"

Tony stepped off the landing and walked quickly over to him. "I have one favor to ask."

"And that is?" Fornell asked warily.

"I've left a letter addressed to Ziva on the bench in the kitchen of my apartment," Tony said, matter of factly. He continued as Fornell tried to hide his grin, "I left a ring on top of the letter." Tobias Fornell was now smiling widely. "Hey, it's not what you think."

"Sure, DiNotzo," Fornell said, a glint in his eye.

"Just in case I don't make it back from this or if something goes wrong in anyway," Tony said seriously. Fornell was no longer smiling as he realised Tony had taken steps to write a final testament of sorts. "If something goes wrong can you give her the letter and the ring?"

Fornell nodded, "I will Tony!"

"Thanks, Tobias," Tony held out his hand.

Fornell accepted it. "Good luck, and come back."

"You too, make sure that Gibbs keeps everyone safe," Tony said as he turned and walked back to the barracks.

"I will."

Fornell watched as Tony climbed the stairs and walked into the barracks with his duffel bag in hand. Fornell turned and walked over to the car. He climbed into the red Pontiac.

Adjusting the seat, he smiled to himself. "Nice car, DiNotzo." He turned to look at the beaten up Ford Mustang that sat next to him and grinned.

XXXXXXXX

Tony walked into the barracks. He dropped the duffel bag to the floor and looked around the stark austere room. He now stood in centre of his home for the next month.

"Gunnery Sergeant Clinton?" Tony pulled at his new glasses. He walked over to the window and then turned around again in frustration. "Gunny Clinton? Great start, just great."

"You will address me as 'sir', recruit," Gunnery Sergeant Clinton shouted as he walked in from his office. He was in full DI uniform and his face was like stone. "Do you understand?" Tony grinned at him, glad to see the Gunny around.

He walked away from the window and held out his hand. "Great to see you, Gunny…" Tony began.

"Do. You. Understand?" Clinton bellowed at him. It was not a question, but a statement.

The smile that had lit up Tony's face disappeared in a matter of milliseconds. _Welcome to the Marine Corps. _Tony managed a sloppy attention. As he had never served in the armed forces, it was all Clinton could expect. "Yes, sir," Tony sighed.

"You are one of the most miserable specimens I have ever seen," the African-American Gunnery Sergeant exclaimed as he walked towards DiNozzo. "There is no way in hell I can square away what God has so badly screwed up."

Clinton circled DiNozzo and continued to speak, "There is not enough time, unless you pay attention to every word I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Tony replied affirmatively.

"Good, then repeat back what I have just told you," Clinton spat the words into Tony's face.

Tony looked like the ground had just swallowed him up. "Every word?"

"Are you making a joke, recruit?" Clinton pressed his face inches from Tony's as he asked the question.

"No, sir," Tony replied taking a deep breath. _It just got worse_.

XXXXXXXX

Sweat poured off Tony's body like he had been in the shower. Tony ran his hand over his very short, cropped hair for the hundredth time since the clippers had run over his head. He sucked in another breath, gulping down as much air as he could.

"Move your ass, recruit," Clinton yelled from behind him. Tony turned to see Clinton jogging on the spot. He had not even broken a sweat. Tony trudged on his feet, feeling like blocks of cement as he tried to gain ground again.

_I'll be pushing you till you collapse and then make you keep going beyond what you thought you could endure. I'll push you so hard you'll think you've ended up in hell._ Tony remembered the words that Clinton had said to him at the first meeting between the Gunnery Sergeant and Fornell. _You weren't wrong, Gunny. I feel like I'm in hell._ Tony collapsed, his legs giving way.

"I can't keep this up, Gunny" Tony gasped, sucking more air into his lungs. They burned like fire.

"On your feet, recruit," Clinton ordered. Tony didn't move. "I said, on your feet! What are you? A Marine? Or some prissy womanizer who doesn't have the balls for undercover work?"

"Screw you, sir" Tony whispered through clenched teeth. The words had hit him like a sledgehammer. _Ziva could do this. Gibbs could do this. Hell, even McGeek would be better than him at this._

"Give me twenty, recruit." Clinton kicked Tony none too gently so he lay on his front. Tony began slowly, Clinton's boot pressing down on his back to make sure he didn't cheat.

"One, two, three…Pick it up, Marine." Tony sagged under the pressure, but pushed some more. "Four, five, six…Keep it going, recruit." Tony sagged as he finally reached twenty ten minutes later.

"On your feet, recruit." Tony rose and Clinton pressed his face into Tony's. "You speak to me like that again and I'll kick you right back to wherever the hell you came from."

"Yes, sir," Tony replied tiredly, still trying to regain as much breath and energy available in the time allotted.

"You will lose your free time for the rest of the week. You will spend it cleaning the latrines with a toothbrush. You will wish you were in hell, Reed. Move your ass, recruit," Clinton shouted into Tony's ear as he fell into step behind.

Tony trudged off, Clinton following his every step as he tried to complete his first of many mile and a half runs across the base.

_A/N: Finally you're all thinking, he's finally started the story. Well, I'm trying anyway._


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. So sadly I can't do away with Jeanne as much as I would like to. The original characters that appear in this story are all mine. If you want to use them, just ask. The few quotes that appear in this story said by Gunnery Sergeant Clinton are from JAG Season 2: Force Recon. This is also owned by Belisarius Productions as well._

_A/N: Okay, so the Marine training is vital for Tony to become a marine. Just a reminder that Tony is also known as Alex Reed in this story. This will of course pull him a little out of character. But that happens when you go in a direction that the character has never gone before. Enjoy. Please read and review._

**Marine Corp Training – Week 2**

The butt of the M16 assault rifle hammered into Tony's shoulder from the recoil as he lay prone on the rifle range. The pungent smell of cordite filled his nostrils. His ears were partly deaf from the percussion of the rifle. He removed his finger from his trigger, pulling the empty magazine from the weapon.

Tony looked up at Clinton. "How was that, Gunny?"

"Did I tell you to stop shooting, recruit?" Clinton asked rhetorically looking down at DiNozzo.

"No, Gunny." Tony looked down the sight of the weapon as he rammed another clip into the magazine slot. His finger squeezed on the trigger. The butt of the rifle recoiled against his shoulder.

Clinton lifted the binoculars to his eyes as he looked at the target that DiNozzo aka Corporal Alex Reed was aiming at. The target was peppered with holes as Tony fired the M16. He removed the binoculars from his eyes as Tony finished the clip. "Again recruit, give me your best. I want more of you."

"Yes, Gunny," Tony said, pulling the empty magazine from his rifle. _I'm working damn hard to hit the target at all._ _What does he expect me to do? Hit the target with one shot from this far off? Last time I checked, I was Anthony DiNozzo not Leroy Jethro Gibbs! _He looked down the sight of the weapon. The rifle recoiled against his shoulder as he squeezed the trigger; bullets ripped through the target once again. His nostrils smelling the cordite that hung heavily in the air.

"Stand down, recruit," Clinton bawled. Tony rose from his lying down position, removing the empty clip from the magazine. He flicked the weapon's switch to safety mode before slinging his weapon over his back.

"A-ten-hut," Clinton's command voice echoed over the rifle range. Tony squared his shoulders, feet together, eyes straight ahead.

"That was pathetic, recruit." Clinton stood up in Tony's face. "But very well done. I don't think I could improve on your last Gunny!"

"Thank you, Gunny." Tony gave a slight grin. Clinton was talking about Gibbs, and he knew it.

Clinton drew close to his ear. "Word is that two NCIS agents have been seen walking around, a nice looking woman and a tall looking young man. They were after a psycho Marine bent on murder."

"What! Where are they," Tony burst out as he forgot he was a Marine.

"Silence, face the front," Clinton bawled. "Are you a Marine or a civilian?"

"A Marine, Gunnery Sergeant." Tony cursed himself for his sloppiness at returning to himself, rather then the Marine he should have been acting like.

"Then act like one, recruit," Clinton said firmly. "Fall out!" Clinton commanded. Tony turned to the right and walked towards the entrance. "Recruit!" Clinton shouted.

"Yes, Gunny." Tony turned around.

"Good job today," Clinton said before saluting.

"Thank you, Gunnery Sergeant," Tony said, returning the salute and leaving the rifle range.

XXXXXXXX

Tony crashed onto his back for the five hundred and fiftieth time in two weeks. The air in his lungs left him as he hit the ground. He sucked in air as quickly as he possibly could, trying to retain the instruction from Clinton.

"You have made no progress, recruit," Clinton stated firmly. "But luck is with you because I am going to give you another opportunity to prove to me that you are not getting the rest of your team killed." Clinton stood over him speaking clearly and distinctly. "Because of your ineptitude or incompetence."

"Thank you, Gunnery Sergeant Clinton," Tony shouted from his lying prone position.

Clinton held out his hand. Tony took it gratefully as Clinton heaved him to his feet. Tony shook the muzziness from his head and the soreness and pain from his muscles. "Assume the position, recruit."

DiNozzo and Clinton stood feet apart, hands held out in front of one another. "Begin," Clinton commanded calmly.

Tony swung his right fist in. Clinton's own hands blocked the punch and countered the move. Clinton similarly swung his own right hand in for a punch. Tony stepped inside the punch and grabbed the arm before flinging the Gunnery Sergeant to the ground. He followed up with a soft chop to the neck. Tony looked down at him, Clinton's face full of chagrin.

"Not bad," Clinton speculated, not willing to let Tony off that easily, "for a policeman." Tony grinned with pleasure as he lifted Clinton to his feet, the African-American Gunnery Sergeant smiled back at him.

XXXXXXXX

Tony's legs were pumping hard as he ran towards the small scaling wall. This was his fifteenth try today; he was exhausted and drained. His breath was coming in ragged bursts and sweat covered the tight fitting khaki t-shirt that he wore. Rivulets of sweat stung his eyes as he reached the scaling wall, half blind. His voice was raw from his shouting roar each time as he continued to run at the wall. Clinton stood off to the side, arms folded across his chest. Tony sluggishly reached up to grab the top of the wall. He was not able to maintain his grasp and his fatigue finally caught up with him as his legs collapsed under him, hitting the muddy ground at the foot of the wall.

Clinton unfolded his arms and announced in his command voice, "Corporal Reed, you are one of the most miserable specimens I have ever seen. You are one week away from becoming a member of a Marine squad and you cannot even defeat a simple obstacle! But you will, Reed, because I am going to correct what God has screwed up, if it is the last thing I do!"

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant!" Tony shouted hoarsely at Clinton.

"Now we will do this again." Clinton voice radiated off him like heat from a fire. "And when you do, you will use your right foot to boost yourself to the top of the wall. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gunny," Tony shouted back in reply again. As he trudged back to his starting position, he took a few breaths before trying to tackle the wall again. Tony stood in the ready position for a run at the wall again. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged at the scaling wall. His legs were pumping with almost no reserve left in them. He leapt and grabbed the top of the wall. He struggled to pull his body up towards the ledge. His arms ached and he let go, falling into the muddy water again. His face and hands were now suffused with mud and grime.

"Get up, Reed, get up," Clinton roared as he stomped over to DiNozzo. "I have seen a Marine twice your age climb this wall. If he were here now, he would be shaking his head and laughing hysterically at you." Tony rose angrily from his position in the mud. He was angry because he knew Clinton was talking about Gibbs.

Clinton stood in front of him, hands on hips. "Do you want to be a Marine?"

"I am a Marine," Tony shouted back at him, his anger getting the better of him.

Clinton snorted at him. "Then why aren't you using your foot, recruit?

Tony gnashed his teeth as he spoke, "No excuse, Gunny."

"Now get back to that starting position and scale this wall. Or so help me I'll kick your ass back to wherever the hell it came from, Reed!" Clinton pressed his face into Tony's as he spoke the last words.

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant Clinton," Tony shouted again. He turned and returned to the starting position.

Clinton stood close to the wall, which Tony thought was strange, but only for a moment. As he roared and charged at the wall, his last reserves of energy came to the end. "What are you?" Clinton yelled at him.

"Marine," Tony shouted and his legs pumped. Then his focus was on the wall that was coming closer. He blocked out what sounded like Clinton cheering him on to get over the wall. He leapt and grabbed the edge of the wall. He heaved himself up and could now hear the shouts of encouragement from Clinton and it spurred him on. An image of a proud Gibbs flooded into his mind and he gained more strength and desire from it. Tony lifted himself higher, his forearms now pinning him at the top of the wall as he continued his surge upwards. Grabbing onto the opposite side of the wall, he lifted his body onto the top before rolling over it of the wall and dropping onto the soft sand below.

Clinton came round the side and grasped Tony's hand to heave him up onto his feet. "That's the way, recruit. The Gunny would be proud!"

Tony stood there for a few seconds before he stood at attention. "Thank you, Gunnery Sergeant."

Clinton's command voice echoed over the training field as he said, "Recruit, dismissed." Tony made a right ninety degree turn. Clinton smiled at him. "Now, go get some chow and a take a trip to the rain room. You've earned it."

"Yes, Gunny." Tony trudged off towards his barracks, but suddenly he stopped and turned around abruptly. "Would he be proud, Gunny?"

Clinton shook his head. "You bet your ass he would be proud, recruit!"

_A/N: Hope your enjoying this. I'm really trying to bring all the loose ends together from all the other stories that I wrote before this one so I hope it's not boring you._


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the TV shows. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. If I did own these characters then Jeanne Benoit would not be in the picture at all. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine, if anybody wishes to borrow them, just ask._

_A/N: Hope you're enjoying this story. We finally are going back to Gibbs and the team. Hebrew is in Italics. Many thanks to EmyPink who has been my faithful beta. You rock Em! Thanks again for your help. Kandon _

The evening was quiet as Director Jenny Shepard looked down from the balcony on the top floor next to MTAC. She was glad Gibbs and his team were having a rest. She knew in the coming months that his team would be pushed to the limits of endurance, and faith in one of their own with the knowledge that an NCIS Agent would be caught up in the middle of an act of terrorism. She was still deep in thought when a steaming cup of coffee was placed under her nose. She accepted the cup gratefully and turned to Gibbs.

"Thank you, Jethro."

"My pleasure, Director." Gibbs gave her a smile that suggested innuendo. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want your team to take three days off." Jenny said, turning to him. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Gibbs sipped his cup of coffee. "Any particular reason for this order, Director?"

Jen shot him a glance; she could tell when his character was rebelling against a direct order. "Because I need my best team recuperated before they're flung into the biggest inter-agency counter-terrorism operation."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Gibbs said, slightly disgusted.

Jenny arched her eyebrow at him. "You have been pestering me about it for the last three weeks. You were so concerned for Tony's welfare in regards to this case as I remember. I informed you earlier about the briefing. So now finally I've told you about it!"

"You had your chance to talk to me about it four weeks ago when Tony was still in the hospital, Jen!" Gibbs snarled angrily.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Jen's voice turned to ice water as she spoke. It softened as she placed a hand on Gibbs' wrist. "It wasn't my Op at the time. I wasn't authorized to tell anyone." She turned away for a moment. "It only became an NCIS controlled operation when Tony agreed to…" She trailed off and then turned back to Gibbs. "Jethro, your three days leave starts tomorrow."

Gibbs bowed to her insincerely; a mocking gesture to her authority. "Thank you, Madame Director!" He left her standing on the balcony.

XXXXXXXX

Stan rose from his desk. "Karen, sweetheart, you had me worried sick, what happened?"

Karen Burley walked up to him with Kelly Louise in her arms and buried her head. Tears were streaming down her face and onto Stan's shoulder. "Stan, she's been crying all day. I've tried everything. I fed her. Changed her nappy. Put her to bed. Darling, I'm at the end of my rope."

Stan gently lifted his little baby girl from his wife's arms and gently cradled the two week old in his arms. Kelly cried even louder as Stan tried to soothe her.

Stan whispered to Karen, "Sweetheart, wait over by the window for a moment. I'll be there in a sec!" Stan then motioned with his other hand for Ziva to walk over to him. "Ziva, I need you to hold Kelly for a few minutes. Can you do that for me?" Stan asked, like an older brother asking a younger sister.

Ziva nodded with a slightly terrified look on her face. "Sure, I mean how hard it can be?"

Stan gently handed Kelly to Ziva, who held onto Kelly tightly as if she was worried that she might drop her. Ziva hadn't even tried to hold Kelly when she and Tony had visited. Tony had taken to cradling Kelly like a goose took to water… or was that a duck to water? Kelly continued to scream her head off even as Ziva giggled to her softly. She looked up for help. McGee had his fingers plunged into his ears so he wasn't going to be much help. Stan was busy talking to Karen in low tones and hugging her tightly. Ziva turned to look at Gibbs who was smiling. "Gibbs, a little help?"

"If DiNozzo could see you now!" Gibbs had lightened up looking at Ziva who was feeling out of place.

"Gibbs!" Ziva hissed over Kelly's screams. "This isn't the time or the place. A little help, please." She felt like she was drowning in a sea.

Gibbs walked over and gently took Kelly from Ziva's arms. "Depend on the older folks!" he smirked as Kelly quieted down. She stopped crying.

Gibbs whispered, "Depends on us to know what to do, eh!" Stan, Karen, Ziva and McGee gapped at Gibbs. Gibbs walked slowly over to Stan and Karen. He handed a now sleeping Kelly back to Karen carefully.

"How did you do that, boss?" Stan stared at him in awe.

Gibbs smiled and walked back to his desk. He scooped up his jacket, coffee, weapon and badge and looked up. "Everyone has three days leave. See you back here at 0700 three days from now!"

He walked out of the bullpen. Pausing, he turned and looked at Stan. "You'll pick it up in the next week or so. It's an innate thing." He walked into the elevator and disappeared. Gibbs smiled as it descended. Tonight he would try and finish the boat.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva sat on her couch. The past few days had been busy; they had kept her mind off Tony. Now she sat on the couch, no music, no movie, nothing seemed to satisfy that empty space that he had taken up residence in her heart. Now not having him around was killing her. What was worse, was that she knew where he was at this time and knew that if she appeared there, she would jeopardise his mission. Her musings were beginning to take a toll on her sanity, well, not sanity, but ideas that had never been there before were growing inside her mind; thoughts about a family, a baby, a husband.

_This is stupid, you have only gotten together now and already you're having thoughts about a family._

"Is that such a big problem, yes?" She asked herself.

_You know it is! Ever since you held onto Kelly Burley last night! You want to have his children!_

"We haven't even discussed that yet," Ziva tried to play down this fantasy that was unerringly something she wanted. "I haven't even talked to my Father yet!"

_Exactly, your father. You know precisely what he would say, yes! He would go on and on about Tony not being Jewish._

"This is my life, not my Father's. I've made too many decisions based on his opinions," Ziva hit a pillow angrily. "I'm no longer taking his opinions. I'm doing what I feel like!"

The cell phone on the table rang, making her jump. She checked the caller ID. She flipped it open. "Hello, McGee."

"Hey, Ziva," her friend replied uneasily. "You missing him?"

"No," Ziva lied.

"Oh…well, okay," McGee said as he was thinking of hanging up.

Ziva realised this immediately so shouted down the phone, "McGee, don't hang up!"

"So you do, don't you." McGee said. Ziva could hear the smile that was radiating in his conversation.

"Yes, I miss him, happy, yes?" Ziva replied tersely.

McGee sighed down the other end of the phone, "No, I'm not happy. To be honest, Abby and I are going to watch a movie called _"Shooter"._ We then thought we might go have some dinner. We wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

For Ziva this was a saving grace, it would prevent too many more thoughts that wouldn't go away unless she was doing something. "Yes, I would like to come. Where and when?"

"We're outside your door," McGee answered.

Ziva rose and walked to the door. The door swung open. Abby beamed at her and McGee smiled at her. "So we can go now if you like." He closed the phone.

"Just let me get my bag," Ziva smiled sweetly at McGee, who cringed. He had once suggested that she would never carry a bag and that women only carried bags.

"This will be fun to have you along, Ziva," Abby smiled as she followed the other woman into her bedroom. "But you can't go dressed like that!"

XXXXXXXXX

The movie had been interesting. To far fetched for Ziva, as Tony would have said, entertaining to say the least. Ziva shook her head of that thought. McGee, Abby and her had gone to dinner. McGee had picked up the tab; all in all she had a nice time. They had just dropped her off ten minutes ago. She pulled the heels off and placed her bag on the kitchen bench. She sat down; sleep now becoming more inviting than ever.

Her landline phone rang. She walked over and picked up the wireless handset. Slumping onto the couch, she answered, "Ziva David!"

"_Shalom, Ziva," _her father replied in Hebrew.

Ziva eyes widened as she broke into Hebrew herself. _"This is a surprise. You don't usually call unless there is a good reason. Generally, when there is a renegade Mossad Agent after my blood."_

"_That is unfair, Ziva,"Eli_ David replied, then sighed. "_I wanted to talk to you about maybe returning to Tel Aviv permanently."_

"_So it is official business," _Ziva replied snidely. _"I should have guessed!"_

"_I just want to protect you, Ziva"Eli_ answered.

"_Ha,"_ Ziva snorted at him, _"protect me from what? The only person I need protection from is me, so I don't wrap my hands around your throat."_

"_Ziva," _Director David growled, _"you know exactly who I'm talking about!"_

"_I haven't the faintest," _Ziva lied, but she knew that wouldn't work, _"Perhaps you can enlighten me!"_

"_Do you love him?" _David asked her straightforwardly.

"_Did you love Mother?"_ Ziva shot back.

Eli David sighed more positively. _"You know I did? She was a part of me. She was my life."_

"_What was Ari?" _Ziva snapped. _"Or his mother, what was she?"_

"_Ziva, you're not being reasonable,"_ David replied, slightly frustrated. _"In answer to your question, I loved my son. I loved his mother. But your mother held my heart and I wish I could take everything back. I miss her. Now please answer my question."_

"_Yes,"_ Ziva replied calmly, totally surprising herself. "_Yes, I do! I love him."_

"_Does he love you?"_ David asked, just as calmly.

Ziva sighed. _"I believe in my heart that he does. We are the final piece of one another's puzzle. We love each other."_

"_That's all I wanted to hear."_ David's voice sounded warm. _"Thank you, I just wanted to say that whatever decision you make, I love you know matter what. That is the honest truth."_

"_Thank you, Father,"_ Ziva said quietly. He had let her go; finally he had let her make her own choices. _"I love you too. I would not trade you for anything."_

"_I would not trade you for anything either, my Ziva,"_ David said, love in his voice. _"I love you too!"_ The phone disconnected and a hot tear trickled down Ziva's face. Ziva tried to angrily wipe it away, but only caused the tears to fall harder. She curled up on the couch and finally let herself cry.

_A/N: I hope you are enjoying this. If this is getting too emotional let me know. Please read and review. Thanks Kandon._


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. I wish I did, then I would have not even bothered with Jeanne and brought Tony and Ziva together. Oh well, never mind. Any original characters that appear in this story belong to me; you're quite welcome to use them, but you'll have to ask. I have also used excerpts from __**Tom Clancy's Marine**__ to allow me to make this chapter work, thank you to Mr Clancy for his insight and authorship of the said book._

_A/N: Okay, its explosives time. Gunnery Sergeant Bill Atlas appears in NCIS Season 1 episode, Missing. Just to clarify, I know nothing about explosives. So everything that I've written in this chapter that sounds technical is from a book. Another big thank you to EmyPink, my beta and friend, for all the time she puts in. Thanks a heap, Em! Please read and review. Enjoy. _

Week Three - Marine Corp Training

Tony sat on a rusty metal chair in the middle of a dark sandbagged facility stationed far away from the rest of the base. It wasn't hard to guess what he was doing. The facility was full of bomb making ingredients. Not just the normal claymores and C-4, but also many everyday household items that could be used to in one way or another to make explosives. His eyes wandered around the room, still adjusting to the very little, if any, natural light in the facility.

"Attention on Deck," somebody shouted from out of the darkness. Tony rose like an Olympic sprinter on the blocks of the hundred-meter dash. He stood tall and straight, stomach and shoulders in. He really felt like a Marine even after this short amount of time. His body was now more muscular and healthy than ever before. No fast food meant that he was only eating at mealtimes.

"At ease." Bill Atlas walked into the circle of light that Tony stood in. He looked a little older. Since the little adventure in the sewers, Tony had heard that after Major Sacko's death, Atlas had decided to sign on for a few more years. Mainly, the old Gunnery Sergeant had never really wanted to leave the Corp, and not having Sacko around to teach and mentor the new demolition/explosives engineers had made him take the role. Tony glanced at the insignia on Atlas's arm, a Gunnery Sergeant no longer.

First Sergeant Atlas looked him up and down. "Well, Reed, it's been a long time!"

"Yes, First Sergeant," Tony nodded as the two of them made themselves as comfortable as possible.

"Right," Atlas said, looking over the papers he had with him. "Says here that you had an accident with your last explosives training." Atlas eyed him knowingly. "Was it your fault or your trainer's?"

"Mine, First Sergeant," Tony replied.

Atlas nodded. "You afraid to touch an explosive?"

"No, First Sergeant," Tony replied.

"Good," Atlas nodded and looked around him. "Corporal Reed, look around and tell me what you see."

"First Sergeant?" Tony said, confused.

"It's a straightforward question," Atlas said, his hands waving around the room. "What do you see?"

Tony looked around at the materials. "A lot of explosive power in one room."

"Good," Atlas nodded. "I'm going to give you a very quick crash course on all types of explosives, materials used and the best way to make, arm and disarm normal explosives and IED's, which stands for Improvised Explosive Devices. Clear?"

"Loud and clear, First Sergeant," Tony nodded.

Atlas rose from the table he was sitting on. He placed a small, but fairly thickish book on Tony's lap. "Good. First two days you will study this book until you know it inside and out. Over the next three days after that, I will teach you the most basic methods of making, arming and firing explosives. In order to pass yourself off as an explosives man, you have to know your products so familiarise yourself with every material in the room. I'll be right behind you, so don't be afraid to ask questions."

Tony looked about the room at all the materials. "I'll never remember them all!"

"You won't," Atlas nodded in agreement. "But you'll spend half a day everyday this week studying these." Atlas gestured at the materials that sat around the two of them in the room. "After this week, you will study an hour every day until the end of this training phase."

"Oh, great," Tony sighed as he sat down at the table and opened the book Atlas had given him. "How I hate study!"

XXXXXXXX

_While firearms are a Marines best friend, it is heavy equipment, such as hand grenades, that are effective in situations that will not allow firearm use. _

The words of the book Tony had read filtered through his head as he carefully unscrewed the firing mechanism of the hand grenade he was using as a detonator.

_Ordinance engineers like to say that there is no condition in the human experience that cannot be solved by an appropriately shaped, sized, timed, and detonated charge of high explosive._

Tony let out a breath as he connected the detonator to a trip cord. Standing opposite him was Bill Atlas, who nodded approvingly at him.

"Corporal, I want you now to disarm that detonator," Atlas said, looking at Tony seriously.

"Sarge," Tony began, worry and fear gripping him in the pit of his stomach.

Atlas had an ability to eyeball anyone across distance. "That wasn't a suggestion, Corporal Reed!"

"Yes, First Sergeant Atlas," Tony nodded, his voice didn't match his words. He was angry. That wouldn't help the situation; it would blind him to his thought patterns. He knelt down before the explosive set up, took a deep breath and began to study the explosive charge and detonator.

"Trip wire, hand grenade detonator, unknown explosive material," he stated.

"What would you do?" Atlas asked, looking at Tony.

_Run for cover and hide_, he thought to himself. "Cut the connection to the trip wire and disconnect the detonator."

The First Sergeant shook his head. "No!" 

"No?" Tony sighed in frustration. "What then, Sergeant?"

"Lower your voice, Marine," Atlas spoke icily, reminding Tony of Gibbs.

Tony took a deep breath and studied the explosive again. "Okay, I would cut the detonator to explosive material and then cut the wire."

"Good," Atlas nodded, taking ten paces backwards.

_When hand grenades detonate, it spurts out hot fragments over a lethal distance. The user must be undercover when it explodes or far enough away to be safe from blast._

Tony wiped sweat from his forehead. The room was stiflingly hot and to make matters worse, he was disarming his twentieth explosive in three days and he was pretty sure that Atlas was putting him under actual combat conditions. Sooner or later, his luck like everything else would run out. _Damn thing explodes, the mission is over for me!_

Tony pulled the mirror out and began to examine the bomb and explosive charge that were housed in a coffee tin. _Nails, he put nails in this one! _

Tony refocused; there were two wires that ran from the grenade detonator to the explosive material. One was a dummy, the other was real. If he cut the wrong cable, the four-five second delayed charge would activate and he would have to get out like a bat out of hell.

Tony carefully examined the wires for any differences, save the fact that one was blue and the other yellow. He stood as he weighed each wire in his mind. _Blue wire, he decided. Why? Because if I choose the yellow, it's too obvious._

Tony knelt down and with wire cutters in hand, clipped the blue plastic coated wire. Tony listened in silence for the almost inaudible sound of the hand grenade timer activating. It never came. Tony let a long deep breath out.

Bill Atlas walked over, and placed a hand on Tony shoulder. "Nice going, Recruit." Tony rose from his knees and stood upright to look at Atlas.

The older man smiled at him. "I've got a new one for you to learn about!"

"Great, Sarge, just great!" Tony muttered to himself.

_To a properly trained Marine, explosives are another tool, like a saw or bulldozer, to get the job done. In the arts of combat, Marines have to become world-class masters of creative improvisation. _

Atlas led him out of the sandbagged facility. The light hurt Tony's eyes for a few moments. Once his eyes adjusted, Atlas threw Tony's bomb squad protective gear.

"Put those on and follow me," Atlas said as he climbed into his own gear. "I've set up five of the most common explosives that terrorists use. I'm going to be with you the whole time. If I say bail, I want you out of there in a second. Clear?"

"Loud and clear, First Sergeant," Tony nodded as he pulled the last of the bulky gear on.

_I'm spending the night at the NCO club this evening and drinking a lot of booze, he promised himself as he followed Atlas to the detonation range._

_A/N: A few lines come from a Tom Clancy book. Thanks to Mr Clancy's help, I wouldn't have the descriptive information._


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. If I did own them then I would have Tony and Ziva getting together. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine; if you wish to use them at all then all you have to do is ask._

_A/N: I'm about to bring the main story into play. Sure I'll still have a lot to do, but getting this story right is the main goal here. Long Chapter ahead. I want to thank EmyPink for all her hard work that she puts into betaing my work. Em, you have to know how much I appreciate your help. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. Jems _:)_ Enjoy._

**Mission Briefing**

Stan climbed out of his old Ford pickup. He pulled the rucksack of the seat and slung it onto his shoulder. The last three days, though they had been fairly peaceful, had been full of a crying Kelly Louise. His six week year old daughter had not been sleeping well over the past week. Stan had taken on night duty with her because of the three days of leave the Director had given Gibbs' team, which Stan was part of at the moment. Stan pulled the Starbucks coffee cup out of its customary holder and took a long sip. He slammed the door of the old truck as the door tended to stick when not closed properly.

He strode through the staff car park. As he glanced around the car park, his eyes locked onto a familiar red Pontiac GTO. Stan grinned to himself. "About time you're back, Tony."

Walking through the main entrance of NCIS headquarters, he passed through the metal detector easily and nodded to the guard. Stan only stood for a moment before the elevator opened. He stepped in and it rose quickly. The doors opened and he stepped into the bullpen. He glanced around, positive that not even Ziva had arrived yet. Dumping the bag behind his desk, he booted up his computer.

"Morning, Stan." Stan almost jumped out of his skin as Ziva walked into the bullpen from the opposite direction of the elevator. Ziva gave him a quick smile. She looked tired and worn out as if she had not got a wink of sleep over the last two days.

"You look like you've been hit by a train," Stan observed as she busied herself with a few things that lay on the floor behind her desk as if she had slept there.

"That is the pan calling the kettle black." Ziva continued her tidying without giving him a second glance.

"The pot," Stan said, rolling his eyes trying not to act they way Tony would. "I can't figure out if you just say that to frustrate us or whether you really don't know."

"Whatever," Ziva shrugged as she sat down at her desk. She decided to change the subject. "How was Kelly over this break…it is break, yes?"

Stan smiled. "A trial, I can tell you. Kept her mother and I awake for ages." Stan sighed. "But what can you do if your daughter stays up all night crying."

"Well…" Ziva started with an obvious and suggestive smile. She was cut off by McGee running into the bullpen. He dumped his gear at his desk and headed in the direction of the forensics lab elevator.

"McGee!" Stan called after him. Stan turned to Ziva who gave him a look of surprise and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Sorry, Stan. Abby returns today from her sick leave," McGee turned and walked back towards his partners. "Floyd and I left the lab in a shocking condition last week. If Abs goes down there, she is going to totally flip." McGee disappeared towards the elevator.

"Where's Timmy going?" a voice behind Stan and Ziva asked. Ziva and Stan turned to Abby. She looked better. There were some spots on her face, but they were healing.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Well, maybe he just doesn't want to catch chicken pox. Oops, I forgot he's already had his." She brightened. "Well, I better get down to the lab." Abby brushed past both Ziva and Stan on her way to the elevator.

Ziva sat down at her desk, but Stan jogged after Abby calling her as he went, "Abby."

Ziva examined the screen of her computer. Gibbs walked into the bullpen, a cup of coffee in his right hand. He sat down at his desk.

Gibbs looked up at Ziva. "You look like crap, David!"

Ziva rolled her eyes at him rising and walking over to his desk as if that was an assurance. "I am fine."

Gibbs shrugged as he sipped his coffee. "That's why you slept here all night!"

Ziva paused, annoyed at his ability to know what she was doing. "We have company." Ziva gestured at the two figures that were just exiting the elevator.

Tobias Fornell and Officer Moshe Rabin walked over into the bullpen. Ziva walked away from Gibbs desk and towards the windows that overlooked the naval yard. Moshe made a beeline for her. Moshe and Ziva began whispering Hebrew. Gibbs decided to ignore this and turned his attention to Fornell.

Gibbs looked over at them. "Tobias, you in on this mission or something?"

"Jethro," Tobias nodded at Gibbs a small smirk on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gibbs rose and motioned Fornell to follow him muttering as they went. "Like hell you do!"

Fornell shrugged as the two of them walked away back in the direction of the elevator. The doors opened and Former Director Thomas Morrow stepped out.

The Deputy Director of Homeland Security smiled at them both, "Gentlemen!"

He strolled past the bullpen without a second glance. He climbed the stairs leading up to MTAC. Gibbs and Fornell watched him walk all the way up the stairs. They grinned at one another and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind them.

"Mission that big that you asked him along?" Gibbs asked Fornell.

Fornell looked at him with a smile. "Someone has to know about it if it blows up in our faces."

The elevator began to descend. Gibbs lent over and shut the elevator. He smiled at Fornell. Fornell returned the smile.

"So she's missing him that much is she?" he commented lightly, referring to Ziva and Tony.

"You could tell by not even glancing at her, Tobias?" Gibbs grinned at his friend.

"Well, Moshe has been hinting jealously at it since he was last here," Tobias shrugged. "She slept here last night?"

"What do ya think, Tobias?" Gibbs shook his head. His cell phone began to ring "Yeah, Gibbs!"

"Jethro, would you and Tobias like to join us?" Jenny asked from her end.

"Be right with you, Jen" Gibbs replied, closing his phone. He turned to Fornell, a smile on his face. "Ready to be bastards again, Tobias?"

Fornell grinned. "After you Jethro."

The elevator stopped at the right floor. Both Gibbs' and Fornell's smiles dropped away from their faces in a second. The hard, grim no nonsense faces that made them what they were replacing the smiles. The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

MTAC was buzzing as Gibbs and Fornell found their seats and sat down. The room quietened as Director Jenny Shepard rose from her seat and walked to the speaker's stand off to one side of the large LCD monitor. Her eyes scanned the seated faces. FBI, NCIS, ATF, even Army CID had a representative. Jenny glanced at Tom Morrow for a moment.

He gave her a comforting smile and a nod. Her eyes locked with Gibbs for a single moment; it was as if time paused for an hour. Gibbs nodded at her and gave her the sly smile he wore when she was thinking about Paris. Jenny shook herself free of his eyes and began, except the feeling she felt wasn't one of escaping him. It felt more like his support meant more to her than anything else at that moment. She glanced down at her notes.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome everyone here," she began, nodding at the representatives of the other agencies gathered.

"As you know," Jenny continued, "we have recently received intelligence reports from Mossad." She nodded at Moshe and Ziva who sat side by side. Moshe smiled at her. Ziva looked uncomfortable sitting next to him, which was something Jenny hadn't seen in Ziva in a long time.

"According to the report, we have two leads. One is Gunnery Sergeant Michael Strahan." Jenny nodded to the technician who brought up Strahan's service photo. "He is currently being held in maximum security at Fort Leavenworth and is due to be moved into minimum security in two weeks." Jenny looked at Gibbs. He smiled at her encouragingly.

The people at the briefing started murmuring to one another. Jenny held up a hand. "I would like Officer Moshe Rabin to speak."

The young Mossad Officer rose from his seat. Jenny returned to her own seat and peered at Ziva. She looked tired and drawn, as if she hadn't had much sleep. She looked more at ease now that Moshe wasn't sitting next to her. Moshe stood before the gathered members of various agencies and took a breath.

"Thank you, Director." He nodded at the technician who uploaded the photos onto the screen behind him. "These photos were taken by our man in Amman three weeks ago. Since these photos were taken, we have lost this man, Khaled Abu Masaf. He is considered to be Strahan's contact for a terrorist operation, which we believe is scheduled soon after Strahan is released. Mossad is unsure who he is working for at this time, but we consider him one of their most wanted."

He turned to look at the photo himself. "Masaf was speaking to a man by the name of Abdul Husseini, a contact who has many connections to various terrorist groups." Moshe turned to look back his audience. "We believe that he and a number of terrorist suspects will be either smuggled or will pass through customs with forged documents very soon. The FBI have been monitoring this…"

Moshe glanced at Fornell. "I'm sure Agent Fornell will enlighten us." Moshe glanced back at the photo. "Unfortunately, we were unable to gather any other information. For example, we won't know who they are after, the time nor the place. Individual pieces of information would be useful, but we haven't gleaned anything substantial as of today."

Fornell rose from his seat as Moshe retreated to his. "The FBI has been monitoring customs. We believe it is highly unlikely that they will enter through such a blatantly obvious route."

Deputy Director Tom Morrow of Homeland Security rose from his seat. The look on his face was not a pleasant one. "That is what the FBI said about Ari Haswari. That's what they said about Thomas Frank Lombardi. So forgive me, Tobias, if I'm stating the obvious, but you have to check each route with a fine tooth comb. We cannot afford anything that could put some of our countries' leaders in danger."

"For the time being, Deputy Director," Fornell admitted coldly, "we are doing everything that we can to find the cells operatives, so please try not to imply..."

Jenny rose, knowing it was no time for a world class pissing match. She walked over to the lectern and stood, giving Fornell a look. He nodded and returned to his seat.

"We have it covered," she placated. "An NCIS Special Agent has gone undercover to try and infiltrate the terrorist cell with Strahan when he is released."

"Who?" Morrow asked, sounding sceptical.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Jenny replied. She glanced at the technician who brought up photos.

The photos showed Tony doing many things a Marine during training would attempt. Jenny noticed Ziva turn away when his scarred back came into plain sight. Gibbs looked at the photos with a mix of admiration and annoyance. Stan nodded proudly at the photo of his friend.

Abby smiled at Tony's physique. "He looks so hot!"

Ziva and McGee both glared at her, Jenny did her best at keeping a straight face, and Gibbs turned and gave her a rueful smile.

Abby looked at Ziva? "What I didn't say he looked yummy, did I?"

"You were thinking it, Abby," Ziva said, annoyance in her voice.

Stan looked at them. "Ah girls, the Director wants to continue!" He turned to McGee and his voice quietened. "Abby really thinks that about you, Tim!"

Jenny knew she had to continue. "At this moment in order to pass himself off as a Marine, Special Agent DiNozzo is training at the Marine Base in Quantico under the instruction of Gunnery Sergeant John Clinton." Jenny saw the briefest flicker of sudden realisation on Gibbs' face.

She continued on and nodded at Gibbs, "Special Agent Gibbs and his team's role in this operation will be to make the arrest at Quantico in five days time and escort him to Leavenworth. They will continue to perform surveillance and will also be leading the sweeper teams when the terrorist cell members have all been located."

"How?" Morrow asked. He wanted to know everything in case this mission went pear-shaped.

Jenny nodded to Abby who stood up. Morrow turned to listen. Abby began, saying, "Agent DiNozzo has a GPS tracker implanted into the underside of his arm. It will track him, give us his heart rate and his overall health. The tracker is designed to function perfectly for a year, unless we or someone else removes it."

"Back to a big question ... What makes you so sure that Strahan will get your man into the terrorist cell?" Morrow asked as he looked around. "How will he contact you to inform you of who the targets are?"

"He will be in direct contact with only two people," Jenny said. Tobias Fornell rose and walked over to her. "The two of us. If he has the names of who the cell's targeting, he'll try and make contact anyway he can."

"You realise that you're betting against the odds of him getting in. What makes you think they'll accept him?" Morrow said, still not totally convinced of the mission plan. "There are a hundred things that could go wrong, even if they do accept him."

"He's a Marine," Gibbs stated firmly as he pointed at the picture of DiNozzo, "and a good NCIS Special Agent." Gibbs looked at Ziva. "If anyone can get the job done, it's him."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. _


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are mine. If you wish to use them, then you just have to ask. Some of the dialogue and action from this chapter, like the last three before it, are from JAG Season 2: Force Recon. _

_A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Another big thanks to Emy. Your help is very much appreciated._

**Marine Training – Week Four**

The tramp of boots thundered through the barracks and brought Tony out of his dead to the world state in minutes. His eyes opened for a few moments, then closed again. Tony heard an indistinctive sound of boots headed towards his bunk. His blanket was ripped from the bed, and a voice he had never heard before bellowed, "Get up out of that bed, Marine."

The man bent down close to Tony's ear when he didn't move and yelled, "Are you hard of hearing, Marine?"

Tony rolled out of bed and stood to attention. "No, sir!"

"Don't 'sir' me, mister." The man pressed his face close. Tony's eyes flicked to his Sergeant bars on his upper arm. "I work for a living."

"Sorry, Sergeant," Tony muttered. He decided to play it safe and kept his mouth shut.

"You've just volunteered to do extra firewatch duty for the next three days, Marine." The Sergeant stepped back, and Tony's eyes flicked to the name on his shirt. _Rodriguez. _

Tony stood straight, annoyed at this upstart who didn't know who he was. "Thank you, Sergeant Rodriguez."

Rodriguez smiled and turned to the rest the men who had just entered. "Smart Kid."

"Attention on deck," the voice of Gunnery Sergeant Clinton boomed as he walked into the barracks.

The new squad of men who had been standing idly around a second earlier were now rowed up against the bunks along the barracks. Clinton walked slowly down the line and turned to Sergeant Rodriguez. "Sergeant, you will belay that punishment!"

"Permission to speak, Gunny…" Tony began defending Sergeant Rodriguez's order. Clinton glared at him until he stood silently.

Rodriguez looked straight ahead, his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. Clinton stepped into his direct line of sight. He whispered, "Lewis, you know who he is. I don't need you causing trouble. He gets enough from me!"

"Yes, Gunny. Understood, Gunny," Rodriguez replied. Tony noticed for the first time that Rodriguez and Clinton were both trying to keep smiles of their faces.

Clinton backed up and addressed the squad of men now assembled. "First squad, this is your new demolitions and explosives specialist, Corporal Alex Reed. I suggest you get to know him for he will have your lives in his hands in the future."

XXXXXXXXX

Sweat dripped off Tony's forehead as he dropped to the ground in front of barbwire obstacle. He began to commando crawl; head lowered under the barbwire as live rounds carefully aimed by drill instructors flew overhead. Tony dropped his head to take a breath. Sergeant Rodriguez crawled past him. He grinned as he passed Tony.

"Let's move it, slow poke!" Rodriguez continued on to the end of the obstacle.

Tony shook his head as his other team members passed him. He muttered under his breath, "Just like a Marine, always rushing. He reminds me of Gibbs."

Tony continued through the obstacle. He felt the pain of the barbwire digging into his left boot. Tony pulled hard at the barbwire. The pain made him wince; he was in no place to try and remove the wire from his boot. The live ammunition being fired over the team's heads made sure of that. The idea was to stay as close to the ground as possible. Tony glanced up to watch Rodriguez rise out from under the obstacle.

Gunnery Clinton trotted up to him. "A job well done, Rodriguez. An excellent example of a good team leader."

"Thank you, Gunny." The Sergeant's chest swelled with a little pride and arrogance.

"You know what makes a Marine team leader, Sergeant?" Clinton said, grinning at Rodriguez. "His ability to put his troops above himself. Now get your ass back into that obstacle and go help out your fellow team member."

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant Clinton," Rodriguez muttered. He knew that had been coming. He skirted around the DI's firing the live ammo and crawled back under the barbwire obstacle.

Tony turned to Rodriguez as he approached. "Leave something behind, Sergeant?"

Rodriguez crawled up to the boot that was caught in the barbwire. "Yeah, a lame duck. You owe me for this Reed."

"That I do, Sergeant," Tony answered as his boot came free, and he and Rodriguez crawled to the end of the obstacle. Both men rose and continued on to the next obstacle on the course.

XXXXXXXX

"Reed!" Rodriguez bellowed from one end of the barracks.

"Yes, Sergeant," Tony said as he lay on his bunk reading a letter that he had addressed to Ziva.

Rodriguez walked down the barracks. As he reached Tony, he bent down and muttered, "Your _father_ is on the line. He wants to talk."

Tony looked up, folded the letter and placed it in his upper shirt pocket. "Thanks Sergeant."

Tony rose and walked back to where the phone was situated. He picked up the receiver and lent against the wall. "Yeah, Dad? How's Mum?"

"She's fine, _Alex_," Fornell replied on the other end of the line. "She wants to know if you're ready to go through with this plan after your final team building exercise!"

"You bet," Tony replied. He looked at Rodriguez and Clinton who were both standing close by. Both nodded. They had already been given their orders no doubt. "Look, dad, I've got to go."

"Good luck, Alex," Fornell replied before hanging up. "Try to stay out of trouble."

XXXXXXXX

"This is your final training mission, you understand?" Clinton's command voice boomed over the parade ground at the twelve men standing to attention.

All of them were dressed in camouflage fatigues and paint. All were armed with M16 assault rifles. "Yes, Gunnery Sergeant," they replied immediately.

"Good." Clinton eyed his troops. "Your mission will begin with a Hilo insertion at LZ Zeta, one click from the command centre. Intel suggests that there is a prisoner within the command centre. You will rescue any allied prisoners that are being held within the command centre, and you will also pave the way for a larger force to enter the town by removing the explosives that are on the main bridge on the road into town. Once your objectives are complete, an artillery bombardment will commence before the main force arrives in the town. Both objectives are vital. Once complete, you will set charges to destroy the centre and make your way to the LZ with any rescued prisoners."

Clinton grinned at them. "You will complete the mission once you are ALL safely aboard the Hilo." Clinton emphasised the word 'ALL'. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant," the platoon of men shouted in unison.

"There are only two outcomes," Clinton said firmly. "One – you fail and I will personally kick your asses' from here to Alaska. Or two, you will succeed, and I would sure hate to be the enemy."

"Thank you, Gunnery Sergeant," the men replied once again.

Tony grinned. He knew that this mission wouldn't be a walkover. He realised also that Clinton wouldn't make it easy for his team.

Clinton nodded. "Sergeant Rodriguez, they're all yours."

"Thank you, Gunny." Rodriguez fell out and turned to his men. "At ease!"

The team eased from attention. Rodriguez eyed each man. His focus remained on Tony as he spoke, "Your success today will ensure that you will become the tip of the sword for the United States Marine Corps. The Gunnery Sergeant has tasked us with a highly dangerous live fire training mission where anything could go wrong. You heard of Murphy's Law, boys, and well, you can count on one thing. Mr. Murphy will definitely make an appearance!"

_A/N: Let me know what you think. Too slow, too boring, speed it up? Whatever your comments, please let me know. I'll definitely consider what you think. Kandon_ :)


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters that appear in the TV show. Otherwise I would have written this an all these stories of this series into episodes on the show :) No, all I can do is smile while you appreciate these stories. Thanks so much for reading them. The characters are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The Marine sequence you're about to read is an adaptation of JAG Season 2: Force Recon. _

_A/N: I want to thank my beta and friend Emypink for all her help with this story. I appreciate all your help and hope to continue to have a good writer to writer friendship. You're awesome Em! Enjoy the chapter and please review, its good to hear your ideas and thoughts. Kandon_

The thump of the Blackhawk's rotorblades lifting it through the air had become something normal to Tony. He eased himself back on the flat seat and sat back leaning against the wall. His eyes flicked to the other Blackhawk flying off the portside. Rodriguez had placed him in charge of this helicopter, while Rodriguez had command of the opposite helicopter. Only on the ground would the sergeant retain command of the team. The co-pilot turned backward to look at Tony, gesturing for Tony to grab a set of headphones for the intercom. Tony acknowledged him by nodding and slipping a pair on, the co-pilot spoke into his microphone, "Corporal, we're approaching the LZ, ETA is 30 seconds."

Tony nodded, "Right, thanks." He pulled the earphones off his head and turned to the two men either side of him, "ETA 30 seconds, lock and load." The message was passed on and the sound of magazines being rammed into M16's was heard, while a couple of the team replaced their helmets. Tony took a deep breath, this would be the make or break part of the mission. He was nervous he had to keep it together, he had to be a tough marine in front of these men in the helicopter. He let out his breath as thoughts swarmed through his head, _It's one thing to be able to lie to a girl you'll never see again. This is a whole new ballgame, your lying to men who think you've been a Marine for eight years. Oh crap. _Tony's eyes fixed on the landing zone they were about to land in. _Gibbs would be proud, well at least that's what I would choose to believe._ The helicopter hovered a few feet above the grassy field. Tony and the five other Marines jumped out of the helicopter.

Each man held his M16 steady as they formed a three man perimeter of fire on either side of the helicopter. Proving once again that the tactics of Vietnam were still playing a role in some aspects of the Marine Corp of today. The two Blackhawk's lifted off again leaving the twelve men to regroup. They formed a perimeter around Rodriguez and Tony who both knelt studying the map. "Right so we're here and the town with the command post is a click to the north," Rodriguez muttered as he looked around. Tony nodded and the sergeant continued, "We make our way up the main road to the town and to the bridge, from there my squad will head to the command centre. I'll leave Fredricks and Gale with you." Tony continued to nod, Rodriguez looked him in the eye, "Are you going to be able to defuse the explosives underneath the bridge?"

"You know I can," Tony grinned, he was glad of all the training that Gunnery Sergeant Bill Atlas had given him. It had prepared him not only for this moment but also for later.

Satisfied with Tony's answer, Rodriguez nodded then spoke into his microphone headset under his helmet, "Good luck, move out and head for the road, keep your eyes sharp and fingers on triggers. Remember we have to complete both obejectives on this live fire training mission for us to qualify for strike team status when we are deployed with the next Marine Experditionary Force." Some of the team smiled, others nodded while Tony returned to his solitary thoughts and focused on his job of defusing dummy explosive traps and mines. He had to prove not just to himself but to his team that he was a demolition and explosives expert and could disarm almost any explosives and use it against its former owners.

XXXXXXXX

The team reached the bridge on the outskirts of the town. Tony let out a slow deep breath; this was his chance to prove he was in control of the situation. Rodriguez held up his hand to halt, he crouched down on the bridge to speak with Tony, "Okay Corporal this is where we leave you, try not to blow yourself up!"

"When have I ever done that?" Tony replied, then he remembered that Rodriguez wasn't Gibbs, "Other than last time." Rodriguez rolled his eyes.

"Good Luck, Sempre Fi," Rodriguez placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder, "Just have those explosives removed before we get back." With those words Rodriguez signalled for the rest of the team to rise from their covering positions and move forward across the bridge. Tony watched as they disappeared into the town buildings.

Tony turned to Fredricks and Gale, "Assume covering positions," Tony unslung his M16 and undid his webbing, "Take this stuff while I inspect the explosives."

Fredricks took the Assault Rifle and webbing, "How will we know if we have come under fire, Corporal?"

"Gale will be informed over the radio," Tony said nodding at Gale, "He'll assume command if I can't get up or if I'm busy with an explosive." Tony grabbed the rope and wrapped it twice around the bridge rail. Tony grinned thankful for all of Gunnery Sergeant Clinton's instructions on how to make a makeshift climbing belt. He nodded to Fredricks and Gale before he lowered himself over the bridge, grateful for his abseiling experiences with Kate and Gibbs. Tony grabbed the pylon support as he examined the explosive that was attached to it. Tony let out a whistle, "C4 explosive connected to a vibration detonator…oh I wish Ziva was here this is her field of expertise." Tony pulled his pliers out of his specialist's kit. The sound of gunfire met his ears, he pushed it from his thoughts. Time was now of the essence, if he was to remove each explosive in time.

XXXXXXXX

Tony let out a breath as he carefully removed the last of the vibration detonators. Once that was disconnected to the C4 he carefully placed the C4 into a pouch. Tony spoke into his microphone headset in his helmet, "Gale you and Fredrick can pull me up, now." No response…Tony tried again, "Gale, this is Reed can you hear me," Static with a muffled voice was heard. Tony grunted angrily. He began to slowly haul himself up from under the bridge, "Join the Marines they said…it's a man's life they said…your own personal adventure they said…I'm so glad my investment is finally paying off."

Tony reached the rail of the bridge, his head appeared over the rail seconds later. Gale and Fredricks were on each side of the bridge covering his position. Tony's arms ached his strength finally dying, he gripped the rail and took a deep breath, "Hey!"

It had the effect he was after, like so many time with McGee, Fredricks jumped and ran over, "Sorry Corporal, I didn't know you were there." Gale arrived to help seconds later.

"Might have been something to do with my headset or you two are both deaf," Tony mumbled as he rolled over the bridge rail and dropped to the ground painfully.

"Sorry Corporal…the radio isn't working, I've tried to get a frequency to radio in our status but I can't get anything," Gale shrugged, as Tony pulled his webbing on and slung the M16 onto his shoulder. "I think I may have heard you but after that nothing."

Town looked in the direction of the town, eight Marines appeared when there should have been nine. He noted that two dummy prisoners in red jumpsuits were being carried by two members of the eight-man team. The eight Marines halt as they reached the bridge, Rodriguez was not among them, Tony walked over to Lance Corporal Weatherly, "Corporal, where's the Sergeant?"

Weatherly turned and looked around at the marines with him, "He was with us Corporal when we secured the prisoners."

Tony turned and looked at the town, "How long before the Artillery opens up?

Weatherly replied, "Five Minutes, Corp."

Tony made a command decision, "Lance Corporal, take the prisoners and two extra men and head for the LZ. Gale's radio is out of action so as soon as you reach the chopper, have them call off the artillery bombardment, you got that?" Weatherly nodded, then Tony continued, "I'll take the rest back into the town and see if we can find the Sergeant, cause I'll be damned if he's going to get injured or killed."

"Right Reed, good luck," Weatherly nodded, "With the Artillery coming down you'll need it." Weatherly and his men started jogging up the road, Tony watched them leave and took a deep breath, crossed himself. Something he hadn't done in a long time, "Hail Mary, watch over us," he whispered before jogging towards the town.

XXXXXXXX

"Corporal!" Wilkins shouted at Tony from across the square.

"Yeah, Wilkins," Tony shouted back.

Wilkins pointed at an open door a few houses up, "That door wasn't open before Corp!" Tony made a hand signal for the men to follow him.

Tony walked into the room, "Sergeant!" Rodriguez lay unconscious on the floor a large metal rail lay across his hip. Tony turned to the men waiting outside, "You guys get in here, I need a medic now."

Private Close knelt down by Rodriguez, he assessed the injuries in seconds, "Rail struck his head, possible fracture to the thigh and ribs. We need to free him now Corporal."

"All right, you men," Tony ordered as slung his M16, and looked at the four men who stood watching him, "Lets lift this rail off of him, the quicker this is accomplished the quicker we can complete the mission." The four other Marines stood either side of the rail, Tony stood at the end of the rail that pinned Rodriguez, he looked at Private Close, "Close, you pull him free when we have the rail up high enough!"

"Right, Corporal," Close nodded, as he slid his hands under Rodriguez's underarms.

"Okay, lift," Tony ordered, he face going crimson and his veins popping up under the skin as he and the other four Marines lifted the rail. Close pulled Rodriguez free; another Marine supported the Sergeant's weight on the opposite side. "Let's go, we have like three minutes before the Artillery levels this place." The team exited the building, as the first salvo of artillery shells exploded close by, "Run, damn it, Run!" Tony yelled over the explosions. Exploding artillery raining down on the town, Tony and his men leapt for cover as the shells hit closer around them. Tony placed his hands over his head and closed his eyes.

The salvos suddenly stopped, Wilkins looked at Tony who now opened his eyes. "Well Corp, they've stopped. I can tell you I was pretty much pissing my pants."

"I think most of us did Private," Tony tried to sound nonchalant, he breathed, "Hail Mary, full of grace."

_A/N: Okay, Act Two is about to begin. Hopefully it won't be too long before the end. Thanks for the reviews so far, Kandon._


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV shows. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original Characters that appear in the story are all mine, however if you wish to use any of them go right ahead._

_A/N: Gibbs and the Team come back into the story enjoy this chapter._

Tony dressed in his Camouflage uniform entered the NCO club at Quantico, to the roar and approval of his squads teammates. Tony had learnt earlier that Rodriguez would be hospitalised for two weeks. Lance Corporal Weatherly raised his beer to Tony as he approached, "Here's to the hero, I give you Alex Reed." The other members of the squad cheered as Tony walked into their midst. Some slapped him on the back others ruffled his crew cut. Weatherly stood next to him, "What can I get you Alex?"

Tony turned to glance at Weatherly, "Sean, did I give you permission to be informal?"

"No Corporal," Weatherly went on the defensive.

"Good, I'll have a beer then," Tony grinned at the Lance Corporal. The team members laughed at the Weatherly's expense. Tony walked over to the large table in the centre of the room. The others followed taking seats around the table.

Gale was the first to speak, "Corp, hows the Sergeant doing?"

Tony nodded, "I figured you guys would ask, after I had the medic check him over in the chopper." He paused the team had sobered up as he had been speaking, "He'll be fine, the doctor said that he'd be in the base hospital for one or two weeks…" Tony's voice trailed off as he watched Gibbs and the team along with a couple of Marine Military Policemen make there way towards the club.

"You okay Corp?" Weatherly asked looking at Tony.

"What oh sorry, yeah had my mind on something else," Tony tried to act his usual self, "Let's not get down on the fact that the Sergeant is in hospital, lets toast to the fact we achieved all we set out." With that the team leapt to their feet with another roar of approval and the clinking of glasses, "What are you?" Tony bellowed he smiled but his eyes never left Gibbs getting closer to the NCO Club.

"US Marines!" The squad roared. They all sat down.

Tony smiled at them all, "It's been great serving with you all…"

"Alex Reed," A familiar voice echoed through the club, the feeling of gratefulness for that voice sent a shiver up Tony's spine, he could hear _"DiNozzo"_ within the echo. Gibbs stood at the door, flanked by the MP's. "NCIS, your under arrest!"

Tony rose slowly from his seat, his eyes judging the distance between Gibbs, the bar's counter top and the door behind the bar that led into the kitchen. Tony eyed Gibbs for a second, behind him he saw Ziva. Their eyes met, he saw no emotion, nothing in those eyes, he grinned crookedly, "Not if I can help it." Tony knocked over his chair as he sprinted for the bar. He leapt onto the counter and slid across it in a moment. Crashing through the door into the kitchen, he paused to get his bearings. He spotted the emergency exit door with the crunch bar. Weaving through the kitchens stoves, benches and other equipment, he headed for the door. Behind he heard someone chasing him down running at full tilt, calculating that they would reach him as he reached the door. Tony decided to allow his pursuer's weight to drive them through the emergency door. Tony's hand pressed against the crunch bar as his pursuer reached him, driving their weight against his back. Tony let out a breath as his whole body pressed against the door.

The door burst open as the door released and Tony and his pursuer tumbled onto the gravel behind the club. Tony rolled leaping to his feet standing in his unarmed combat position. Ziva rolled and rose quickly, her hand reaching for the gun that was no longer on her belt. She spied it behind Tony who had not noticed it yet, "Give up now and I won't have to hurt you." She spoke menacingly.

"Go ahead and try sweetcheeks," Tony smiled rougishly, that told her he was quite happy to fight her this time.

"You'll regret this Alex," Ziva sighed as she moved towards him. Ziva moved like lightning as she went to knock Tony off his feet. It surprised her when he was already countering her. She felt her legs go from under her and his arms gripped tight so she couldn't break the lock.

"Seems you underestimated me," Tony whispered into her ear, "Pretty stupid for a Navy cop!"

"I'm not a Navy cop," Ziva hissed as she countered his grip, flipping herself and Tony onto the ground. Tony now lay on his back Ziva grabbed him trying to turn him onto his stomach. When it failed, Ziva resolved to pin him until Gibbs arrived. Ziva held Tony's arms above his head, and sat astride him in order for him not to move. Ziva was having trouble keeping her own yearning in check, being so close to the man she loved.

"Yeah, your not a Navy cop," Tony grinned up at her, "You're an awesome lap dancer."

Ziva rolled her eyes at the comment; she knew he was trying to get the exact response she'd given him. "I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind that I'm doing this."

Tony smiled his boyish smile again, "Nah, she looks like you. Hey has anyone told you that you look like Salma Hayek? Just not as bustier!" Ziva reacted crunching her elbow into his face.

"Men!" Ziva shout out of exasperation.

"We're not all that bad Ziva," Stan appeared from around the corner SIG drawn, he cocked his eyebrow before forcing the smile from his face as he took in Ziva and the compromising situation she was in, "You know you have a gun to subdue a criminal."

"It's over there," Ziva motioned with her head at her gun.

"You mean I could have just shot her," Tony said, "Ouch…" As Ziva rammed her elbow into his face again.

"Stan, McGee roll him over so we can cuff him," Gibbs said glaring at Tony, "If he moves, shoot him!"

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs led Tony into his Barracks, over to his bunk and his personal storage locker. "McGee, David, search the outside of the barracks," Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss," McGee and Ziva left Gibbs and Stan with Tony still handcuffed.

Gibbs pulled on a couple of white gloves, he then opened the locker. "What do we have here?" Gibbs rummaged through the locker, pulling out three wads of hundred dollar bills. "Now where does a Marine Corp Corporal get this kind of money? Stan, how much would you say is here?"

"Gee boss, at least thirty thousand," Stan said as he took a wad from Gibbs' hand and examined it. "What have you been selling Corporal?" Stan waved the wad in Tony's face.

"I've never seen it before," Tony replied, truth be told he hadn't, but this was all part of the plan. "I don't sell anything," Tony glared at Stan.

McGee entered the barracks, "Boss, Ziva and I have found something, you should take a look." Gibbs followed McGee, he motioned Stan to follow. Tony was shoved out the door and down the steps.

"What have you got McGee?" Gibbs asked when McGee stopped in front of a canvas tarpaulin covering something against the barracks wall.

McGee motioned for Ziva to help him lift the tarpaulin, Gibbs flicked out his knife and slid it into the lid of what looked like a normal ammunition box. It made a cracking sound as he wrenched the lid off the box. The inside revealed a container full of claymore mines. Gibbs moved to the next box and wrenched the lid off, this box had C4 explosives inside. Gibbs looked up at Tony "What weren't you selling Reed?"

Tony took a deep breath, and slowly defended himself, "I did not sell this to anyone, I'm being framed." Gibbs glared at him, like he would do at anyone he was arresting.

"Duck," Gibbs walked past Tony and Stan over to Ducky, "He's all yours!"

Ducky walked over to Tony, his face betrayed no recognition of Tony, "Ah," He looked Tony up and down, he turned to Stan, "Standley his arm if you please."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony snarled as his arm was forced into Ducky's hand, "This isn't part of the operation!"

Tony felt the prick of the needle, Gibbs walked slowly up to him, and the last words he heard before he went under were: "Trust me, DiNozzo!"

_A/N: Okay, nobody freak out, Tony is fine. Gibbs and the Team are not being sinister either, but Tony won't have a trial so they are putting him to sleep so that he looks like he's been held for trial before they transport him to Fort Leavenworth. Please read and review. _


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV shows. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original Characters that appear in the story are all mine, however if you wish to use any of them go right ahead._

_A/N: Okay sorry for the break, I've been on holidays. I needed the rest so I could recuperate, but now I'm back and really want to finish this work. It's my Epic story so far. Please Read and Review, I'm happy to take comments and work harder to try and write with as much improvement as I can. Thanks_

"_Alex Reed, NCIS!"_

"_Objection! My Client…"_

"_We have your honour, we the jury find the defendant Alex Reed Guilty on all accounts..."_

"_Corporal Alex Reed, you are to be stripped of your rank and are to be held at Fort Leavenworth for 8 years hard labor, case dismissed..."_

"_I'll kill you Gibbs, if it's the last thing I do!"_

Tony jerked upright sweat poured down his face, this was the third dream in a week. He'd arrived with Gibbs and Burley sitting in the back of the US Military correctional transport. Neither Gibbs nor Stan had spoken to him and he had been extremely groggy. As soon as he had arrived, he had been whisked away into Maximum Security and been handed the orange jumpsuit he now wore and was led to his cell. Tony remembered looking up and saying the last words to Gibbs, _"I'll kill you Gibbs, if it's the last thing I do!" _ Tony shivered as they haunted him again, "Did I really say that? Did I really mean it?"

Tony let his head hang as he felt shame creep over him, "Yes I did say that!" Tony rose and stared into the mirror and his unshaven face. He looked like Pierce Brosnan as James Bond in the first thirty minutes of Die Another Day, maybe even worse. Tony returned to his bed and lay down staring up at the ceiling. He began to close his eyes when the lock on his cell door rattled and he jerked up to see what was going on.

"Alex Reed," The guard walked in, his baton out incase of trouble.

Tony looked up, "Yeah?"

"I have good news, you're being moved into Minimum security here in Leavenworth," the guard eye the cell, "So grab your belongings and follow me."

Tony rose and picked up the few belongings he had brought with him and followed the guard out of the cell. Tony walked out, the guard placed his baton on Tony's chest and shook his head, "You have to wait for the others." Tony turned to see three other prisoners walk out of their cells, the last one was Michael Strahan. Both Tony and he made eye contact, before Tony was shoved by the prison guard behind him to move on. They stopped at the electronically locked gate that lead into the main cell complex. The gate swung open and the four prisoners and their prison guard escort walked through into the rabbit warren that was the main prison complex. Tony glanced behind him, Strahan was watching him as they walked to the stairs of the main cell block. The prison guard escort stopped and waited as the head guard descended the stairs to the ground level of the prison block.

"Reed…Strahan…and Michaels," he barked as he looked at the cell roster on his board. He looked up at one of the guards, "Take them up to level three…" He paused to flip the page, "Reed is to go into cell forty-eight…Strahan will be seventy and Michaels' will go into cell ninety-five."

"Yes, sir" The guard nodded, he turned and nodded to one of his co-guards. Tony was shoved into a line with Strahan and the other prisoner Michaels. Then they were shoved and lead up the stairs. He felt Strahan's eyes on his back and the hairs on his neck stood up. The group came to a halt as the guard called down to the door operator, "Open cell forty-eight!" The bell rang and then the door slid back, the guard looked in at the prisoner Tony would be sharing with. "Step back, Prescott." Once the guard was satisfied he turned to Tony, "Get in Reed." Tony walked in slowly, the bell rang again and the door closed.

"Alex Reed, right" The voice at the end of the small cell asked.

"Yeah," Tony waited for his eyes to adjust, an African-American man stood by the end of the bed. He relaxed as Tony asked the next question, "Do I know you?"

"We've never met but we had a mutual friend in Special Agent Chris Parcci," The man said before extending his hand, "Antoine Prescott, please to meet you."

Tony relaxed as he caught the undertone the way Prescott spoke of Parcci, "Likewise," Tony clasped Prescott's hand, "So which bed is mine?"

XXXXXXXX

The mess hall was packed as Tony and Prescott sat down at a table, Tony looked over at Prescott. "So what are you in for?" Antoine looked at him and smiled, "Same as you, weapons dealing."

"Wow," Tony grinned, "News travels fast."

Antoine shrugged, picking at his food "Not fast enough for some, some people want to confirm the rumor that you are an explosive expert." His eyes flicked towards Strahan who had still not given up observing Tony since earlier in the week when they had both been transferred into minimum security. "He wants to see a demonstration sometime."

Tony ran a hand over his face, "Where does he think I can get material from. The guards are extra careful with everything I only get stuff from day to day. They know I could make an explosive out of anything."

"He expects the impossible I guess," Antoine shrugged, and then turned towards the black-marketer of the prison, "You could always ask 'Skink' for something." Skink was the essential supplies man within the prison, if anyone wanted something that could be manageable at getting then Skink was the man. Shy of five foot two inches, Skink was a white-skin and pasty man who was in for life after he was arrested for manslaughter, illegal possession of a firearm and selling Military equipment to civilians. Skink had the reputation for getting things but that was just one of his abilities, maybe that was why he had been an Army store man.

"What would I give him in turn?" Tony muttered, "I've got about twelve bucks and a pack of cigarettes."

Antoine looked at him, "You don't smoke!"

"I was saving it for a rainy day," Tony nibbled at the garbage that was prison food.

"Okay," Prescott nodded, taking charge of the situation. "Give me the pack and the twelve bucks and a list of what you need. I'll see what I can do."

Tony nodded, as he shoveled in another spoonful of food, "Thanks, I'll have everything for you before our stroll in the exercise yard this afternoon."

Antoine was about to speak but was suddenly interrupted by a big man named 'Hulk'. He had a reputation for being a bit of a bully, "The Gunny Sergeant wants to talk with you during the exercise yard this afternoon!"

"And if I don't want to talk to him?" Tony mumbled as he ate.

Hulk bent down, his hands splayed on the table, "Then you can talk with me and we can discuss it, during a game of rock, paper and scissors." Tony was under the impression that whatever he was suggesting was anything but Hulk beating the crap out of him.

"No need Hulk," Antoine said rising, he gave the big man a smile, "He'll see your Gunny Sergeant…whoever he is!"

"Strahan…" Hulk snapped angrily, he didn't dare take on Prescott. Hulk had done this once before, when Antoine had first arrived. Hulk had spent the next few weeks in the hospital. No one had told him that Prescott was a former Navy SEAL.

Antoine eyed the big man casually. "Fine Hulk…we'll both be there, Okay?" Hulk turned away, leaving them alone once again, Prescott looked at Tony who was now rising from his seat , "You think he's up to something?"

"Well my guess is that he wants to talk explosives but who knows." Tony sighed, and let out a breath, "Thanks for that just then, I'm no SEAL so I think I might have been really on the receiving end of Rock, Paper, Scissors."

XXXXXXXX

The sun was high and bright in the sky as Tony and Antoine walked along the gravel ground of the exercise yard. "Here's the pack of the cigarettes and the money," Tony handed over the items to Antoine who took them. "I have the list of ingredients of what I need to make an explosive."

"Cool, I'll go see what Skink can do for us." Antoine nodded as he walked in the direction of Skink.

Tony turned to face Hulk, he swallowed. Hulk smiled evilly, "Strahan wants to see you now, Reed." Tony shrugged and was shoved towards where Strahan was standing. Tony glanced past Hulk to see Antoine returning, he let out an invisible sigh of relief. Tony came to a halt in front of Strahan, Hulk stood behind him. Tony nodded to the man in front of him, "You wanted to see me?"

Michael Strahan looked past him at Prescott walking towards him and Tony. He looked past Tony to Hulk, "Hulk, deal with our intrusive visitor." Hulk turned and blanched quite a lot as he recognized who he was supposed to deal with. Strahan noticed and shrugged, "Let him through if it causes trouble to stop him."

Antoine walked past Hulk and stood next to Tony, he muttered, "Skink will supply the items you require."

"Thanks Antoine," Tony whispered, then his attention turned to Strahan, "What can I do for you Strahan?"

"It's Gunny Sergeant or Sarge to you Corporal Reed," Strahan eyed him with interest, "I think I deserve it, I've been killing men since you were a two year old, so a little respect wouldn't go amiss."

Tony's agitation broke through at what Strahan said, "Fine Gunny, what do you want?"

"You are an explosive expert, I understand," Strahan grinned in fascination of this younger man.

_A/N: Okay so we have moved along quite a lot in this one chapter. Oh if you haven't realised but Antoine Prescott is an undercover Agent within Leavenworth. He's actually trying to bust someone. Can you guess who?_


	24. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on TV. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine. I can vouch for all of them, so if you want to borrow them all you have to do is ask._

_A/N: Firstly thanks to all the loyal readers who keep up with me. I know its been along slow process, keep hanging in there. Once again I would like to reiterate that I know nothing about explosives, I'm using my knowledge of the periodic table as my guide, I don't really know much about it anymore. I finished doing science at year 10 (In Australia). Also thanks to my beta EmyPink, whose continual help and inspiration is greatly appreciated and accepted. Thanks my wonderful friend. Enjoy Kandon._

"Yes," Tony looked at Strahan warily, "What of it, Gunny?"

"I know that you're finishing up your time close to mine," Strahan smiled knowingly at Tony, "I have a friend…well not a friend, a business associate who could be in need of your type of services. Who is willing to pay a lot."

"Aha," Tony nodded catching Strahan's drift, "You want my skills for a bank heist or something, is that it Gunny?"

Strahan motioned him to follow, Prescott eyed Hulk and watched Tony and Strahan walk some distance. Starhan moved close to Tony's ear, "Slightly more complicated than that, it involves very high ranking officials within the Government and the Military. To kill them…which means you would become a traitor if caught and under the patriot act, sent to Guantanamo Bay without trial."

Strahan watched Tony carefully as the words sunk in. Tony's face showed no emotion whatsoever; neither did his eyes give anything away. "How much are we talking about here?"

Strahan grinned again, "Slow down son, you have to prove to me yet that you are a good explosives man."

"If I do?" Tony kept Strahan's eye contact, "How much are we talking about here?"

"I'm the one in charge kid," Michael Strahan's amiable persona dropping away and he grabbed Tony round the throat. Prescott went to move, but the look that Strahan gave him made him freeze, Strahan turned his attention back on Tony. "So cut the crap, you demonstrate to me your skills and then I'll make the decision based on what I've seen. No money, no deal until I'm satisfied, you got that you sack of…"

He was cut off by the alarm for Prisoners to return to their cells. Strahan let go and shoved Tony away. Tony struggling to regain his balance, Prescott appeared to steady him, "Are we a go?"

Tony grinned, "Yep, I've got him interested. Let's get this stuff from Skink and show them what I'm good at."

XXXXXXXX

The small, shifty like a weasel, man stepped into the cell, looking at both Tony and Antoine as he did so. "I haven't got your stuff," he sniffed slightly as he spoke. Reminding Tony of a weasel on the hunt, he continued, "It'll take me a couple of weeks to get all that gear together." Tony and Antoine looked at each other, Skink continued as he held out his hand, "It'll cost you fifty large ones, all in advance."

Prescott laughed sarcastically, "You think we're stupid or something?"

"Money now or we don't do business, Prescott" Skink snarled as Prescott barred his way out. Tony glimpsed at the small scalpel in his hand.

"What if I told you I need these things for something to show Strahan!" Tony interjected. Skink visibly blanched at the mention of Strahan and his scalpel disappeared. Tony continued, "Now can we do half now or half later? I can go see Starhan if you want."

Skink shrunk smaller in a protective way, "No…no, you don't have to do that. The Gunny doesn't need to know about this little mix up, you'll have it all within the next twenty-four hours."

Tony fished out the bills from somewhere behind the bed, he slowly countered out twenty-five one dollar bills. He then placed them into Skink's hands and held the small man's arm tightly. "You double-cross me Skinks and I'll kill you with your own scalpel!" Tony's mimicry of Gibbs paying off as he saw skink rear up in absolute fear. Antoine stepped aside and skink darted out.

"You wouldn't be copying a Leroy Jethro Gibbs would you?" Antoine tried to conceal a smile as he sat down on the bunk next to Tony.

"Who?" Tony asked a confused look playing on his face, and then the smile broke through.

Prescott shook his head, "Nevermind, I don't think you know him," he ran a hand over his face trying to cover the smile, "Damn punk stunt."

XXXXXXXX

The shower room was empty save for Prescott standing at the door. Tony began to decanter the fine powder he had just ground together, into a two litre Coke bottle that skink had supplied to him. He made no sudden moves, not wishing to spill any of the contents and possibly arouse the night guard who for his evening checked in every half an hour.

When the last of the ground powder was emptied into the Coke bottle, Tony screwed on the lid of the bottle to place a straw in it. He had checked to see whether or not the straw would feed water through it earlier. Tony was grateful to Gunnery Sergeant Atlas for his insight into homemade bombs. The ground powder would react with water and create enough of an explosive force to create a hole big enough in a cement wall for someone to crawl through.

"You done yet?" Antoine called from the door.

"Yeah," Tony nodded as he examined the bottle filled with water, which would play the role of the detonator. "You ready for the instructions?"

Prescott walked over, eyeing the two Coke bottles and the novelty drink straw, "Where the hell did Skink manage to find a straw like that, much less the chemical elements you were after?"

Tony shrugged, "He didn't tell and I didn't ask."

Prescott shrugged, "So tell me how it works?"

"Firstly you'll have to hang the bottle of water last," Tony said as he looked at his homemade bomb, "Set the bottle against the wall, then make sure the straw is connected at both ends. Once you're sure that they are connected, you'll need to hang the bottle with water in it above the other bottle."

"How long will I have before the chemical reaction takes place?" Prescott looked nervously at the bomb.

Tony shrugged, "Hard to tell, between three to five seconds." Prescott looked alarmed now, "You volunteered to set it off. I didn't force you."

"Yeah, you're right," Antoine nodded, "Do you think it'll work?"

"Well, if this fails," Tony let out a breath, "Both our ass' will be left hanging out to dry. By the way, where are you planning to set this thing off?"

Prescott shrugged, and rubbed the back of his head, "I haven't really thought about it. I was thinking about the laundry, it's near the prison's outer wall. If this bomb is as powerful as we both think it is, I should be able to get out."

Tony shook his head, "The word is 'if'!"

_A/N: Okay so you'll notice from now on that the chapters will be a lot faster. They'll gather momentum. Thanks for reading. Kandon._


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they all belong to Belisarius productions and CBS. Any original characters are mine, so if you want to use them just ask._

_A/N: it's hotting up now the story is moving along quicker. Thank you to those people who have stuck with me. It is really appreciated. Also big thank you to Emypink, my awesome friend and beta. I really do appreciate all your hard work. Thanks, Kandon. Please read and review, enjoy._

KAAAABBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The cell vibrated along with most of the cells in the cell bay. Tony's eyes flicked open, they became wide as he realised what had just happened. Even as he leapt off the bottom bunk in his cell, the door to his cell closed and locked into place. Tony glanced at the empty bunk that Antoine Prescott usually occupied. "He's done it," Tony sighed with relief, "Now we have to see whether or not that bomb blew a hole in the wall of the laundry!" Sirens blared as the guards ran into the cellblock, other prisoners had begun to throw paper and toilet rolls out of their cells. Tony walked up to the now closed door and looked out. Guards raced up the stair all dressed in riot gear, they began to check each cell in turn.

Finally they arrived at Tony's cell, the guard who stood at the door eyeballed Tony, "Step away from the door Reed!" Tony didn't move, the guard and he stared each other down, before the guard spoke into his radio, "Open Reed and Prescott's door!" The bell for the door opening rang and the door swung open, two more guards joined the first. "Step aside or we'll make you Reed!" The first guard threatened.

"Okay," Tony said throwing his hands up in surrender, knowing that resistance was futile from here on. He stepped back and the three guards advanced into the room.

"Where's Prescott?" The first guard demanded as he backed Tony into the corner of the cell.

Tony shrugged as he continued to resist for the time being, "I don't know…the latrine or the laundry, who knows, I sure don't!"

The guard not happy with the response, turned to his colleagues, "Cuff him!" Tony clenched his fists as the other two guards advanced. After he pieced together what was happening, he relaxed and held out his hands for the guards. Both hand cuffs clicked close as they tightened around his wrists. The first guard nodded towards the door, "Move!" Tony walked quietly out of his cell, followed closely by the three guards. As he walked down the small walkway, prisoners cheering and jeering him, the whole time Tony could feel the eyes of Strahan boring into the side of his head. Tony paused for a moment and he turned towards Strahan's cell. The man nodded with approval at him before Tony was shoved by the guard behind him, "Keep moving Reed!" Tony descended the stairs and was forced in the direction of the warden's office.

XXXXXXXX

Colonel Robert E Matheson stood looking out of his bullet-proof window, watching the rest of the prisoners assemble for a head count. When the door of his office opened and Tony was lead into the room by Captain Paul Walker, the second in command, two guards also followed him. "So this explosion was your doing, wasn't it, Reed?" Matheson asked as he turned to face Tony, then flicked a glance in the direction of one of the windows that looked to a nicer view.

"Sorry Colonel!" Tony acted uncomprehending the question, "I'm in a prison, how could I even try?"

The Colonel walked round his desk and stopped three inches from Tony, "Cut the crap Mister! I know you did it. I know you gave it to Prescott and I know that you tried to cover up his disappearance." The Colonel walked around to his desk and sat down. "Should report this to the prison board. I should be recommending you for extra time. I should in all fairness to my men let them beat you up a little, but it would seem that you have friends who wish you not to be harmed and were explicit about you being released at the time specified."

Tony stood there stunned by what was said, he thought hard. _Gibbs, he's the only one who knows about the head injury situation._ Tony made to look in the direction that Matheson was looking. "Face the front!" Captain Walker growled at him.

"Can you thank the Boss for me, Colonel?" Tony said quietly but loud enough for everyone in the room. Matheson glared at him. "Permission to be excused, Colonel?" Tony finally asked after a somewhat prolonged silence.

"Granted!" Matheson glowered, "You pull another stunt like that Reed and I'll makes sure you're a eunuch for the rest of your life, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Tony replied, saluting awkwardly still handcuffed. The guards shoved Tony through the now open door. The door closed behind them and Captain Walker walked over to the Colonel's desk.

He glanced over at the man standing by the window and looking out of it. The man had a warm smile on his face. Walker sighed, "How the hell did he know you were there Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned, his serious face now on his face, "Cause he's one damn good investigator." He turned to Matheson, "Remember what I said Colonel, one of you're men touches his head, I'll personally smash their teeth out." Gibbs turned and walked to the door, he opened it and walked through, "That'll include you!"

XXXXXXXX

The small white van was parked a kilometre down the road from Fort Leavenworth. The two people sitting in the van were cramped and the van smelled of too many people sitting in it on too many stakeouts and wiretaps. The van had been parked on the side of the road for the last two weeks.

Reports of visual sighting of Khaled Abu Masaf had flooded across Director Shepard's desk. Prompting her to take action, Gibbs Team had been split. McGee and Gibbs were forming the wiretapping team, keeping tabs on all of Strahan's phone calls. While Stan and Ziva kept chasing up each report from the capital, it had been Gibbs' idea to appoint Stan Senior Agent status for the time being. It meant that he was in charge and he could keep a better eye on Ziva.

McGee sat quietly in the car with the headphones around his neck, "You sure Strahan's going to talk to Masaf soon, Boss?"

Gibbs sipped at the coffee that he had been brought by Fornell, "My gut McGee."

"Reports say that he's in the states," Fornell nodded in agreement, "I'd go with Gibbs' famous gut."

The computer blinked with a message indicating an 'Outgoing call', McGee slid the earphones over his ears and typed away at the computer, "Okay outgoing call, recording now!" McGee cocked his head to the side for a minute, "It's Strahan!" He typed quickly, "On speaker."

Hey it's me!

_Calling me is dangerous you know that. They could be monitoring the call._

Fornell looked at Gibbs, "I think the other guy would be Masaf."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah and he's smarter then Mike Strahan, I'll give him that."

_I think we've found the right guy. He's perfect for the job._

_All right, we'll meet him when you get out. But don't call me anymore!_

_Fine._

Gibbs looked at Fornell as the call disconnected, "You know, I think Tony has just got himself into a Terrorist cell." Gibbs sipped at his coffee as he grinned, "That's our boy!" Gibbs pulled the printed transcript from the printer and handed it to Fornell, "Let's keep up our wiretapping and casual surveillance of Strahan and Tony. Something interesting might turn up."

"Let's see what the Director's got for us on the other end," Fornell said warily, "I have a feeling Masaf is a hard bastard to chase down when you're not around Jethro!" Fornell grinned at Gibbs, "Stan's a good Agent but remember he's not you!"

"Yeah, thanks Tobias," Gibbs caught the meaning in Fornell's voice.

A/N: Okay so I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews so far. Kandon 


	26. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I will admit if any of my OC's appears somehow in someway on the show it would be awesome. Particularly if there's an Australian episode sometime, and Brocky appears in it. Off on a tangent, Any OC's that appear are all mine._

_A/N: Okay, so this story is long but if you're still reading I'm hoping to bring the important part of the story closer._

The mess hall was busy, Tony sat down at a table that wasn't being used. Prescott sat down opposite, dressed in his 'solitary' orange jumpsuit, "May I?"

Tony nodded, Prescott bore the marks of someone who had met the guards in a quiet hallway. "Yeah sure, hey you don't look so good."

Antoine shrugged as if it weren't important, and finished his plate of food, "Doesn't matter, one of the perks of being in prison, I guess…" Prescott's eyes following Hulk who was now moving towards the table, "Guess who's coming?" He said sourly.

Tony turned around to see Hulk almost at the table. At the same moment a guard called from the entrance of the mess hall, "Prescott, chows over! Get over here!"

Antoine rose and waited till Hulk reached the table, he lent down and eyed Tony, "Be careful Alex."

Tony nodded and took a long deep breath, Antoine walked through the busy mess to the door along with the rest of the other solitary prisoners. Tony looked up at Hulk, "What can I do for you?"

"The Gunny wants to talk with you at the exercise yard this afternoon," Hulk said eyeing Tony with menace.

"I'll be there!" Tony said before turning back to his food. Hulk continued to eye him, Tony looked up "What!"

"Hulk!" A guard shouted as he walked towards the direction. Hulk backed away and left Tony alone, "Reed, stay away from him!"

"I don't have much choice in the matter," Tony said depressingly.

XXXXXXXX

"Every hit on Masaf's Bolo has been useless," Ziva said frustratingly as she and Stan Burley left the 15th Precinct headquarters, after talking with Detective Moss about his run in with Masaf. It had produced nothing. Moss had only given a location that Stan and Ziva had already checked and checked again.

"Relax, would you!" Stan said irritably, he knew what she would say next it was only a matter of seconds or minutes.

"We should be up with Gibbs, monitoring Tony and Strahan," Ziva muttered, Stan gave her a look of 'Not Again.' "What? It's true!" Ziva said on the defensive.

Stan opened the car door and climbed into the drivers side, Ziva climbed into the passenger's seat. The doors closed and Stan turned, his voice calm but with a threatening edge, "Would you keep you're mouth shut. You're pushing it Ziva and I can only take it for so long!" Ziva opened her mouth but Stan cut her off before she spoke, "Look I know how you feel about this, I know okay…you just need to cool it!"

"Yes, yes" Ziva huffed, "You're right!"

"I know I am," Stan shook his head, "By the end of the day, I'm going to have to see Ducky and let it all out. Cause I know Karen's sick and tired of it."

Ziva placed a hand on Stan's arm, "You're right, I'll try and calm down and freeze out."

Stan grinned shaking his head, "The word is Chill, Ziva." He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Whatever!" Ziva let out a breath and closed her eyes, she missed him and no one could replace him, Stan was doing a good job but she missed him so much. It was visible in everything she did now. She wondered if Jenny, Abby or Ducky had noticed as Stan had.

XXXXXXXX

Tony wandered out into the sun of the exercise yard, he did his usual circuit of the yard before Hulk blocked his path and gestured with his head to go over to where Strahan lent against the wall. Tony shrugged to himself and wandered over to where Strahan stood, "Gunny," Tony nodded to Strahan, he felt Hulk standing behind him, he felt uneasy for the first time with the big man standing there.

"Nice little performance with the demonstration, Reed." Strahan nodded for Hulk to get lost, the big man gave Tony an angry stare and left. Strahan placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "What did you make that explosive from?"

Tony looked at him impassively, "Not part of the negotiation Gunny!"

Strahan gave a hoarse laugh as he sucked at the cigarette, "These cigarettes are garbage, give me a cigar any day." Tony remained impassive, Strahan shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I got a list from Skink, very resourceful that man. You did very well with creating an explosive out of the materials you had at hand."

"Thanks," Tony said warily.

Strahan threw his almost spent cigarette away, grabbing Tony hard on the shoulder, "So are you still interested in the job? Or was that all show?"

"How much?" Tony asked he and Strahan strode around the wall.

"Ah, before you start that again, I have one question!" Strahan said seriously.

Tony asked sceptically: "That is?"

"What is the first thing you learn from the Marine Corp?" Strahan asked matter of factly.

"The Corp is your life, your family, your whole being," Tony replied thankful for his tutoring by Gunnery Sergeant Clinton.

"What's the second part to that?" Strahan asked again.

"That every marine should be able to take on any role assigned and achieve the results needed to get the job done!" Tony said with conviction.

"Excellent," Strahan said a glint in his eye, "Ever had to spot for a sniper?"

"No!" Tony said shaking his head.

"Can you learn quickly and learn to protect your team mate?" Strahan asked as they rounded the circuit.

"Yes!" Tony nodded.

"Good," Strahan said accepting this answer, "You will undergo an interrogation with my colleagues but it's all part of stopping an infiltration by an agency. If you're successful in passing the interrogation, you'll be paid in the region of six zeros."

"Sounds good Gunny," Tony said a grin spreading across his face. Strahan stuck out his hand and Tony shook it.

_A/N: Okay so we will see how Tony gets his head injury soon. Kandon_


	27. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Amnesia partly explained in chapter, check it out and please review Kandon_.

Tony walked slowly down the hallways that lead to the gym. He felt a presence that someone was following, but every time he turned around he saw no one. He shook the feeling off as nerves and continued on to the gym where he could keep up his weights and fitness. He entered the Gym, and immediately walked over to the bench press. He was so engrossed with his own weight settings that he paid no attention to the exodus of other prisoners. He finished and was looking the barbell over. Smack! The sound echoed through the gym. Tony's knees buckled, his vision went blurry. Black dots entered his vision. He reached out and grabbed the bench press as he fell. His knees crashed to the floor his head dropped and he gasped for air.

Hulk stood over him, both fists clenched, his face suffused with anger, "You haven't got Prescott here to protect you anymore, you bastard!"

Tony rose slowly to his feet, fighting off the dizziness and nausea. Smack! Hulks fist connecting with the base of Tony's head. Tony collapsed again, his vision tapering to a small light as he fought for consciousness. He shook his head to release the dizziness, nausea and the tunnel vision. "I was going to have the job Strahan was offering you," Hulk bellowed as he went to kick Tony in the stomach. Tony gagged as Hulk's foot smashed into his tensed abdomen. "Now what am I going to do?" Hulk said as he grabbed Tony by his collar and lifted him up. "I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Tony squinted as the tunnel vision increased. He shook his head again to try to get rid of the dizziness. Hulk's fist rushed towards Tony's face. Tony had only mili-seconds to do something, Hulk wasn't McGee, especially since his colleague had slugged him when he wasn't looking, that and the fact that Hulk had about a hundred extra pound behind his punches. Tony had to admit he had been mildly concussed by McGee's punch, this wasn't going to happen with Hulk. He was after blood. _Unable to think clearly he was _to late, the punch sent him tumbling across the floor. Tony lay on his front, shaking his head, the dizziness embracing him again as was the tunnel vision.

Hulk jerked him to his feet, thrusting an upper cut to Tony's jaw. Tony's head rocked back and he dropped to the ground. Tony's eye began to roll back as he lay there. He shook himself again. "It's not ending like this!" he gasped, as he spat blood on the floor. "I've come too far for this!" he said. Out of know where Ziva's face appeared. "I'm going down like this. I've got too much to lose now. For you sweetcheeks," Tony grinned manically as Hulk advanced.

Tony's boot shot out hard and fast. Connecting with Hulk's groin region, the big man doubled but kept coming. Tony was on his knees now. He rammed himself against Hulk and both men tumbled to the floor. Tony still fighting his dizziness and tunnel vision, he was first to his feet. Hulk was rising unsteadily. Tony took the opportunity, brought up his knee and connected it with Hulks nose. The big man hit the ground, his head striking a 10kg free weight. He didn't move. Tony gasped for breath, the dizziness was still there but it was fading and the tunnel vision still causing him problems. "I don't think weights is going to happen today."

Tony staggered out of the gym, he walked unsteadily to the cell bay. He climbed the stairs slowly and methodically. He paid no attention to the stares that people gave him as he reached the landing that his cell was on. He walked slowly and staggeringly into his cell. Dropping on to his bed, Tony closed his eyes and sighed, "Thanks sweetcheeks!" He allowed sleep to finally take him.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva entered Autopsy. Ducky looked up and gave her a small smile as she walked over to him, "I'm guessing there is a good reason for you being down here my dear?"

Ziva lent over the table that Ducky had the body of Capatin Martin Ashcroft on, "You know me well Ducky."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Senior Field Agent who is working under cover, would it, Ziva my dear?" Ducky forcing the grin away as Ziva glared at him, her way of confirming his question. Ducky nodded to himself, "It wasn't hard to guess!"

Jimmy walked in as Ziva stood arms folded looking at Ducky. He turned and walked over to the mirror like door, disappearing quickly. Ducky smiled to himself, the boy had a good idea of when to make himself scares. He turned his attention back to Ziva who was giving him that questioning look he was now used too, "How?"

Ducky sighed and nodded towards the door, "Stan was down here as soon as you arrived back here." Ziva looked towards the door as if he was standing behind it, Ducky reached over and placed a hand on her folded arms, "He's not Tony, you see my dear!"

"No, he's not," Ziva sighed, "But he is my partner…he's Tony's best friend, surely he knows in some ways how I feel."

"Ah" Ducky nodded as he walked round to take Ziva by the arm and lead her back to his desk. "That is most dangerous Ziva. To presume that Stan knows how you feel is projecting something on to someone. Stan may have a sense of how you feel but in the end he is his own person. After all the way Stan feels things for Tony…" Ziva was about to speak but Ducky stopped her, "It's different between a man and a woman in love."

"In love…"Ziva cocked an eyebrow at him, "Ducky, he hasn't told me he loves me! He had a perfect opportunity to sleep with me after Karen and Stan welcomed Kelly into the world…" Ziva let out a frustrated sigh. Ducky was looking at her questioningly, Ziva shrugged, "He stayed at my place after we got back from the hospital. Even when I followed him to that old movie spot…" Ducky looked at her quizzically. Ziva shrugged, "A long story Ducky…anyway the point is, he didn't try to take advantage of the situation, when I would have given into him. It's not normal for Tony!"

"You know my dear," Ducky took Ziva's hand in his, "Have you ever thought that Tony has been acting this way because he's been hurt by you…"

"Ducky that was a misunderstanding, besides…" Ziva started before the old man cut her off.

"You know why he's taking small steps." Ducky said simply, "Because he's afraid to loose you to anyone else, he didn't sleep with you because you're not just another one night stand. But the woman he really wants to…" Ziva placed a hand over his mouth.

"No more Ducky, please" Ziva whispered, she was on the verge of tears. If Tony was doing this the long and gruelling way to win her, to marry her, to bed her, to…. Ziva shook her head, and removed her hand slowly from his mouth. "I know what you're trying to say!"

"Then my dear," Ducky said, "As the saying goes, 'Patience is a virtue!'"

XXXXXXXX

Light shone in Tony's eyes, he jerked awake. The prison medical orderly stood over him, he was lying in a comfortable hospital bed, the part of the luxuries of being sick. "Ah, welcome back to the land of the living, Reed." The orderly said genuinely.

"Why am I here, what happened?" Tony mumbled slurring his words. For the first time he saw Colonel Matheson standing at the end of the bed.

"You didn't show at roll call, the guards found you unconscious on your bed," The orderly explained to Tony, "Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"Yeah, Doc." Tony nodded, "I remember walking into the gym and…" His conscious blocked the rest of the thought strain. Tony shook his head, "No Doc, I can't remember."

The orderly nodded at the Colonel Matheson, "Just a concussion, nothing more Colonel!"

"Very well," the Colonel nodded, "You don't think he had anything to do with the other prisoner's death?" Tony looked wide eyed at the Colonel hoping to get an image of what happened.

"No, Colonel," The orderly shook his head, "The man was found hanging from the ceiling of his cell with a sheet around his throat. He was bigger then Reed here. Reed wouldn't have been able to do that…I still believe that the other prisoner hanged himself."

"Who was the other prisoner?" Tony's mind becoming active now, as he began to think straight. _Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Agent, NCIS, Ziva, Director Shepard, Strahan…_Tony shook his head, _No, my memory is fine, the Doctor at Bethesda was wrong._

"Oh," Colonel Matheson pulled the file from under his arm, "Former PFC Brandon "Hulk" Ferringo, commited suicide by hanging himself."

"Crap," Tony muttered under his breath.

_A/N: Okay interesting turn of events, also that wasn't how he got his Amnesia but there are causes and effects so bare with me._


	28. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters are all mine, I own them they belong to me, hahahaha._

_A/N: Okay so where is this going you maybe asking. My answer is you'll have to see. Please read and review, enjoy. Kandon!_

"Thank you Colonel," Director Jenny Shepard nodded as she spoke into the receiver of the phone. She paused as she listened to Colonel Matheson as he spoke again on the other end. Jenny sighed and nodded, "Yes, I totally understand, Agent Gibbs isn't the easiest person to have a conversation with under the circumstances." She paused again, "Okay, thank you, bye!" Jenny sighed as she replaced the phone for a moment, she rubbed her temples and picked up the receiver again, "Well, here we go!" She dialled the cell phone number and placed the receiver to her ear. The phone on the other end rang.

"Yeah Gibbs!" The familiar voice on the other end said. He sounded like he was walking by a busy road. The rush of wind over the receiver and the noise of vehicles passing came back to her.

"Hello Jethro!" She said a small smile on her face; he had that effect on her.

"Just a second, Jen," Gibbs said quickly, she heard a door open, then the words "Damn it," Gibbs sounded far away for a few seconds, then Jenny heard the door close and it was quiet, "Sorry Jen, I dropped the phone. How can I help you Director?"

"I have just received a call from Matheson," Jenny said taking a long breath as she finished speaking.

"Aha?" Gibbs responded sarcastically, "What about now?"

"Apparently Tony got into a unanticipated fight that he had no opportunity to walk away from." Jenny inwardly worried how Gibbs would react.

Gibbs let out a breath on the other end, "DiNozzo, you're going to be the death of me!"

"Sorry?" Jenny asked uncomprehendingly.

"Just talking to myself Jen," Gibbs replied quickly, and then asking calmly, "So is he okay, any blows to the head?"

Jenny looked at the receiver with a look of surprise at her end for Gibbs this was a strange question. This also usually meant that Gibbs knew something she didn't, "The Medical officer pronounced that he had only a slight concussion."

"Concussion?" Gibbs said in a strangely calm voice.

"Yes, why do you ask Jethro?" Jenny pressed, hoping he would reveal something to him.

"Doctor and patient privilege," Gibbs answered quickly in an effort to sidestep the issue, "I just happened to be there at the time Jen."

"Jethro?" Jenny asked calmly and calculatedly.

"It doesn't matter Jen," Gibbs snapped, he didn't want to pursue the conversation.

Jenny smarted from the quick rebuke, "If you don't tell me, I'll use my authority to investigate what the doctor told Tony."

"Fine," Gibbs snapped again, "The Doctor said, that in the next six months if Tony was to get severely concussed, he could die or he could potentially forget nearly all or part of his life…give or take a few weeks."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jenny sat back in her chair, shocked at what Gibbs had just revealed.

"Because he has something to prove to goodness knows who…me, Ziva, you," Gibbs suggested, and then continued, "I would suggest pulling him out now while there is still time."

"Jethro, you know I can't do that!" Jenny said knowing this was true; Tony was in Strahan's confidence, "If I do, we alert Masaf that we know his plans."

"Then there is a strong probability…you'll might have a rouge agent on your hands," Gibbs stated the truth, "You will have an Amnesic running around who could think he is an ex-con, it could become dangerous. He won't know the difference between his allies and enemies!"

"Jethro, this isn't my call to pull him out," Jenny wanted the floor to open up and swallow her, "The only person with the authority to countermand that order now is the President and he is definitely not wanting this to happen."

"Are you telling me as Director or as myfriend?" Gibbs asked quietly, knowing the implications of everything that was being said.

"As a Director," Jenny steeled all the resolve she had left, "If Tony does become dangerous, you will be authorised to eliminate him…" Jenny disconnected the phone without waiting for Gibbs' reply. She rose from her desk and walked over to her drinks bench and poured a bourbon, she skulled it, "Damn it!" she muttered to herself as she slammed the glass down on the bench, "I think I better go and see Ducky!"

XXXXXXXX

The punching bag bounced about as Tony DiNozzo aka Alex Reed hit it hard as he tried to remember everything that had transpired. He remembered going into the Gym but after that everything was blank. Frustrated Tony smashed the punching bag again.

Michael Strahan watched from the opposite side of the gym, back leaning against the wall and arms crossed as he stared intently at Tony. Finally as he watched Tony punch the punching bag in frustration he rose and walked over to the younger man. "Reed!"

Tony span around his hand up boxing style, waiting for a blow to fall. Strahan looked at him, Tony relaxed a second later, "Gunny!"

"Relax marine!" Strahan said pulling the boxing gloves down so he could look Tony in the eye. "Do you still want this job?"

Tony looked surprised, "You want me still?"

Strahan nodded and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "You don't remember who attacked you, do you?"

"No, Gunny I don't." Tony said confusedly.

Strahan gave him a strained smile, "It was Hulk!" He led Tony out of the gym and down to the cell bay, "He isn't going to be bothering anyone now. He was the other guy in contention for the job."

"Wait, he was going to kill me?" Tony said surprised. It made sense but why, why had Hulk attacked him. The fight was still a blank, but he remembered everything else in his life. Now he had to get Strahan to give him the job and he was in the cell.

"Yeah, I was going to give you the job and he didn't like the idea." Strahan said as they climbed the stairs up to his cell.

Tony stopped, and looked at Strahan, "You killed him!"

Strahan stopped a few feet ahead of Tony and turned. In one motion he had Tony back against the wall, forearm across his throat and was pressing his entire weight on to Tony's throat. "What did you say?"

"Noth…nothing!" Tony wheezed out, "I said nothing!"

"Good, asking questions gets you killed very easily around here!" Strahan let go of him and walked towards his cell. Tony hadn't moved, Starhan stopped and turned, "You coming, out not?"

"Yeah, coming," Tony said as he rubbed his neck.

"So, you want the job?" Strahan said as he walked into his cell and sat down on his bunk.

Tony lent against the door of the cell, "What's it going to entail?"

"A bit of small arms duty, sniper spotting and your skills as an explosives expert," Strahan looked at him, "You have any problems with terrorists?"

"You bet I do!" Tony said, then smiled at Strahan. "But with the right amount of money, I can live with them."

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs stood outside the van sipping coffee as the night air grew cold around him. The van door opened and McGee stepped out of it. Gibbs turned to McGee, "McGee!"

"Yeah boss?" McGee gave Gibbs a puzzled look.

"What the hell are you doing out here McGee?" Gibbs looked at his temporary Senior Field Agent.

"Um, Fornell suggested I stretch my legs!" McGee said, making up an excuse.

"Yeah, I'm worried, too, McGee!" Gibbs said as if reading McGee's mind. McGee had listened to Gibbs' conversation over the listening equipment. Gibbs had not said anything, but McGee was now treading more carefully. After all McGee was never a good liar. "I'm worried he'll suddenly not know who he is and start shooting at us. Trust me, that's one hell of decision you'll have to make when and if he does start shooting at you." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Boss," McGee said, he hadn't been there when the Doctor had informed Tony and Gibbs of Tony's possible amnesia, "I don't follow!"

Gibbs turned away from McGee, "You'll know soon enough, Tim. When you do, you'll know you're in a nightmare…" Gibbs paused to take another sip of coffee, "Particularly when that nightmare is one of your team mates!"

"Jethro!" Fornell called from the van, "We've got Tony on the line! He's just called Jenny!"

Gibbs spun around and climbed into the van quickly. He sat down and pulled his earphones over his head. "Here we go!"

"_Director Shepard!"_

"_Hey Mum!"_

"_Alex! Are you okay?"_

Gibbs smiled to himself, Jenny would play the role of the Mum to DiNozzo. It made it sound legitimate. _Mind you_, Gibbs mused himself, _Jen does have the making of a good mum._

"_I'm fine! I got a bump on the head but I'm okay. Tell dad that I'm alright. I'm remembering everything clearly…well most things!_

Gibbs snorted, Tony was talking about him. He knew that Gibbs was listening. Then he put two and two together. _What the hell are you doing DiNozzo! _Are you insinuating that Jen and me have something going on? Gibbs mind raced, _Surely not! The Hell he isn't, I'm going to kill him! _He took another sip of his coffee and ignored the grin that Fornell made in his direction.

"_Okay, Alex! I'll tell him, he has been worried about you."_

"_Oh Mum, I'm being released in the next day or two. I have a job, too!" _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, well paid and its in Washington!"_

"_That's wonderful news, be sure to stop by and see us when you get in!"_

"_Sure, hey, I have to go, I'll talk to you later Mum!"_

"_Okay, love you Alex!"_

"_Love you to Mum!" _Click as the phone disconnected.

Seconds later Gibbs cell phone rang, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"You get 'all' of that?" Jenny said emphasising the word all.

"Yeah!" Gibbs said.

"Good," Jenny said smiling, "We're about to save the Commandant of the Marine Corp and other important people!"

_A/N: Yeah this is where it heats up…I hope! Hope you are enjoying this so far. Kandon, if you want it to come quickly please review. Thanks everybody so far!_


	29. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters are all mine, I own them they belong to me, so just ask!_

_A/N: Okay so the more the reviews the quicker I get this out. Big thanks to Cinematus for his betaing skills, with Emy being busy. Thanks Tim. Please read and review, enjoy. Kandon!_

Tony opened his eyes, the guard stood in his doorway. "Up Reed!" Tony sat up on his bunk and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked to towards the Guard.

"What is the big idea?" Tony growled at him.

"You're released today!" The guard replied as he handed Tony a slip of paper. "Here is your slip of everything you came in with!" He turned and paused, "Oh, your breakfast is ready, so I suggest you get it! I have a feeling it's going to be a long day for you scumbag!"

"Thanks!" Tony replied sarcastically and turned to get his cell ready for final inspection.

XXXXXXXX

Tony and five other men walked out the front gate of US Military Prison Ft Leavenworth. He was standing next to Strahan as they walked quickly down the road. "What's happening Gunny?"

Strahan pointed down the road to a black Dodge 250 pickup on the side of the road. "That's our truck, Khaled dropped it off for us this morning!"

Tony looked at Strahan, "Khaled?" He asked his best acting skills coming into play.

"Yeah, Corporal!" Strahan said to him, "He's you're employer!"

"Right!" Tony nodded.

Strahan picked up his pace, "Come on, let's get going, we have to be in DC before Tuesday!" Tony and Strahan, reached the car. Strahan climbed into the drivers seat and Tony sat in on the other seat.

XXXXXXXX

Jenny stood in MTAC watching the progress Tony was making towards his destination. She was glad she had forced him to have that GPS locator inserted under his skin. According to the locator they now had reached the outskirts of Washington DC.

"Where is he Jen?" The voice behind her making her jump.

Jenny turned around a little annoyed, "Don't do that Jethro! You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me."

"Sorry!" Gibbs grinned that smile that made her legs go weak. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Jenny said accepting the cup, she looked at Gibbs. "You look like the living dead."

"Well thanks Jen," Gibbs smirked, "You don't look so hot yourself. Been ignoring the signs of sleep?"

"I'm serious," Jenny said her voice becoming more caring, "Why don't you hit my couch and get some rest."

"Nah. I've got coffee, I'll be fine." Gibbs shook his head.

"Why?" Jenny said eyeing him.

"Cause I have an Agent out there that could become the enemy at any second, and he won't even know it." Gibbs said as he sat down in one of the chairs and watched the screen, "Besides coffee will keep me awake."

"Have you thought of any plan if DiNozzo does end up fighting us?" Jenny sat down next to him.

"Nope!" Gibbs said shaking his head and smiled, as he walked out of MTAC "But I'm working on it!"

"Where are you going?" Jenny called after him.

"Your couch!" Gibbs called back quickly.

XXXXXXXX

The pick-up truck pulled to the side of the road. Strahan yawned for a moment and glanced at Tony who was sleeping on the passenger's side. Strahan shoved Tony as he undid his seatbelt, "Alex. Alex."

"Five more minutes boss." Tony mumbled as Strahan shoved him again.

Strahan grinned at Tony, "As much as I like that Corporal." Strahan reached for his now luke-warm water bottle and unscrewed the lid. "I need you awake to cover my ass!" With that Strahan emptied the water onto Tony's head.

"Brrr." Tony reacted in seconds, eyes flying open and head shaking as he tried to remove as much water from his head and eliminate it from running down his back. It was pretty cold outside now. Finally Tony looked around him as his eyes adjusted to the dark, "Where are we, Gunny?"

Strahan grinned at Tony, "I like boss better." Then Strahan grew serious again, "Georgetown, Washington DC and we're outside an Irish pub called The Fiddle and The Clover."

"What you bring us here for?" Tony said sounding disgusted. Little did either Strahan or NCIS know that just after Tony had gotten the job at NCIS, he and a friend of his had drunkenly gotten into a bar fight at this very same pub. Now Tony was worried that people would remember him and then the whole operation would go up in smoke, fire and bullet holes to the cranium.

Strahan laughed, "Sounds like you've been here before."

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "I seem to remember a pounding head and a broken rib for my troubles."

"Well," Strahan shrugged, "Now its important that you cover me while I go make the final payment for some liberated ex-Marine Corp weapons, ammunition, explosives and uniforms." Strahan smiled, "Our supplier was once an IRA weapons trafficker…now he sells things for money…no more loyalties, just cash." Strahan said warily as he looked at the pub, "Which makes him one hell of piece of work to deal with!"

"Alright…then" Tony said nodding his understanding, "let's do this!"

The two of them climbed out of the truck. Michael Strahan pulled a butterfly knife from the car and slid it into the false bottom on the sole of his shoe. Tony looked at him, Strahan shrugged, "Last resort…I'm here for supplies and weapons not murder." Tony nodded as he and Strahan crossed the quiet street. Strahan opened the door to the pub and both men were greeted to the sound of the fiddle and pipe of traditional Irish music. Strahan and Tony walked over to the bar, eyes tracked them as they reached it.

"Can I help you gents?" The bartender with a thick Londoner accent asked.

"My friend here will have a pint of Guinness and I would like to talk to Micky O'Rouke about a certain order." Strahan said easily, Eyes now flicked towards him. Strahan smiled and turned back to the bartender, "While I'll wait though, I'll have a pint myself!" The Bartender walked down the bar and pulled two large glasses from underneath the bench. Strahan smiled at the onlookers, "God bless every Irish mother's son!"

A roar went up as well as glasses and then sudden silence, as a voice cut the chilly atmosphere like a knife, "Trust an Irishman to talk sense!" Micky O'Rouke walked down the bar a smile on his half scarred face. "Up the Irish and freedom for the north." More shouts echoed the same or similar sentiments.

Strahan picked up his pint and saluted O'Rouke as he reached him, "To your health." With that Strahan tipped the contents back and emptied it in less then fifteen seconds. He eyed O'Rouke calmly before he spoke again, "I want the order."

Micky O'Rouke face didn't flinch, "I want my money!" Strahan pulled a concealed envelope from his coat and handed it over to O'Rouke who opened it, flicked through the bills and when satisfied, gestured for Strahan to follow. Tony made to follow but O'Rouke turned around and shook his head, "Just him boyo! Just him!" Strahan and O'Rouke made their way to the door, Micky stopped and turned back and called, "That man there can have the next drink on me, Errol."

The bartender nodded, "Right you are boss!" With that Strahan and O'Rouke disappeared through the door.

Tony stood quietly, he glanced around as at least a dozen pairs of eyes watched him. Tony turned back to his drink and sipped at it. Guinness had always an aquirred taste and he had never fully appreciated it. However as Alex Reed of Irish/American decent he had to like it and so Tony continued to drink. "We know you, don't we, wog!" Errol said walking along the bar to face him.

"Sorry," Tony said, he forced his mind to recollect the face. He came up blank, "I don't know who the hell you are to be honest!"

"Now, boyo that's no way to talk to Errol." A young man said walking over to him. The man was a foot taller than Tony and built like a brick house. "So I'd be minding your manners wog."

"I'm not a wog." Tony said quietly, he was now treading on thin ice.

"I know him now!" Errol said triumphantly. He pulled something from underneath the bar, "He's that Guido, the one who smashed up the bar and put Old Patterson in Hospital with a broken nose." The bartender placed a large thick book on the bar top. The big man who was next to Tony looked down at the now opened book. Several other men from other places in the bar rose from their seats and looked at the picture. Tony shut his eyes as the damning evidence appeared in front of him.

"Trust the Irish not to forgive or forget!" Tony said, he knew what was coming next. He immediately went into Marine training mode. He reacted the only way he knew how when up against five Irishmen who were looking like they were going to seriously hurt or even kill him. Tony spun his hand balled into a fist, crashing into the brick wall of an Irishman. The man's head rocked back from the blow.

"Get him!" Came a yell from somewhere and several more Irishmen appeared. Tony blocked the next two blows, and then he hit one man in the guts. The Brick of an Irishman was now up and all Tony could do was block the assault not only from the big man but from his other four opponents as well. A sudden blow to his nose caused his eyes to water and his nose gushing blood. He now found himself backed up against the bar. Nowhere to go, he continued his best to fight off the men but found himself loosing and his strength sapping quickly. Then all went black.

The stolen police baton hit him across the back of the head. Errol grinned at the others as he brandished it for all to see. Now the Italian/American was on the floor, the angered Irishmen kicking him in the head, stomach and chest and not letting up. "What the…" Strahan started and then saw Tony on the ground suffering blow after blow. The all of a sudden the five men had backed away. Tony was convulsing on the floor. Strahan acted quickly, he pulled off his belt and shoved it between Tony's teeth to prevent him from biting his tongue off. Gradually Tony's convulsions had subsided, Strahan looked up at O'Rouke. "You put that stuff in the truck now or so help me I'll gut you here and now Micky!"

"With what Michael?" Micky said arrogantly.

The butterfly knife appeared under Micky O'Rouke's chin within seconds. Strahan's eyes were stone cold, "With this! So you do it or I will kill you and your monkeys!"

_A/N: Okay I don't know anything medical but now you have finally seen Tony have his Amnesia…yay! _


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I do own all the original Characters so yeah. But that is about all._

_A/N: Okay so please review the more reviews the faster I can get this out. I hope you've stuck with me through this so far. Apologies for such a long story. But hey the Tiva is back on the rise with this so yes I'm very happy. Thanks to all you who have reviewed so far…you are awesome._

The elevator chimed as the doors opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked out and entered the bullpen. The bullpen was empty, McGee, Ziva and Stan were all monitoring Tony. Ziva and Stan from outside the Diplomat Hotel in downtown DC, McGee along with Abby monitoring his vital signs and GPS location through the computers in MTAC. Gibbs sat down at his desk tiredly, he hadn't slept in three days. Tony had been ordered to call when he was within the terrorist cell. Now Gibbs feared the worst, his famous gut was churning, something had gone wrong soon he would either be fishing him out of the Potomac or worse he would be facing Tony as an enemy and that was far worse. How do you shoot someone who you love as part of the family. He didn't know how. All Gibbs knew was that something had and now Tony was on the wrong side of the law one way or another and not knowing anything except Terrorism or worse. Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his thought processes.

"Jethro!" Gibbs' eyes flew open as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by that heavenly voice. He looked at the red haired Director of NCIS, his former partner and lover. The one woman who after Shannon died, had been the only one to really fill that void in his heart.

"Yeah Jen." Gibbs whispered quietly.

Jenny walked round his desk to sit down in from of him her legs outstretched as she half sat half stood, "I was wrong…" She paused, avoiding those eyes that could trap her, "You had every right to say no to Tony going on this operation. I let my authority and power get the better of me…I'm sorry…" She breathed. Gibbs finger slid across her mouth in a sweet gentle way of telling her to say no more.

"You made the right decision Jen." Gibbs said as he still whispered, "You couldn't have put a better agent on this mission." Jenny went to protest, "I can sit here and let you protest and beat yourself up over this or you can accept the fact that he isn't dead and hope and pray to God that he is alive and well."

"Okay," Jenny said quietly, "I will treat this like he's still there and that he is still following my direct orders."

"Good, " Gibbs said as he rose to stand mere inches from her, "now let's see what Ducky can provide us with…I would say some hope is in order."

XXXXXXXX

"_Alex Reed, NCIS!"_

"_Objection! My Client…"_

"_We have, your honour, we the jury find the defendant Alex Reed Guilty on all accounts..."_

"_Corporal Alex Reed, you are to be stripped of your rank and are to be held at Fort Leavenworth for 8 years hard labor, case dismissed..."_

"_I'll kill you Gibbs, if it's the last thing I do!"_

Tony's eyes opened slowly, he lay in a large queen size bed in a beautifully furnished room. In the corner of the room were some bloody sheets and alcohol. Tony gingerly sat up and looked around, his mind cloudy and useless.

The door of the room opened and an Arab and Michael Strahan walked into the room. Strahan gave him a look of surprise as Tony focused on him. "Look, who decided to rejoin us again… Alex Reed has decided to rejoin us on earth." Tony's mind registered the name, his mind recounting everything about his life as Alex Reed. He felt a sense that there was more to him but he knew that he was Alex Reed, Corporal, US Marine Corp, Court-Marshalled and sentenced to Fort Leavenworth military prison for weapons dealing. But something gnawed at him, something that was telling him something but he pushed it to the back of his mind

Things suddenly jolted into his mind, he was working for Gunny Sergeant Michael Strahan and an Arab by the name of Khaled Abu Masaf. Tony shook his head, "How long have I been out for Gunny?"

It was the Arab's turn to speak, "Three days Corporal… if you count in the night it happened."

"Who are you?" Tony said confusion running across his face.

Strahan smiled and placed a hand on the Arab's shoulder, "This here is Doctor Muhammad Alteef, he is one of our cell members. There are six of us altogether, but in order not to be found by the FBI, we are staying in separate locations until the day we complete our jobs and get paid." Strahan sighed, "Well I'm sorry Alex but we have to do one more thing in order to make sure that you aren't an undercover agent." Tony's eyes swivelled to Dr Alteef as he brandished a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Then Tony felt his arms wrenched quickly and a sharp prick as the doctor emptied the contents into his arm.

XXXXXXXX

Abby looked at McGee, a worried look on her face, "He's awake!" She typed quickly into the computer, "Timmy he's awake, but…" She trailed off.

Timothy McGee looked at her, "Yeah, I know that much, so why the sudden spike on blood pressure?"

Abby looked at him worriedly, "I don't know…I need Ducky!"

McGee nodded and flipped his cell phone open and hit speed dial for Ducky's phone. "Ah Timothy, what news do you have for me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" McGee said quickly, "According to the chip in Tony's body, he's awake. But he has just suddenly had a spike. Which could mean poison or I'm hoping you could tell us another reason."

"Interrogation or a truth agent possibly," Ducky said, then paused, "Ah, Timothy I think you and Abby better inform Jethro and the Director, I'll join you soon." With that the cell phone disconnected and Timothy McGee looked at Abby.

"Well Abs," Tim whispered, "You better call Gibbs!"

"Why?" Abby looked worried now. She wrapped her arms around McGee's neck and whispered into his ear, "He's okay isn't he Timmy?"

McGee hugged Abby tightly and felt a strange peace and comfort as he held her tightly against him, "We'll know as soon as Ducky arrives."

XXXXXXXX

It was hard to see out of the black sacking that was draped over his head. Tony felt dizzy and claustrophobic, his arms were secured tightly to the armrests of a chair while his feet were secured to the legs of the chair. He was not about to go anywhere. Out of the darkness of the sacking came a voice, "Who are you and who do you work for?" It was an unfamiliar voice, one that had both menace and authority to it.

"Michael Strahan and some guy called Khaled Abu Masaf," Tony began, "Can you repeat the beginning again please?" Tony felt the punch to the side of his face, he tasted blood in his mouth.

The voice moved closer to his head, "Who are you and who do you work for? Or to be more precise, which government agency do you work for?" The voice had an English syntax to of a college education.

"United States Marine Corp, Reed Alex, Corporal, Serial number 91782!" The marine side of him kicking in, "I work for Michael Strahan and Khaled Abu Masaf!" The interrogator sighed and moved away from Tony.

Tony could just make out a whisper, "Michael, I know you think he's a Fed but as far as we know he is telling the truth after all, the truth serum has it's full effect now. If he was working for a Federal Agency then he would have told us."

The familiar voice of Strahan replied, "Yeah, well I still don't trust him fully. I don't doubt his ability though." Starhan sighed as if someone was staring at him, "Look, I'll kill him myself if he turns out to be more then he appears, however so far he is an honest marine."

"An honest marine!" The interrogator snorted, "That means he's against terrorism."

"No, it doesn't!" Strahan said, "It means that he's loyal to me! I say that we should have him."

The interrogator sighed and gave in, "Very well!" The footsteps came close again and suddenly the darkness turned to light and Tony blinked in the light of the room. He stared into a somehow familiar face, "Welcome to our organisation Alex, I am Khaled."

_A/N: Okay so from here on in I'm hoping to throw this story into top gear. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing and I'll try my best to get more chapters done._


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I own any original characters that appear in this story.

_A/N: Well now ladies and gentleman if you are still with me at this point I can only thank you profoundly for sticking by me. I appreciate all your reviews and thank you kindly for sticking it out so far. Here's where the story I'm hoping picks up tempo. Thanks again, keep reviewing and enjoy. Kandon._

Jenny sat quietly at her desk, it had been two days since Ducky had informed them that Tony had been interrogated. From all the information Ducky could gather, an interrogation was the only plausible explanation for Tony's elevated heart-beat. Jenny was now grateful and pleased that Tony had accepted the GPS locator. Jenny knew that he was no longer under their control, he hadn't rung in as required and both Ziva and Stan who were on surveillance at the hotel he was at, had not seen him leave. DC Metro had called a day ago after a Bolo had been placed on either Tony or Strahan. According to Metro Tony had been seen entering an Irish pub four days earlier, according to Metro's witness, he had been unconscious and bloodied when Strahan had carried him out.

Jenny knew what that meant and Ducky was able to confirm both and Gibbs about the amnesia suspicions. Jenny sighed, her problem now was that Memorial day was fast approaching and she had no idea whether or not he was with the entire cell or whether or not they were scattered. Jenny was hedging her bets that they were split.

Her phone on the desk rang, she glanced at the caller ID _Alex Reed_ and quickly picked it up, "Jenny Reed?"

There was a laugh on the other end and a familiar voice replied, "Mum! You don't have to sound that formal."

"Alex!" Jenny sounded surprised because she was, "Where are you? Your father and I have been worried about you. You were supposed to call us when you got into DC." Jenny was playing the worried mum the only way she knew how…inexperienced.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tony sounded somewhat different. He didn't sound like himself, like who he was fighting for, who he truly was. "Hey can we meet somewhere? Like in public!"

"Sure sweetheart!" Jenny said trying her best at sounding like she really was his mother, "Where would you like to meet me?"

"Where would you suggest?" Tony said cheerfully as he spoke, "It's been a while since I've been in DC. Seven years…I've forgotten so much." The last words scarred Jenny, Tony in his amnesiac state thought he was Alex Reed. He believed that he was a dishonoured marine.

"Okay how about Senator's Bar in Georgetown." Jenny said, her efforts to sound motherly and loving taking a toll. "That was always a favourite of yours." Gibbs opened the door quietly and stood there. Jenny gave the look to Gibbs of 'do you know who I'm talking too?' Gibbs nodded and Jenny smiled, "Hey Alex, you'll never guess who has just come through my office door.'

Tony sounded quiet as if he were thinking, "Dad!"

"How did you know?" Jenny said with surprise.

"Cause you made it sound like I'd be happy to talk to the bastard." Tony replied his voice slightly hardening. Then it changed, "Say hi and I'll meet you there…?"

"How about 2:30 in the afternoon," Jenny said cooing at him, "Tomorrow does that sound good?"

"Sure!" Tony said, "I'll see you then." The phone disconnected and Jenny looked at Jethro.

"You get all that Jethro?" Jenny asked as she looked at Gibbs seriously.

"Yep, I had McGee record the conversation." Gibbs replied quickly, "I'll have Ducky analyse it since he's doing a psychological profile now."

" I want everyone in place," Jenny looked scared now, "because right now I'm dealing with an Amnesic agent who thinks I'm really his mother. Anything could happen. Jethro, I want you close, okay?"

Jethro nodded, "Okay," he turned and walked towards the door, "You know, just for the record, you sounded like you could pull off the whole mum thing."

Jenny looked over her glasses at him and a small smile twitched at her mouth, "Is that an offer Jethro?"

Gibbs grinned before leaving, "See you tomorrow Jen." Jenny smiled at that, his mind still had her in it. She hoped it would be more some day. Hopefully sooner rather then later, she wasn't getting any youngeras a woman. Carrying a baby for Jethro would really be a welcome challenge and a very different step. Something she hadn't really thought about until now, but something that she had started to consider of late.

XXXXXXXX

The Senator's bar was crowded. Jenny sat at a table. Gibbs sat at the bar its self and was nursing what looked like a coke. He was the sole team member here on this little assignment. Gibbs had made sure that neither Stan, McGee nor Ziva were close to Tony, he knew that it was hard enough on Ziva now. She knew that he had amnesia and he wouldn't know her even if he fell over her. Stan had admitted to Gibbs that every so often Ziva would often be found daydreaming when they were in the van on surveillance duty. When he asked her what she was thinking about, her usual reply would be "Tony". In Gibbs opinion she was getting very close to either getting herself or a teammate killed. Jenny took a deep breath and then Tony came into sight. She let out her breath and looked at him. He looked different and he was acting different, too. Ducky had said that Tony was following a line of memory. His only memory, which according to Tony's mind, was that he was Alex Reed and he knew no one at NCIS except for the possibility of Gibbs as his arresting officer. Which, according to Ducky, was why Gibbs had his back mostly to Jenny at this very moment.

Jenny rose as Tony walked up, "Hey sweetie," Jenny smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Tony kissed her on the cheek as well, "Hey Mum."

"So when did you get into DC?" Jenny asked, doing her best as Reed's mum.

"About a week now, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, I've been really busy," Tony said while he looked around as if someone was watching him.

"Everything okay Alex?" Jenny said concern filling her voice. She prayed that Tony would not pay attention to McGee who was now sitting at the other end of the bar, staring at Tony.

"I'm okay," Tony said as he relaxed again. A waiter arrived and placed two drinks on the tabletop. In front of Tony stood a bottle of imported Australian beer. Tony's eyebrows rose, "Since when have I liked Aussie beer mum?"

"A long time ago," Jenny said quietly. Jenny looked up and smiled at Tony, "I saw Teresa a couple of weeks ago..."

"Sorry Mum," Tony rose from his seat and taking her arm, "I thought I just recognised someone and I'm not sure I want to run into." Jenny rose slowly, realising Tony was talking about Gibbs, but he wasn't talking about his boss. He was talking about the arresting Agent Gibbs.

"Who?" Jenny looked around acting like the worried mother.

"One of the NCIS Agents that arrested me," Tony replied bitterly, "Let's go somewhere else…"

"Alex…" Jenny said, not feeling comfortable with being Tony alone, she decided to use the distress word. "Look we can just sit here and wait for Paul to get here." Referring to the dead brother of the real Alex Reed, it was a good way of ascertaining that Tony truly believed that he was Alex Reed. Jenny saw Gibbs rise from his seat, Tony saw it too and the name seemed to click for him.

"Paul's dead, remember?" Tony replied his eyes cold, the barrel of his Glock 17 pressing none to softly into Jenny's soft stomach she winced slightly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Alex, who do you think I am?" Jenny tried to sound her motherly way again.

"Someone…" Tony replied, the gun pushing harder into her stomach, "Someone who I should know…possibly an NCIS agent trying to get me into trouble again." Tony looked into her eyes, "But we'll never know, will we?"

Gibbs exploded into action, his gun and badge out in front of him. The crowd suddenly erupted before Gibbs got control of the situation, "Everybody on the ground, now!" His eyes locked on Tony's eyes. "NCIS, put the gun down!"

"Hey Gibbs," Tony said as he whirled Jenny around to use her as a human shield. The Glock now pressed hard into her back, "You want this lovely agent of yours to die?…Keep moving!"

"I'm putting my gun down," Gibbs said slowly as he looked at Jenny. His eyes pleaded with her as he placed his gun on the ground, he couldn't lose her now. "Let her go and we'll not follow you."

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Tony replied, "Maybe because…you're you!" Tony hand rose and hit Jenny behind the ear and shoved her towards Gibbs. "Catch you around Gibbs!" Tony turned and ran hard down the street to his borrowed Camaro, before climbing in and speeding away, leaving Gibbs to cradle the unconscious Jenny Shepard in his arms.

XXXXXXXX

The elevator dinged as usual, Gibbs carried Jenny in his arms he walked past the bullpen. Stan looked at him in surprise, "You need a hand Boss?" Gibbs noted that Ziva was already on the phone, McGee stood there stunned as if he was seeing a repeat of Kate dying all over again.

"Yeah, I'm going upstairs, carrying a fifty kilo woman who seems to be bleeding…of course I need help." Gibbs replied sarcastically as he struggled slowly up the stairs, Stan raced round to the stairs and slowly helped Gibbs carry Jenny up toward her office. Gibbs looked down at his two other agents "McGee, Ziva get Ducky before I kick your ass'!"

"He's already on his way Gibbs," Ziva called after him.

"McGee!" Gibbs called down to McGee from the landing now with Stan and the unconscious Jenny Shepard.

"Yeah boss?" McGee called back.

"She's not dead, Tim," Gibbs said loudly enough to give him some peace about the situation. Gibbs grunted at Stan as they lifted Jenny together again, "Tony just decided to club her over the back of the head. Damn it!"

"Hey boss, he doesn't know who he is…he's just fighting or flying," Stan offered unsuccessfully as Gibbs glared at him.

"Well, he showed both those traits today," Gibbs muttered as they slowly walked through the door of Jenny's office.

_A/N: Okay so I'm not sure how well that chapter was but…I think Memorial Day is only around the bend. Cheers and keep reviewing. Kandon_


	32. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear from the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions, any original characters that appear in this story. They are all mine, so yeah._

_A/N: Okay so I'm not sure what Fornell has prepared for Jenny but we'll see. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think so far. Just a reminder that Tony still thinks he is Alex Reed. Once again thanks to EmyPink for her continued betaing skills…I appreciate your time and effort Em, Kandon_.

Tony pulled the car over to the side of the road as he took a deep breath. "Come on Alex, what's going on with you? Any other time you would have shot her without a second thought, what made you hold off on doing that?" Tony said as he pinched his nose. The back of his mind screamed at him that something was wrong; Tony shook his head as he tried to focus on the present. He opened the door of the car and staggered under the headache that suddenly exploded in his head. "What the hell is going on?" Tony managed through gritted teeth.

A passer-by looked at him with concern, "You okay buddy?"

Tony looked at him, a grimacing smile on his face, "Yeah, but you won't be if you bother me again."

"Okay Pal, you've made yourself clear," The man said before moving on and turning to watch Tony as he headed further down the street.

Tony's cell phone rang in his pocket; Tony pulled it out slowly as his head throbbed more. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Strahan's voice echoed loudly in his ear, "You said you would be back in an hour, it's almost two!"

"I ran into some trouble Gunny," Tony said rubbing his temple, "I'll tell you about it when I get back."

"Well, get back soon, Khaled is very suspicious of you at the moment," Strahan said before adding, "Even me! So get back here!"

"You got it Gunny," Tony mumbled as he turned to the car, "I'm on my way soon."

XXXXXXXX

Jenny's eyes flickered open slowly as her head pounded away at her near the back of her head. She groaned and opened her eyes wider to find that it was now dark outside and that she was in her office. Sitting in her seat behind her desk was Ducky, he seemed fast asleep. Apart from him, the office was deserted, Jenny rose and felt the blanket fall away from her body. She looked down at the blanket and realised it was a jacket and it looked and felt very much like the one Jethro wore. Jenny shivered; she looked down at herself, she found that her coat and blouse were gone and that the white silk bra was the only piece of clothing that covered her upper body. Jenny grabbed the jacket and pulled it close to her, which was just in time as the door opened quickly.

"You're awake!" Gibbs looked at her sitting up and wrapped in his jacket. He walked into the office carrying a new blouse for her and a couple of cups of coffee in hand, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a sledgehammer," Jenny replied as Gibbs handed her the blouse. She turned around as she pulled it over her almost naked upper body, "What happened?" Jenny asked as she turned around, she caught Gibbs grinning at her, "Jethro!"

"What, Jen?" Gibbs replied taking a sip of coffee before adding with a hint of a grin, "I've seen more of you than that!"

Jenny ignored him, "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" She looked him in the eye.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva sat her desk quietly as Stan dumped his gear behind the desk that he had now occupied for the last eight months. "You okay?" Ziva said nothing, her eyes were empty and seemed to be far off in another world. Stan walked round his desk, he waved his hand across Ziva's face. "Hey Ziva!" Stan placed a hand on her shoulder. She had him pinned against the desk, his face flat on the smooth cold surface. "Ziva!"

Ziva realised what she was doing, "Oh Stan, please don't do that, I could have hurt you."

Stan rubbed his shoulder and moved it in a circle, "Well, you didn't do my shoulder any good!"

McGee walked into the bullpen, "Morning!" He walked to his desk and sat down. McGee looked at Gibbs empty desk then at Ziva and Stan, "Where's Gibbs?"

"No idea, McGee," Stan muttered as he rubbed his shoulder and sat down, "She is more dangerous when she's not aware of things."

"I'm sorry Stan," Ziva said, as she looked at Stan, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah okay, now where is Gibbs!" Stan said copying McGee.

"A good point," Ziva said as she looked around, "I haven't seen him yet and I got here at 0530 this morning."

Stan looked around as he check behind him in case Gibbs turned up, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him or the Director arrive!"

The elevator opened and Fornell, Sacks and five other agents stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen. "Where's Gibbs?" Fornell said agitatedly.

Stan looked at him, "That a good question Fornell, we're wondering ourselves!"

Fornell stood toe to toe with Stan, "Don't step on my toes Burley! Gibbs might be your boss but he can't protect you from a federal prosecutor."

"Why do you need a federal prosecutor Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he and Jenny descended the stairs and walked into the bullpen.

"Because you almost blew our whole operation yesterday with your antics at the Senator's bar!" Fornell said as he brandished the tape in his hand. "From now on, this undercover mission is under FBI jurisdiction. DiNotzo is now a target!" Jenny and Gibbs looked at Ziva as she inhaled a sharp breath.

"Conference room, now!" Gibbs said a deep scowl on his face as drew eyeball to eyeball with Fornell.

"You couldn't just leave things alone, you had to go play this your own way, well around here that doesn't work!" Fornell was snapping at Gibbs as he turned and headed for the elevator. The elevator opened and both Gibbs and Fornell stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and Gibbs hit the emergency stop switch on the panel, he turned on his heel and looked at Fornell.

"What's going on Tobias?" Gibbs said his features relaxing slightly, "Why this sudden change in the atmosphere with this joint operation?"

Fornell pulled an envelope from his coat and handed it over to Gibbs, "A surveillance team on one of the mafia boys in DC caught this on tape when something aroused their suspicion." Gibbs opened the envelope and withdrew the photos, Fornell continued, "Apparently it aroused more than suspicion when the Director called me in this morning and asked me what the hell was going on."

"What did you say Tobias?" Gibbs said, eyeing his friend as he took in the images of him being struck by Tony, Jen's hostage situation and McGee and Stan's stand-off with Tony at the Senator's bar.

"What did you think I said, Jethro?" Tobias sighed as he lent against the rail in the elevator, "I said I had no knowledge of this particular side of the operation." Gibbs gave him a look that told Tobias that he didn't believe him, Fornell looked at him, "It's true. I got the message that he wasn't impressed and that he was speaking with the Secretary of State and the Navy for jurisdiction and warrants."

"Please tell me he didn't get it," Gibbs groaned, "Tony is up a proverbial creek if that's the case."

"Well, I'm thinking he already is, judging by the photos," Fornell said sadly, then pulled another envelope from his coat earning a look from Gibbs, "I've got another in there but I think you better look at that first."

Gibbs pulled open the envelope and looked at the letter, Gibbs eyes widened as he took in the letter head and everything written on it. The letter was written by the Attorney-General, and it gave Fornell the right to take over the investigation and arrest anyone he felt jeopardised his decisions in regards to the terrorist cell and its destruction. "You're kidding…" Gibbs looked at Fornell, "You mean you're going to arrest me and the director unless we tow the line?"

"Now why would I do that?" Tobias Fornell smiled a grim smile at him, "He's your man, if anyone has to make that kill shot it should be one of your team."

"There won't be any kill shots, Tobias," Gibbs growled his hand crushing the letter as he glared at his friend.

"Well, you better make sure of that," Tobis sighed, "Because I will be giving the order officially to you all when we step out of this elevator."

"And unofficially?" Gibbs grinned at him.

"I hope you drag DiNotzo in here and slap some sense into his head," Fornell said as he removed the last letter from his coat pocket, "Unfortunately, my guys have orders from the top, yet I think some of them will freeze if the time comes to pull the trigger on a fellow agent. Even if he is one crazy amnesiac," Fornell placed the letter in Gibbs hand, "That was his letter to her…" Fornell paused then went on, "But I can't bring myself to give it to her if he is killed."

Gibbs examined the envelope, the name _Ziva_ was emblazoned on the front in Tony's messy yet readable handwriting, "He knew he might get amnesia…" Gibbs shook his head, "He knew…Damn it DiNozzo!" He placed the envelope into his coat pocket and turned to Fornell, "Remember Tobias, unofficially you have given the order not to shoot him."

"Have I, Jethro?" Fornell nodded at him, a small smile appearing on his face, Gibbs grinned at him, "Oh right, yes, now I remember…I must be turning a little amnesic." The elevator's light illuminated the small box once again and the door opened and both Gibbs and Fornell walked out scowling. Jenny gave Gibbs a small grin when he approached but said nothing. Fornell walked to the centre of the bullpen, "The FBI has now taken jurisdiction, if you need clarification on anything, you see Gibbs…any questions?" Fornell looked around the bullpen, Gibbs was giving Ziva a 'cool it' signal. He smiled a small smile at Gibbs, "Good, unofficially Gibbs is in Charge!"

_A/N: We have reached the last of the flashbacks…Memorial Day after he is shot is about to begin in the next chapter. Thanks and please keep your comments coming. Kandon. _


	33. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original Characters that appear in this story are all mine. _

_A/N: Okay there are no words to express what is about to happen in this chapter. Once again Tony still thinks he is Alex Reed so please be aware of that. It harkens back to chapter one so enjoy. Thanks to EmyPink for her help in all the betaing she does for me, you rock you legend you! Please review thanks Kandon._

**Memorial Day, Present Day**

Dawn was distinctly chilly as two figures crept across the roof of a building that gave a good sniping position along Constitution Avenue. On of the figures had something across his shoulder, while the other followed behind at a distance, continually pausing and listening for any signs of life other then himself and the other man. Tony jogged after the figure in Street camouflage fatigues; the man in front of him was Strahan. Since Tony had returned to the terrorist cell last night after yesterday's set-up, Strahan had been acting a lot more guardedly. Tony had brushed it off as nothing, but he had felt uneasy when Strahan had debriefed him. That had been an eventful time, Starhan had questioned him until he got the total picture. He had almost lost it when Tony had revealed that he had called his mum and then found it was a set-up. Tony had a sore jaw to prove the Gunnery Sergeant hadn't been happy.

Now however, it was back to business, Strahan trusted him now too much to kill him and he would have preferred Tony to a new and almost non English speaking terrorist who could fly off the handle. If they were attacked, Tony was his protection. He would make sure that no one would stop them in their mission. Tony was walking slowly now as he listened for any sound behind him, "When you're ready Corporal." Strahan's voice carried into the earpiece in his ear.

"Just being careful Gunny," Tony said lowering himself to make his shape less easy to spot. Tony lay down on the camouflage blanket and pulled the gloves from his hands. He blew on them as the cold hit them, he then picking up the rangefinder he raised it to his eye. "Okay, what ranges do you want Sarge?"

"Every hundred yards," Strahan said quietly as he stared down the scope of the Barrett 52 Sniper rifle, "I'll have to hit them on the fly so I need to know every hundred."

"Got it Gunny!" Tony stared through the rangefinders. He began to sound out the ranges and the markers that Strahan could use for each range. The thing about snipers was if they had to changes ranges you had to be able to think on the fly. Marine snipers like the Gunny were the best in the world for that. Tony paused to see Strahan pull a kill book out and as he flipped pages the name '_Gibbs' _bounced off the page at Tony. Even as Tony's scambled mind tried to recall the name for another reason, Strahan flipped the page and reached his calculations page.

He looked at Tony, "Alex…Corporal…Reed you with me."

Tony shook himself from his darkened memory and looked at Strahan, "Sorry Gunny, don't know what's with me."

XXXXXXXX

As the parade to mark Memorial Day began down Constitution Avenue. Alex Reed and Michael Strahan lay prone on the rooftop as both spotter and sniper awaiting their targets. The sound of vehicles screeching around the backstreets, bringing Tony's head up as he listened to the sounds below. The noise of car doors slamming and voices of people shouting orders caught the wind. Tony rose to his knees, pulling the Glock 17 from its holster on his back. "I'll be back Gunny," Tony said as he rose and moved quickly over the roof to the door that lead to the stairwell.

"Alex," a voice whispered into Tony's external earwig. "We got movement outside the building, Federal Agents!"

"I got it, Khaled," Tony whispered back, gripping his Glock 17. Tony peered around the corner of the stairwell and exited onto the roof. He crossed the roof, smiling to himself. Soon he'd get revenge on Special Agent Gibbs and all the other NCIS agents that had put him away in jail. He neared the area of the building that Strahan had picked for his sniping position. He bent down next to Strahan. "You heard Khaled, Gunny?"

"I did, Corporal," Strahan said, looking away from the sights of the sniper rifle and looking up at him for a moment. "So get back to cover and watch my back."

"Sure, Gunny," Tony said, smiling an almost manic smile as he rose and walked calmly back to the stairwell exit. He pulled back the slide on the Glock and waited. Khaled shouted into the external earwig. "They're on the way up, seems you two are the targets."

"Got it," Tony said as he watched the door. He heard muffled footsteps getting closer. "I'll see you at the warehouse!"

"If it is Allah's will," Khaled said quickly, "I will see you soon."

The door swung open and two Federal Agents moved onto the roof in crouching positions. Tony moved fluidly as he holstered his weapon and brought his hand down on the man's wrist, knocking the gun the man carried five feet away on the roof. Then Tony twisted the man's wrist in one motion and smacked his head against the wall hard, making him go limp as he plunged into the cold of unconsciousness. His partner swung round gun levelled at Tony. "Freeze Reed or I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead and try it." Tony threw the unconscious agent at the man. The dead weight of his partner hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the agent over. Tony leapt onto the agent, who was still struggling to get his unconscious partner off himself. Tony grabbed the agent's gun and bending down swung it hard down on the man's skull. The struggling agent went limp and lifeless like the first agent and Tony rose before tossing the Agent's weapon off the roof before he turned to look down the stairwell. "Agents checked and accounted for, Gunny!"

"Forget it, Alex. The targets have not appeared. It is five minutes since they were scheduled to pass by. It would appear that our Feds have warned them." Tony moved towards the fire escape. He listened to Strahan's voice as he spoke on another channel.

"Khaled, targets are a no show. Advise that we split up and make our way separately to location golf eight bravo twelve!" Strahan's voice replied into his earwig. "We missed them. They bugged out of their official duties thanks to the Feds!" Strahan rose from his position and shouted. "Time to go, Corporal."

"I'll cover you," Tony said, moving backwards to the fire escape. "Get going, Sarge."

Strahan nodded and began to climb down. His eyes were level with the lip of the roof as Ziva and McGee burst onto the roof, weapons at the ready. "I'll see you there real soon. Now get going, boss," Tony shouted in earnest before the weapon appeared once again in his hand.

"Alex Reed, freeze, NCIS," Timothy McGee shouted, pointing his SIG sauer at Tony. It was shaking in his hand. He didn't want to shoot him, but he would if he had no other choice.

"Forget it, Fed," Tony snarled and replied by firing the Glock. McGee dove behind some crates that were close by. Ziva fired a wildly aimed shot that nicked Tony's lower thigh causing an inch deep gash.

"You stupid bitch!" Tony shouted, the pain clearly audible in his voice. His reply from his own gun came seconds later, the bullets hammering the wall where she had been standing only seconds ago. He turned and awkwardly leapt for the opposite building. He hit the edge of the opposite roof hard, and a snapping sound was clearly audible. He felt pain stab through his chest as he struggled to pull himself up onto the roof proper. He limped as quickly as he could with his injuries.

McGee poked his head up and turned to Ziva. "Hit anything?"

"No, he couldn't shoot before and he can't shoot now." She shook her head; a single tear streamed down her face. She wiped it away hurriedly.

McGee rose. "I meant did you hit anything?"

"Yes, his left leg…upper thigh, I think," she whispered bitterly, "I am a bitch, yes?"

"No…no, I don't think so," McGee said reassuringly, his hand gripping her shoulder softly.

xxxxxxxx

Tony moved slowly, limping and trying to ease the pain in his right leg as he walked across the roof. The Glock was dangling uselessly in his right hand. His left hand was wrapped around his chest. The pain was unbearable and he was finding it harder to breathe. His left thigh wasn't any better. The bullet had cut across his thigh, leaving an inch deep wound that was bleeding profusely. It was causing him no end of pain.

Something in his heart was telling him that he was fighting the wrong people, that he had been trained to fight the terrorists. He shrugged the suggestion off. They hadn't thrown him into Leavenworth or told him lies. His brain told him that the guy and girl he'd seen on the roof were the real enemy. Somehow, he knew them from somewhere, but…

'_They had arrested me on the base at Quantico,' _This thought ran through his head. He could feel that he knew the girl well, but his mind refused to help him out. He angrily shook his head as if to clear it for some reason or another. He had to keep going. He was a marine.

"Where are you, Corporal?" Strahan's voice asked in the external earwig he wore. The voice sounded worried.

"Top floor of the opposite building, Gunny." He tried to conceal the pain and his harsh breathing.

"Are you wounded, Alex?" Strahan asked. Concern filled his voice, but not out of pity. The real pity was that they would have a lame duck and it might be better to put him out of his misery. There could be no links to their cell. "Stay put and we'll get you."

"Can't," Tony said, his feet moving one step at a time. "They're not far behind!"

"All right, you keep going and contact me when you're safe." Strahan's voice sounded reassuring.

Tony limped across the roof, the pain drowning out all his other senses. He stopped for a moment and listened, he could hear footsteps behind him. With much difficulty, he reloaded the Glock as the shock and sweat broke out on his forehead. It trickled down his brows and into his eyes.

He shook his head as much to be rid of the sweat as he did to shake away the pain. He pulled back the slide on the weapon, shifted it to his right hand and held it as steady as he could. He held it at the ready, waiting for the person to appear in his gun sights. He could feel the pulsing of the blood from his leg wound as his trousers grew more slick. It was his turn to give them some pain, he thought.

xxxxxxxxx

Ziva spoke into her radio microphone. McGee looked up as she spoke. "Gibbs, Tony leapt to the opposite roof. We winged him and he's dripping blood!"

"WHAT? I don't want you shooting him. You got that, David. McGee, you two have to chase him down," Gibbs said into their earwigs. "Stan and I will chase down Strahan."

"You got it, boss," McGee said, answering before Ziva could speak. "We'll let you know how our progress is going."

"Right," Gibbs said nervously into their ears. "Remember, he's one of us even if he doesn't remember. Don't shoot unless you have too."

"Got it, boss," McGee said again. Ziva glared at him. "Come on."

They rushed quickly over to the edge of the roof. McGee looked down and whistled. As he looked down, Ziva took a dozen paces backwards and then ran at the ledge for a running jump. McGee looked up as she vaulted both roofs, landing hard on the other building.

She stood up stiffly and looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Come on McGee, jump!"

"I'd never make it," McGee said quickly, knowing his limitations. He began moving toward the fire escape. "You chase him down and I'll be right behind you."

Without another word, Ziva turned and glanced down at the blood trail, then sprinted around the corner. Chunks of debris flew up as bullets ploughed into the roof around her. She dropped into cover. Ziva swung the gun around and had a glimpse Tony half leaning half limping towards the other end of the warehouse. Her gun pointed at his back and her finger began to squeeze the trigger, but something inside her slowed her resolve. "Tony, throw the gun away and turn around."

"I think you've got the wrong person, lady." Tony turned around, but the Glock never left his hand. "I will tell you one thing. I'm not going back to Leavenworth." He looked straight into her deep brown eyes from a distance.

Ziva desperately wished that he'd know who she was. That he'd remember everything. That he'd walk over to her and hold her in his arms.

"I remember you," Tony said, recollection rushing over his face. "You're one of the NCIS Agents who sent me to Leavenworth. I promised you that I'd kill you for it."

"Please put the gun down," Ziva said quietly, a tear running down her cheek. What happened to the man she loved?

"Sorry, sweetheart," Tony's voice was cynical. His hand squeezed the trigger tightly. "Not gonna happen!" Tony's finger squeezed the trigger and the rounds exploded out of the Glock and slammed into her chest, tearing through the black windbreaker and shirt she wore.

It was an automatic reaction, one reaction that had been drummed into her psyche by Mossad. The reflex to fire already came as she fell backwards on the roof. Ziva's SIG fired one bullet that tore through Tony's right temple. Pain ripped through his forehead. The bullet slid across his head and Tony's hand clutched at the wound as blood poured from the deep gash and through his fingers. Tony swayed for a few seconds trying to regain his balance.

"_Ziva!_"

The name bounced around in his head as something on the wrong side of his memory tried to jolt itself back into his mind. He hesitated for a moment to look back at the body of the woman. Still swaying crazily, he stumbled to the ledge of the building. The sound of hammering footsteps behind him made him turn around and he caught sight of the man he thought he recognised. He grasped the rails of the ladder, began to descend and stopped. Tony looked at the scene in front of him, pain gripped at his heart and a sense of loss made him almost loose his grip.

"McGee"

The name came to his mind as his eyes made contact with the man. An accusing look that almost said, 'I told you, you would hurt her.' McGee shouted before looking down at her and whispered "Ziva."

Tony felt light headed; the blood from his gaping wound on his temple was flowing steadily down his face and now covered half of his face. It felt sticky and was caking around his eye. He slowly descended the ladder, his eyes were tearing up, and a tear ran down his face mingling with his drying blood. His memory was returning and now the nightmare that had caused him so much loss of sleep had become reality. Tony reached the bottom of the ladder and looked up and down the alley, he wanted to just sit and wait to be arrested. He wanted to give up, what had he become, what would Gibbs do?

'Gibbs'

The name flashed in his mind, his father like figure smiled at him in his minds eye. But now Tony felt fear, he had killed her and now Gibbs would kill him. The one feeling in his mind was the feeling of running, if he ran no one could catch him. He needed to be alone, he needed to let her go and he needed to run.

A/N: Okay…I so don't really know how anyone suffering amnesia would react if they started to remember people but this is how I'm doing it. If you've worked it out Tony thinks that his dream in an earlier chapter of this story has come true, he thinks he has killed Ziva. So what is going to happen, is he going to kill someone or is he going to run and hurt himself even more? Please review, thanks Kandon


	34. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or story, if I did then Jenny Shepard wouldn't be dead. As it is Don Belisario and CBS do so yeah. As for original Characters they're all mine._

_A/N: Okay, the story is about to begin. So just a reminder that Tony is an amnesiac and is now totally unsure who he is…he is fighting between the truth and the lie. Please review and let me know what you thinking of this story so far. Thanks Kandon._

Hand over hand Tony DiNozzo lowered his shaking body down the emergency ladder affixed to the side of the building. His arms were shaking as the blood around his temple continued to weep slowly down his face, unable to clot. The gunshot injury to his thigh continued to bleed and left him relying on his arms to get him down the ladder. His breath was coming in raspy gasp as the cracked rib continued to cause him pain. All he wanted to do was run, his anger at remembering who his boss was, who Ziva was, who McGee was. It made his head spin, and he had gunned her down on that roof and…he paused on the rungs of the ladder. Tears ran down his face, he had killed her. He had pulled the trigger on the one woman that he had truly given his heart to. It hurt, deeper than feelings. It was inside him, he hurt deeper then he thought he could hurt. As he had started down the ladder, memories had flooded into his mind. Not just recent memories, the ones that he had cherished even when they had barely known each other. The hotel, the shipping container, the whole book thing with McGee, and now even the recent ones. The outdoor cinema, the playing cards in the hospital, the pasta and the baby incidents, they were all racing through his mind, he'd never get that chance to kiss her…never the chance to make love to her. She was gone.

Voices from beneath him on the street and voices from above on the roof brought him out of his thoughts. Tony continued to move as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and painfully and slowly lowered him self downwards again. The slow hand over hand action, caused his rib to send messages through the nerve endings to his brain announcing the fact that he was in pain. Then his good leg found no rung on the ladder and Tony realised that he had reached the end of it and was hanging two metres above the ground. Only as Tony let go did he realise there was an FBI agent waiting by the corner. Tony hit the ground and as his legs gave in, pain seared its message into his brain as Tony landed on his front.

The man was young, probably just out of the Quantico training centre. He was green enough to not see the gun Tony had in his belt as he drew his weapon. "FBI, freeze!" Tony waited until the man was reaching for his handheld radio before he moved like a snake. While the man's attention was drawn to the radio at his belt, Tony rolled towards him, ignoring the pain and dizziness, and with one swift action pulled the Glock from his belt. Tony pulled the trigger twice, the junior FBI agent went down as his right foot and ankle became a bloody mess. The man went down clutching his right foot as the blood oozed through his fingers. "Sorry man, no choice," Tony winced through his teeth as the pain from his rib, thigh and head almost caused him to vomit. The Glock was back in the small of his back as he moved as fast as his body would allow. Tony barely noticed the FBI agent reaching for his radio unable to move the four feet he needed to get to his weapon.

XXXXXXXX

Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks stood on the rooftop that over looked the parade. They were standing where Strahan had been only half an hour previously. Fornell examined the area for any clue. So far both men had found nothing. They had rushed up to the roof hoping to find any evidence that could lead the NCIS/FBI teams to the terrorist cell. What they had found had been Tony DiNozzo's handiwork before he had regained his memory. The two FBI agents that they had found earlier were now being taken to the nearest hospital which happened to be George Washington University Hospital. Both were being treated for concussion and any other injuries that they had received from their entanglement with Tony. Ron Sacks stalked the roof, he had always hated DiNozzo and now after what happened he felt justified. "How can we just stand here?" Sacks snarled like a tiger that was only a few feet away from its next meal, "We should be chasing him as much as NCIS, Fornell!"

"Ron, if you don't shut the hell up soon," Fornell muttered, "I'll hand you personally over to Gibbs, clear?"

The threat wasn't missed on Sack's and meant the end of the discussion so he continued to prowl the roof. They continued their search before a FBI agent called for Fornell from the stairwell. "I'll be right there," Fornell called back to the agent before he walked over to Sacks, "Ron, I want you to keep looking…" Gun shots could be heard from across the roof. Ron Sacks took off ignoring both Fornell and the FBI agent by the stairs. His feet slamming down hard on the bitumen as he crashed his way through the alley ways leading toward the next building. He was already halfway up the stairs of the opposite building before anyone else reacted. Like a hunting dog after its prey or a dog with an old bone, take down DiNozzo anyway he could had become Ron Sack's lifelong, had been since their first meeting, a meeting in an interrogation roof at NCIS.

Sacks was through the door and onto the roof before he even thought about the possibility of Ziva or McGee having been shot. His SIG Sauer was out as he moved across the rooftop, he noted in passing the pockmarked signs of gunfire on the roof along side him. In his vision now was Officer Ziva David still lying where she had landed, save for the fact the tattered and bullet riddled shirt was lying next to her and she was propped up on her elbows. "Where is he McGee?" Ziva asked as she winced.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Sacks asked as he moved across to where McGee knelt on the ledge.

The voice of the junior agent came over his earwig, "Agent down…argh…its bad…suspect on the move heading towards Pennsylvania Avenue…have agents to intercept…argh…use caution suspect armed and dangerous." Even as the wounded man spoke, Sack's eyes were sweeping the street for the running figure, he saw a man limping towards the main street. Ron Sacks was immediately grasping at the stairs as he readied himself for the descent.

"Hey!" McGee looked at him; the glare that Sacks gave him caused him to pause for a second. It was all Sacks needed, the man was down the ladder quickly.

"What do I do?" McGee turned, looking at Ziva. "Do I go help him or do we tell Gibbs?"

Ziva was still grimacing in pain as she looked at him, "What would you usually do if Tony was causing trouble, McGee?"

"Wait on Gibbs," McGee replied almost automatically. McGee let Ron Sacks choose his own fate as he moved to where Ziva was lying. "Okay I'm going to lift you, if I hurt you…"

"Then you will know why your arm is broken in three places McGee" Ziva gasped as McGee slid his head and shoulder under her arm to support her. The veiled threat making him more nervous then when he thought Tony had killed her.

"Ah, what happened to 'nice to know you care McGee'?" Timothy McGee said muttering to himself as he and Ziva moved along the rooftop as more FBI agents appeared weapons drawn.

"I'm a woman McGee," Ziva gave him a wry smile, "I'm allowed to change my emotions, yes?"

"Ah…yeah…ah…I said the wrong thing, didn't I?" McGee spoke softly and embarrassed.

"I can break you're arm if you want to keep it up you know," Ziva smiled darkly at him.

XXXXXXXX

Tony moved down the alleyway as fast as he could. The blood was pounding in his ears as he limped awkwardly and as quickly as he could. His heart was pounding as he tried to get as much distance between the wounded FBI agent and himself. Tony shoved the Glock back into his belt as the entrance to the alleyway grew closer. "DiNozzo!" the single defining word bounced off the alleyway behind him. Tony ignored the shout as he continued to move.

The echo of gunshots around the alley way rang out, closely followed by the whine of a bullets passing him, debris shards of concrete smashing into the road and bricks around him. "DiNozzo, Freeze!" the voice bounced off the echoing alleyway once again. Tony was now in survival mode, adrenaline kicking in as he began to run down the alleyway. Ignoring the pain Tony was running hard, as bullets kicked up shards of brick and concrete again. Tony winced but continued on as the sharp slithers of brick scrapped his face causing him more cuts.

All he could do was either get out of range of Sack's gun or find cover and wait for Sack's to catch him, neither sounded good. Ron Sacks could chase him down in a matter of seconds, hiding was never a good option. Tony gasped in pain as he reached for the Glock in his belt. Tony ignored the pain in his chest as best as he could while he half ran half limped down the alleyway. He removed the clip from the weapon and glanced at the magazine. Four rounds left and maybe one in the chamber, "That'll have to do," He muttered under his breath. He chanced a glance back down the alley way in order to find his target. Tony sighed as he rammed the magazine back into the weapon. Then he was moving to the cover of a dumpster. Then his blood soaked shoulder hit the dumpster and in one easy movement, Tony spun in behind the dumpster with the Glock pointing back down the alleyway in Sacks direction.

XXXXXXXX

Sacks was still moving down quickly down the alleyway as he saw Tony make for the cover of the dumpster near the entrance to the alley. With a smile of a rookie full of confidence, he never saw what was about to happen and by that stage it was too late. The echo of three rounds being fired bounced off the alleyway, forcing Sacks for dive into cover. Staying crouched where he was behind a dust bin for a couple of minutes. Sacks grabbed at his radio, "This is Sacks, I've come under fire from DiNozzo at the north entrance to the alley."

"Sacks!" Gibbs voice snarled down the earwig he was wearing, "What the hell is going on! Tobias!"

"Agent Sacks, you are ordered to stand down," Fornell's voice commanded on the radio two seconds after Gibbs had spoken.

"He's on our side you idiot," Stan snapped over the radio as Fornell finished. "Why don't you get that!"

"Lack of communication," Sacks muttered before pulling the earwig from his ear, he'd had enough. DiNozzo's time had come and Sacks was finally gonna take him down. Sacks was rising now, gun up and moving. Tony, in the time that Sacks had taken cover, was now near the entrance to the alley. To Sacks amazement a Metro policeman was standing by the entrance. This was his chance if he could stop DiNozzo here then he'd have his own team and Fornell would never be in control of his FBI life again. "Freeze FBI!"

XXXXXXXX

Tony ignored the shout, all he could do now was run. The Glock slid back into his belt, it was only then that he saw the policeman now turning towards the shout and himself. No time to react, save to throw himself into the policeman. With heart pumping and blood pounding, he responded as the policeman reached for his weapon. As in the college football day Tony crash tackled the man as if he were an opposing player to the ground, before he smacked the gun hand into the pavement. The policeman afraid of shooting an innocent bystanders who were watching the Memorial Day parade, dropped the weapon without a fight. Tony pulled back his fist and brought it down. The punch landed on the man's jaw and knocked his head back so that it connected with the pavement. The policeman's eyes rolled back and closed. It all happened in two seconds, Tony climbed off the man before the first bystander even saw the down policeman and began to scream causing havoc along the road where the parade took place.

People scattered and policemen moved but with so many people scattering at once, it became the best cover Tony could have ever had. He caught sight of a pharmacy sign down the street a little further and pushed and shoved his way towards it. He luckily reached it quicker then he first thought, reaching for the door he turned back to see Ron Sacks exit the alleyway searching for him. Tony entered the building but not quick enough, Sacks spotted him and headed in his direction.

The Glock was back in Tony's hand as he entered the pharmacy, "Alright, this is a robbery!" _Am I even doing this,_ Tony shook his head incredulously even as he grabbed bandages and steristrips. Tony ignored the rest of the customers as he moved behind the counter. "Listen I'm really sorry about this but, do you have any morphine I can have, please?"

The Pharmacist looked at him with surprise. The man standing before him had blood oozing from his temple and more blood seeping from his leg. Despite the blood, the gun and the way he looked, the man had asked him politely for Morphine which had been extreme surprising.

Tony stood there, _Sacks is gonna come in any second now and this guy is not taking me seriously_. Tony shook his head, "Listen, I need the morphine now. It's not a request, it's a statement." With the barrel of the Glock pressing into the man's forehead for added effect.

The man moved quickly after the first few shell shocked minutes. He unlocked the safe and pulled half a dozen ampoules of Morphine out. Once done, he grabbed a syringe and a couple of needles so that the ampoules could be injected. Then the syringe, needles and morphine were placed in a paper bag. "I hope that helps," The man smiled slightly as if knowing all about it.

"You don't happen to have a scalpel?" Tony asked quickly as he remembered the transmitter buried beneath his skin under his arm. The man smiled and without a word produced a box of disposable scalpels.

Pulling one out, the pharmacist placed it in Tony's hand. "I hope that helps too," The pharmacist asked.

"Thank…" Tony began.

"FBI, put you're hands where I can see them DiNozzo!" Ron Sack's voice interrupted them.

Tony grabbed the pharmacist and held him shield like in front of himself and Sacks, "I'm really sorry about this."

"Let the man go DiNozzo!" Sacks commanded, "We can talk about this."

"The hell we can 'Slacks', the last time we tried you wanted to arrest Ziva." Tony snarled at him.

"Maybe I should have, then this might not have happened," Sacks replied back the menace was clear in the voice.

Tony winced at the accusation, he had killed her on that rooftop, his only option was to make peace with it but not yet. Gibbs would kill him first before that happened and right now he couldn't face the Boss. Tony slowly and methodically pulled the Glock from his belt and slowly raised it in Sack's direction. "Maybe this wouldn't happen either!" He squeezed the trigger as the last two bullets in his weapon discharged. Sacks went down as the bullets entered his left foot before he could do anything, dropping his weapon as he gripped his foot and shouted at the top of his lungs with pain.

Tony released the man he had been holding as a human shield, "I'm really sorry but I have one more favour to ask of you." The man looked at him with surprise, then astonishment as the barrel of the Glock pressed against his forehead. "I need your car and I know that we all love our cars but I need to have it this once!"

The man sighed as he pulled his keys out, "You take good care of the car. Its parked out the back. So much as a scratch and you'll be dead before you know it."

The Aston Martin key ring badge in Tony's hand made him realise that this man wasn't joking. "Aston Martin DB9?"

"No," The pharmacist shook his head, "Aston Martin DBS."

Tony grinned then his smile faded, "I'm really sorry about this." The Glock made a solid thump on the Pharmacist head, the man collapsed to the ground without a word and Tony looked back to see Sacks glazed eyes watching him leave. Tony walked to the back door and stepped outside into the sunlight to the view of a gunmetal metallic grey Aston Martin DBS sitting there and waiting for him to climb in.

_A/N: I know the pharmacist was extremely nice but maybe he knew that Tony was being framed. Whatever Tony is now making his escape in an Aston Martin DBS. What will happen to our lovers in the next couple of chapters…lets hope they're together soon. _


	35. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show they all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. If they did belong to me I would have been very Tiva based in Seasons Four, Five and Six. I might have even had Gibbs and Jenny Shepard get together either way I have yet to see the bar that was Season Three yet to be reached in regards to Tiva so this means I must not own any characters hehehehehehe. Original Characters that appear in this story are mine although I have yet to see many of them. Oh well hopefully soon._

_A/N: So Tony is escaping cause he thinks he killed Ziva. We the readers and the writer of the story know that this is not the case. Let us hope that Tony and Ziva realise that they still love and need each other and that they're both alive. Enter Donald Mallard MD. To my heart and beta Emy for her fantastic skills, for her enthusiastic comments and absolutely fantastic support whenever she reads something of mine, Thanks Em you're amazing! Jem_

Stan Burley tramped after Gibbs as they returned to the scene where Tony had first been. They had lost Michael Strahan as he had entered an alley. They had followed him but he had just disappeared and even with Gibbs excellent tracking skills, they hadn't been able to find him. Gibbs had been in a foul mood after that, it was only when Sacks had reported DiNozzo on the run and he had ignored not only Gibbs but Fornell as well as Sacks was now chasing Tony. That had been an NCIS priority mission, the FBI role had been to wrap up the rest of the terrorist cell. From the moment Stan had met Ron Sacks at the briefing, he had taken a distinct dislike to him. Now Stan knew why, when the Boss didn't like someone and you hung around him long enough, you knew you wouldn't like them either and particularly when they were chasing after your friend and calling him a traitor.

Both Gibbs and Stan turned the corner and were met with the sight of all the vehicles from Police cars, Ambulances, Bomb Squads and NCIS & FBI strewn around the place. They weaved their way through the vehicles, slowly and methodically. Gibbs moved towards Fornell who was standing in the centre of a group of local LEO's whom he was directing as the search priority for any BOLO's on Tony or Strahan. Stan broke away from Gibbs and headed in the direction of their car, undoing the flak jacket and shirt that he was wearing.

Fornell turned to Gibbs as the latter reached him, "Anything?"

"Well maybe if your people stuck to their assignments we might have something Tobias!" Gibbs replied pulling the earwig from his ear forcefully.

Fornell moved close to Gibbs, his voice millimetres from exploding. "Well maybe if you're people didn't take blows to the head. Then this may not have happened Jethro!"

"Conference Room! Now!" Gibbs glared at Fornell. Both men headed in the direction of the Bomb squad command vehicle, walking inside, Gibbs glared at the two men sitting in the command vehicle taking a break. "Out!" Both men were out of the vehicle in seconds as Gibbs turned back to Fornell as he closed the door behind him.

"We're so far up that damn creek this time Jethro," Tobias muttered, rubbing his face with a hand exasperatedly.

Gibbs snorted before replying sarcastically, "Ya, think Tobias?" He shook his head before going on, "We lost Strahan in an alleyway. He's either getting better or I'm losing my touch in tracking."

"Well, at least your people listen when they are told not to chase suspects," Fornell shook his head in frustration, "Ron has been aiming for his own team since the last time he mixed with you and DiNotzo."

"Sounds like someone I know," Gibbs grinned at Fornell.

"Hey, that kid isn't me!" Fornell shook his head, "I've learned to hold the place I have."

"Well the point is, we've lost any leads we had," Gibbs sighed as he started removing the shirt that was buttoned over the flak jacket. "I'm gonna check on my team and then I'll see if we can find something…no matter what the lead."

"Why not just track DiNotzo?" Fornell looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"He's smart, he'll know if someone is following him," Gibbs looked into space, "Besides something tells me Tony's worked out that he's being tracked." Fornell looked at him sceptically, Gibbs sighed. "My gut Tobias."

"So what does your famous gut say about your team?" Fornell looked at Gibbs with a half smile.

"That I'm gonna start seeing rules get tossed out the window," Gibbs grinned at Fornell as he spoke, "You know, I think I know what the first rule will be!"

"Well if that does happen Jethro," Tobias smiled a sincere and almost playful smile, "Then give her the letter that I gave you."

XXXXXXXX

"McGee!" Stan snapped as he reached the car. Stan was now wearing the black standard issue NCIS jacket and cap. In his hand he was carrying half a dozen bags and it looked like he was struggling.

"Yeah Boss….I mean Stan," McGee closed his eyes with annoyance as he realised what he had called Stan.

"The bomb squad boys have called the building as clear," Stan chucked two bags at McGee, "So you bag and tag, I'll sketch and shoot and Ziva…" He looked around for the beautiful Jewess, "Where is Ziva, McGee?"

"Ah," McGee replied slowly and not confidently. "Well, you see, she…ah."

Stan fixed him with his best gaze, he struggled to keep the smile off his face but managed it somehow, "Spit it out Tim."

"Ziva caught a ride back with Ducky and Palmer," McGee replied at breakneck speed, he could feel his cheeks burning under Stan's surprised yet strong gaze. "She…ah, complained of chest pain after she took those round in the chest."

"She had a Flak jacket on McGee!" Stan looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.

"What would you have ordered then Stanley?" Gibbs voice just behind Stan Burley wasn't what he first predicted but he recovered as best as he could.

"Well under circumstances I would have sent her to a hospital," Stan replied, knowing he would have answered to Gibbs anyhow.

"What did you do McGee?" Gibbs asked as stopped next to Stan.

"The boss asked you a question McGee," Stan started after McGee tried to collect his thoughts, the statement earning Stan a glare from Gibbs.

"I…ah, handed her over to Ducky for an inspection," McGee began, "Then after he heard the symptoms of where the pain was, asked me to tell you that she would be going back with Ducky for a proper and private examination."

"What were the symptoms McGee?" Gibbs asked concern thinly veiled.

"Ah…she complained of chest pain due to the bullets impacting at close range on the flak jacket," McGee nodded as he remembered, "Also she had started to vent her anger of Tony at me. Ducky just seemed to lead her away and with only a few words they left."

"Nice job McGee," Gibbs grinned at him before his hand connected with the back of Stan's head, "And that is for acting like DiNozzo, Stan!"

"Gibbs," Fornell called from the back of the bomb squad command vehicle.

"Yeah," Gibbs turned toward Fornell.

"Metro, picked up a Aston Martin DBS and are in high speed pursuit of it," Fornell shouted, "I think its DiNotzo, I'm double checking with Scuito and Director Shepard now…" His words were cut off as the building opposite erupted. The bomb squad had checked the first building with the snipers nest. But they had not checked the building that Tony had leapt onto. Now Bricks and Mortar rained down on the vehicles. Splinters as long as a ruler length and wide sailed through the air. The fireball rose thirty feet into the air above the building. The building along side took the brunt of the explosion and was even now beginning to collapse. Stan was hit by a large splinter as it scythed through his jacket and entered his midriff. Gibbs and McGee were mostly unscathed, save from a dozen minor nicks from splinters of brick and timber. The bomb squad command vehicle was turned on its side. The whole area around the building looked like a war-zone. Debris and wreckage littered the vehicles, one vehicle was on fire while others had broken and smashed window. People were getting up, others were screaming from injuries and wounds. While other never moved again.

Gibbs rose slowly and groggily to his feet. McGee lay motionless on the ground his hands covering his head. Stan lay screaming at the top of his lungs as he held the splinter in place, the blood had drained from his face. Gibbs was by Stan's side in seconds, he looked up to see paramedics from some of the ambulances who weren't injured or dead moving around the wounded trying to sort out who needed hospital the quickest. "You hold on Stan!" Gibbs grabbed Stan's head as he stared into the frightened face, "You've got a little girl who needs you!"

Stan grimaced through the pain, the shock had lessened his screaming and now he was grinning manically, "Sorry boss."

"Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs looked up for a paramedic, "Medic, I've got an injured man." Gibbs sighed with relief as two medic moved towards them. Immediately they took in his condition and were forcing Gibbs away so that they could move him. Gibbs turned to McGee, the younger man stood in a daze. "McGee!"

"We were set up Boss," McGee was muttering still in a daze, "We were set up. Strahan knew we were coming…" He never finished, the hand that struck the back of his head brought him back to earth. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs shook his head, that had been the second time in two minutes that two of his team members had apologised. He had been right, the rules were being thrown out the window. "McGee, I want you back at NCIS with Abby. Forget the crime scene track down Tony. When we find him he'll lead us to the cell."

"On it Boss," McGee paused for a second, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make sure that Fornell isn't dead," Gibbs shook his head, McGee's face not following his train of thought. "Life would be pretty boring without our FBI watchdog!"

XXXXXXXX

"Abby!" Jenny Shepard called as she walked into the Forensics lab at NCIS, her headset hung around her neck, worry was evident all over her face. "Bring up your feed of the location." Jenny ordered.

"Director, I don't…" Abby began, her eyes wide at the look on Jenny's face. She could tell fear when she saw it and immediately shut her mouth and began typing away. The image on the plasma suddenly appeared, it was a very different image from one of the NCIS Dodge Chargers. The camera image was on its side, Abby bent sideways to look at it, "That's weird what happen…oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Abby stood up in an instant, she struggled to hold back tears as she began to feel the same fear that Jenny was feeling.

Abby slowly moved to Jenny, her arms wrapped around the female Director like a daughter who thinks she lost her dad while her mum is trying to comfort and reassure. "Abby," Jenny voice almost non-existant, as Abby began to sob into her shoulder, "Abby, you got to stop."

Abby pulled away, wiping her eyes and making her face a mess as her mascara smudged her cheeks, "Sorry Director, its just they have to be okay." Abby almost jumped as her teleconference phone rang.

"Answer it Abby," Jenny motioned the still distraught girl to the phone.

Abby reached over to the answer switch slowly and shakily, "Hello?"

"Abby!" Gibbs voice, took both ladies breath away. "Listen, this place has gone to hell here, you tell the Director that I'm heading for Bethesda…"

"Are you hurt Jethro?" Jenny asked gaining some composure back.

"Nope!" The reply made both Abby and Jenny sigh with relief, "But Stan didn't fair so well. I'll be there." There was a pause as Gibbs spoke to someone off the phone, "McGee is on his way back, Abby you and him are tracking Tony okay?"

"Okay Gibbs," Abby replied before the connection was cut at his end.

Jenny looked stunned, he'd said nothing to her, she looked at Abby who shrugged her shoulders. Jenny turned and left Abby to her own devices as she waited for McGee. "Damn you Jethro," Jenny muttered as she reached the elevator and stopped, she grinned wryly to herself as the elevator doors, "I love you Jethro!" as she stepped in and the doors closed and she let back against the back of the elevator a large smile on her face.

_A/N: Me thinks, things are gonna happen for each person in a new way this next chapter. Thanks for reading I'm glad you're reviewing. Thanks very much._


	36. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from NCIS. If I did then I would have written episodes differently…one I would never have written Recoil that way…two I would have gotten Ziva and Tony Together ages ago. Unfortunately I don't…so some of you who liked Recoil can relax…as for you people who like Tiva and are reading this…sorry I can't. The characters are all owned by CBS and Belisarius Productions, any original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Okay steamy Tiva scenes are coming but for the time being I have a plot to weave so please keep reading and reviewing. Also there are a few Jibbs and McAbby moments coming so be on the lookout for them._

It had taken Jenny Shepard twenty minutes and a lot of flashing of ID and badge before she got into the now tightly secured Bethesda Naval Hospital. She had been stopped on three separate occasions by three different groups of Marine MP's before she'd even reached the information desk much less the elevator. But now riding the elevator up to the floor that Operating Theatre was situated on, she had let out a sigh of relief.

As the doors opened and Jenny stepped out, she caught sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, head down hands clasped together, sitting in the waiting area outside Operating Theatre. Jenny smiled as he looked up and it almost drained from her face if it hadn't been well practiced to keep at least a face that gave little away. Gibbs looked like he'd been buried by a mountain, his clothes were dirty and the nicks from fly shrapnel were now looking very grimy with the dirt mixed in with the platletting blood.

"Hey Jen." Gibbs gave her a slight smile and rose. Even as he did so he never expected what came next. She was suddenly pressed against him, tears running down her face, her lips slowly and painfully against his. Then he was responding pulling her into his embrace and returning the longing kisses.

They broke apart quickly as someone cleared his throat behind them. Gibbs grinned at Jenny as he turned to see Karen Burley with Kelly Louise in tow in the pram. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks betrayed the fact that she had recently been crying. "I…I'm sorry….Gibbs," was all she could say before bursting into tears again, sooner than Gibbs could bring her into his embrace like a father comforting a daughter. Kelly Louise began to cry at the same time and all Jenny could do was pick her up, Gibbs forced the grin from his face. It wasn't really the place or time to think about Jenny as a mummy.

"Its okay," Gibbs replied matter of factly, "Stan's stronger than a splinter. He'll pull through, he always does."

Karen nodded without a word as she wiped her face and turned to smile as Kelly Louise was moving in Jenny's arm. Jenny Shepard was not used to kids and she wasn't used to struggling babies, Karen thankfully came to her rescue seconds later. Kelly's wide eyes fixed on Gibbs as he moved over to Jenny, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Jenny looked up at him as Karen moved away slightly from Gibbs, Jenny and the pram. "What are you thinking in that head of yours, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Jenny looked at him, he was desperately trying not to smile.

"I was thinking Madam Director," Gibbs knew the name grated on Jenny, "That you might make one hell of a lover, but not a Mother." Gibbs grinned as Jenny gave him an arched eyebrow.

"Would you care to find out?" The question coyly put, made Gibbs look at her as if asking whether she was kidding or not. Jenny smiled, as she read the signs on his face, "You think I joke about anything like that Jethro?" She smiled as she walked over to the seats letting go of him. Gibbs stood there watching her as Jenny sat down on the seat and looked in Karen and Kelly Louise's direction.

The door at the entrance of the operating theatre opened and a young looking doctor walked slowly out, still dressed in scrubs and removing the surgeon's cap from his head. Karen turned as he headed in her direction, "Mrs Burley?"

"Yes," Karen looked worriedly at him as Gibbs and Jenny walked over to where the Doctor and Karen stood.

"My name is Doctor David Harris," The young looking surgeon named Harris smiled at each person in turn. "I performed the surgery on your husband," He continued, the worry was beginning to leave Karen now. "I removed all the shrapnel and repaired the damage," He paused again, "Does your husband play sport?"

"Yes," Karen looked surprised at him, "Why?"

"He won't have as much dexterity as he used to if he has to bend down now," Doctor Harris said a grave tone, "This shouldn't affect him as a NCIS Agent, but he won't be as good as he used to be at sport."

"May I see him," Karen asked, her voice calm but still not as composed as she would have like to be.

"Yes, he's in recovery and he'll be moved to one of the surgical wards," The doctor replied, watching as Karen put Kelly back in the pram and pushed back towards him, "But I think he'll just be coming out of the Anaesthetic just about now." The doctor led the way through the doors, leaving Gibbs and Jenny standing in the waiting area. Gibbs turned to Jenny, "I better get back to McGee and Abby…I can see them now in each others embrace. Thinking that I'm not there!" Gibbs ambled towards the elevator and turned back to Jenny who was now following Karen into the operating theatre, "I'd have you as my lover and a mum any day, Jen!" Without another word Gibbs, with his trademark smile, disappeared into the elevator, leaving Jenny standing stunned in the entranceway of the Operating Theatre.

XXXXXXXX

Tony pulled the scalpel away from the insertion that he had made, gritting his teeth and hissing through them from the pain like a cobra paused to strike. Thick blood began to run down his armpit and upper torso as he held his arm up to see what he was doing. Pushing his thumb and forefinger into the wound, the painful gasp that accompanied it could only be thought of as a subdued scream. Dots appeared before his eyes, but he shook them off with a shake of his head, before muttering. "You murdered her you bastard, you take your pain like a man or you can bleed out!" Tony's eyes lit up as the small object covered with blood slid from the wound that Tony had caused, Tony looked at the little GPS beacon and dropped it on the ground.

"That will make it harder to find me boss," Tony muttered as he stamped on the GPS beacon. He quickly attached steri-strips to the outside wound and adding some gauze before wrapping that with a bandage that cover his arm and shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he collapsed to the floor of the bathroom of a cheap hotel that he had pulled into once he had lost the DCPD cars that had been chasing him in a cloud of smoke thanks to his sweet ride outside. Gasping in deep breaths to clear his head, Tony wiped his eyes against the tears that were forming. He hurt, both physically and emotionally. He had lost her, Ziva was dead and Gibbs would be hunting him. What made it worse, like a dagger to his heart was that he was in his right mind. He knew her as the angel in his life, the woman who had walked into his life three years ago and been so intoxicating. The woman who had stolen his heart that night, that unforgettable night all those months ago, he loved Ziva pure and simple. Now she was dead and he hated himself for it.

Tony reached up and pulled the syringe filled with Morphine out and grunted as he jabbed himself, he watched as the morphine disappeared into his body. He mused about whether overdosing, he rejected the idea out of hand. He knew what he had to do, he would get someone maybe even Ducky to stitch him up properly, then he'd go to his apartment and then he'd find the cell and he'd kill every last one of those terrorists, saving Strahan to be the very last. With this thought in his mind he closed his eyes as the needle slid from his arm and he dropped into a Morphine induced sleep.

XXXXXXXX

McGee was just picking up the Caf-Pow from the machine and was walking down to Abby's lab when she screamed. Dropping the drink on the ground and not waiting a second longer he burst into a run. Reaching the lab, he found Abby in tears looking at the monitor, the mascara that had already run was joined by a new line of running mascara as more tears ran down her face.

"Abby," McGee moved over to Abby, apprehension on his face.

"He's dead!" Abby cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her head into McGee's shoulder as she wept.

"Who Abs?" McGee held her close, enjoying the close proximity with Abby, yet he still hadn't got a clue as to whom she was speaking about.

"Who? I'm talking about Tony, Timmy." Abby pulled away, her hand connecting with the back of his head as exactly like Gibbs.

McGee looked at her annoyance on his face, "What was that for?"

Abby's glare silenced the outrage in seconds as she looked at him, "Because you didn't even think about him."

"I only just got here!" McGee let out an exasperated sigh, "I spent half an hour trying to get past roadblocks to get here and help you. I don't even know where Tony is!"

"McGee…"Abby looked at him, her emotions were sliding all over the place now. First, she had been crying, now she was angry and at the centre of it all, Timothy McGee was in the firing line the whole time. "Don't…I just saw his GPS die on the plasma!" Abby turned and typed furiously and another screen lit up showing the heart rate monitor's diagram, "This is Tony's heart rate two minutes before. It's its really high as a heart rate…then it disappears completely, here!"

"That doesn't prove he's dead, Abby" McGee forced himself not to roll his eyes and failed miserably, earning a glare from Abby. "Sorry, but you did just assumed he was dead…what makes you think he died?"

Abby beamed as she realised what he was saying, immediately her arms were around his neck and McGee was feeling good about the close proximity. He froze as the next words met his ears and the smile faded, "So where's the Caf-Pow?"

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs started down the steps outside Bethesda Naval Hospital and was heading towards the car. "Jethro!" The voice startled Gibbs for a second before he recovered. FBI Agent Tobias Fornell stood by his car, his balding head sported a bandage and his arm appeared to be in a sling. He jerked his head towards the rear of the car and Gibbs followed as Fornell climbed into the back of the car. Gibbs climbed in after him as an FBI Agent closed the door and stood guarding the door making sure that no one came near.

"What's this about Tobias?" Gibbs turned toward his friend.

Tobias looked out the window for a moment before turning back to Gibbs, "I'm sorry Jethro, but I've been removed from control of the case." Fornell continued as Gibbs mouth tightened in anger, "With Sacks and the other Agents being killed, the Deputy Director has taken control of this operation," Tobias turned to look at Gibbs, "Which means…"

"Means what!" Gibbs glared out of the window angrily, "Tobias!"

Fornell closed his eyes he felt old and tired, "Which means that DiNotzo is now one of America's most wanted."

"How long?" Gibbs asked turning to his friend, "How long do I have before the rest of the FBI can trace him?"

Fornell shrugged at his friend, "Your guess is as good as mine. He removed the GPS from under his arm." He paused to look concerned at Gibbs, "You s'pose that he found it or did he suddenly remember who he is? Cause let me tell you if he had wanted to kill Sacks or my other agent he could have."

Gibbs grinned a little as he took in this new information, "I suspect that DiNozzo not only found that chip, but he also remembers, his memory has returned and I suspect he'll try and complete his mission."

"What makes you say that?" Fornell grinned as he eyed his friend.

Gibbs jerked his head in that knowing way of his, "Would you believe my Gut?" Both men smiled as they parted and Gibbs climbed from the car and disappeared into the dark.

_A/N: Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying it. Don't worry Tony will be fine in the next couple of chapters…have faith. Kandon._


	37. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in NCIS. They are all owned by CBS and Belisarius productions. But, if I was asked to create characters for NCIS 2.0 I would love to be a part of that. Please if you're reading let me help you. Any original characters that appear in this chapter are all mine._

_A/N: Okay when we last left Tony he was thinking suicidal thoughts and then vengeful thoughts. Abby was blubbering on McGee's shoulder and Gibbs and Jenny were making out in the hospital while Stan Burley was in the Operating Theatre. But in all these going-ons we have not seen or heard about Ziva, Ducky and Palmer. _

Tension filled the air in autopsy so much that Ducky had asked Jimmy Palmer to spend some time with Abby and McGee helping them to discover where Tony could have possibly disappeared too. From behind an examination screen Ducky worked without a word, Ziva was after all half naked. Finally Ducky removed the sterile gloves and turned his back as any good gentleman should before he spoke, "I think you'll be fine my dear, a little bruising for a couple of days and you'll be right as rain."

"I won't be," Ziva snapped, since returning from the building in downtown DC she had been in a mood. If Ducky guessed right, it was the sort of mood that tried to cover emotions of pain, usually the pain of a broken heart. "He shot me Ducky…"

"Ziva," Ducky turned back to Ziva ignoring her bare chest as she was scooping up her bra, "He didn't know…how could he?" Ducky's head shifted as he thought the door to autopsy had opened; it was time he kept quiet. Gibbs had arrived back from the hospital.

Ziva ignored Ducky's common sense as she began to dress, "How…how Ducky can you defend him…?" Ziva almost sounded distraught.

"Problem, Officer David?" Gibbs appeared round the screen, Ziva turned to glare at him only to meet a stare that she knew not even Muhammad Ali in his prime would be able to hold. It was almost like he'd settled the dispute before it had started. Gibbs looked over at Ducky, "Can I speak with Ziva alone Duck?" The words were now spoken softly and with a fatherly tone.

"Yes, I believe that even with Mr Palmer, Abigail and Timothy will be in need of my expertise." The older man gave Gibbs a knowing smile, after all he now knew about the letter that Gibbs held in his pocket. With that, Ducky disappeared behind the partition and the sound of the sliding doors closing together being the only evidence that he had been there with Gibbs.

Gibbs sat down on a high stool as Ziva finished fastening the bra and pulled a white shirt over the top. "Are you that mad at an amnesic man, Ziva?" Gibbs waited until she was looking in his direction before focusing on her again, the fatherly tone in his voice breaking down her defenses. "Or is it because you actually pulled the trigger?" Gibbs stood, his eyes held her, "Didn't I tell you not too?"

Ziva was shaking visibly, her pent up emotions beginning to burst out. "He…he," were the only words she could speak before wracking sobs and large tears caused her to bury her face in Gibbs shoulder. She had been a strong woman for so long, she had not allowed anyone in so deep as Gibbs and Tony. Without the usual mask in place, that she used to hide behind, she was just a usual and emotional Jewess. 

"I know, I know," Gibbs held her close as only a father knew how, "It was a reflex reaction…I would've done the same!"

"I killed him Gibbs!" Ziva sobbed into his now dampening jacket.

Gibbs pulled her away from him, holding her at arms length, he looked her in the eye and holding her there as the next words were said, "You really believe that Ziva?"

"I am Mossad trained Gibbs," Ziva shivered as she fought to control her flow of tears, "He's dead as a doorknob!"

Gibbs smirked for a second as he realized she'd messed up her idiom. Ziva closed her eyes wishing the familiar voice of Tony would correct her, but it didn't, instead Gibbs' voice cut through her unconscious, "If you believe that, then this is for you to read. If you don't then he'll turn up in the strangest place that you never thought possible." Gibbs held out the letter that Tony had handed to Fornell all those months ago, another item tumbled clinking into her open palm. "You might want to try those set of keys, could be important."

Ziva sighed and wiped her drying tears sniffing as she spoke, "Thank you Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head and advanced toward the door, "Don't thank me until you know where that leads." Gibbs paused at the doors that lead to the elevator outside, "I want you home and rested for the next day or so. I don't want to see you back here until you've either made peace or made something else clear!"

"We're already a man down Gibbs," Ziva looked at him concerned, "McGee…"

"McGee will do just fine David," Gibbs snapped at her then sighed, "Since when has that ever bothered you before? Now get outta here and get some sleep…" He paused a smile playing over his face for a second, "I have a feeling you'll need it!"

XXXXXXXX

Tony pulled the Aston Martin DBS over to the side of the road. Pulling a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment that he had stolen off a bird watcher only an hour and a half earlier. He'd knocked the man unconscious, he wasn't sure how long it would take Gibbs to find him now that the GSP tracker was no longer in his body. But every second counted and he had apologized most profusely to the man before he'd slugged him with the butt of the Glock, which was now empty. Now he was waiting at the Navy Yard for the familiar looking car to show up. He had to extra careful now, with Gibbs and the FBI on his tail and especially Gibbs knowing him so well

His rib hurt but the painkillers that he had scrounged from a couple of different places were doing most of the work. It wasn't his fault that they had expired long ago, all that he cared about was that they worked. He had parked the DBS a reasonable distance away so that the Marine MP's wouldn't call it in too quickly. But he knew that the car would have been BOLO'd, so he wanted to make his only transport last long enough for him to do what he had to do and disappear. His injuries were one of the reasons that kept him from returning to Starhan and Khaled. Soon he would and then they would be as good as dead for what they had done. They would pay for Ziva's death, he would make sure that Strahan will suffer the most. Tony lifted the binoculars to his eyes as a vehicle pulled out of the main gate but lowered them as another Government Chrysler passed by. Tony prayed the vehicle he was waiting for would leave soon, the target was fastidious for being British.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab Caf-Pow in hand. Abby wrapped her arms around him within seconds of catching sight or sound of him. Which had meant that it was when he was at her shoulder and she had been discussing the perimeter that McGee had just pulled up on the computer where Tony's last known location had been. "Gibbs," Abby cried loudly into his ear, "You're alive…" She pulled away from him, looking him up and down, "You don't look like you've suffered a scratch."

"Just lucky Abs," Gibbs grinned handing her the Caf-Pow, "What have you got so far?"

"Ah, well, we've pinpointed Tony's last known location before the GPS disintegrated into nothingness," McGee replied looking at Gibbs and earning a glare before he continued, "But with the help of Jimmy here, we've been able to workout what distance he's been able to travel."

"You included the car that he stole from that pharmacist guy, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he walked round to look at the ten mile red circle in the middle of the Virginian countryside.

"Ah…"McGee said looking at Abby for support, but when he turned to look back at Gibbs, he felt a hand connect with his head and McGee grimaced at his error, opening his eyes, he was face to face with Gibbs and his eyes were boring through his head.

"Calculate that now." Gibbs voice barely above a whisper but filled with enough menace for both McGee and Abby to start typing. Gibbs turned back to the plasma, "What's so important that Tony had to go out that far?"

"Ah…I don't know Boss." McGee said, not looking up for fear of being glared at.

Jimmy piped up for the first time, "It's actually a national park. It would have facilities where he could probably clean any wounds or rest before he decides what to do next."

"This is DiNozzo, Palmer." Gibbs turned to look at him with a hint of admiration in his eyes, "He doesn't plan that far ahead."

"Well, he probably knows the area a little," Palmer offered as Abby and McGee looked up as if they were on the same page. "Does he go camping?"

"Nope," Gibbs was beginning to remember now, "McGee!"

"Boss!" McGee replied back quickly knowing where his boss' mind was going. "That park is where we found the sailor who had been ravaged by the bear." Abby looked at him, McGee shrugged, "Where the boss shot that ranger in the ass."

"McGee," Gibbs barked, turning around. "Take Palmer here with you, you're going to the park."

"But Agent Gibbs, I…" Jimmy began then turned toward Abby for support but the look told him to shut up and just accept it. "Do you mind if I check out with Dr Mallard?"

"Where is Ducky, he said he would be up here?" Gibbs looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy grinned his stupid grin, "Oh he…ah went up with the Director and Mrs. Burley holding the baby."

"Okay," Gibbs sounded a little surprised that both Jenny and Karen Burley were back.

"McGee, Palmer, beat it. I'll tell Ducky you're helping me. Get outta here." Gibbs walked back round the desk, stopping next to Abby, "Abs, you find Tony for me and I'll buy you ten Caf-Pows."

"Really Gibbs?" Abby beamed at him as he disappeared into the corridor and into the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

Jenny held Kelly Louise in her arms behind her desk as Gibbs walked unannounced into the office. "Look Kelly, its your uncle Jethro." Jenny looked at Gibbs, who winked at her before looking gruff again. Jenny went back to being Director again in an instant, "Something you need Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs face betrayed an oh so slight smile and looked at Ducky, "Duck, you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Not at all Jethro." Ducky was lead away with an arm over his shoulder and towards the door where low whisperings were taking place.

Jenny watched the little meeting before turning back to baby Kelly who was smiling up at her with a toothless grin. Karen looked at Jenny as she held Kelly, "You're quite competent Director, if I wasn't her mother I would have said she was yours."

"Thank you Karen," Jenny smiled slightly as she tickled Kelly, earning a little giggle before she looked up, "I suppose I'm a natural. My sister Jess has two but I rarely get to see them."

"Girls," Karen asked looking at Jenny. Jenny's attention had wandered when Gibbs Cell had rung and he was now in conversation. She thought she could make out, 'Abs', 'close' and 'gut'.

"Yeah, my nieces are apparently a handful," Jenny laughed a little as Kelly giggled again as she was tickled. "Emma and Sherry are beautiful though."

"Director," Ducky broke the conversation as he returned to Jenny's desk, "I must get home. Mother will be wondering where I've been. I do apologize."

"It's okay Ducky no point having you around twiddling your thumbs, with the FBI doing all the autopsies at the moment," Jenny smiled, her eyes watching Gibbs and Ducky now. Both made slight head movements imperceptible to the untrained eye but Jenny could see they had been working on something. "Have a lovely evening and I'll talk with you tomorrow, no doubt."

"Jen, I need to go get some work done," Gibbs made an almost inadequate excuse as he advanced on the door. He paused at the door for a moment, "Jen!" She looked up at him from Kelly, "I need a man in Fort Leavenworth for a job."

"Does this man happen to have the last name of Prescott," Jen smiled coily at him, as Kelly burbled up at her happily.

"Yeah, I think that might be the man," Gibbs grinned at her, his eyes making insinuations at her as they flicked from Jenny to Kelly and back at Jenny. "Hey, maybe someone like Fornell can go and do it."

"I'll see what I can do," Jenny tried to ignored Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs grinned as he left the office, "I'll call you on an update."

"If I need anything Jethro?" Jenny called after him, as she handed Kelly back to Karen and skirted the desk.

"Call or see Abby," Gibbs said disappearing down the stairs as Jenny reached the balcony outside her office. "Trust me on this Jen!"

Jenny watched him proceed toward the elevator, she loved him, she hated to admit it to anyone but she loved him, "Don't I always, Jethro?"

_A/N: Okay a little bit more of the puzzle to fit in a place. What is happening, Tony still thinks Gibbs is gonna kill him. Ziva isn't on the scene and Ducky is either walking into a trap or something bigger is happening. What will happen?_


	38. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from NCIS. If I did then I would have written the seasons differently…eg I wouldn't have done the Tony/Jeanne or maybe even not killing off Kate. Anyhow I don't so yeah.__ The character Ranger Bobby Hendricks comes from the Season 3 Episode __**Ravenous.**__ Any of the original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Okay things are hotting up…and I'm halfway through season Six. I love the Tiva that I'm seeing so far. By the way for those of you who are not American, __acetaminophen is the equivalent of Paracetamol_._ Anyhow, I'm looking forward to see where this next chapter leads. Big thanks to Emypink for her awesome betaing skills, thanks Em._

It had started to rain, now as Tony watched through the foggy windows of his car, his hands were beginning to tremble. His eyes were starting to droop and he was beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous as well. It didn't surprise him but he ignored it with a shake of his head. "I'll be fine, this is more important," Tony mumbled tentatively as he closed his eyes and rubbed them quickly with his hand. Slowly the binoculars rose again to his eyes. Tony froze as the vehicle he'd been patiently waiting for pulled away from the gatehouse at the Navy Yard. The silver Morgan purred slowly along the road as he dropped the binoculars on the seat beside him and started the Aston Martin's engine. Shifting into gear, he pulled out as the Morgan passed and began to follow. Tony failed to notice the Blue Dodge Charger turning and heading in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva sat up at the silk sheet on her queen size bed sliding down with little resistance, she swung her legs onto the carpet, she couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to sleep, Ziva thought about Tony, all she could see was that smile of his that made her go crazy, not that she would ever admit that but it had that effect on her. Then she would think about the letter sitting on her dressing table. She'd been thinking about him at first but she had been angry and bitter as she lay in bed; Tony had shot her, the man who had claimed to love her, had shot her. But as Gibbs words slowly sunk into her subconsciousness she began to worry. The more Ziva worried, it became increasingly harder to not think about him, much less sleep. Then there were the keys, she had no idea what they lead to, she had secretly hoped it belonged to his new car but after examining it, there wasn't even a shred of evidence to suggest any out of the ordinary. Ziva rose and padded slowly over to her dressing table, gently she picked up the envelope along with the keys Gibbs had handed her. The letter did feel slightly heavier than expected when she had first taken it from Gibbs.

Ziva closed her eyes and placed it back down on her dressing table, resisting the urge to open it. Turning back to her bed, she walked gradually back across her bedroom before she stopped. Something inside her tugged at her, as if he was there, urging her to open the letter. Ziva stood between the bed and dresser fighting the desire to take and open the envelope, as she eyed it sitting on the dresser. With an exasperated sigh, Ziva walked into her walk-in wardrobe. Ten minutes later she came out, wearing a pair of tight jeans and white shirt and her long grey jacket with the red trim. Ziva didn't know why, but she had decided to brush her hair, dab on some makeup and spray herself with a bottle of perfume called 'Arpège'.

Seizing the letter and the keys from her dresser, Ziva walked out of her apartment, locking it and taking the stairs down to her red Mini Cooper. Ziva had no idea where she was going or why but something deep within her made her decide to go to Tony's house. Maybe she could find some peace being there, after everything that had happened today and what he had done to her, Ziva was hurting deep within herself. Climbing into the car, she dumped the letter on the passenger seat and keyed the ignition. The Mini roared to life in a millisecond, then Ziva was reversing quickly before speeding out of the car park and onto the deserted road in front of her apartment.

XXXXXXXX

The Blue Charger slowed as it drove through the main entrance of the national park. McGee looked out the passenger's side window as he searched for the Park Rangers hut. So far McGee and Jimmy Palmer had said little, McGee really couldn't see the benefit of coming out here. Apparently Gibbs did, so he had been forced to bring the other geek along. McGee liked Palmer, but at one point in the past, he had had his arms around Abby and though McGee would never admit it, it had bothered him a lot. Of course it had been by accident but that was still a sore subject when it came to both Palmer and himself. "Hey McGee," Jimmy roused him from his musings, "Isn't that the ranger we met when that bear ate that sailor?"

McGee followed Palmer's finger and was surprised to see Ranger Bobby standing on the porch of the ranger station, "Yeah Palmer." McGee pulled the car over to the cabin that was the ranger station. Both he and Jimmy climbed out of the car, jogging over to the porch of the cabin to get out of the rain. McGee pulled out his badge and ID, "Ranger Hendricks, Special Agent McGee," he nodded to Palmer, "This is Jimmy Palmer, Autopsy assistant."

"I remember you," Bobby Hendricks nodded to McGee. "Come on in," She turned and led them both into the Ranger quarters. Inside they found a man huddled in front of the fire shivering violently. Bobby removed her hat and let the red hair fall, "The freezing man lying there in front of the fire is Dr. Hank Atchison. We found him unconscious out by the lake."

"Mr. Atchison, I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee. I'd like to ask you a few questions," McGee flipped his Badge and ID at the man who looked up.

"How can I help?" The man shivered a little as he sipped a cup that had been unseen till now.

McGee pulled out his iPhone from his coat pocket, "Can you tell us what happened? How you came to be unconscious?"

The man gave him a wry smile and shook his head before sipping at the mug. "I'll help you as best as I can," He took one more sip before he spoke again, "This guy stumbled over to my camp in the late afternoon. He held a gun and apologized profusely for what he was doing." The man grinned at both McGee and Palmer as they looked at each other in surprise. "I would have thought he was a loony to begin with 'cept he spoke clearly and his eyes were bright. Not muzzy like I someone who might be on anti-depressants."

"How did you know that?" Jimmy asked quickly, "You'd have to know fairly clearly what a drugged up person looks like?"

"I'm a Physciatrist I think I should know what someone is suppose to look and react like under anti-depressants or any other type of psychotic drugs."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize. What did he ask you for?" Palmer mumbled before he asked hoping to glean something of Tony's condition if he knew what exactly Tony had taken with him.

"Well, he only needed a couple of things," the man Atchison replied, "he wanted my binoculars that I use to spot birds and write in my notepad about. He also took the acetaminophen from my first aid kit. He took the few cookies I had and ate them then and there. Said he had almost everything he needed and that he would see that some Government Agency would pay me for the stuff he had taken…I know it sounded looney but I tell you he was as sane as I am."

"What agency, may I ask?" McGee hoped he would hear the words that he knew so well.

Atchison paused and rubbed his temple as he tried to remember the name, "Ah…I think he said…NASA or NSI or…NCI…"

"NCIS," McGee and Palmer interrupted together.

"Yeah," Atchison nodded, "Said that he was sorry before he slugged me and before I passed out, he laid me out on my bed with my satellite phone next to me. It was a struggle for him because I could see he was leaning heavily on his right leg and every time his chest came into contact with anything he would cry out in pain."

McGee turned away as he dialed a number on his cell phone, Palmer held out his hand. "Thank you, we'll see that you're reimbursed for the binoculars and the acetaminophen."

Palmer and McGee turned to Atchison as he called out, "What about my cookies?"

XXXXXXXX

The Aston Martin sat once again on the side of the road, now he was parked in view of the front of Ducky's house. He had to chance it, Ducky would know his problem, he had that ability to care about him and he would know what to do about Gibbs. Right now, Tony didn't want to do anything other then have the medical examiner do a better job on the stitches, plus he could tell what he had done to his rib. Dizziness made his vision spin for a few moments, shaking vigorously, Tony fought once again for clear vision as the black dots of unconsciousness tried to take him. It had been a long day so far, he'd gotten up that morning at 0400 with Strahan to kill three members of the US Armed Forces. That felt like days ago, now it was close to 2330 in the evening and he needed Ducky's help.

Taking a deep breath, Tony opened the door of the Aston Martin. Climbing out, Tony poked his head back inside the vehicle looking for any clues that might lead a local LEO to him. Finding nothing, Tony rose from the vehicle. He would miss it he had enjoyed the ride and power but it would be evidence and it was stolen so it was as good as time as any to ditch it. It might well be his first and last time at being James Bond, he pulled the now empty Glock from his belt. It would be the last resort, a bluff if anything happened. He placed it back into his belt at the small of his back. The world spun and the black dots in front of his eyes grew bigger, fighting for control, Tony shook his head again this time a lot more sluggishly.

Tony turned and moved across the road to the white two-story house that Ducky and his mother lived in. He prayed that Mrs. Mallard wouldn't be the one to open the door. The last experience he had had with Mrs. Mallard had involved the threat of a carving knife that she had in her bra. For Tony that wasn't nice on both counts but he knew not to mess with her if she was the one to answer the door. Tony was grateful to the acetaminophen that he had scrounged off the man named Atchison back at the national park; it was keeping his pain in the rib to a dull throb. He closed his eyes as the blackness tried to take him, he stood for a second sucking in air before he felt in control again. He was feeling tired and the Morphine hadn't helped, and loss of blood was the cause for his tiredness but now he was fighting lack of sleep, loss of blood and living off the little food he had managed to get from Atchison as well. He wouldn't be touching the Morphine, it had made him pass out and he had felt woozy and totally out of it for two hour after. It was just something that he had needed for the time he was giving himself first aid.

Slowly Tony mounted the stairs, he paused as the dizziness and the black dots grew larger then ever. He shook his head lethargically and took a couple of deep breaths of air. He had to get in without problems and he hoped Ducky would do the job without too much fuss. Tony moved across the porch, every step now felt like a trial, he was fighting dizziness with every step, his body crying out almost rebelling against him. Tony reached the door and hit the bell. The yap of half a dozen corgis and the voices of Ducky and his mother being carried out to Tony, accompanied the ding-dong of the bell. He slowly reached for the Glock, Dizziness and unconsciousness were calling him to drop his weapon and crash to the ground. The door opened and even with his blurred vision Tony's eyes went wide at the sight. "B…boss…but…B…o…ss," His eyes rolled up and Tony dropped like a stone towards the floor. He was caught at the last second and helped inside the house.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs cell phone rang, he snatched it up and flipped it open while leaving the seat that he had occupied opposite a still unconscious Tony. He eyed Ducky as the medical examiner continued to stitch up Tony's temple. The blood had started running thickly down Tony's face as soon as Ducky and Gibbs had removed the sterile strips from the wound. Now Ducky was at the last stitch as Gibbs left him and Tony in the lounge of the house, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Boss, Tony's okay," McGee's voice travelled down the phone to him.

"Yeah, you could say that McGee," Gibbs grinned to himself as he pictured McGee's confused face, "He's here at Ducky's."

McGee's confusion clearly audible in his voice; "But how…I mean how did he get there…"

Gibbs shook his head and ran a hand over his face, "McGee, just because Tony was an amnesic for a little while doesn't mean that sometimes he tries to get the better of me."

"How is Tony boss?" McGee's voice was concerned.

Gibbs smiled. They truly were a family, "He's fine McGee, couple more stitches and a lot more pain-killers and he'll be back with us."

"Okay, well, I'm going to head back to the Navy yard with Palmer and help out Abby." McGee replied.

Gibbs nodded to himself, "You do that McGee." With that Gibbs closed the phone and disconnected. Tony's eyes were open a little as he lay there on the couch. Ducky was washing the blood from his hands when Gibbs walked back into the room. "Nice to see you back in the land of the living Tony." Tony's mouth twitched with what would have been a smile, it wasn't better then a slap to the head but it worked.

"Hey Boss," Tony croaked his eyes swiveling to Ducky. "What did you give me to knock me out?"

"A little Morphine," Ducky replied, then realized that was a mistake as Tony's eyes widened with fear, "It's fine Anthony, I gave you the smallest dose I could considering you have a cracked rib."

"Is that all I have," Tony asked hoarsely, "You mean I can get back to the terrorist group?"

"Nope," Gibbs looked at him and Tony forced himself to look at Gibbs, "I'm not gonna lose you again. The FBI has you on their most wanted list, I can't allow you to be caught with the cell, Tony!"

"Don't think you have a choice boss," Tony sat up slowly. "Cause I'm going to finish this."

"You don't have to prove yourself to me Tony." Gibbs snapped at little aggravated at Tony's stubborn resolve, although Gibbs hated to admit it but it was a lot like his.

"I'm not doing this for you Boss," Tony replied his eyes downcast, "I killed Ziva…the least I can do is kill them for her!"

"You think she's dead Tony?" Gibbs replied while standing up and walking over to his Senior Field Agent. Ducky retreated from the room, this was a father and son confrontation something the grandfather of the family didn't need to be part of, Gibbs continued: "If that's why you did what you did before that explosion…"

"Explosion!" Tony looked white before he caught himself.

"Listen bonehead!" Gibbs snapped at him, a hand almost reaching the back of Tony's head. Gibbs held himself back, the look on Tony's face said it all, he was scared that he might become the Mr. Hyde of his life again if Gibbs hand connected with his head. Gibbs sighed, sitting down, his blue eyes locking with Tony's green ones, "Ziva is not dead. She is probably right now sitting at your house holding that letter thinking the exact same thing. Don't throw the opportunity away like the one I did. Take it with both hands. I mean, God damn it, you almost screwed every other rule that I made, breaking one more wouldn't make any difference. You need each other ,I can see that, I think just about everyone does except you. Now get out of here DiNozzo."

_A/N: The time has come for the letter and everything else that is a must. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy._


	39. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius production and CBS. Any original characters that appears in this story belongs to me._

_A/N: Okay the moment you've all been waiting for, the Revelation and the consummation of the most awesome romantic pairing that was seen on TV of recent years. All I have to say is that the producer Shane Brennan better not stuff this up…if he does then I'm ashamed to be an Aussie. Thanks to Emy as always you are awesome and I thank you for the time you give to make this possible, thanks Angel. A big thanks to Cinematus, mate you have been so helpful and I'm really appreciative of all your help. Thanks heaps mate, Kandon._

_**Please be aware that there is a sex scene at the end of the chapter and I would like to advise you that this chapter is rated "M" so if you aren't suppose to be reading this then please don't.**__** I ask that you listen to your conscience. Thanks**_

_Ziva walked slowly down the hallway of the house, the Jericho__ 941 Semi-Automatic Pistol as heavy in her hand as her heart felt. Her breath leaving quickly and her heartbeat thudding in her chest, her hand around her gun felt clammy. Moving through the darkness, her feet slowly and methodically sliding across the floor as she moved from cover to cover. Ziva took a breath, closed her eyes and whispered a prayer as her hand reached for the door handle. Turning the handle slowly, the door swung wide and Ziva exhaled in surprise. Beneath her was the spreading image of Gibbs basement. The Jericho now held out in front of her as Ziva moved stealthily down the stairs. She scanned the floor by the semi-built boat that Gibbs had in the basement. A man dressed entirely black stood with his back towards her, in one hand he held a Glock 17 and a Red Rose in the other one._

_Ziva felt a cold sweat running down her back as her mind immediately recognised the man standing by the boat. "Ari…" Ziva breathed as the Jericho rose to point at Ari's head._

_The man turned toward her, Ziva shivered as her eyes met his. Evil, cold, calm and calculating he stared back at her and a wry smile of victory played over his face. He tossed the rose toward her, "Shalom Ziva," He grinned malevolently at her, "For your funeral."_

"_You're…you're dead." Ziva's voice quivered, her entire body shivered, her mouth was dry and her hands had become clammy. "I…I killed…" Fear echoed in her words._

"_Murdered me!" Ari growled chillingly, his eyes bored into her soul. "For that you must die!" Ari grinned frighteningly at Ziva as his Glock 17 pointed directly at her._

"_Ari," Ziva whispered hoarsely as she stared into his brown eyes. Ziva's eyes widened as Ari slowly drifted away. He was replaced almost immediately by Tony, gone were the dark clothes and the __contempt with the chilling eyes. Tony stood there, blood covering his face and upper torso, the Glock in his hand dangled at his side while his other arm held closely to his chest as if protecting his rib. "Tony!" Ziva eyes widened as she lowered the Jericho and moved towards him._

"_Zee-vah," Tony's eyes blazed with fire. Ziva froze, her eyes wide and full of shock and fear. "You tried to kill me!" Tony snarled at her._

"_Tony…no…I…didn't," Ziva felt panic as she took in the man she loved, "Tony…it was…a reflex reaction…yes."_

"_Then I should return the favour," Tony replied chillingly, his Glock pointed directly at her. The Glock discharged…_

Gasping, Ziva sat up on the bed, she was shivering all over and was sweating profusely. Ziva looked around her surroundings, light rain could be heard tapping at the glass of the window. Ziva let out a deep breath as she realised where she was, Tony's bedroom was illuminated for a few minutes by lightning. Ziva sighed with relief, she couldn't believe why the ghost from her past were bothering her. Yes, she had killed so many times before but why would Ari be the one to visit her and then turn into a murderous Tony? Ziva rose from the bed and walked slowly into Tony's bathroom. Looking in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red still from crying after reading his letter. That had been a couple of hours ago, that had been when she had decided to climb into one of his shirts. She had fallen asleep reading it. Turning the tap on, Ziva washed her face with water, feeling the cool soothing that it brought to her. "I'm missing him so much," Ziva whispered almost inaudibly to herself in the mirror before returning to his bed and the soft silk sheets that felt so sensual against her skin. Closing her eyes she prayed a silent prayer for Tony before she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

The light rain pattered against the roof of the Aston Martin as Tony sat quietly watching his apartment. He'd spent the last hour watching, in that time, he had taken more painkillers to help with the ribs. He glanced up at the rear-vision mirror and eyed his stitching on his right temple. He touched the redden puffy line of thread tentatively as he looked for the hundredth time out of each window for any suspicious cars that were parked anywhere near his apartment. Gibbs had given him the spare key that Tony himself had given to Gibbs in case of an emergency. Tony pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door to the Aston Martin, here was where he would ditch the car, Gibbs would call the owner and he would pick it up here. He climbed slowly out of it as the light rain drizzled down on him, it would be the last supercar that he would have the opportunity to drive for a very long time. He had at first wished it had been a Ferrari but slowly he had fallen in love with it. The FBI would have sent a BOLO out for the vehicle.

Tony crossed the road slowly, checking both ways once more to make sure there were no FBI vehicles parked close by which could ID him. He grinned to himself when he caught sight of Ziva's red Mini Cooper S parked on the street outside his apartment complex as Gibbs had foretold. Tony slowly entered the foyer to his building and walked immediately over to the first elevator. The door opened as soon as he had hit the call button. A few minutes later he was walking along the hallway that lead him toward his apartment. Everything felt so surreal, it felt like it was at least six months since he had been back to his home. As he reached the door to his apartment, Tony hesitated, something within him made him faltered. "Come on Anthony," Tony whispered to himself, "This is your own damn apartment."

Tony sat down in the hallway for a few moment, "You can do this." Tony rose slowly from where he was sitting and slid the key into the lock. He froze as he turned the key. the door was already unlocked. Tony took a deep breath as he walked slowly inside the apartment. It was quiet as he walked slowly in, removing his coat and tossing it on the hook by the door. Tony poked his head into the kitchen finding it totally uninhabited. The cup he had left on the bench had gone and it looked like the place had been swept clean. Slowly he walked further down the hallway into the lounge room, the room looked tidy enough, his DVD wall cupboards were untouched and the sporting memorablia was still sitting where he had left it. Walking quietly over to his old Ohio State football helmet, he picked it up for a few moments before placing it back down on the shelf of his trophy cabinet. Tony walked over toward the door of his room that was off the lounge room. Slowly he opened the door quietly, he poked his head in waiting for a flashlight being forced on his face. Nothing came, only the gentle breathing of the sole occupant that lay on the bed. Tony's eyes focussed as he stepped quietly inside the bedroom, he looked up at the moonlight that shone in from the bathroom.

Ziva lay in his bed, her raven hair was splayed on the pillow like the last time he had seen her sleeping. The corner of Tony's mouth twitched as he caught the sight of Ziva wearing one of his t-shirts. It looked like it was possibly his largest one, one of his Ohio State shirts. Tony stood there in the darkness and in utter silence, watching the woman he loved sleeping in his bed and in his t-shirt. "What the hell is that?" Tony whispered to himself as he caught sight of a paper that looked like it had been originally folded in three. Tony bent down and slowly picked it up, he could make out the letters but in the darkness there was no way of knowing what it said. He walked softly and steadily over to the bathroom where he could get a better look at what was written on the letter. The moonlight shone brightly through the window and the soft patter of the rain outside almost felt calming. Tony looked at it in astonishment.

_Ziva,_

_I never was good at this and as you probably remember, I'm not the writing letters type of guy. But because of the situation I'm currently in, I think that this is the best way to tell you what I always wanted you to know._

_If you read this I'm probably dead or worse suffering from amnesia because of the head-trauma. You're probably wondering why amnesia is much worse for me than being dead. It's simple: I most likely can't remember who I am, what I do and worse who you are._

_Do you remember that Gibbs once said that the way I would probably die was like Charlie Chaplin in the Gold Rush? Silently. That really made me think because there are so many things that I wanted to tell you about._

_Remember when you visited me at the hospital and I told you that I love you and that you brighten my day? I truly meant it and I kind of wished that your reaction would have been different. But I understand that I caught you off guard and that it was too soon after what you've been through with Moshe. I'm really sorry that I caused you that much pain. I could see it in your eyes, right after I told you. You weren't ready and I made a big mistake. _

_I want you to know that I'm really happy that you followed me the night to the park and we talked. As you probably realized, I'm not the open type and never talk about myself or my feelings but I'm really glad that it was you I was opening up to. You always had that effect on me. You forced things out of me that I never told anyone about. That's probably one of the reasons I care so deeply about you._

_I wished that this had ended differently. That we had spent more time together, laughed together, fought and made up again, tortured McGee, drove Gibbs crazy and spent the evenings together watching movies._

_I guess fate had other plans for you and me. I'm terribly sorry that it ended this way. _

_This reminds me of a movie I once watched. There's this guy that is deeply in love with the wife of his best friend. He doesn't really know how to tell her that he is in love with her so he shows up at her apartment on Christmas and writes down what he feels. Right now I feel like this guy, writing about all this and how much I love you, Ziva. To me, you are perfect and my wasted heart will love you forever._

_I love you Ziva David._

_Tony_

Tony looked stunned at his handwriting, this was his letter to her, it was his emergency letter, the one that explained what might have happened. Tony looked at the sleeping figure lying in his bed. Tony slowly crept round the bed placing the letter back on the bedside table and tiptoed back to the side that Ziva was sleeping on. Tony bent over her, his lips pressing lightly on Ziva's forehead before he moved his mouth to her ear, "I'm not dead, sweetcheeks."

A hand lashed out suddenly, forcing itself around his chin, gripping it hard and causing Tony to wince and moan in pain for a few moments before a lithe body forced him back against the wall and the cold barrel of a SIG Sauer rammed itself hard against his lower jaw. Ziva eyes were only half closed but Tony knew that her Mossad abilities were on high alert. "Ziva, its me." Tony groaned through his painful mouth, "Please."

Ziva's eyes opened wide as she realised whom she was holding at gunpoint. "Tony," the name was whispered with a hint of pain before Ziva's grip lessened around his mouth, "You…you came…came back...you…you remember, " Emotions that Ziva had hid so well for so long broke through her stern resolve like water breaking through floodgates. "Tony." Ziva let the gun drop and slid her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest ignoring what had just happened, "God, I thought you couldn't remember. The shooting and the explosion, I thought I had lost you forever…"

Tony kissed her head as the aroma of sweet smelling shampoo met his nostrils. "Ziva." Tony's voice growled hoarsely as he held her clinging form to himself, "It's ok, I'm here now. I felt the same. I shot you. You can't really imagine how I felt when I realized what I had done to you. I wanted to run and just die. I thought I killed you."

"Shh," Ziva whispered placing her hand over his mouth. As she looked up at him, she could see that his eyes had teared up and now held the same lost and heart-broken expression that she just had witnessed a few hours ago when she was looking in the mirror. Both just stood there in the dark, unable to move, unable to speak. "It's ok. We're both here now and that's the most important thing." Ziva could feel the tension leaving Tony's body as he relaxed against her. She once against looked up his face and placed a soft and short kiss on his lips. "I'll be right back." Ziva whispered as she let go of Tony and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Tony walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge. The emotions that he had buried for so long were beginning to rise to the surface. The anger because he shot her, all the pain he had caused her and him and especially the love for her, something he never had felt before. He still couldn't pinpoint what had just happened here. Had she forgiven him for his actions or did she still not trust him even now. He had seen the relief and happiness in her eyes when she realized that he was standing in front of her. Her decision to leave him alone in his bedroom was something he couldn't understand though…

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. "Tony, are you okay?" Ziva's voice full of concern. It sounded like she had gotten back most of her resolve.

"Yeah," Tony laughed it off with a shrug of his shoulders, suddenly all the insecurity returned. "I better go."

"You're leaving?" Ziva's words were accusing and full of pain, "I thought you would stay, we could be two bugs in a rug."

"The term is snug as two bugs in a rug," Tony started, "When are you gonna get it…" Ziva stopping him mid-sentence, kissing him hungrily, her tongue searching for his, her hands getting to the buttons on his shirt. Totally caught by surprise, Tony didn't know how to react. He was too stunned by her actions and determination. It took him a second to clear his head and respond. As his shirt started to come loose, Tony started to touch her and was desperately searching out Ziva's own form beneath the T-Shirt, as his own tongue fought against hers and as their kisses grew hungrier and physical. The shirt slid free and Tony held Ziva tightly against him.

"Oh god Tony." Ziva whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they crashed against the wall, kissing each other fanatically as the trousers and belt that he had on slid free.

"I want you so badly," Tony moaned… as they broke the kiss and he walked closer to the door to the bedroom. Tony and Ziva grinned at each other before they were in a passionate embrace, kissing one another slowly again as Tony's hand began to explore her beneath the t-shirt. Reaching the door, Tony walked slowly into the bedroom carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Reaching the bed, Tony slowly and gently lowered Ziva onto it.

He winced in pain for a split second but it was enough for Ziva to notice, "Tony?"

"I fractured a rib leaping that roof," Tony whispered as he kissed her chin and neck as he explored her body. "It's nothing," He tried to sound reassuring, but was less convincing as he pressed down on her again. Ziva didn't fully believe him and started to worry that what they were doing was wrong. But before she could say something, Tony looked right into her eyes and spoke with so much confidence that she lost all hesitation: "Believe me, I'm alright Ziva. You sure that this is what you want?"

Tony was on his back in a second, Ziva sat astride him, her alluring eyes boring into him, making him more submissive than he thought possible. "Yes, Tony. I'm more than sure. Almost loosing you made me realize a few things. This is exactly what I want." With that, Ziva removed Tony's boxer-shorts and bent down to kiss him slowly and devotedly. Tony's hand moved up from Ziva's thigh to her hip and then he was leaning towards her, kissing her as the t-shirt slowly moved up her body and over her head. "Okay" Tony whispered to her, his voice an octave deeper and filled with emotion. His hand started exploring areas of her he had never been fortunate enough to see until now. His lips moved blazingly over hers before his hands touched her, causing her to cry out. Then deftly Tony flipped her on to her back, his mouth seeking her olive skin, brushing over her sensitively. Ziva gasped as he caressed her slowly and softly, her hands sort out his head and her fingers slid through his hair and grabbed at his back as her body responded beneath his exploring touch. "Oh god," Ziva cried out as her body writhed upward for a moment shuddering with ecstasy, "Yes…oh yes."

"You said you were a screamer, sweetcheeks," Tony grinned looking up into Ziva's soft brown eyes that were pleading with him.

Tony bent down again, his kisses moving over her hip and toward her back. Ziva inhaled and groaned alluringly as his lips brushed the dimples above her rear. "Your skin… it tastes like honey," Tony breathed as he kissed the soft smooth skin again, his hand exploring her further. A whimper escaping Ziva's lips as Tony pulled away from her for a second before his body was pressed up against her back and his lips fervently moved over her neck and his hands caressed her softly and adeptly. "Ziva," Tony breathed as she tried to find his mouth again.

Ziva grinned slyly at her lover as they broke apart, "I have yet to handcuff you my love." Referring to the incident those years ago when they had broken into that house early that morning. They had been looking for anything that would lead them to Lieutenant Wilkerson when she had been kidnapped. Tony grinned at the statement.

Tony pulled Ziva close as they sat there on the bed in the moonlight, his mouth exploring her neck and shoulder. His hand grazing smoothly over Ziva's olive skin, she responded to the touch with a gasp and the arching of her back. Tony felt his world move as Ziva flipped him on to his back on the bed. Both of them gasping as Ziva sat astride Tony and his hand moved over her bruised chest. Ziva cried out as she and Tony became one in that single moment. Moving together rhythmically, their eyes never leaving one another. They moved fast and smoothly as Ziva cried out in ecstasy as her back arched. Tony's hand moved over Ziva's pliable skin as he moved beneath her groaning. They writhed as they reached the culmination of their lovemaking, Ziva pulled Tony to her as she screamed into his mouth and he kissed her long and bruisingly as they both fell onto the bed, Ziva lying on top of Tony.

Tony looked into the soft smouldering brown eyes above him, he brushed the strands of raven hair from Ziva's face. "I love you!" Tony murmured to Ziva as they lay there.

Ziva brushed her lips softly over his, looking into his eyes now full of devotion. Ziva gave him a playful grin as her hand pressed against his chest before laying her head on his shoulder. Ziva grinned contentedly as his hand moved over her smooth rear, "I know."

_A/N: Okay I admit it is a little steamy at the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll continue to make the Tiva as hot as possibly dare. Please continue to review._


	40. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that appear in the TV show. If I did then Season 4 would have been a lot different. All orginal characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Okay if for any reason you didn't read the previous chapter just know that Tony and Ziva finally consummated their love for each other. Be prepared for anything, this is a choice of Morality after all. Please review I'm very interested in what you think, thanks Kandon._

Ziva eyes cracked open as she began to pull away from the dreamy state. Last night had been amazing, she and Tony had made love a numerous times before both exhausted, they had curled up together and fallen asleep. She had snuggled up in his warm arms, her form pressed against his as they had slept. The nightmares that she had been having before Tony had arrived were no longer bothering her, his unexpected arrival, Ziva now mused sleepily, felt a lot more like the work of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Slowly she opened her eyes and stretched toward where she thought Tony was lying. Her hands met nothing but empty sheets, she froze for a few seconds only to realise that the sheets still held warmth. Slowly sitting up, Ziva pulled the silken sheets around her naked body, smiling sleepily in the direction of the bathroom as she caught sight of the light under the door.

The light was abruptly switched off in the bathroom and the door slowly and softly opened. Tony crept out a button up shirt in one hand and his shoes in the other. Tony grinned broadly at Ziva as he took her in sitting there arousingly on the bed, the sheet now barely hiding her form beneath it. "I was coming back," His words sounded apologetic, almost like an excuse. He could see what it looked like, it almost frightened him that he could see what he had been. "I just needed the shower," Tony offered what sounded again like another excuse as he sat down on the bed, his scarred back visible to Ziva. It was a reminder to her that she had saved him, though both of them were not proud of the way his life had been saved. If he hadn't had argued with her that night he would be dead now, but the scars were proof that he had almost died and it hurt her deeply.

She watched him as an 11inch carbon ceramic Marine utility knife slotted it into the sheath in the sole of his boot. "Rule number nine, never go anywhere without a knife…" Tony started to speak.

"Especially when your enemy is close at hand," Ziva added quietly, he was going to leave, go back under cover. If he didn't go back then Strahan or Khaled would know that he was an agent for a federal agency.

Ziva placed her hand on his back, she felt Tony flinch under the touch for a moment. "You have a mission to finish…" Ziva paused fighting the anger at her emotions, Gibbs, Jenny and now even Tony, "It comes first."

Tony turned to face her, "I wish it were that simple." Ziva could hear the emotion in his voice, the pain of having to be wrenched away from her. Tony moved his hand round her olive skinned waist, pulling her against him. His lips brushing over hers as he spoke, "I want you here! Now! Again…I don't want to go back." Ziva gasped as Tony kissed her hungrily. Sliding his hand over her form once again, it took all of Tony's willpower to pull away from her. His eye wandered over her and paused at the bruises on her chest, Tony felt his mouth go dry. "I'm sorry…" He whispered

Ziva slid her hand down Tony's uncovered back, "I think, my love…we are even." Tony grinned and leaned in, kissing her slowly again and pulling her naked form against him. Tony sighed as he finally let her go. He rose slowly, his eyes never leaving Ziva's as he pulled on the shirt and doing the buttons up.

"I have to go," Tony gave her his boyish grin, he bent down kissing Ziva quickly, "I love you!"

"I know." Ziva smiled coyly at him, their eyes locking together for a moment, the love they shared unspoken.

"See you on the other side of this," Ziva smiled back as Tony stood straight, looking himself over before looking up at her again, "And Tony, be safe." Tony grinned and winked at her before he closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXX

The black Cheviot sedan was parked down the road as Special Agent Tobias Fornell and NCIS Special Agent Chris Prescott were watching Tony's apartment. The two of them sat in the car, Fornell with a coffee in hand and a wound patch on his forehead. Prescott sat there sipping at the red bull can, he was now dressed casually the orange jumpsuit no longer needed. Fornell looked at Prescott, "You know, you didn't have to sign up for this."

"You know I haven't had enough of these since I came out of that prison," Prescott grinned at Fornell, ignoring the previous comment as he cracked open his second red bull can of the day. "You said Gibbs thought this was important enough that he had the director pull me from Leavenworth. So what is so damn important?"

"You've been ordered to provide support to Gibbs and his team on the ground," Fornell watched the apartment, he sipped at his coffee. "Director Shepard wants you to watch Tony. He suffered a blow to the head causing amnesia after he left Leavenworth, according to Gibbs he was free of it…we want to make sure he hasn't been compromised."

"Compromised?" Prescott looked at Fornell skeptically, "You sure?"

Fornell looked out towards Tony's apartment, "He probably isn't but according to Abby," Fornell replied as he caught sight of Tony walking blissfully out of his apartment block unaware of Fornell or Prescott in the car. "He doesn't have the GPS locator in his underarm. So you're keeping him under surveillance."

"Gun and Badge?" Prescott looked at Fornell eyebrows raised.

"You're only on surveillance," Fornell looked at him seriously, "I'll give you a knife and a cellphone with my direct number…if you get into trouble just dial the number." Fornell pulled a bag from the rear seat of the sedan. He pulled a Motorolla cellphone from the bag, followed by an Emerson Tactical Folding Fighting knife. Both items disappeared into the pockets of Prescott's jeans as Prescott unbuckled the seatbelt and took another sip of the Red Bull can. "Any questions?" Fornell quizzed Prescott.

"You want me to head off?" Prescott gestured in the direction of the disappearing figure of Tony as he left the apartment block and trudged down the sidewalk.

"You better get moving," Fornell sighed, something was up with Tony, "You keep me informed with all his movements."

"Okay," Prescott nodded as he climbed out of the passenger side. He paused for a second to take a swig of his red bull before trudging down the street in his casual clothes.

"I hope Gibbs knows what he's doing," Fornell mused as he sipped at the coffee, with his cellphone in hand he dialled a number he knew so well. "Yes, Special Agent Tobias Fornell for Deputy Director Tom Morrow," Fornell spoke into the cell phone watching Tony followed discreetly by Prescott.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with Ducky and strolled back into the bullpen with cups of coffee in hand. McGee sat at his desk typing away at his computer. Palmer sat laid back in Tony's chair, his feet resting on the top of Tony's desk, eyes closed and he was slowly snoring. Ducky and Gibbs exchanged looks at one another as they walked past. Gibbs stopped in front of McGee's desk. "What have you got for me McGee?"

"Ah, I'm just typing up this report about what we discovered at the Park Ranger's cabin," McGee looked up in surprise.

"Give it to Palmer to write," Gibbs stated, looking down at McGee he handed him a large disposable cup of coffee, "You slept much Tim?"

"I got a couple of hours on the way back from the National Park." McGee shrugged, "Thank you." Taking the cup of coffee and taking an exploratory sip of the hot liquid.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded and looked at Ducky, "I still need Palmer, Duck."

"Well, Jethro, I believe you have just seconded him to your team," Ducky replied as Gibbs walked round to his seat at his desk. "The FBI has left very little for me to do in autopsy…" Ducky gave him a smile, "I think they prefer to identify their own people, when they become well done and charcoal."

"I would too, Duck." Gibbs replied as his cellphone rang. Gibbs flipped it open, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"He left his apartment twenty minutes ago," Fornell replied on the other end of the phone, "He was in a good mood when he left from what I could see."

"I'm listening," Gibbs closed his eyes for a minute, "What did he do?"

"He forgot surveillance protocol," Fornell answered as explanation, "He walked out without even a look to check for a tail."

"You see Ziva leave?" Gibbs asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yeah," Fornell responded a second later, "Took her car and my guess is she is on her way to you."

"Okay," Gibbs replied shaking his head in annoyance, "Thanks Tobias, you might want to call the BOLO in on the Aston Martin. You rang our friend?"

"I'll call later when I have an update for you," Fornell replied as the connection cut out.

Gibbs stood up, "Duck, can you wake Palmer? I need that report." Then Gibbs turned towards McGee, "McGee I want a triangulation fix on DiNozzo's phone." Gibbs disappeared round the corner as he headed for the elevator that led to Abby's lab.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Gibbs." Abby proclaimed as Gibbs walked through the door, his hands empty. Gibbs took in both Abby and Jenny standing there in the lab and it looked as if they had been in a deep discussion before he had walked in, both looked happy to see him, Abby smiled at him questioningly, "No Caf-Pow?"

"You got something for me?" Gibbs asked back. Gibbs eyes locked with Jenny's for a few moments.

"Nope, but now that you are here," Abby paused, looking at the exchange of the eyes and continued, "Where's Tony?"

"Back in the field," Gibbs replied quickly before taking Jenny's hand, "I have to take the Director away from you Abs." Gibbs led Jenny by the hand towards the door and closer with every step to the elevator.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed angrily.

Gibbs reappeared a second later at her side, "Good work Abs." he whispered kissing her on the cheek before disappearing back out the door. Abby looked down, finding a Caf-Pow sitting on the desk in front of her, her smile growing with every second.

Gibbs and Jenny stepped into the elevator, the doors closed and Gibbs stepped over and flicked the power cut off switch. Jenny eyed him for a second, "Explain to me what Tony is doing back in the field, Jethro."

"Well, it would seem that he believes he has to finish what he started," Gibbs replied flatly.

"What sort of state is he in?" Jenny looked at him questioningly, "What was his condition when he left? You sent him there for another reason didn't you?"

"Well, according to Ducky he's fine…but he had his mind on other things when he left his apartment." Gibbs replied, "Fornell rang me, I have a feeling Ziva is in his head…I made a mistake, Rule 12."

"Yes, you broke your own rule." Jenny nodded in frustration and looked up at Gibbs, "What were you thinking Jethro bringing them together? What is the point to rule number 12 if you're making them break it?"

"I wanted to prove myself wrong, Jen" Gibbs sighed his shoulders sinking ever so slightly, "I guess I failed both of them."

"So how have you covered Tony now that the chip is no longer under his arm?" Jenny asked quietly, she understood what Gibbs had tried to do. If she hadn't she wouldn't be having her own feeling for Jethro Gibbs.

"Well, thanks to you, I have Prescott out there following him," Gibbs replied sighing, "But that doesn't cover him that well. We still don't know who is running the operation, Khaled or Strahan or what their next target is. We have a few military events that they could hit but I'm just not sure which they might go for…"

"It all depends on when Tony can get word to us," Jenny finished his thoughts.

"Well, let's hope we find out soon," Gibbs sighed, "I want to stop these Dirtbags."

"Don't worry Jethro," Jenny shook her head, "I want them just as badly as I want you." Gibbs grinned as he pulled her close, kissing Jenny softly, brushing her lips as his hand slid around her waist as they had this private moment alone together.

_A/N:__. We'll have to wait and see what happens._


	41. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show they are all owned by CBS and Belisarius Production. I'd have done this differently if I had. As it is I only own the original characters._

_A/N: Okay so Tony and Ziva have parted ways after their only becoming one with each other. Tony is being tracked by another NCIS agent from Fort Leavenworth. Gibbs has a plan we wait to see what's happening. As always I thank my beta and my very good friend Emypink for her help. Thanks Em, you are one in a million as friends and betas go. Please review, let me know what you think._

The elevator doors opened and both Gibbs and Jenny stepped out and walked back into the bullpen. Reaching his desk Gibbs slid into his chair as Jenny stared at the plasma screen with McGee's triangulating fix on Tony's cellphone. "What have you got McGee?" Gibbs looked up as he placed his gun and badge into the top draw of his desk.

"Boss, I've triangulated the cell towers in the area around Tony," McGee stood up, the remote for the plasma in hand. McGee stood next to Jenny as he continued, "Based upon the triangulation, Tony is within this area of the docklands. So for the moment we can track him with that."

"And when we can't," Jenny asked concerned, "We want to prevent deaths…of people of high or low importance, people will still be in the line of terrorist fire."

Gibbs rose looking at the triangulation on the map, "You let me worry about that," in his low 'I've got everything under control' voice. He grinned at Jenny as she turned to him an eyebrow raised. Gibbs smiled, and then turned toward Jimmy who was still sitting at Tony's desk, "You done with that report, Palmer?"

The elevator opened with its customary ding, the doors slid apart as Ziva stepped out. She looked tired and dishevelled; Gibbs eyed her as she entered. Jenny walked over to her, "Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Jen," replying as she and Jenny kissed in the customary way cheek to cheek.

Ziva dumped her coat and bag down behind her desk as she made to sit. She looked up at everyone; they were all looking at her waiting for her to say something. "What? What do you want me to say?" Ziva looked at them in astonishment. Gibbs moved toward her, opening his mouth to speak but paused as his eyes and ears pricked up at the sound of the elevator.

The elevator opened and a burly looking man in his early fifties stepped out, followed by half a dozen younger men all wearing trench coats. Jenny made to intercept the man, "Director Casson, this is a bit unexpected."

"Jenny, I don't have time for this!" he muttered as he brushed past, walking into the bullpen and heading straight for Gibbs. The younger agents moved to cover both ends of the bullpen. Casson stood eye to eye with Gibbs, the other man a foot shorter and fifty pounds heavier than the NCIS Senior Field Agent. Both had similar features and if anyone could have guessed, they could have mistaken for relatives. "So this is Gibbs…" Casson looked unimpressed at the man before him, "Rumour has it that he can take on my most toughest agent without breaking a sweat. How is Fornell, Gibbs?"

"Wouldn't know Director Casson." Gibbs blunt remark, earning him a suspicious eyebrow. "Maybe you can tell us what the hell's happening here?"

Casson smiled thinkly, his eyes were cold above the smile. They were piercing eyes that could rival Gibbs own glare. "Well, as it happens after NCIS's failure to bring out their agent from the terrorist cell. Also their ability not to arrest their undercover agent after he went rogue." Casson pulled a sheet of paper from a manila folder with the insignia of the Secretary of State, giving Gibbs a superior look. "I have been granted total control of this operation and I am now placing Director Jenny Shepard, Special Agent Tobias Fornell, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo under arrest for aiding and abetting in a terrorism case. Miss David is to be deported back to Israel once I have information I want from her, thanks to her diplomatic immunity!"

"What?" Jenny's voice rose a few inches, as one of the agents with Casson slid handcuffs around her wrists.

Casson eyed Gibbs off as if challenging him, "You can waive these charges if you tell me where Special Agent DiNozzo is. You could also prevent your own arrest and the rest of your team." Gibbs stood there his eyes locked with Casson, daring him to make the first move. Casson snorted in disgust, "I didn't think so. Maybe Miss David can help me," Casson turned toward Ziva who was now sitting at her desk. Ziva saw out of the corner of her eye Gibbs jaw muscles tighten. It seemed there was one man who got under Gibbs' guard and that was Casson.

Ziva sat there, Casson's eyes locked with her now. "Paul!" Gibbs voice was like rock. Casson turned towards Gibbs, he noted the clenched fist and the eyes that now were blazing: "You better pray that the Secretary of State has more then a piece of paper protecting you So help me…"

The elevator opened with the chime of the bell as it so often did. Casson turned to see the Deputy Director of Homeland Security Tom Morrow step out of the elevator followed by Fornell and a handful of other agents. Casson ignored Morrow as he walked into the Mexican stand-off, and focussed on Fornell. Morrow walked into the bullpen, he paused for a second to turn toward the FBI agent who had just slapped the cuffs on Jenny. "Remove those!" The voice was commanding, then Tom Morrow turned toward Paul Casson, "Stand down Paul."

"I do have the authority." Casson held out the directive signed by the secretary of state, "So don't push me Tom."

Morrow and Casson watched one another for a moment before Morrow turned, "I hate it when the FBI tries to muscle in on an operation. I also have a directive, Agent Fornell." Fornell handed Morrow a manila folder, Morrow opened the folder and held out another sheet of paper, "This gives me the authority to run this operation under the control of Homeland security. It's signed by the President of the United States…we are now in control."

XXXXXXXX

What had begun as a casual walk from his apartment to a rendezvous point for the terrorist cell in the industrial area of Washington DC, was now becoming a marathon. Sweat glistened off his brow as the cell phone in his pocket began to ring. "Yeah?" Tony asked as he flipped the open.

"How are you Corporal?" Strahan's voice reverberated down the receiver, "Where you at…been trying to get a hold of you since last night."

"Getting patched up by a country doctor," Tony lied, before he continued speaking, "I was injured after we split up, so I disappeared into the Virginian country side before I found a doctor."

"Surprised he didn't turn you in," Strahan sounded bemused.

"I spun him a story," Tony explained.

The next sentence shook Tony to the core, "You spinning me one, Corporal?"

Tony laughed before he replied rather nervously, "Don't you trust me Gunny?"

"Nope," Strahan voice cold and flat.

"Well boss, you don't have much choice. Remember I'm the explosives guy." Tony pulled the one thing that kept him in the cell. He stopped, that bomb had gone off in the warehouse and he hadn't built it. Tony paused for a moment, someone didn't trust him to kill anyone with his new acquired bomb technician skills. "We still in the same place? I'm almost at the rendezvous point."

There was a pause as Strahan spoke to someone off the phone. "We're moving out for our next target in the next few hours. We're in the warehouse, just knock three times and we'll let you into the building. We need an explosive, can you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in…" Tony glanced at the watch for speaking again, "Twenty."

"Okay, see you then," Strahan replied before the link was cut.

XXXXXXXX

Casson and his men had left a few moments before, now Tom Morrow stood in the middle of the bullpen. "Well Jethro," the former Director of NCIS looked at Gibbs as he paced up and down, "You're gut?"

"Yeah," Gibbs looked at Fornell, "Something just doesn't sit right. They knew we were coming. They knew that we would storm the place. So why would they plant a bomb in the building they were situated in if they didn't know we were coming…" The question hung in the air as Jenny looked at him, eyes beginning to widen as she looked around.

"Where is Officer Rabin?" The question cut the atmosphere like a knife as Ziva's question penetrated everyone's sudden dullness. Her eyes locked with Fornell, the look ever accusing ever questioning the FBI man.

"There was always one question…" Gibbs turned to look at his friend as they both realised they'd been played, "In the briefing he confirmed that Mossad never knew who the head of the terrorist cell was…"

"We know now!" Fornell muttered, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "But how?"

"I suspect the same way Ari did it," Ziva closed her eyes, she'd sent Tony to his death and she wouldn't ever live that down. "He killed anyone who stumbled over the truth, then he would claim that the mission had gone shockingly wrong and he and the other agent had been caught in a trap. He would execute the man in the west bank and dump his body in a heavily pro-hamas area."

"If that's what Moshe does then…"Jenny interjected

"He's a dead man," Gibbs snapped angrily, before whirling around to face McGee, "McGee triangulate…"

"Jethro," Fornell cut in before Gibbs could continue, "You had Prescott leave Leavenworth for a reason, now I think its time to test that gut of yours again." With that Fornell flicked open the cell phone in his hand and dialed the number.

_A/N__: Okay so the twist will happen. Having said all that Tony is probably gonna enter a world of pain yet again._


	42. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, they are all owned by Belisarius productions and CBS. If I did then there are some things I would change in NCIS that I don't think Shane Brennan and the writers have considered enough. As it is, I only own the original characters that appear in this story._

_A/N: Okay so the twist will come this chapter and I wonder if you have guessed any of it. Please continue to review I hope you enjoy it. Thanks Kandon._

"Hello," The cell phone pressed against Tony's ear as he walked along the almost deserted street. He felt like someone was watching him even as he spoke, but when he checked there wasn't anyone there. "Hello," Tony answered again.

"Hello Alex," Strahan replied into his ear, there was a strange almost threatening feeling to his voice, "Where are you?"

Tony looked around the street again as he searched for a tail that apparently wasn't there. "I'm two blocks directly south of the rendezvous point." Tony replied as he caught sight of a sign up the street, "I'll be there in five, maybe ten minutes."

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Strahan replied as if he had let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Tony closed down the phone and turned scanning the street again. There weren't many places for anyone to hide, he just had a feeling he was being tailed, call it a Gibbs gut thing. The cell phone rang again, "Hello, listen Gunny..."

"DiNozzo, you need to…" Gibbs voice rang suddenly urgent in his ear.

It was all cut out as a non-descript white van came hurtling around the corner. It moved across to the wrong side of the road towards him. Tony could only stand there and drop the cell phone as the side panel door opened and two men dressed in black wearing ski masks leaped from the vehicle that had stopped in front of Tony. Instantly reacting, Tony drove the first attacker back with a right boot to the stomach and catching a swinging punch from the second attacker, before he returned a punch catching the attacker in the gut.

A third attacker jumped from the back of the vehicle, bigger and powerfully built. Tony turned to face this new attacker and immediately a flying kick caused Tony to dodge it prior to grab the man's foot. Then a strong punch to Tony's jaw forced him to release his attackers leg. Then a second punch struck him in the stomach, causing him to keel over. This quickly followed up with an elbow between the shoulder blades. Tony fought to keep his mind clear, tunnel vision took him as he hit the pavement shoulder first.

Then all three of his attackers were hauling him into the van. Tony was shaking his head clear as he tried to focus. The door closed and all went dark as a hessian sack was shoved over his head. He groaned but not before a boot struck him quite savagely in the abdomen a number of times.

XXXXXXXX

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled down the cell phone as he heard the struggle in the background. The phone went dead, ditching the phone Gibbs was on the move in seconds. He paused for a microsecond, turning his attention to the stunned group of people standing in the bull pen. "Jen, I need you in MTAC, Tobias get in touch with Prescott, McGee you with me and Ziva get the car ready. I want flak vests, sidearms and shotguns all ready to go in ten minutes." Gibbs ordered as everybody stood there and then they were moving as Gibbs' fury was vented, "Now!"

Gibbs ignored the elevator as he crashed through the door leading to the stairs. McGee close behind, "Boss?"

"What McGee?" Gibbs snarled, but McGee thought he could hear the sound of fear and anxiousness mixed in.

"Nothing." McGee decided it was better to keep quiet.

Gibbs ignored him as they crashed through the door leading onto the floor that lead to Abby's lab. McGee followed close behind as they reached the doorway to Abby's lab. She turned around to say something but stopped as she saw the look on Gibbs face and then saw the shake of the head from McGee. "Abs, I need you to get a fix on Tony's last know location via his GPS on the cell phone." Gibbs said standing there, his face inches from her's, "I need it yesterday."

"Okay. Gibbs, are you okay?" Abby asked quietly treading around Gibbs as she tapped quickly on the computer.

"Not now Abs," Gibbs replied, the anger dissipated.

"Okay," Abby looked at McGee for an answer but he just shrugged.

Gibbs turned on him in that moment, "McGee, I want a full readout on that cell phones voice conversation, any information that could help us locate DiNozzo would help narrow down the perimeter."

"Boss, I need authorization I can't just…" McGee stood there, Gibbs eyes boring through his own and into the back of his head. "I'm on it Boss," McGee turned towards the computer.

"Did someone say authorization?" Tom Morrow walked into the lab, "Hello Abigail, Agent McGee you have your authorization, it comes from the President."

"Gibbs," Abby turned towards where Morrow and Gibbs now stood, "He's in the docklands area of DC. According to the GPS locator in Prescott's cell he was nearby when Tony was nabbed." Abby tapped away at the keyboard, "The phone was left where you were calling him."

"Okay, well that's a start," Gibbs turned toward McGee and froze, "How did you know I was talking to him?"

"The computer program Gibbs." Abby pointed at the screen as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"McGee, you got anything yet?" Gibbs voice became impatient again.

"Give me a minute." McGee froze as he felt Gibbs standing close beside him, "Thirty seconds…maybe fifteen."

"You better hurry McGee or you'll be looking for a new job in about a minute," Gibbs threat was clear and he meant every word of it.

"Got it," McGee let out a sigh of relief, "Its printing out now boss."

Gibbs picked up the paper and began to read. He stopped, "McGee." McGee walked over and Gibbs shoved the paper into his chest. "If you don't start reading soon, McGee…" Gibbs started.

"Ah…right…ah," McGee fumbled with the pages.

"You better read McGee," Gibbs snapped, "I don't like the sound of ah and um much."

"When he received the call, he was two blocks away from an apparent rendezvous point," McGee replied quickly.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Nothing Boss." McGee replied.

"Well that's something, maybe Prescott can track him down from there." Gibbs sighed turning from McGee toward the door.

The mass-spectrometer let out a beep and something flashed up on Abby's computer screen and the plasma screen. Abby reacted quickly, tapping away at the keyboard and looking at the screen with a renewed intensity. "Gibbs!"

"Yeah Abs." Gibbs turned back.

"Master mass-spec has found something." Abby replied as she continued to tap on the keyboard. "The first is that we have a matching print for the explosive in the warehouse…" Abby waited for Gibbs to ask.

"Today Abs," Gibbs gave her a look to get on with it.

"You're such a grouch today Gibbs," Abby replied then was continuing so that Gibbs couldn't respond. "The print belongs to Moshe Rabin."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know already, Abs," Gibbs didn't sound amused.

"Okay, so I struck out on that," Abby didn't give up, "Drum roll please…" Nothing happened. Abby shook her head as she eyed Gibbs, "Tough crowd…okay then, the explosive signature is US military grade."

"We sell that stuff to Allies all the time," Gibbs replied, "Rabin could have brought it from Israel."

"Ah but Gibbs," Abby looked at him like she was in control of the situation. "This explosive signature was from the US Marine Corp. To be exact, it was supplied to Quantico Marine Base."

"Which means that someone was working on the inside." Gibbs started for the door.

"Gibbs it doesn't mean that at all," Abby rushed to him, holding him from leaving. "There are no prints on the explosive to suggest anyone except Rabin touched it. It also means that if that is the case then Rabin acquired it on base. Which means he would have had to have a uniform, forged documents, Marine Corp transportation as well as marine style haircut, meaning that he stole the explosive from out under the very noses of the US Marine Corp."

"He can get back onto the base without being suspected," Gibbs realized. Turning to Morrow, "Director, how long till the next Marine Parade at Quantico?'

"That is this afternoon." Morrow said as he pulled the small PDA from his coat pocket, "I'm due to make an appearance, along with the SecNav, SecDef and the Commandant of the Marine Corp not to mention the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"McGee, with me." Gibbs shouted as he headed for the doorway again, "Abby have the Director get you a Caf-Pow. Sir, you're staying here today."

XXXXXXXX

Tony gasped in pain as another blow to the stomach forced him to double over in the seat. Tony jerked as the rope that bound his wrist and ankles held him close to the chair. A hand grabbed his now longer hair through the hessian sack that was still over his head. "Not such a hot shot now." Michael Strahan's voice materialized outside the sack close to his ear. Tony said nothing, what could he say. He was set up somehow, but who? And for that matter why?

"Remove the sack." Khaled's voice said somewhere off to his right.

Light hit his face, causing him to blink several times over as he tried to get an idea of the size of the room he was in. Strahan reacted instantly with a blow crashing across Tony's face. Blood sprayed from his nose as Tony's head snapped off to the right. "Michael!" The voice sounded familiar but still Tony couldn't identify it as it was commanding out in the shadows further towards the back of the room, "Give Agent DiNozzo the time to take in his final resting place." Moshe Rabin walked into the light, gone was the sharp suit and stylish hair. He now looked and dressed like a Marine Corp Lieutenant on his way to a parade of some kind.

Blood slowly ran from the corner of Tony's mouth and from his nose as he looked astonished at the Mossad man. "Rabin, but you're Mossad…" Strahan's fist made contact with Tony's stomach. Tony doubled over before Strahan's hand seized his hair and yanked his head back up to look at Moshe.

"Michael, please, if you keep hitting him," Moshe looked at the Former Marine Gunnery Sergeant Sniper, "Then your revenge will never come. Which I might add will make you that much more expendable."

"You threatening me Rabin?" Strahan turned slightly.

Rabin's cold calculating eyes stared back, "That was no threat. So I suggest you pay attention and remember who is giving the orders." Moshe stood waiting for Strahan to react, when nothing happened he spoke again, "Get to the truck, we'll be gone in a few minutes." As Strahan walked past Tony, he noted that he was dressed in the Gunnery Sergeant Marine Corp parade ground uniform, after another second he disappeared into the shadows. "So," Moshe turned back towards Tony, "You think this is revenge against Ziva, yes?"

"Is it?" Tony murmured through bloodied lips, "Are you really so petty as Ari was?"

Moshe laughed almost good-humouredly, "Haha. Very funny DiNozzo, if I were another man I would react with venom or like Ziva beat you till you were black, blue and bloodied beyond recognition."

"So you are as petty like as Ari." Tony almost whispered.

"Petty, no." Moshe replied as he dragged a chair across the floor to sit feet away from Tony. "No, David would have saved his own flesh and blood. He's like that, you see."

"What happened?" Tony decided to hear the story. The longer he listened to this story, the longer he lived.

"Ah, I see your plan DiNozzo," Moshe smiled, as he held up his watch, "The bomb is set so I'm afraid it will be the short version. You see, this warehouse has far too much information that we can't dispose of before we leave. So we set up an explosive to blow in about thirty minutes after we leave. So do not try and keep hope, for I fear you're dead before you're even found."

"Just get on with what you so desire to tell me Rabin," Tony decided to be flippant, "I don't have all day!"

Moshe gave him a small smirk before he grew serious again, "Very apt DiNozzo."

"Rabin." Tony muttered.

"Very well," Moshe sat back as Khaled stood off to the side, Glock in hand incase Tony pulled off some miracle escape. "Where do I begin?" Moshe asked turning toward Khaled for a minute.

"How 'bout the start," Tony replied dejectedly.

"David, he had me infiltrate an Al Qaeda training camp in north of Syria," Moshe lent forward, "I was captured, tortured for several months. My toes were hacked off and I was flogged and almost drowned in that time."

"So why are you still breathing?" Tony looked up at him, spitting bloody saliva in Moshe's direction.

"Well, you see, Al Qaeda had lost several of their top operatives to Mossad." Moshe smiled morosely as he lent back from Tony, "They were demanding the release of several Hamas and Al Qaeda prisoners in exchange for me."

"David, didn't got for it," Tony nodded as if he understood, "We don't negotiate with terrorists."

Moshe smiled grimly at Tony as he nodded, "Yes." He paused and looked at Tony, "They were going to kill me. I made a deal of my own."

"You weren't prepared to die," Tony looked at him sadly.

"I agreed to work for them as a double agent," Moshe shrugged, "To make sure I held to my side of the bargain, they informed Hamas to watch my younger brother Yoseph." Moshe sat there eyeing Tony, "Now I do it because I have seen what the Mossad under Eli David has become. He no longer controls his people, he no longer had control of what his intelligence service was doing for Israel. The man isn't fit to command."

"You are?" Tony laughed hoarsely as blood dripped down his throat, causing him to cough.

"I am," Moshe stood, grabbing Tony by the hair violently pulling him forward, "I'm younger, I have a desire to see Israel and Mossad become a dominant force in the intelligence community. I also will not have anything hang over my head. Like Ari!"

"What about your brother?" Tony asked, Moshe flung him back, sending him crashing to the ground. Moshe stepped up and put his boot into Tony's stomach.

"Never talk of him again." Moshe shouted as he continued to kick before Khaled pulled him away from Tony. Moshe stood smiling slightly manically, "Farewell DiNozzo, enjoy your grave and all that meets you in whatever afterlife you believe in. Because Ziva will be joining you there quicker the you expected!" Moshe and Khaled disappeared into the shadows of the building as Tony lay hurt and bleeding strapped to a chair and unable to move his hand to the boot that held the knife there. If a miracle didn't happen soon, he was about to die a slow, extremely painful and disfiguring death.

_A/N: Okay so this went longer then expected. So I hope you enjoy it._


	43. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in NCIS. They're all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. If I did then I might not have written Season 4, 5 or 6 the way they've gone. But I don't so all the original characters, that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: We left Tony on his back tied to a chair and he's gonna die in an explosion. Ziva has yet to really react, also we haven't seen her reaction to all this new information. I hope you guys are still reading, please review if you are._

"What the hell just happened Fornell?" Prescott demanded down the phone at Fornell as he walked in a small square in the heart of the docklands.

"We didn't know it was about to happen Antoine," Fornell replied quickly, "We didn't even expect that he had his cover blown."

"So what now?" Prescott said as he walked over to a half built brick wall and sat down on it as the morning sun shone down on him. "You need me back at NCIS?"

"No, we know from a conversation between Strahan and Tony that he wasn't far from the rendezvous point," Fornell's voice made Prescott fill with hope, "We know that it is in a two block radius from where you are now. Also keep an eye open for anything military in the area, particularly Marine Corp."

Prescott looked up and down the road, "Why? Are the marines coming to save DiNozzo?"

"Just trust me with this Antoine," Fornell replied, "According to information found by Abby, Moshe Rabin…"

"What about Rabin?" Prescott asked, looking about himself, "What about the Marines?"

"According to all the information we have gathered, Moshe appears to have gone rouge." Fornell spoke quickly, "We have yet to make contact with Mossad about the situation. As for the Marines, we believe that Moshe has been about to obtain Marine uniforms and false identity cards that will get him and his terrorist cell on to any of the Marine bases. Our belief is that he will get on to the Marine Base at Quantico due to the passing out parade of the class of Marine Officers there."

"Okay, so you want me to search for anything remotely Marine in order to discover where DiNozzo is in a two block radius of where I am now." Prescott jumped off the wall he was sitting on as he stared down the road, "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it, DiNotzo is as good as dead if you don't find him." Fornell snapped down the end of the phone before disconnecting.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find him?" Prescott muttered as he began to jog down the road. He was about to cross a road when a large Military green truck whipped round the corner. Prescott jumped back as quickly as possible in order to avoid the truck. Turning to see if there was any other vehicle coming up behind the truck, a Military green Humvee swung further around the corner and came hurtling down the road after the truck. It cut the corner and pulled on to the street. It disappeared down the road in pursuit of the truck. "There is a God." Prescott shouted with gratitude as he took off running in the direction of where the Humvee had come from.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva stood pacing by the blue Chrysler as she waited for Gibbs and McGee to appear. She felt helpless, Tony was out there somewhere and all she could do was go where Gibbs told her to go. Her cell phone rang and she answered, her impatience and annoyance clear in her voice, "Yes!"

"Shalom Ziva," Her father replied calmly from a long way away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ziva snapped angrily.

"No hello?" Her father replied, remaining silent for a moment waiting for Ziva to speak again. When she said nothing he finally spoke, "We did not know Ziva."

"How did he managed to keep this from anyone in Mossad?" Ziva asked her frustration and anger now dissipating.

"The same way someone else did," David answered, the way he said it made Ziva wince. "He was able to keep it to himself according to his files," David paused as if looking through some papers, "It would seem that many of our suspected agents whom we believed had died at the hands of Hamas or Hezbollah, in fact were killed by Moshe himself."

"Mossad never suspected?" Ziva asked incredulously.

Her father sighed on the other end of the phone, "We had no reason to suspect any of our people. We didn't even know we had a mole until Jenny called me half an hour ago."

Ziva looked up to see Gibbs leaving the building McGee behind him heading towards the car. "I must go, Shalom Abba."

"Shalom Ziva," David replied, he paused, "I love you." Ziva disconnected the phone without another word, focusing her attention on what Gibbs was about to decide to do. "What is the plan Gibbs?" Ziva questioned as Gibbs walked round to the drivers side of the car and open the door.

"You pack everything I asked for into this car?" Gibbs asked, climbing into the car.

Ziva looked at McGee suspiciously before he rather uncomfortably climbed into the rear of the car. Ziva opened the door to sit in the front passengers seat, "Yes, the flak vest, shotguns, sidearms and extra ammunition…all accounted for and all in the rear."

"Buckle up." Gibbs looked up into the mirror to eye McGee, "That means you McGee!"

"Right boss." McGee grabbed at the seatbelt, just as Gibbs planted his foot to the floor and the Blue Chrysler shot off like a rocket. The car raced through the boom gate of the NCIS checkpoint, the marines at the gate barely getting it up in time before Gibbs was through the gate and onto the roadway.

"Gibbs," Ziva turned her head, "Where are we going? We haven't found Tony yet so where?"

"Nope!" Gibbs said without taking his eyes off the road.

"If we haven't found Tony," McGee asked, poking his head up towards both front seats, "Then where are we heading, Boss?"

"Quantico, McGee." Gibbs snapped, "To stop Ziva's Mossad buddy from killing too many good Marines and a couple of politicians."

XXXXXXXX

Tony lay on his back, his wrists tied together which he was now lying on. They were becoming deader with every minute, not only that but his ankles were tied tightly to the legs of the chair and he was in no position to free himself. The problem with that was that his method of freedom was in its special sheath in the sole of his boot, the carbon fiber utility knife. "Oh God, this is gonna take a miracle like the man said." Tony rolled his head to the side to spit blood from his mouth. Tony lay there his mind still trying to figure out how long he had before he was burnt to charcoal. The groan of a rusty steel door sounded off to his left, someone was coming, it was either his salvation or it was Moshe going back on his word and putting a bullet to his head for the hell of it.

The footsteps echoed in the warehouse around him, at first they were slow and methodical as if the person was deciding if there were any traps or people left behind. The footsteps halted, Tony wanted to shout but he couldn't, the blood had again filled his mouth and he had to get rid of it. Spitting it out quickly, he made to shout, "Hey…"

"DiNozzo," The voice cut in, it was familiar. He couldn't piece together who it was but he knew the person. "I've just found a bomb," The person continued, "Looks like it could be US military grade C4, it has two false triggers and a real one. I know you're the bomb expert here but judging…" The person came closer and stepped into the light, Tony saw in wonder that Antoine Prescott stood there. Prescott stepped to his side in an instant, kneeling down beside him in the blood that he had been spitting out. "Judging by the timer, we have less then four minutes to get out of here."

"I have a knife in the sheath in the sole of my boot," Tony struggled as the blood in his mouth made it hard for him to speak.

Prescott smiled pulling the Emerson Tactical Folding Fighting knife from his pocket and flicking it open, "I have something better, now lets get to these ropes." The knife cut through the ropes holding his ankles, his eyes turning to look back at where the bomb was counting down. Tony's legs came free, giving him a bit more movement, Antoine rolled him over to his side and began cutting through the ropes that bound his wrists. Tony gasped as he rolled free of the chair, he slowly rose as Prescott helped him to his feet. "We have two minutes," Prescott was almost dragging Tony as they headed towards the door that Prescott had come from originally.

"Moshe is planning an attack on the SecNav, SecDef and the Secretary of State at the Marine passing out parade at Quantico," Tony muttered, "We have to get there, we have to stop him."

"Man, you look worse then Bruce Willis in Die Hard," Prescott shook his head, "I really don't think we should. Leave it to Gibbs!"

"That's what Moshe wants," Tony shoved Prescott's support away and began to run towards the door, "Come on, we need to go." Prescott ran quickly after Tony as the timer on the bomb wound down to the last ten digits. Tony and Antoine were both out of the building standing in the middle of the road when the bomb destroyed the warehouse. The explosion shattered the glass of the few windows that were set in the walls and the glass ceiling caved in, some of the rusty doors blew off their hinges while other groaned and creaked on rollers and so on. Flame leapt from the building as whatever was burnable inside succumbed to the flames.

"Thanks, that was close." Tony looked up from his bent double position at what the warehouse had become.

"We'll I think you owe me a heck of a lot more now," Prescott smiled at him, "I'm thinking two case of beer?"

"You're on," Tony grinned through bloodied teeth at him, "Now let's get ourselves a car."

_A/N: Okay so he was saved in very undramatic circumstances but if you think its over yet you are really mistaken. _


	44. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear __in the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I can safely say that I own the original characters so I hope you like them or hate them as much as me. Particularly the bad guys…bastards. I also don't own Maserati, so the GranTurismo S appears thanks to that great car maker for designing one incredibly gorgeous looking car._

_A/N: Okay so thanks for sticking with me so far. I appreciate all the reviews from everybody…if you are still enjoying this one please continue to review. Thanks a lot, Kandon._

Coming to a stop outside a cyclone fence half a block from the still burning warehouse, Antoine Prescott grinned at the trailing figure. Tony had taken some time to clean himself up a little thanks to a water tap that was leaking. Now he was chasing down Prescott who was now standing outside the fence. He slowed as he took in what Prescott was grinning from ear to ear at. Rows of imported vehicles sat on the other side of the fence. "You're not serious." Tony gasped for breath as he looked at Prescott.

"If I'm not then I'm dreaming," Prescott grinned back and then he moved toward the fence. Reaching the fence he gestured to Tony, "Come on, I can't get over this fence by myself."

"Just how are we planning to drive one of these out of this yard?" Tony asked as he lowered himself enough to cup his hands together to help Prescott climb the fence with ease.

Antoine landed on the opposite side of the fence and grinned back, "I've learned a few things over my years in NCIS and other law enforcement agencies." Then turning he surveyed the cars parked around him, he looked back at Tony, "How much time do we have to stop these guys?"

"Give me the cell." Tony ordered quickly, Antoine slid the phone through the fence. Tony took it and started dialling; he paused to look up. "I think you better get the car before we're stuck here any longer." With that the phone began to ring and Antione Prescott took off through the mass of new cars around him.

XXXXXXXX

MTAC was a hive of activity as Jenny watched the screens around her. Beside her, standing with a set of headphones, was Tom Morrow. Jenny turned towards one of the technicians, "I need the status of Agent Gibbs and his team, now!" Then she turned again towards another technician sitting at another computer, "I want the GPS location and co-ordinates for Agent Prescott's cell phone on screen. I want to know where he is and if he found DiNozzo." The map on the big screen flashed up and a highlighted red box blinked up on the screen.

"Ma'am," A technician interrupted Jenny as she looked at the location.

Morrow turned to the man, "What is it Chris?"

"Sir, I have an NCIS Agent call from a cell phone," the technician replied quickly.

Jenny turned towards him snapping slightly, "Why is that so important?"

"Ma'am, the caller claims he is Agent DiNozzo," The technician flinched and took a step back before.

Jenny lifted the headset to her ears, as Morrow followed suite. "Tony?" she asked her voice etched with concern.

"Yeah Director, its me." Tony replied quickly.

"Are you okay?" Jenny suddenly started up with all these questions, "Where are you? Where is Prescott? Give me a Sit-rep."

"Woah, what's with the third degree," Tony was quick to reply, "Okay I have Prescott's phone while he's out there somewhere stealing a car. I need to know what the situation with Gibbs is. Cause if they are headed for Quantico, then he needs to know that they will become targets. Rabin is leading his cell and they're dressed in Marine uniforms, they're on track to assassinate everyone of the targets mentioned and more."

"Okay, we need you to come in get debriefed…" Jenny started.

"Not a chance Director," Tony was quick to stop Jenny, before he continued, "Rabin, has his own agenda. I have to stop him!"

"Tony…" Jenny started.

"Gotta go, Director call you later." Tony stated quickly cutting her off. The phone then disconnected, Jenny turned to look at Morrow who shook his head.

XXXXXXXX

The throaty purr of a Maserati GranTurismo S made Tony look up as he put the cell phone into his pocket. Prescott pulled the slick looking sports car up alongside Tony. Opening the passenger door Tony climbed in, "Nice, lets get going."

"Buckle up, this is about to get crazy," Antoine Prescott grinned as he gunned the engine.

Tony buckled his seatbelt as the GranTurismo took off reaching 60mph in a little under 4.6 seconds. The car raced around the corner narrowly missing a couple of pedestrians and then almost missing a car by a matter of inches. Tony gripped the armrest and the hand rung on his side of the vehicle as Prescott gripped the steering wheel, swinging the car around the road as he missed cars going in the opposite direction.

"Do you need to drive this crazy?" Tony shouted over the roar of the engine.

Prescott kept his eyes on the road, "You want to get there to stop Rabin or not?"

"I'd like to be in one piece." Tony grabbed his seat as the car streaked towards the motorway. The wail of sirens and the flashing lights could be heard behind the car in the distance. Tony glanced back through the small rear window, "I think that stunt of stealing such an expensive car might have just ticked off the DCPD."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Prescott muttered as the car swerved another car on the road towards the motorway heading in the direction of Quantico Marine Base.

The growing sound of police sirens and the flashing blue and red lights re-emphasising what Prescott hadn't caught up on what Tony had just said. "How 'bout this: 'We've got company!'"

"Thanks for the info." Prescott gritted his teeth as the car swung on to the ramp leading to the motorway. The engine roared as the GranTurismo S weaved through the traffic on the motorway as Prescott tried to put some distance between him and the pursuing police cars. All Tony could do was hold on for dear life, even his time spent learning to become a Marine hadn't really changed how he felt in a speeding car. Even his escape in the Aston Martin a day earlier had only come from his innate sense of flight skills. Adrenaline was the only way he had pulled off that crazy ass driving, now sitting here in the passengers seat Tony was once again playing the familiar role of fearing to loose his life.

"We've got company." Tony glanced back as a squad car managed to pass other cars that moved out of the way and letting it through, "And they're coming up fast!"

"Okay, hold onto something stationary," Prescott ordered as the GTS leaped forward as he accelerated away from the pursuing car.

Tony grabbed on to his seat as the car lurched around violently, "Let's not miss the exit for Quantico. It's coming up."

"Got it," Prescott nodded, spinning the wheel as one squad car tried to collide with the rear of the GTS, "But right now, I'm a little busy Tony." The GTS swerved and dodged as the squad car continued to close up with the sports car. Then the car was drifting as Prescott shoved the accelerator down and spinning wheel as the GTS streaked down the ramp leading to Quantico. "So how did you plan on getting inside the base?" Prescott asked as the main gate got closer, he glanced in the mirror, "Or lose these DCPD guys behind us?"

"Ah…yeah about that…I was gonna leave that to you." Tony explained as he gripped the door rail again.

XXXXXXXX

The parade ground area of Quantico Marine Base was packed, there were many Marine Corps families who had come to see husbands, wives, sons, daughters and siblings become Marine Corp officers. It was an all to familiar sight for someone like Gibbs, and he knew how hard it was to find people who didn't want to be found in a large crowd like this. Particularly when those people you were preventing from carrying out a terrorist attack of great magnitude, were dressed in Marine Corp Formal Dress uniform. Gibbs turned towards McGee standing eyes wide, mouth open at all the parade ground uniform dressed Marines out there on the parade ground. "McGee," Gibbs barked getting his agent to snap out of his stupor. Gibbs eyed Ziva as she stood there arms folded, eyes focussed on possible sniper nests around the parade ground, possible IED's or semtex explosive devices that could be placed around the open space where so many Marines and their families could be targeted.

"Boss." McGee looked over at Gibbs as he focussed again.

"Connect me with MTAC," Gibbs stated as he walked quickly back towards the trunk of the car, "Ziva…with me."

Ziva turned walking back towards Gibbs, glancing at McGee as he set the laptop up on the hood of the car. Ziva walked round to the trunk of the car, as Gibbs was strapping on one of the flak vest, "Gibbs…"

"Ziva, what have you got so far?" Gibbs asked as he pulled out his sidearm and checked the magazine, then reached for a shotgun.

Ziva looked up at the parade ground to scan the surrounding buildings once again, "I have three possible places where a well trained sniper like Strahan could take a shot. Many possible places where a man like Moshe or even Khaled Abu Massaf could place countless IED's." Gibbs looked at her, Ziva continued, "I do not believe that Moshe would have ordered the setting up of any IED's. Massaf on the other hand I would say that he has definitely the will to place explosives."

"Okay, that's what I wanted to hear." Gibbs nodded quickly as he took the shotgun shells from the trunk. Then his attention was on McGee, "McGee where is that connection to MTAC?"

McGee thought he could hear the vague sound of the wailing of police sirens in the distance but all information other than what Gibbs wanted, disappeared as his boss appeared inches from his face. "Ah…" McGee turned to focus on the laptop again, "We are about to go live to the director." McGee paused as the wailing sirens began to grow louder, "Ah, Boss?"

"Yeah McGee," Gibbs turned to McGee for a moment his hand clasping a cordless headset.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that you can hear police sirens?" McGee asked concerned slightly.

"Nope" Gibbs replied quickly slipping on his headset.

"Why boss?" A confused look played over McGee's face.

Gibbs grinned at him, "Cause I know who it is. Now go get yourself geared up, I want to be prepared to move in seconds."

McGee walked slowly back towards the trunk of the car, his mind confused as he tried to unravel the jibberish that Gibbs was talking about. Ziva was finishing the last few velcro tabs on her vest as McGee walked round and stopped next to her. "Who is he talking about when he says 'he knows who is coming', Ziva?"

"McGee," Ziva pulled her SIG out, checking the magazine. Before she rammed it back into the weapon, the she pulled a small Walther PPK out, checking that magazine as well before she slid it into a holster in the small of her back. "With Gibbs you never understand what he's talking about unless you know him like Jenny."

"The Director, come on." McGee mumbled as he struggled to get the flak vest.

"McGee, you better get this laptop connected with MTAC in a minute or so help me I'll kick your ass." Gibbs shouted angrily.

McGee forgot about his flak vest as he raced to see the problem with the laptop, "I see the problem."

"Fix it," Gibbs demanded, "I need the director right now."

XXXXXXXX

The military police at the main gate had been under orders that no one without a pass could be allowed through, and if someone tried to get on base, they were under order to use any force necessary to deter or remove them from the base. But as they stood guard they looked on as a Maserati GranTurismo S came hurtling down the road along the perimeter fence and drifting around the corner. The police sirens and lights flashing as squad cars came chasing after the Italian supercar along the same perimeter road. The vehicles 4.7 litre V8 engine snarling as it continued at high speed towards them and the boom gates that were still down.

"What are you thinking? Are you that crazy?" Tony screamed over the noise of the V8 engine at Prescott changed gear again making the big car leap forward even faster.

"You did say that it was my plan from now on." Prescott kept his eyes on the now ever increasing boom gates and the small figures of Marine military policemen now standing in their path waving them off.

"I didn't mean you could kill us!" Tony screamed again as the military police were beginning to see that they were being ignored just like their DCPD counter-parts. He could see more MP's now laying what looked like stingers on the roadway just after the boom gate. "What sort of plan did you come up with anyway?" Tony asked looking at Prescott.

"We'll I figured that we duck and this car becomes a convertible really fast." Prescott suggested to his friend before adding, "Then I figured we'd try and drive on through to the parade ground under heavy machine gun fire or something gung-ho like you'd expect from marines."

"Oh great." Tony muttered unenthusiastically.

"You get ready." Prescott shouted over the engine, "When I say duck…you do it alright."

"I really don't like this…" Tony started.

"DUCK!"

Tony saw it a split second before his head was beneath the dashboard. Military Police, DCPD police and any other spectators watched as the streaking Maserati GranTurismo S smashed into the boom gate. In the process both the roof of the Maserati and the boom gate smashed. The boom gate breaking in two as it destroyed the roof and the strut supports holding it to the body of the car. The Maserati plunged on in a shower of glass. It ran over the stingers on the road and continued on going. Wobbling around now, Antoine Prescott fought for control of the car as the tires disintegrated beneath him. "Tony!" He shouted over the whistling wind and the screeching metal rims.

"Yeah." Tony was gripping the seat his knuckles white.

"Brace yourself!" Prescott's final words before the Maserati's momentum launched it off the curb and into a wooded area just a little way from the gate and ploughing into huge trunks of Oregon pine. There it sat with the sound of military police and others rushing toward the vehicle.

Tony shoved the airbag away from his face as he sat up bleary eyed and dizzy as he fought for breath. His ribs screamed at him now, looking down, the shirt he was wearing was now covered in blood from new and old wounds alike. Looking around, he took in the slumped figure of Antoine Prescott leaning against the wheel. Without another thought Tony was unbuckling his friends' seatbelt, then he was lifting the fifty-pound heavier man from the drivers seat. They both crashed down on to the grass, the hard ground arising the agony in Tony. He ignored it as he dragged the unconscious Prescott away from the pulverised vehicle. Then he was leaning over Prescott checking him over as the wail of military police sirens began to reach his ears. He pulled the Emerson Tactical Folding Fighting knife from Prescott's pocket mumbling to himself as he did so, "Don't want them getting the wrong idea."

Prescott's eyes began to flutter open as Tony searched him for any more weapons that could spell a lot of trouble for an NCIS agent that had no ID. He tried to sit up, "Get out of here."

"Lie back down," Tony ordered quietly, "We don't need you injured anymore than you need to be."

Prescott grabbed at his arm forcing Tony's eyes to meet his, "I'll deal with them." He eyed Tony's bloodied shirt before looking at Tony again, "But right now you need to stop Rabin and his buddies. Now get out of here and don't forget you're not John McClain and you're not bullet proof okay?"

"Okay," Tony grinned at the DieHard movie reference. He rose without looking back and took off running in the direction of the parade ground, grateful for the fact that he knew Quantico so well.

_A/N: Okay so we enter the last few chapters now…well I hope, so please continue to review and I'll try and reply back to your comments…thanks. _


	45. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. They are all owned Belisarius Productions and CBS. If I did then I would have changed things about every season. However the original characters that appear in this story are all mine so yeah I can take credit for that. Also I don't own the Maserati car company so the Maserati GranTurismo S is not my idea either. But it is a nice car though._

_A/N: What is gonna happen? I'm not telling so you're just gonna have to keep reading. Please review as you do so and I'll reply as soon as I can._

"Freeze! Get down on the ground now!" The voice ordered as Tony reached an open stretch in a wooded area. Tony slowly held his hands behind his head and turned around. A Marine military policeman stood there in battle fatigues and a Barretta 9mm pointed at his chest. Tony turned a glance in the direction he was heading. So close yet so far, he was a few hundred meters from the Parade ground where the passing out parade would take place. Somewhere out there was Strahan, Khaled and Moshe with all the other cell group members.

"You don't want to do this, Marine." Tony turned eyeing the military policeman. He was young and it looked to Tony that this was probably his first post and he looked very green. Tony looked him over, the battle fatigues seemed very new proving that this was indeed the first posting of a newly designated MP.

"I said freeze!" The military policeman ordered again, but there was a nervous tension to his mannerisms. "Now get on the ground with your hands behind your head." The Marine ordered.

"What's you're name Marine?" Tony said slowly as he began to lower himself to ground.

"Shut up!" The young man snapped as he pressed the barrel of the Barretta 9mm into Tony's right ear. Tony looked grimly towards the parade ground. "Now interlock you're fingers." The MP ordered as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Tony reacted with immediacy. His hands snaked out grabbing the MP's gun arm. He twisted the man's arm then flipping him over his shoulder. The young MP landed on his back. Tony grabbed the Baretta before he was astride the MP pinning his arms. Tony looked down at the man pressing the Baretta to the man's chest. His eyes scanned the uniform for a name. The name 'Simmonds' blazed out as Tony found the name of the man. "I really regret doing this Simmonds." Tony tossed the weapon a couple of meters away before he flipped the young MP over and kneeling in the centre of his back as he handcuffed him. Then rising, Tony walked over to the Baretta that had been discarded a couple of meters away. Snatching the weapon up again, Tony saw the young MP trying to rise. Tony tackled him before the butt of the Baretta was on a downward course. The butt struck the back of the young MP's head causing him to black out, he wasn't going to cause anymore problems for Tony.

Then Tony was on his feet, running as fast as he could. Even as he ran, he pulled the safety off from the Baretta. Coming to a stop, Tony looked towards the buildings surrounding the parade ground. The flash of what could only be the sun reflecting of a telescope made Tony take off running again. Strahan was now looking down the scope at the podium on the opposite side of the parade ground. No longer caring if he was going to be considered a threat with a weapon in hand, Tony set off at a sprint towards the barracks that stood across from the podium. Ignoring shouts from people as he crashed his way through the crowd on the boundary of the parade ground. Tony continued on, only pausing to seek out any sign of Gibbs. But he was off again when a Gunnery Seargent caught sight of the Baretta in his hand. Tony pushed his way through the crowd away from the marine Gunnery Sergeant. Then he was suddenly through the crowd and out on open ground. Sprinting toward the barracks he caught sight of one of the terrorist cell members by the doorway. The man stood casually leaning against the lintel of the doorway with a M-16 slung over his shoulder.

Adrenaline kicking him into the next gear, Tony charged toward him. The cell member was surprised to see a bloody looking figure charging at him. His movements slow and clumsy as he tried to unsling the assault rifle and stand straight in order to fire. Tony crashed into him, the momentum throwing the cell member of his feet as Tony landed heavily on him and bringing his elbow down on the man's cheek. An audible crack sounded in the empty barracks. Tony's hand rose and the barrel of the Barretta smashed down on the man's head. Tony rose slowly to his knees from the unconscious body. Entering the quarters with the Barretta pointing in front of him while he swept the room. Satisfied it was clear Tony got to his feet. Now as the adrenaline wore off the pain set in. Sucking air through clenched teeth Tony felt like he just wanted to collapse and let unconsciousness take him.

Fighting it off, Tony walked to the back doorway. Once on the porch like area outside the door Tony found what he was looking for. He leapt over the railing, rushing over to the emergency fire exit on the side of the two story barracks. He grabbed for the rungs of emergency ladder and slowly climbed it to not giveaway that he was there. His heart thumped against his chest as he slowly reached the edge of the roof. Tony pressed himself against the side of the wall making no noise. The noise of boots walking up toward the ladder made his heart leap to his throat. Then as the figure in Marine uniform appeared looking over the edge, Tony grabbed his foot yanking the man off his feet. Tony moved as quickly as he could to leap onto the man. For a moment Tony looked up but the long steel vents of the Air-conditioning units blocked his line of sight.

The man in marine uniform grabbed him and caused Tony to land on his back as the man flipped him. The Barretta spun out of his hands. The man grabbed Tony around the throat as the Marine band began to play. Tony struggled for breath. The arms around his throat grew tighter. The Emerson fighting knife appeared from his boot. Tony rammed it over his shoulder towards his attacker. The man screamed but it was almost unheard on the roof as the Marine band played the Marine Corp song. Tony pulled the knife from his attacker. The grip around his throat continued to remain firm. The Emerson buried deep into his attackers arm now. The grip around his neck subsided slightly but remained. Pulling the knife free from the man's arm Tony tried again. This time the man released one of his arms to stop Tony.

Now both were fighting for the knife in Tony's hand. Tony was now fighting in a losing battle as the knife steadily edged closer to his chest. Tony decided it was now or never, he bit deep into the man's hand. In that instant three things immediately happened. Tony moved in one fluid motion pulling his neck free. The Emerson fighting knife appeared in his hand. His attacker was now no longer moving forward. Tony slammed the knife deep into the man's chest. The momentum forced the man to topple backward and over the side of the building landing at the foot of the fire-escape ladder. Tony crawled to the edge and looked over, the man was a bloody and broken mess. Tony scrambled toward the Barretta. Tony's hand slid for the weapon on the roof and froze as a boot appeared in front of his hand and he looked up into the vile grin on the face of Khaled Abu Massaf.

XXXXXXXX

Jenny stood talking quietly with several technicians while Tom Morrow stood in the centre of MTAC. A technician approached him quickly, "Sir," he paused, "Agent Gibbs is online."

"Put him through, immediately." Morrow nodded quickly adding, "Inform Director Shepard."

"What have we got?" Jenny was walking over quickly.

The technician nodded at the blank screen that covered the main wall in MTAC, "Agent Gibbs wants contact with you."

"Put him through." Jenny ordered quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am." The technician disappeared.

A moment later the screen filled up with Gibbs face and his upper torso dressed in a flak jacket. "Jenny, we're all set to go."

"Okay, Jethro," Jenny replied nodding, "We've been informed that SecNav and SecDef have arrived. The Commandant of the Marine Corp is escorting the Secretary of State to the podium as we speak. I think Rabin will make his move in moments."

"Okay, well we better move," Gibbs nodded in agreement, "Chances are that as soon as Strahan has a bead on the Commandant he'll take the shot…"

"Gibbs…" A voice that sounded like Ziva's screamed over the music of the Marine.

"What the hell is Tony…" Gibbs whole body was turned in a direction that Jenny and Morrow couldn't see. Gibbs turned back, "I'll call you back later Jen…DiNozzo's up there with Strahan…Damn it…OH CRAP!" The last words were shouted so loudly that everyone in MTAC had to cover their ears.

Gibbs ducked as the delayed sound of a Remington 308 being fired came through the headsets of Jenny and Morrow. Gibbs voice filled their ears a second later, "We're moving…shots fired!" All Jenny could do was stare opened mouthed at what little the camera on the Laptop showed of the parade ground. It looked like a riot, all order had disappeared. This was exactly what terrorists were trying to create. Terror!

XXXXXXXX

The boot slammed into the side of his head, Tony's head spinning as Khaled followed up his kick with his foot stamping down hard on Tony's outstretched hand. Tony yelled, pain clearly audible in his strangled voice. Khaled unslung the M-16 from his shouldered. Tony was trying to clear his head as Khaled was cocking the assault rifle. Tony reacted as his head finally cleared enough. Tony lashed out with his right leg, the M-16 flew from Khaled's hands crashing across the roof. Tony struck the surprised terrorist in the stomach before rising to his hands and knees. Using his weight to send Khaled and himself crashing against one of the steel ducts of the air-conditioner. Tony felt his head spin again as he tried to force his mind to control his body. Khaled had the time he needed to react after being rammed into the air duct. Following up with another kick lashing out at Tony's stomach. Tony gasped as Khaled's boot made contact with his gut. Khaled grabbed Tony throwing him across the roof.

Tony landed heavily on the ground and rolled across the roof a few feet . Glancing in Khaled's direction, the terrorist was pulling a wicked looking knife from underneath his uniform. Tony shot a quick glance toward the Barretta eight feet away from where he was lying. Tony scrambled toward the weapon with ferocity as his survival instincts kicked in. Khaled reacted instantly and hurling himself toward the Barretta. Both men scrambled for the gun. Khaled grabbed Tony's leg as Tony tried to grab at the Berretta a foot away from him. Tony lashed out with his free foot in an effort to dislodge Khaled. His effort was in vain as Khaled held firm, but lost his knife. It skidded across the roof before coming to rest a couple of meters away next to an air-conditioner unit.

Tony ignored Khaled's attempts to foil his movement toward the Barretta. Tony was now brushing his fingers against the grip of the gun. He tried desperately to move the weapon closer to himself.

Like lightning, Khaled's arm wrapped around his throat and Tony's lungs began to scream as the terrorist's weight forced what air he had left out of his lungs. While Khaled's arm was wrapped tightly around his throat no air was allowed to come into his lungs. Khaled pulled Tony's head back towards his body. The gun now two feet out of reach. Tony's head was spinning, his vision fading and his hearing slowly vanishing into nothingness. Not even Tony's determination to seize the Barretta helped him. He was going to die and he knew it.

_A/N: Please review and give me your thoughts._


	46. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: Okay so don't own Tony, Ziva or anyone else. If I did then I would have had them together ages ago. As it is they belong to Belisarius production and CBS. Mind you I own the original characters that exist in this story. So I'm happy that way._

_A/N: Thank you for reading, it is greatly appreciated. Please continue to review. I would love your thoughts. _

Ziva paused at the barracks near the fire escape ladder. Ziva looked up toward the roof of the barracks SIG pointed upwards for a moment. Before she was looking back over the ground and ignoring the dead terrorist lying sprawled awkwardly close by. Ziva lifted the cuff microphone to speak, "Gibbs, I'm in position."

"We're clearing the barracks, Ziva." Gibbs replied over her earwig receiver, "I need you on that roof ASAP. Tony's up there, he'll need all the help he can…" Gibbs reply over her earwig was interrupted by gunfire, then return gunfire from Gibbs.

Ziva swore to herself as she started to climb the ladder of the fire escape. Slowly she rose as she paused ever so slightly to listen to what was being said over the earwig. Slowly Ziva peered over the edge of the roof. All clear from what she could see with all the air-conditioner vents in her way. She ducked down again pulling back the slide on her SIG. Ziva climbed the last remaining steps and clambered onto the roof. SIG pointed steadily ahead of her as Ziva swept what she could see of the roof. The sounds of fighting close by forced her into action. Moving quickly down along one of the vents, Ziva stopped taking in the scene before her. Khaled Abu Massaf had his arm wrapped around Tony's throat. Tony was struggling for a weapon that was out of reach. He looked bloody and disheveled. Then something in his posture changed. Ziva had seen it before.

She knew he was dead. She'd seen it on Mossad missions, when agents had been executed. The SIG discharged as she swung out of cover. Khaled was hit several times, blood spraying as three or four rounds found a mark in his skull and another few rounds hammering into his back and shoulder. But by the time Khaled hit the ground he was dead. "Tony!" Ziva rushed to kneel by Tony who was still under Khaled.

XXXXXXXX

Tony felt the dead weight of Khaled slowly fall away. He sucked in all the air he could as he felt his vision slowly coming back to him. Tony rolled over, finding himself looking at Ziva. "Ziva!" Tony sat up quickly, reaching out and snatching up the Barretta, "What are you doing here?"

"So you aren't going to thank me for saving your life?" Ziva looked at him accusingly.

Tony rising to hands and knees next to her looked at her. His hand stroked her cheek for a moment. Ignoring his appearance Tony gave her a smile, "Thanks, I guess I owe you again."

"Tony…" Ziva started.

"Is Gibbs covering the other end of the roof?" Tony interrupted, "Cause if he isn't then Strahan will be gone, although I'm guessing he has a score to settle with me." He caught movement in the corner of his eyes. Reacting in a split second, he shoved Ziva out of the line of fire. Automatic rifle fire from a M-16 suddenly burst out, kicking up shards and dust around Tony. Tony dove and rolled, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder, behind cover of one of the vents. He closed his eyes his breath coming hard and fast through his clenched teeth. He glanced quickly at the blood-spattered shirt, he ran his fingers over his wounds, the warm blood running over his fingers. "Damn it!" Tony ignored the pain, he turned to where Ziva had been just before. He let out a sigh of relief. Ziva was now a couple of meters away behind another vent. But her attention was no longer on him. It was drawn to where Strahan had just fired.

Tony checked the Barretta, pulling the clip from the weapon. He checked quickly how many rounds were in the clip. He had one full clip but that didn't mean much when Strahan was carrying an M-16. Tony slowly moved toward the edge of the vent. He inched his face out to see if he could catch a glimpse of Strahan. He was answered with the ricochet of bullets off the vent he was behind.

"You're a pain in the ass, DiNozzo!" Strahan's voice carried from his position to where Tony and Ziva were both situated.

"That means you're gonna surrender Gunny?" Tony called back, gripping the Baretta tighter in his hand.

"I'll see you in hell before that, Fed!" Strahan yelled back, "But I'll kill your friend before I snap your neck."

"You could try Gunny," Tony challenged, "I don't think you'd last."

"Who did you think murdered Hulk in Leavenworth!" Strahan called back the sarcasm dripping from his voice, "You and your 'girlfriend' will die quickly at my hands."

Tony turned to look at Ziva. She had disappeared from her position. Tony sat there for a moment, she had just disappeared like a ghost. He snorted to himself, well she was a Mossad ninja after all. He needed to know where Strahan was on the roof. It was the only way of helping Ziva now. If she was trying to out-fox Strahan and get behind him then she would need a diversion. He had to do something. Ignoring the burning pain in his right shoulder. Rising and getting to his hands and knees, the Barretta held tightly. Tony eyed another air-conditioner vent five meters away. Taking a deep breath. Then he leapt forward firing off half his clip blindly. M-16 rounds hitting all around him before his momentum carried him to the air-conditioner vent. Tony had to grit his teeth at the pain from his shoulder, chest and now his left ankle.

Tony checked the Barretta clip again. He'd used half his rounds to make that dash across the roof. All he had to show for it so far was a shot up left ankle and half a clip of 9mm rounds, he hadn't wounded or caused any problems for Strahan. Tony turned back toward the edge of the vent. M-16 rounds ricocheting off the vent, he returned fire. Swearing under his breath, he had no idea why he'd bothered to return fire. He turned to check where the next air-conditioner vent was from his position. There was a large one not two meters away from him. Gripping the Barretta in his hand, Tony leapt from his cover, emptying the last of his clip before he hit the ground. Strahan's M-16 returned fire as Tony hit the ground. Rolling to reach the safety of the vent, he sat up and checked the Barretta. He threw it away in disgust.

Slowly he crept toward the end of the vent. Before he poked his head out around the side of the vent, Tony's hand slid to his last alternative. The carbon ceramic knife was still in its sheath in the sole of his boot. Pulling it free, it was his last resort. Bit by bit, Tony peered round the side of the vent. His eyes searched for a sign of any movement on the roof. Nothing, there was no reaction or any movement. Meaning Strahan was hiding or he had been taking up a new position under the cover of the air-conditioner vents. Then the figure of Ziva was darting across the roof directly opposite Tony's own position. He had to distract Strahan somehow even for only a few seconds.

Getting to his hands and knees Tony's head began to swim. Blinding pain running up his spine. The dark tunnel of unconsciousness calling him. Tony forced himself to concentrate, shaking his head. The tunnel vision left his head somewhat. With all the determination he could muster, Tony hurled himself over a three-meter gap toward the next air-conditioner vent.

M-16 rounds hammered the rooftop around him, kicking up dust and small splinters. Then as suddenly as it started it abruptly stopped. Crashing down behind the vent, Tony took a deep breath. This time he had come away unscathed. Peering round the vent again, he caught sight of Strahan in mid throw as he rid himself of the M-16. It seemed his opponent had run out of ammunition for the assault rifle. Tony scanned the rooftop quickly for any more weapons that Strahan could lay his hands on. Nothing seemed to be on the roof, for a moment he wondered what happened to the sniper rifle which Strahan had been seen using earlier.

Even as Tony was filing this away in his memory, Strahan's attention was no longer focused on Tony. Rather it was focusing more on Ziva. Tony watched in horror, unable to yell a warning as Strahan pulled a Marine K-Bar knife from nowhere. Strahan advanced toward Ziva, like a hunted animal now turning back toward the unexpected hunter. The blood pumbing in his ears Tony reacted the only way he could. Knife in hand, he flung the carbon ceramic knife blade first at Strahan. As the ex-Marine Gunnery Sergeant crept up silently on Ziva.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva was kneeling her gun up her back toward the stealthy ex-Marine. Strahan was in mid swing as the well-thrown knife by Tony hit its target. The knife penetrated just above Strahan's right hip. At the unexpected shriek of pain from behind her, Ziva reacted as best as she could. Her SIG Sauer whirling toward Strahan as his own momentum continued it's downward arc with the K-Bar. Ziva's gun intercepting the knife in time, yet the force with which the knife struck her SIG caused the gun to fly from her hands. Ziva reacted the way her instructors at Mossad had taught her. Her open palm whipped out to strike Strahan. The former Marine unable to block the blow stumbled back crashing to the ground. He recovered quickly with sweeping his right leg taking Ziva's legs from under her. Ziva rolled quickly away from Strahan. His left leg crashed down on the spot where her right knee should have been. He had tried to stomp on her leg and break bones. Recovering, his momentum followed Ziva's roll.

Even as Ziva executed a rolling leap, she rose to her feet. Strahan was right there on the attack. No time to prepare defensively for his attack, Strahan's right boot landed heavily on her stomach, the impact causing her to double over. Strahan used his continued momentum, his elbow landing hard between Ziva's shoulder blades before he followed up with an almost bone crunching knee to her face. Ziva crashed to the ground landing heavily on her left shoulder. Ziva tried to roll again but she was pinned against an air-conditioner vent. Ziva forced herself to rise to try and combat Strahan. The former Marine was already on to her. A severe kick to her abdomen forced that action to a dismal halt. "Stay down bitch!" Strahan threatened her. With Tony's knife still buried in his hip Strahan limped over and retrieved the discarded SIG Sauer.

Ziva tried to rise again but Strahan was already there. His boot connected with her forearm almost breaking it. Ziva lay on her back defenseless and defeated, blood flowed freely from her nose. "You know, they probably never told you I was the champion un-armed combat Marine," Strahan gloated, "I was the instructor at Camp Lejune. Trained Force Recon Marines. Hell, no one has been able to beat me even in Leavenworth. The disgraced Delta Force boys from the army didn't even stand a chance." Strahan's eyes alighted on the Star of David around Ziva's neck, "So what makes you think you could, Jew!"

"You kill me for Rabin, yes?" Ziva asked hoarsely.

"Part of the deal." Strahan pointed the SIG at Ziva's head as he shoved his boot against Ziva's neck and chest. Ziva glared back up at him her last act of defiance. Strahan's voice turned to ice, "Plus I promised DiNozzo you first…"

Strahan lurched sideways as a figure almost horizontally tackled him. Tony had put all his determination and strength into the tackle, hoping his Football skills hadn't gone to waste. The tackle would have made any NFL defensive player applaud him. Strahan landed first, Tony half a second later. Tony landed a massive punch as he rose. The SIG discharged.

"TONY!"

Ziva's eyes wide with shock, her heart feeling like it had been wrenched from her chest. The whole scene before her looked and felt unreal. Tony eyed the hole in his stomach before dropping limply. Strahan shoved himself free of Tony, rising slowly SIG still in hand. The weapon now covered with Tony's blood.

Strahan shrieked in pain.

Tony yanked the knife out. Tony was shaking crazily as the moment happened. The Carbon Ceramic knife slashed horizontally across the back of Strahan's right leg, being the closest. Tony lay still, the knife slipping from his grip. Strahan dropped to one knee his right leg flailing uncontrollably the muscles severed from the ligaments. The former Marine Corp Gunnery Sergeant's face was white. He still held the SIG, it was still pointed at Ziva. "Rabin asks that you reserve a place for him in Hell!" Two rounds discharged the sound echoing over the roof.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs stood there, the barrel of his SIG Sauer smoking. McGee moved past him toward Strahan. McGee moved his hand to the ex-marines throat searching for a pulse. He looked up at Gibbs as he reached him kneeling down beside his junior agent, "He's dead boss."

"Damn it," Gibbs scowled, he turned his attention to the his agent immediately, "McGee, I want the Medi-vac chopper here ASAP. You get it here right now. I'm not losing another member of my team."

"On it Boss," McGee pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed. Gibbs turned to take in the scene around him. He paused before he turned back to McGee. Something was missing, what was it. McGee looked up as he spoke, "I need a medevac chopper now…" Gibbs moved away knowing that McGee had it under control.

Gibbs holstered the SIG as his eyes continued to search for the one piece that was missing to the puzzle. Walking quickly over to where Tony lay in Ziva's arms. He stopped above Ziva. "I saved her boss," Tony grinned blood dripping from the side of his mouth, "My dream…isn't…happening now."

"Shhh, Tony quiet." Ziva murmered soothingly.

"McGee." Gibbs yelled angrily.

McGee appeared at Gibbs side, "Yeah boss. Chopper is on the way."

"You take care of Ziva, you hear me McGoo!" Tony gasped his eyes starting to close. McGee looked worriedly at Ziva then was looking back at Gibbs.

"Seal off the area," Gibbs snapped, "Have the Director send agents to help."

"On it boss." McGee answered uneasily still standing where he was looking at Tony.

Gibbs glared at him, "Then I suggest that you do what I've told you to do and get going."

"On it boss," McGee flipped out his cell phone, disappearing the way he had come only minutes before.

Gibbs knelt down beside Ziva. Tony's hand was running softly over her smooth face. The wet blood sticking to it, "I'm sorry Ziva. I wish…"

"Tony…" Ziva whispered doing her best to keep her calm face.

"Saved her boss…not like Kate…not like Kate," Tony was mumbling as his eyes began to dim.

Gibb yanked Tony's head towards his own, his thumb and index finger pressing painfully against Tony's cheeks, "Listen to me right now DiNozzo." Gibbs looked at him, "You listen and you listen good. Are you listening?" Tony's glazed eyes didn't register but his head nodded. "You will not die! You hear me! YOU WILL NOT DIE DINOZZO!" Gibbs knelt and yelled into Tony's face, looking at Ziva, "You stay with him. That's a DAMN order." Ziva nodded, she tried to speak but no words formed.

"Jethro," Jenny was almost shouting over the earwig receiver.

"Yeah?" Gibbs spoke quickly as he rose from Tony and Ziva

"Any sign of Rabin?" Jenny asked quickly.

Gibbs eye swept the area around the roof, before he muttered into the microphone attached to his sleeve, "Nothing!"

_A/N: We leave you there for the time being. I hope you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Kandon. _


	47. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the TV show. They belong to Belisarius Production and CBS. Any original characters belong to me. Some of these scenes are inspired by JAG season 1 episode Hemlock, they are owned by Belisarius Productions as well. _

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading and continuing to be supportive. Also Tylenol for non-Americans is Paracetamol. Thanks again, Kandon._

The medevac helicopter gently touched down on the pad at Bethesda Naval Hospital. As a medical team dressed in operating theatre scrubs appeared beside the helicopter with a gurney. The door to the chopper slid open as two paramedics shifted Tony from the cargo area of the chopper to the gurney. "What have we got?" a young male doctor shouted over the roar of the helicopter as she bent over and examine Tony quickly.

"35yr old Caucasian male," one of the paramedic yelled over the helicopter, "Gunshot wounds to the shoulder, abdomen and ankle. Multiple lacerations, broken ribs and possible internal bleeding."

The doctor nodded, "Let's get him out of here."

"Doctor," Ziva climbed unsteadily from the cargo bay of the chopper. The t-shirt she wore was drenched in sticky blood that was slowly drying as did her hands and face.

"Are you wounded?" The doctor asked over the din of the chopper.

"Sorry?" Confusion echoed in Ziva's voice.

"Are you wounded?" The doctor reiterated again.

"No," Ziva shook her head, "It's his blood."

The doctor nodded, he headed for the elevator in pursuit of his medical team. Ziva chased quickly after them as the door to the elevator closed. It opened as Ziva pushed herself into the elevator. They were now examining Tony closely. "I want an X-Ray, MRI and blood tests yesterday. Is Commander Tam on her way?"

"Yes Doctor," The nurse who seemed to be in charge nodded quickly. Before she added, "Commander Tam is a few minutes out."

"Who is Commander Tam?" Ziva asked watching as the doctor continued to examine Tony. The door to the elevator doors opened and the medical team was pushing the gurney out. Nobody answered Ziva, "Who is Commander Tam?" Ziva grabbed the doctor by the arm, "Answer me or I'll break your bones." The doctor grimaced as Ziva's grip on his fingers tightened.

"She's my boss." The young doctor answered in a strangled voice.

"Why do you need her?" Ziva asked impatiently.

The doctor grimaced again as Ziva strenghtened her grip, "Two doctors working on someone like him," The doctor nodded in the direction of the disappearing figures of the medical team and Tony, "Could save him….rather than just one of us…with a greater probability of losing the patient."

"I'm coming in." Ziva voice devoid of emotion. It was a statement. Gibbs order had been for her to stay with Tony. Not that she would have done anything otherwise.

"No ma'am, you stay out here." The doctor replied authority returning to his voice, "If you want your boyfriend to return to the land of the living." He pulled his fingers free from Ziva's hand, "And I need these to work with!"

The doctor disappeared down the hallway after his team, leaving Ziva standing there, what might happen next was all up to Tony. Fear had gripped her the moment Gibbs had shouted at Tony to pull through this. Ziva was afraid but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone. She was terrified that Tony would slip into unconsciousness and pass into eternity without ever being with her, loving her, fathering her children. Nothing else mattered now. She loved Tony DiNozzo and he loved her and she wanted him in her life.

XXXXXXXX

"That is not a good enough answer Eli!" Director Jenny Shepard glared at the man sitting at a desk on the large plasma screen in MTAC. Director Eli David sat there unfazed by this latest outburst. "He was one of your own," Jenny snapped, "You have had two Al-Qaeda moles within your organization. One of them was your own son! And all you can say to me is that you're very sorry?"

"Jenny, my dear" Eli sat up slightly at the desk on the video screen "You have every right to be angry. Yes, we did not know. Yes, he has gone rouge. But we do not know where he is. I'm sorry. I am telling no lies."

"Fine!" Jenny cut him off from speaking any further, "Our conversation is at an end!"

"Jenny," David was now sitting forward. Jenny paused, the way he had said her name there was a hint of something in the voice that got her attention. Jenny turned back to face Eli David. "I am sorry for your Agent DiNozzo…" he paused, "I would advise you though not to mention my son again. It is does not become a Director of a Federal Agency to mention the dead as if they were threats to hang above my head like the sword of Damocles.Not to mention petty!"

"We're finished Eli!" Jenny's voice hardened as she made a cutting motion to the technician at the desk. What Jenny had mistaken as pleading was just David's way of telling her to 'keep off the grass' in his own dominion. Almost as if he had foreseen this latest incident involving his Intelligence agency, Mossad was known to over-react. Jenny stalked up the steps out on to the balcony outside MTAC. Letting out a gasp of exasperation and hands shaking angrily as she leant on the railing of the balcony.

"Ah…director?" McGee's voice asked softly.

Jenny stood up before turning to him, "Did you hear everything I said in there?"

"Yes, ma'am." McGee nodded affirmatively.

Jenny gave him a rye smile, "I take it you're here for a reason?"

"Ah…yes ma'am," McGee answered, "The boss…I mean Gibbs wanted me to escort you to Bethesda Naval Hospital."

Jenny nodded slowly, "How's he doing?"

"When I left, Tony was still in surgery," McGee replied as he check his watch, "Which would make it at least ten hours of surgery."

"What did he do to himself this time?" Jenny asked as she walked through Cynthia's office outside her own. McGee followed and nodded to Cynthia before he walked into the Director's office.

"Well from what Agent Prescott told me after he was discharged a couple of hours ago," McGee replied as Jenny picked her Jacket, bag, ID and badge up from her desk, "He tried to go all 'Bruce Willis.'"

"You mean Die Hard?" Jenny looked at McGee, a smirk playing across her face, an act of redemption no doubt.

McGee nodded, "Yes ma'am I believe that would be the general consensus."

"Sounds like he was trying to live in those beloved movies of his." Jenny shook her head quickly before heading for the door, "Come on McGee, we better get there."

"Well, you know Gibbs, he can be quite unpredictable" McGee replied, earning a look from Jenny that he had never seen before, "Sorry Director, I spoke out of turn."

"I'd like to collect something from my home first." Jenny said ignoring the remark and the apology, as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes Ma'am." McGee nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva looked up from where she had been staring riveted at a stain on the floor for the last three hours, as Gibbs walked through the doors leading to the reception area of the Operating Theatre. He looked tired, dark rings indicating that he still had not had any sleep since Tony's resurfacing three days ago. In his hand was his customary black and straight coffee. Following behind a little bit was Abby. Her eyes puffy and bloodshot, Ziva knew as soon as she'd looked at her that Abby had been crying. For Abby to cry was her way of dealing with hard situations. Ziva rose to meet them, earning a gasp from Abby as the blood stained top became visible. Ducky grave faced walked over having finished talking with a nurse who was just returning to the operating theater now. "What have you got for us Duck?" Gibbs asked before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Tell us he's alright Ducky!" Abby sniffed, a statement more than a question.

"Tony is out of MOST of the danger," Ducky emphasizing the word most, he paused then continued, "They have been able to remove the bullets from his intestine, shoulder and ankle. They were able to stop the internal bleeding. The ribs will heal of their own accord…but."

Ziva looked at him concern becoming apparent on her face, "What!"

"He has gone comatose." Ducky answered feebly. Ziva blanched at the answer, her hopes were being dashed against the docks so to speak. Ducky's eyes met Gibbs. Unspoken words passed between them.

"But…" Ziva started anxiously.

"He'll be okay." Abby asked hopefully trying to dispel the worry in Ziva's voice with a positive perspective as she had calmed down since Ducky's first news, "Right Ducky?"

"Well it could take as long as nineteen days or longer," Ducky looked at her quietly, "You know what happened with Gibbs."

"Could he loose his memory a second time Ducky?" Ziva asked slowly.

"I'm not sure my dear," Ducky shook his head apologetically, "I'm a dead man's expert. The living is another matter entirely."

"Duck," Gibbs called him from the window looking out over the rest of the hospital. Ducky shuffled away, leaving Ziva and Abby standing there. Gibbs hand settled on his friends shoulder, "I've got to get back to NCIS. When McGee gets here with Jenny send him after me."

"Naturally Jethro," Ducky nodded quickly. Gibbs made to leave, Ducky caught him a second, "Just one thing."

"Yeah, what's that?" Gibbs eyed his friend.

"Just get that Bastard." Ducky voice cold.

Gibbs nodded heading back towards the elevators, "Will do." Gibbs paused in the hallway turning, "When Abby's ready to return I need her back in her lab." Ducky nodded, Gibbs quickly disappeared behind the door leading to the emergency stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Stan Burley walked slowly out of the elevator. The bullpen was quiet, in fact the office was almost abandoned save for a few individuals at their desks. Having spent a couple of nights at the hospital with his wife watching over him, he was glad to be out of that confined space. Then again he'd had the same treatment at home as well. Well not quite the same treatment, he grinned to himself over last night's foreplay. Kelly had woken up spoiling what could've been, but Stan didn't care, his daughter was more important.

This morning Stan had felt like a coyote cooped up in a hen house with little to do. Karen had at first tried with all her might to prevent him from doing anything. She had ended up losing, as Kelly had woken up with a temperature. Having done everything to prevent it, Karen had been forced to go into the Children's Hospital. Stan had made a makeshift sling, had himself dropped at the front gate by a taxi and made his way into the office.

Stan walked slowly into the bullpen, before gingerly sitting himself down at Tony's desk, which he was using. The shoulder was once again causing him pain. Placing his phone on the desk next to his keys, Stan pulled a bottle of water from his backpack, taking a drink quickly before slowly pulling the Tylenol 3 from his pocket. Taking the couple of painkillers and taking another swig of water, Stan closed his eyes for a moment before booting up the computer.

The phone rang, vibrating on the desk, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Karen's worried voice echoed in his ear.

"Ah…well…I'm at work," Stan gave in quickly. He hated lying to her. "I thought a couple of hours wouldn't be a bad idea. How's Kell?" Stan thanked the creation of his daughter as she busily kept his wife occupied. It wasn't like she could cope with an 18 month old and an invalid.

"Stan!" Karen sounded less then impressed.

"Karen, I'll be home soon. I promise." Stan replied quickly.

"Aha…how many times have I heard that before!" Karen replied sarcastically before she sighed, "Okay, I guess it gets you out of the house. You were acting like a caged lion. Anyway, Kelly is fine just a slight temperature. Doctor said that she'll be fine, but he told me to get some Tylenol liquid."

"Okay, that's great news," Stan felt a sense of relief. It was annoying being at home and being helpless to do something for his daughter.

"Just be safe okay?" Karen responded.

"Will do, love you babe," Stan replied.

"Love you too," Karen answered before she hung up the phone at her end.

The elevator opened and Stan looked up to see Gibbs walk in with coffee in his hand. "Hey Boss." Stan sounded off as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

Gibbs stopped in front of his desk. He eyed Stan, slowly taking in the sling and the Tylenol 3 on the desk. "What are you doing here Stan?"

"Ah, well I was feeling a little cooped up at home and Kelly was keeping Karen busy so I decided to get back to work." Stan answered quickly before he grimaced at the glare, then Gibbs was inches from his face as he lent over the desk. "Boss…its…" Gibbs hand connected with the back of Stan's head. "Sorry Boss."

"Next time ask before you come back." Gibbs whirled around before he sat down at his desk. Taking a sip of coffee once he was settled at his desk again, "Nice to have you back safe and sound."

"Thanks Boss," Stan grinned at Gibbs though the grin disappeared fast as Gibbs looked at him. Stan was immediately back in work mode, "What have we got?"

"Moshe Rabin." Gibbs voice was hard speaking the name.

"Where do you want me to start?" Stan grimaced as the last words left his mouth. Gibbs eyes locked onto the target. Stan backpedaled quickly, "I'll start with any hits, Credit Card, Phone, Passport and anything else. I'll also check with Fornell, see if he has anything." Stan picked the phone up beginning to dial the number as the elevator doors opened.

Tobias Fornell stepped from the elevator walking quickly into the bullpen. "That won't be necessary Agent Burley." Gibbs rose his eyes blazing at the FBI agent standing in front of his desk.

"Conference room now!" Gibbs stated, walking from the bullpen.

"How was I supposed to know?" Fornell began arguing as he followed after Gibbs. Both men were out of earshot and disappearing into the elevator. Leaving Stan to track down anything that might lead to Moshe Rabin by himself in a quiet office space.

XXXXXXXX

McGee looked out the window, his back to the rest of the people in the waiting room. He had the distinct impression that Jenny had been talking with some unknown person within her office. Not that McGee could be sure as he'd gone into her kitchen for some water. It could have been Director Shepard's maidservant. But if it wasn't the maid who was it, could it have been Rabin? Could the Director be a traitor as much as the former Israeli Mossad assassin? He shook his head, his mind was becoming a well-spring of conspiracy theories.

"McGee?" Abby interrupted his musings.

McGee turned giving her a brief smile glad of someone's company. Abby's company changed his mood entirely, if he could spend time with anyone he would prefer Abby. "Hey Abs, how you feeling?"

Abby shrugged pulling his arm around her shoulder, "I'll be glad when Tony leaves." Abby changed the subject, ever so slightly, "Do you know that this is the second time in six months that Tony has been in hospital?"

"Lets hope it's the last for a long time." McGee smiled as he squeezed Abby closer. Their eyes met for a moment. McGee felt like he was being swallowed up by those hazel-eyes, her red lips were so close. The moment was broken as the doors to the operating theatre opened. Tony lying comatose on a bed and portable life support system along with five nurses rolled past. Then Ducky, Jenny Shepard, Ziva and Jimmy Palmer were standing around a figure in scrubs.

As McGee pulled Abby by the hand towards the group, Ducky was saying, "Really Commander Tam, surely you have a better time frame then that?"

A young Asian woman stood there, "I'm sorry Doctor Mallard that is the best I can do for you."

"Will he have amnesia again?" Ziva asked, McGee drew close to her. The tone in Ziva's voice was unusual, something that McGee had never heard before. Ziva asked softly, "Will he suffer any memory loss a second time?"

Commander Tam smiled placing her hand on Ziva's, "I'm sorry, you'll have to ask the ICU doctors, they'll know more. Now you must excuse me, my husband will be anxious to see me again soon," A slight but cheeky smile from the doctor and she had disappeared back into the operating theatre.

Jenny turned to the small group, "Well, I think we have done all we can." She paused before focusing on everybody in turn, "Abby, I need you back at your lab. McGee, Gibbs will want you there, he's working with only Fornell. I'll want you to give me a lift to NCIS."

"Yes Director," Abby and McGee looked at one another as they spoke as one. Before they glanced at Ziva then were looking away as Jenny shook her head warningly. Before she turned to Ducky, "I would prefer if you stayed Ducky…"

"He doesn't have to Jen." Ziva began.

Jenny eyes locked with Ziva, "It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order Ziva!" Nobody moved, Jenny took charge again, "Okay, I'll meet you at the car. McGee I think you should be going." Ducky, Palmer, Abby and McGee moved leaving Jenny with Ziva.

"I want you to go home Ziva." the words were firm, Jenny wasn't asking, she was ordering.

"I'm staying." Ziva replied softly.

"Ziva." Jenny started.

"No Jen, you'll have to haul me down the hallway and home swinging and screaming." Ziva held Jenny's stare.

"It's kicking," Jenny replied trying badly to hide the smirk.

"Whatever," Ziva shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm staying."

"Okay, but make sure you get some sleep." Jenny stepped forward, "Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Jen," Ziva kissed Jenny on the cheeks before Jenny turned and headed towards the elevator, leaving Ziva standing in the visitor's lounge outside the operating theatre.

_A/N: Okay so you know something's up. But what is it? Please review. Kandon._


	48. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that appear in the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Production and CBS. _

_A/N: Thanks everybody for reading. We're almost at the finish so keep reviewing and keep reading. _

The elevator went dark as Gibbs and Fornell stood there, the emergency lights the only thing lighting the entire two-meter by three-meter space they stood in. Gibbs let out a gasp of resignation, "Well, we were royally screwed over."

"Remind you of anyone else we knew?" Fornell asked as he pulled out a stick of gum, "Gum?"

Gibbs shrugged taking a stick of gum from his friend, "I can think of one."

Both men looked at one another, "Ari!"

"David seems to like screwing us over whenever he sends someone over here," Fornell muttered, "How's DiNotzo?"

"Comatose," Gibbs began chewing the gum, "I left Ziva there with him."

"That a good idea Jethro?" Fornell asked using the formers given name.

"Jenny's call Tobias." Gibbs replied quickly.

"You worried David's judgement might be clouded in some way?" Fornell asked looking at his friend, "I can think of a number of times when both our judgements were clouded."

"Yep, so can I," Gibbs nodded. "How is Sacks holding up?"

"I gave him leave," Fornell answered before shaking his head, "That's a guy whose judgement has been clouded since the day DiNotzo was framed."

Gibbs phone rang, flipping it open he answered in his customary way, "Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Boss, we have something here you might want to see." McGee's voice surprising Gibbs a little.

"We'll be right there." Gibbs replied before flipping the phone close. Reaching over to the emergency switch, he flicked it and the lights in the ceiling returned. Hitting the button to the bullpen level Gibbs looked at Fornell, "McGee's got something."

XXXXXXXX

Ziva sat by the bed in ICU. Her eyes remained on Tony's comatose form, she uttered slight prayers that he would be returned to her soon. What Ziva hoped was that not only would he awake but that he would know who she was. A wave of nausea caught her by surprise, bile rose from her stomach threatening to expel itself from her mouth. Slowly Ziva rose making her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned feeling somewhat better. Walking slowly over to where Tony lay, Ziva watched his face, it seemed like nothing was wrong. Tony's eyes were dancing around under his eyelids, which meant something was happening, she hoped for his sake it was nothing serious. Her soft hand stroked his forehead and slowly travelled the length of his cheek. Ziva wished he could wake and just hold her. Here and now without his smile or those eyes of his that made her go weak at the knees she felt so alone.

As she sat down on the chair by his bed her cell phone rang, "Ziva David?"

"Shalom Ziva." Eli David's voice echoed in her ear from half way across the globe.

"Shalom." Her reply was curt and crisp.

"You are displeased?" Eli asked, though by the tone of his voice he wasn't surprised.

"You knew Moshe was a double-agent," Ziva voice was cold as ice, "Yet you sent him to bring intel about his men. When did you know he had turned?"

"We knew he turned as soon as he had returned from Syria." David replied, he didn't seem to be affected in the slightest by his daughter's terseness. "We suspected when his younger brother disappeared, they had used him to make Moshe co-operate. Of course Moshe only did when he found out that we had made no attempt to stop his brother's death."

"Aaron was killed?" Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know as well as I that we do not negotiate with terrorists," Eli stated as that was just a trivial thing. "By the time we located Aaron and set up a Kidon sweeper unit to rescue both Aaron and Moshe, Aaron was dead. I fear Moshe blamed me."

"Can you see why?" Ziva spat, her anger was growing with his every word. All her father ever cared about was the safety of Israel. Granted it was an objective that was worth it. Arab nations, terrorist groups even so called Allied nations wanted the destruction of Israel. It was all about political correctness and not to mention the oil, the black gold of the region. "So what was that discussion about Tony all about? One of your precious tests?"

"I wanted to know if you were emotionally detached from Moshe." Eli replied quietly. It wasn't the words that caused her to flinch it was his voice. He truly wanted to test her, he wanted to how she reacted to orders from Mossad. Wanted to know if she could still kill, like she had done before with Ari. "Merely a test. Sometimes people change…people like your brother have taught me to be cautious."

Ziva clenched her fist and took a deep breath as not to shout in the ICU room that she was now in. After a few seconds she spoke again, her voice quiet, "Is that all I am? Is that all you think of me as now? A test subject?"

"Ziva." Eli attempted to interrupt.

"No!" Ziva's anger was becoming white hot, "You question my loyalty, you test my emotional state, you dare play with my heart as it were only a tool." Ziva began to rise as her anger threatened to explode, "You…you…utter, brutal, unfeeling Bastard!"

"Ziva." Eli tried to protest.

"What am I really to you? Am I your daughter or am I an agent that you tried to groom since birth like Ari?" Ziva shouted into the phone before snapping it close and cutting the connection. Ziva let out a snarl of rage before flinging the cell phone at the wall causing it to shatter. The emotional barrier that she had held together until this point collapsed. Sorrow, pain and suffering that she had been holding in for so long what had turned her from emotionless assassin into a blubbering defenceless girl. Ziva let her feet give way as she slid down against the wall. Tears streamed down her face, sobs racked her body and she fought for air as her weeping continued. Her father had been the straw that broke the camel's neck.

XXXXXXXX

Stan Burley stood over McGee's shoulder as the latter typed away as quickly as he possibly could. Having found the elevator out of use, McGee, Abby and Jenny had all used the stairs. A few minutes ago Abby had disappeared in the direction of her lab with the entire contents of the terrorist's camp. Jenny having returned to her office, had sent a team of NCIS agents lead by Agent Balboa to investigate the area. They had discovered the building along with an explosive set to detonate thirty seconds after entry into the building. The team had managed to diffuse the IED before it had exploded. It had only been by sheer luck that the NCIS team had discovered the bomb before it had a chance to detonate. Now Abby was working on deciphering any information that could lead to the whereabouts of Moshe Rabin.

Gibbs strode quickly into the bullpen followed closely behind by Fornell, "When the hell did you get back?"

"Ah...maybe half an hour," McGee offered, "I came back with the director."

Gibbs a little surprised, ignored the last comment and Fornell tried covering the smirk on his face. "What have you got?"

"I was able to send a BOLO out on Rabin." Stan started.

McGee continued, "We have no hits on any of his credit cards, cell phone or anything else linked to Rabin. I think that was because he knew that Mossad would track him that way."

"So you have nothing!" Fornell replied looking at Gibbs.

"Not exactly." Stan gave Gibbs and Fornell a small grin. Both men glared at him as they waited for the explanation that he was getting at. Stan looked at McGee, "We tracked the cell phones within the area."

"And?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"And we found one thing that didn't match up." McGee stated as he quickly typed at the keyboard. "We used a new program that informs you of the service provider of each cell phone in the area. We got one hit that matched none of the phones in the area."

"Enlighten us McGee, before you find yourself serving on the worst rust bucket in the Navy." Gibbs slammed his hands on the desk so that his face was close to McGee's.

"It was a burn phone boss." Stan chipped in as McGee struggled to speak.

"What does that give us?" Fornell shook his head. "A burn phone is worthless, it can be ditched by an operative as soon as he believes he is being tracked by that phone."

"Rabin didn't ditch it quickly enough," Stan rose from leaning on McGee's desk with the remote for the plasma screen in hand. Stan pointed the remote at the plasma screen and the image of the states of Virginia and Maryland as well as the District of Colombia appeared on the screen. "We have three calls from the burn phone to places you would find interesting. We have also plotted a course of where we expect him to head to."

"Washington." Fornell shrugged, "So what?"

"McGee bring up the numbers and locations." Gibbs ordered as he moved to stand next to Stan.

"On it boss." McGee tapped at the keyboard.

The information suddenly appeared on the screen in front of Gibbs, Fornell and Stan. Stan pointed the remote placing the number in their allotted positions on the map. "Embassy district." Stan looked at Gibbs, "I don't see the Israeli embassy's phone number there at all."

"Exactly," McGee pronounced somewhat superiorly, so much so he thought he heard Tony in the voice causing all three men to look at him, "Names?"

"Do it McGee." Gibbs ordered.

"The Libyan embassy," Stan mused at the first name to appear, "What does that tell you?"

"Colonel Muammar Gaddafi still has ties to terrorist groups even after the Lockerbie incident." Fornell mused looking at Gibbs, "Proves that even when he denounces anything he still has his fingers crossed."

"What are the other numbers?" Gibbs turned to McGee.

McGee typed quickly, "They should be coming on the screen now."

"The Syrian embassy and the Yemeni embassy." Stan looked at both new names coming up. "Not exactly the most friendly of nations."

"Depends on a certain point of view." Fornell looked at Gibbs, "Not enough to go on."

"Any hits on the BOLO?" Gibbs looked at McGee as he walked back towards his desk.

"Nothing." McGee shook his head, he turned to Stan who now sat his desk looking dejected, "What did you put on the BOLO?"

Stan looked up, "Ah, height, weight, nationality as well as his description and what he was involved in." Stan looked at McGee then at Gibbs questioningly, "Did I miss something?"

"Maybe." Gibbs looked at Fornell, "You want to get in contact with your pals at State? I have a feeling no one there is on the lookout for Diplomats bearing false travel permits and passports." Fornell nodded as he opened the cell phone in his hand. Gibbs turned to McGee, "Check the latest flight plans of any diplomatic aircraft out of the Libyan, Syrian or Yemeni embassies here in DC." Gibbs looked at Stan, "Stan, check out any diplomatic officials who have clearance to leave the US. I want photo ID on all of them."

"On it Boss." both men chimed in before grinning at one another.

Gibbs cell phone rang, he grabbed it from the desk answering, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Gibbs I found something." Abby's voice echoed in his ear.

"Right with you Abs,. Gibbs closed the phone, he rose slowly from his desk, and "I'm heading down to Abby. As soon as he," Gibbs pointed at Fornell who was still on the phone, "has something, have him call me."

"Right boss" Stan looked up nodding quickly.

XXXXXXXX

"Gibbs." Abby span around but no one stood or even walked through the door to her lab. She turned back around to her computer screen, then quickly spun around again, "Gibbs." Again she was disappointed. She turned her attention back to the screen and started working again.

"You got something for me Abs?" Gibbs asked quickly as he entered the lab.

Abby gave him her playful stare, "You're a hard man to anticipate."

"Well, I brought something that you might prefer to anticipate more than me." Gibbs grinned slightly at her.

"McGee?" Abby asked cheekily. Gibbs eyed her somewhat unimpressed, "Tough crowd," Abby shrugged her shoulders. Gibbs slid the large cup of Caf-Pow onto the bench. "All is forgiven," Abby gave Gibbs a hug.

"Is there a point as to why I'm here Abs?" Gibbs asked after a few seconds of being held closely by Abby.

"Do you doubt me oh mighty leader?" Abby teased letting go.

"Abs?" Gibbs looked at her impatiently.

"Well, while McGee and Stan were investigating burn phone numbers and the like upstairs," Abby replied typing away. "Agent Balboa brought me what information from the terrorist's base of operations that had not yet been burnt. Mind you, it wouldn't have mattered if that explosive had detonated. All of it would have taken me a long time to…"

"Today Abs." Gibbs stated.

"Results aren't all that matters, don't you want to know the way I found them?" Abby asked sarcastically giving him a big smile at the end. Gibbs glanced at her, she shrugged and carried on, "Within the burnt material that Balboa and his team found was this little gem."

Gibbs squinted at it before moving to the plasma, "What am I looking at Abs?"

"You are looking at an impression made by either metal or plastic that left an imprint of information." Abby announced proudly before bringing the image to life, so that the writing was no longer in gibberish. "It's all in Arabic but I ran it through my translator and came up with this."

"Aden Shipping Company," Gibbs looked at the writing, he glanced back at Abby, "What? So they had something in Yemen?"

"I thought you'd ask," Abby grinned and typed away, "Two days after Moshe Rabin arrived in DC with Fornell, so did Khaled under a pseudonym. According to a report made by the coast guard, his pseudonym jumped ship. The ship was under the control of the Aden Shipping Company."

"Good work Abs." Gibbs headed for the door, he paused to kiss her on the forehead, "You sure you don't want to be an investigator?" Gibbs grinned at the shocked look on Abby's face before leaving the lab and heading for the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked quickly back into the bullpen from the elevator. Fornell, Stan and McGee eyed him quietly as he sat down at his desk. Gibbs looked at them all, "You got something?"

Fornell stated as he rose from Ziva's unoccupied desk, "State has a travel itinerary for a Yemeni diplomat."

"Got an ID on him from Customs." Stan chimed.

McGee waited till both other men spoke before adding, "Yemeni Diplomatic aircraft has lodged papers with Dulles Airport tower for departure to Aden tomorrow afternoon."

"Good work." Gibbs nodded, before he slowly rose from his desk, he ordered his two-team members, "You two get some sleep. We're not going to do anything till tomorrow." Gibbs walked from the bullpen, "You're with me Tobias." he called to Fornell as he took the stairs towards MTAC.

_A/N: Okay so how was that chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks heaps._


	49. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters are all mine._

_A/N: We enter the final phase of the story I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please continue to review, I would love to know what you're thinking about this story._

Tony was pressed against the side of the doorway of the warehouse. He looked over at the other side of the door. Kate looked at him. Tony nodded. Both moved in one fluid motion. Tony kicked in the door and Kate twisted to cover the doorway with her SIG. Together they made their way into the building.

"We're in position, Boss." Tony spoke into his cuff mic of his earwig transceiver.

"Understood, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "We've got your back. Good luck you two."

The warehouse was dark and quiet. Tony and Kate walked slowly through the building, weapons held in front of them, ready to deliver the kill shot if a target presented itself.

"We'll split up, Kate, we'll cover more room that way."

"You sure, Tony?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Positive, trust me." Tony grinned at her. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Tony veered off to the left of the warehouse, with Kate peeling off to the right side. Tony's eyes darted around. Shadows were looking more like targets. Reaching the other end of the warehouse, he stopped.

"Clear, Kate." Tony stated loudly. No reply. Tony tightened his grip on the SIG. "Kate?"

A beam of light appeared in the centre of the warehouse. Tony slowly edged towards it. Two people stood in the beam of light. Twenty feet away from the two people, Tony recognised both. Ari Haswari stood with his Berretta pressed against Kate's temple. Kate had a split lip and bruise on her face. Slowly Kate's face morphed into Ziva's, she looked terrible, Tony had to fight the anger rising within himself. He wasn't going to make any mistakes this time, he had already fought and won this battle. He was ready now to win this battle against his own personal demons.

"Keep walking closer, Agent DiNozzo and she's as good as dead." Ari smiled evilly at him.

He pointed his SIG at the head of the terrorist, "Not if I shoot you first, dirt bag!"

Ari laughed. "So much like Gibbs." He paused looking at Ziva. "And yet far more stupid."

"Drop the weapon, Ari!" Tony's voice hardened at the insult.

Ari's face morphed before Tony's eyes into Gunnery Sergeant Michael Strahan. "Who's Ari, Corporal?"

"I said drop the weapon!" Tony replied, his gun hand steadying.

Strahan's smile was pure evil. "Don't think so!" The gun in Tony's hand recoiled twice as he squeezed the trigger. Strahan fell away from Ziva, his gun discharging close to her head. Tony threw the weapon away as he ran towards her. "Ziva." Tony scooped her into his arms, "You okay?"

"You had to ask that?" Ziva smiled up at him, "Of course I am. I trust you."

Tony shot bolt upright, pain from his ribs, lower abdominals, shoulder and ankle letting him know that he was injured. The tubes into his nose and throat suddenly freaking him out. Where was he? How did he end up here? Was it all a dream? There were doctors and nurses entering the room all of a sudden. "Relax, you're in a hospital." One of the doctors was saying. Recognizing the words and his suroundings, Tony let himself fall back on to the bed. "Can you blink for me?" the second doctor was asking him. Tony reciprocated the request to blink. "Good, good, can you raise your thumb?" The Doctor asked again encouragingly. Tony slowly made a fist and left his thumb up. The first doctor was asking, "Do you want the tubes out?" Tony grunted and nodded quickly. The doctor slowly pulled both tubes from his nose and mouth. One of the nurses was pulling the oxygen mask from its hook.

"Ziva." Tony mumbled as the mask slid over his mouth and he was breathing pure oxygen. The first doctor leaving the bedside along with a second nurse, allowed Ziva who stood further down the bed, to move closer to Tony, looking down at him as his eyes locked with hers. Ziva slipped her hand slowly into his, a soft smile playing over her features.

"Hi." Ziva mouthed back to him. Tony grinned at her as the second doctor started checking his eyes. The torch waving over both so bright that Tony had to blink a number of times. The doctor eyed the bandages on his shoulder and chest before he pulled up the sheet to visually examine Tony's ankle. Then the doctor was asking numerous questions, like 'does anything hurt?' and 'how do you feel?' and various other questions. As soon as he was satisfied, the remaining doctor and nurse disappeared, leaving the two of them staring at each other. Tony gestured to her to climb onto the bed. Ziva kicked her boots free before she climbed sedately onto the bed and lay down alongside Tony, his arm softly sliding round her shoulder. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "I love you." Ziva whispered as the quiet filled the room.

"I know." Tony whispered planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Ziva curled up as much as she dared, by the time Ziva looked up at Tony his eyes were closed, his breathing was light and rhythmic, he was fast asleep. Eyeing her watch, the illuminated dial flashing 3:50 in the morning, she smiled softly before laying her head on his left shoulder allowing sleep take her once again.

XXXXXXXX

MTAC was as always dark and quiet as Gibbs opened the door leading in, Fornell followed in his wake. Jenny stood in front of the screen, she turned as Gibbs walked down the stairs. The technician looked up from his desk as Gibbs reached him. "I want a call put in to the Assistant Secretary of State now, I want him up and talking to me in ten minutes." The technician looked at Jenny who nodded.

Gibbs moved away to sit down next to Fornell in the front row of seats. Jenny turned to look at him, "Something up?"

"Rabin is using a Yemeni Diplomats cover to leave the country." Gibbs muttered. Before focusing on the Technician, "You better get your butt in gear or so help me!"

"The kid needs some motivation to wake up a politician like Spencer Winston," Gibbs murmured back, "The fact that he was in the Marine Corp in '91 with me means nothing to him. Except me." Gibbs grinned at Fornell.

"I suppose the assistant secretary will be understanding when he finds out why you called him this late at night." Fornell mused as the screen flicked on.

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head keeping the smile from his face, "But if he doesn't, I'll be reminding him of what I did for him on the Kuwaiti border." Gibbs rose, a grin on his face, as a bleary eyed assistant secretary of state sat looking at him. Gibbs put his headphones on, "Morning Spencer!" Fornell and Jenny shut their eyes, Fornell shaking his head, Gibbs was about to be hung draw and quartered.

XXXXXXXX

"McGee! Stan!" Gibbs shouted as he stormed down the stairs, Fornell following in his wake slowly and a lot more quietly. Gibb reached the bullpen as Stan and McGee awakened from their slumber at their desks.

"Yeah boss?" McGee rubbed his eyes before he found Gibbs' face a few centimetres from his face.

"You awake?" Gibbs demanded.

"Awake Boss." Stan was already grabbing his gear with one hand as he moved to McGee's desk. McGee was now in a state of action as he pulled his gun, badge and ID from his desk. "You need us to stake out the Yemeni Embassy!" Stan stated quickly as McGee pulled his jacket from his seat and snatched up his bag.

"Do it," Gibb ordered before adding, "I want us plugged in at MTAC to what you're seeing via a webcam. You call me…"

"Got it boss." Stan interrupted Gibbs as he dragged McGee along behind him with his good arm, "Call you the minute we see any movement in regard to Rabin."

Gibbs watched the two of them disappear into the elevator as Fornell reached the bullpen. "You know you tried. What did you expect? State was never going to give you the go ahead to arrest someone with diplomatic immunity. That means terrorists as well."

"They knew he was working for Al Qaeda," Gibbs began to pace the length of the bullpen. "Damn bureaucrats, Spencer would still be lying out in the Kuwaiti desert if it weren't for me!"

"He works for State." Fornell answered with a shrug, "They play by different rules, what you could do to lower bureaucrats by scaring them into submission, you can't do to under-secretary of state."

"Wait until Rabin turns up with a 4x4 with a nuclear weapon in the trunk and parks it out the front of the White House," Gibbs shook his head, " Damn Bureaucrats!"

"What are you planning to do with McGee and Stan?" Fornell asked as he sat down behind Gibbs desk.

"They're going to monitor the embassy," Gibbs continued to pace, "They'll let us know if Rabin makes a move."

"State's already told you you've got no jurisdiction to do anything." Fornell looked at him incredulously, "What are you trying to do, create an incident?"

"Nope," Gibbs stopped to look at Fornell, "Waiting for back-up."

"The hell you are." Jenny walked out of MTAC and down the stairs.

"What's your plan Jen?" Gibbs called, as Jenny paused halfway up the stairs.

"You and I are going to tail that bastard," Jenny replied coldly, "Fornell you're in MTAC, you'll be my eyes and ears." Jenny turned with a slightly cheeky smile playing across her face, "And Jethro, I haven't forgotten the skills we had in Paris."

XXXXXXXX

The Yemeni embassy in the diplomatic quarter of the city was in darkness. Save only for two lights, one was the ambassador's office and the second light came from deeper within the compound over by the guest quarters on the second story. Stan mused that both lights were because of Moshe. Having arrived only fifteen minutes ago both McGee and Stan had began by studying a blueprint of the compound so as to note anything. Even before they had finished their work one of the secret service guys had turned up. After producing their ID and badges, they found the guard extremely co-operative. He had noted the arrival of a man dressed in US Marine fatigues who had been admitted immediately into the embassy. The only reason the secret service guard had remembered was that the man had never left the embassy. "He's slipping, Rabin seems desperate to get some protection," Stan had remarked.

Once the secret service guy had left them they agreed that they would take turns every hour at walking the length of the compound. According to the blueprints there were only two exits from the embassy. One was the front which the car was parked close to so Moshe would have no way of getting past without being seen. The second exit was two hundred yards up the road. This exit was covered by a small webcam that was broadcasting back to MTAC back at the Navy Yard.

Stan made his way back toward the car, the sleave microphone pressed close to his face, "Nothing this end."

"Same here," McGee replied quickly. Both Agents had mic'ed up and were in communication with MTAC. Stan started his walk back along the path next to the wall, totally aware that the security camera was still steadily tracking him.

"Where's Gibbs?" Stan muttered into the Mic.

"Behind you Stan," Gibbs calm voice almost caused Stan to soil his pants. His boss had quietly taken up station half a yard behind him. He had been so quiet that had Stan been an enemy of the state he would have been dead minutes ago. "Easy." Gibbs added noting Stan's reaction.

"Remember Rule 16: Always observe your surroundings otherwise you're what?"

"Dead." Stan finished the rule.

"How long have you known me?" Gibbs asked rhetorically, "How did you forget that?"

"Carriers and warships change what you expect." Stan offered with a shrug, "I guess that might be the reason why I got the splinter in the shoulder."

Gibbs said nothing as they continued on toward the main gate. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as they reached the gate. Both men continued past the gate and down the path before following the compound wall round the corner. "No helo?" Gibbs mused as he looked toward the helicopter pad that he could see through the metal bars on the nicely manicured lawn, "They don't trust him enough to fly him first class."

"According to the Secret Service agent we spoke with earlier," McGee cut in over the earwig receivers, "The helicopter is in New York this weekend. Apparently the Ambassadors wife and children were going shopping."

"Damn," Stan grinned slowly, "I hate diplomacy, it's so hard to use government resources for the right reasons."

XXXXXXXX

The door opened and Gibbs climbed back behind the drivers seat, having disposed of his empty coffee cup after he had spent half an hour walking the perimeter with Stan. McGee had relieved Gibbs and Stan from the perimeter walk, Stan had headed for his car while Gibbs had made his way back to the other car. Gibbs was feeling a lot more exhausted than usual as he eased himself down and his eyes meeting Jenny's. She forced herself to look away. They were working, it was no time to start were both she and Gibbs had left off in London. "Well, from what Stan and I both saw," Gibbs mused to himself, "I would say that Rabin was planning a dawn getaway."

"I think you might be right," Jenny nodded, "Why? That's the question, why is he leaving so quickly even though he has diplomatic immunity?"

Gibbs forced a grin from his face, "I think it might have something to do with the conversation with Director David."

"Mossad." Jenny sounded unconvinced, "So far I'm less than impressed with their response."

"My gut says…" Gibbs paused as leant forward in his seat to look up toward the rooves of the buildings opposite the Yemeni Embassy, "Mossad is up to something."

"Are they here?" Jenny looked at him.

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope, nothing. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Nothing that would make me suspect that Mossad was here outside the embassy."

"They're not ghosts Jethro," Jenny smiled at him, leaning forward slightly.

Gibbs grinned back, "I know."

Their eyes locked, the smiles on each of their faces froze. Jenny looked down to see her hand resting on Gibbs thigh. Slowly she pulled it away. Gibbs eyes never leaving her face. "This isn't Paris, Jen," Gibbs voice sounded deafening in her ears.

"We have a job to do Jethro," Jenny using all the composure she had left to not allow herself to get lost in his eyes.

"Ahh…boss," McGee's voice crackled in Jenny's and Gibbs earpieces a second later. Gibbs broke contact with Jenny, forcing himself to look at the computer with the video in night-vision green from the gate that they were watching. No movement on the gate, Gibbs turned in his seat to look toward the main gate. There didn't seem to be a lot of movement at that gate either.

"What is it Special Agent McGee?" Jenny asked her tone and voice becoming once again the Director of a Federal Agency.

"Ahh…oh Director, well…the two lights that have been on within the embassy all night were just switched off." McGee answered quickly, "The light in the Ambassador's office and then the light in the Emabssy quarters were switched off ten minutes later after I reached them. There wasn't any sound of an approaching helicopter. So he must still be planning to leave by the gates…" McGee paused, Jenny and Gibbs caught sight of him up toward the gate, " Director, a diplomatic vehicle has just pulled up to the front of the embassy."

"You getting this Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he raised the night-vision binoculars to his eye and speaking into the microphone attached to his sleeve.

"Yeah, it would seem our Israeli friend is making tracks fast," Fornell's voice replied through the earwig in Gibbs ear, "That would suggest to me that something spooked him and it wasn't us!" Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other, that could only mean one thing, Mossad!

"Tobias, you hear any noise in the direction of a Kidon or Mossad hit squad?" Gibbs asked quickly, "Nothing flagged through homeland security? No one we should know about entering the US?"

"I'll have to chase that up." the reply came minutes later from Fornell.

"Don't take too long," Jenny muttered, "I have a feeling David wasn't totally truthful when we spoke."

"Well, you did threaten him Jen," Gibbs snorted and shook his head, "But why did he not say something about sending someone after Rabin?"

"A good question." Jenny replied, as they watched as the Yemeni Embassy car door opened. Seconds later Moshe Rabin scrambled into the car head down moving fast as if he half expected to be shot through the head by a sniper round. The door closed and the car's light came on as the engine came to life. "Anything Fornell? Anything we should be on the lookout for?" Jenny asked as Gibbs started the car.

"Nothing Director," Tobias replied quickly, "We're still searching the database of arrivals for today and yesterday. I figure David already knew that Rabin had gone rogue."

"Keep us informed Tobias," Gibbs ordered quickly, "We don't want to get caught in the middle of an ambush or something." The Embassy car had reached the gate and was now waiting for the gate to open slowly. Then it rolled through the gateway and out onto the road. "McGee!" Gibbs called.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee replied quickly.

Gibbs sat the car where it was for the time being, "Have you got a fix as to where the Yemeni Embassy jet is?" Gibbs sat there waiting a few moments for the reply, "Now would be a good time McGee!"

"Ah…I've got it," McGee replied quickly, "According to FAA logs, the jet is sitting on the tarmac at Dulles International awaiting the arrival of its passenger. So once Rabin is on board it has permission to leave."

"Okay, what flight plan have they submitted with the FAA?" Gibbs asked and he pulled the sedan behind the embassy car as he began to follow.

"Ah…apparently the aircraft is flying back to Yemen via Oman." McGee replied quickly. "Do you want us at the Airport?"

"No," Gibbs ordered as he kept his eye on the diplomatic car before he glanced at Jenny, "You won't make it. See if you can delay the flight somehow."

XXXXXXXX

The traffic was beginning to become dense as Gibbs and Jenny followed Rabin in the Yemeni Embassy car as it made for Dulles International Airport. So far Fornell hadn't gotten back to them since they left the outside of the Yemeni Embassy. Jenny sat watching the vehicle ahead of them, "Fornell, have you got anything on anybody possibly associated with Mossad yet?"

"Nothing Director," Fornell replied, before he added, "You sure you're gut isn't acting up Jethro?" Gibbs ignored the jibe as he continued following the car in front. "So far McGee and Stan haven't yet seen anyone suspicious around the tarmac. But that may be because they can't get authority onto the tarmac."

"They're not there to get onto the tarmac Tobias." Gibbs responded, as the diplomatic car pulled into the turn off to Dulles.

"What exactly do you want us here for Boss?" McGee asked over the earwig.

"Are there any buildings you can see that a possible sniper could use for elevation close enough to the target to perhaps make a couple of shots before he has time to escape?" Gibbs grimaced hoping that this was something he could use. He was still trying to figure out what David was up to, yet he himself still had no idea why he'd ordered McGee and Stan to the airport.

"West about five hundred yards, a four story building looks onto the target," Stan confirmed to Gibbs over the radio receiver, "You want McGee and I to check it out?"

Gibbs turned to Jenny, "You're authorised." Jenny responded seconds later. "Why are we stopping Mossad?" Jenny looked back at Gibbs.

"This is our mess to clean up." Gibbs answered, "They shouldn't be getting into our backyard to clean up. That's our job." The embassy car now turned onto the side road leading to the tarmac gate. The charger followed slowly behind. Gibbs hoped he'd made the right call.

XXXXXXXX

"Freeze, NCIS," McGee shouted his SIG up and pointed it at the man who stood with the Israeli-made Galil sniper rifle. The man made no move, his hand moved to his ear for a moment. Before he lowered the rifle. He paused for a moment slowly raising his hands as Stan followed McGee through the door. No emotion played over the face of the man who stood arms raised. McGee spoke into the cuff microphone, "Boss, we've got the Mossad sniper. He didn't put up any resistance."

XXXXXXXX

"Right thanks McGee," Gibbs closed his eyes before he muttered to himself, "My gut tells me something's up, he's leaving too easily." Gibbs opened the door and climbed out as the early morning chill hit him. Jenny shivered as she watched the embassy car heading toward the direction of the Yemeni Ambassador's jet. Gibbs walked toward the cyclone fence as he stared at the vehicle as it reached the jet. His knuckles going white, as he angrily watched on, Jenny moved to stand next to him.

Moshe climbed out of the vehicle as the boot of the car opened and the driver of the embassy car pulled a large suitcase out of the back. Moshe followed the man as he made his way to the aircraft. Gibbs watched as Moshe stopped dead, turning to face him and Jenny as they watched him from the other side of the fence. Saluting Gibbs and giving him a victorious smile, Moshe headed for the jet as the engines began to tick-over readying itself for take-off. Moshe climbed the steps of the jet to turn one more time to watch Gibbs. He was now the victor. No one could touch him. "I hope you die a slow death you bastard!" Gibbs muttered angrily and frustrated at the man at the door of the plane.

KA-BOOM

One moment the jet had been standing stationary, it's engines turning up as it prepared to leave the United States of America, then it had erupted into a fireball, taking the pilots, steward and Moshe Rabin. Gibbs and Jenny had been standing, but both had dropped to the ground as bits of the plane dropped out of the sky within a forty yard radius. Gibbs thought for a moment he could see a man crawling from the plane, his entire body inflames and his voice raising to a high pitched scream. Then a pall of black smoke obscured him.

Gibbs rose slowly and a little shakily before he helped Jenny to her feet. "Look," Gibbs indicated off to his right. Five hundred yards further along the fence stood a heavy set man in a beige suit, with grey hair, He was surrounded by four other men all dressed in black suits. He stood there a moment before he stepped away from the mesh fence and climbed into the car. "The man himself!" Gibbs shook his head, "Smart bastard!"

_A/N: Okay so we are almost finished. I'm__ glad Moshe got his justice. Please continue to review please. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me so far it is greatly appreciated._


	50. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. I wish I did because I would have done things differently. However I don't they are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters belong to me._

_A/N: We are almost finished. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks fore reading._

The doors to autopsy opened as Gibbs walked in carrying his customary cup of coffee. Ducky looked up as he continued to cut away the charcoal from the skeleton that had been delivered by the FBI crime scene unit. "Hey Duck, what have you got?"

"Jethro, if you think that I can already tell you that this is most definitely Moshe Rabin," Ducky answered fairly sarcastically, "Then you must think I'm a miracle worker. I've only had the body for fifteen minutes and that jet fuel didn't exactly make my identifying any easier of our friend here."

"What can you tell me so far Duck?" Gibbs asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I was able to liberate his teeth," Ducky motioned for Gibbs to follow him to the x-ray viewer, "We can confirm roughly that this is indeed Moshe Rabin."

"No DNA Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"You're welcome to try Jethro," Ducky replied quickly, "Mr. Palmer and I have been trying to locate anything flesh that has not be incinerated."

"Sorry Duck," Gibbs replied as he made for the door, "Wasn't my fault he got turned to crispy fried chicken."

"That Jethro, is the quite the understatement." Ducky smiled at his friend before he returned to his clean up process.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs headed out of the autopsy and back to the elevator. The door opened and he stepped in and it rose to the Forensics lab level. Gibbs stepped out of the lift and walked into Abby's lab. "What have you got Abs?" Gibbs came to stand beside the silent Goth.

"No Caf-Pow Gibbs?" Abby asked a little annoyed at him.

"It's up on McGee's desk." Gibbs replied grinning as he saw the change on her face, "But let him think you don't know that he was bringing it to you." Abby beamed as she gripped him hard. "Abs, I can't…"

"Sorry Gibbs." Abby beamed at him.

"So what have you got for me?" Gibbs asked again and allowing Abby to do her thing again.

"Well, after the FBI boys let me have all the evidence, I turned up a few things," Abby stated as she began to tap quickly on her keyboard. "First I found this," The image if an US army detonator appeared on the monitor, "It's what's know as a slapper detonator." Abby began to tap at the keys again, another image came up, "It was used in conjunction with a laser receiver, this particular variety was supplied to the Marine Corps."

"Any idea on the explosive?" Gibbs asked as he started to piece it all together, "It wouldn't be C-4, would it?"

"Correct supreme leader," Abby nodded, "This particular batch, judging by the chemical markers in the explosive, actually turned out to be assigned to the US Navy SEAL teams. The only service that hasn't had a look in was the Air Force."

"How about you add the Jet fuel?" Gibbs said, "I bet you'll find that that belongs to a squadron based at Andrew Air Force Base." Gibbs kissed Abby forehead, "Thanks Abs, I'll send McGee down with the Caf-Pow soon."

"Hey!" Abby replied astonished as Gibbs got to the door, "You're right, it was assigned to the 113th Wing of the National Guard."

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs shook his head as he made his way to the elevator, "I'll send McGee down with the Caf-Pow shortly." The doors closed and Gibbs shook his head, "The bastard David knew I wouldn't let Rabin go, he knew I wouldn't just let him leave the country even with those bureaucrats denying permission. He knew I would try and prevent Mossad from making the kill here in Washington." Gibbs shook his head almost laughing, "That cheeky bastard, no wonder my gut was churning that bad." The elevator opened and Gibbs walked into the bullpen making his way to his desk. He noted that Stan was packing his gear at Tony's desk as he sat down, "McGee!"

"Yes boss?" McGee looked at him anxiously.

"Take the girl her Caf-Pow," Gibbs ordered, "She almost bit my head off."

"On it boss," McGee smiled enthusiastically as he rose from his seat and disappeared toward the elevator.

"Where are you off to Stan?" Gibbs asked eyeing his former pupil as he stuffed the last couple of things into the backpack. Stan was now no longer using the sling, meaning he had determined to rehab his shoulder immediately.

Stan slung the backpack onto his shoulder grimacing slightly as he did so. He made his way round the desk walking over to Gibbs desk, "Director has a new position for me. Karen and I are moving to Oahu in Hawaii to take up a team leaders position at Pearl Harbour."

"Congratulations, Stan." Gibbs shook hands with him, "You'll be missed."

"Nah," Stan grinned, "You knew this was temporary. Plus I knew what it was like working for you. I'm getting the tight chest and the nervous tick all back again. It's time."

"It's been great having you around Stan," Gibbs smiled at his pupil, "Take care of yourself and don't get slack with your team. You going by Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, I may have a chance to pop in and see Vance," Stan shrugged, "See what the troublemaker of a deputy director is up too."

"If you see Callen…" Gibbs started.

"I won't break his nose because of last time," Stan nodded as the smile faded. The history between Stan Burley and G. Callen was a touchy subject and for a longtime had been left in the dark. Stan just hoped he wasn't going to come across his old partner.

"You take care," Gibbs said.

"Thanks," Stan smiled again, "See you when you make it out." Stan strode from the bullpen making his way to elevator. Then stepping in he left, Gibbs watching him go as the doors closed.

"So he's gone." Jenny's voice penetrated Gibbs hearing. He turned to find her standing arms folded looking very much the Director of NCIS again. "You'll miss him."

"Hard not too," Gibbs shrugged, he changed tact "Did Abby fill you in on the explosives and detonators we found in the wreckage of the Jet?"

"He certainly didn't leave any clues as to whom caused the explosion if we are going to accuse him," Jenny nodded, the 'he' that she was referring to was Director David of Mossad. "Were you planning on telling Ziva?"

"I thought David could tell her," Gibbs sat back down in his chair, "After all he didn't come all this way to kill a traitor. He's here for more then one reason."

"Do you want me to inform Fornell of our evidence?" Jenny asked quickly.

Gibbs nodded, "Better coming from you than me. He'll love that info."

"Will I see you tonight?" Jenny looked at him.

Gibbs just grinned; he didn't need to say anymore. Jenny walked out of the bullpen and climbed the stairs toward her office and MTAC. Gibbs took a sip of coffee as he watched her disappear into her office. The phone on his desk rang, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Shalom, Special Agent Gibbs, we meet at last." The thickly accented voice on the other end was deep and well spoken.

"Director David," Gibbs sat back in the chair, "I was awaiting your call."

"I take it you found Rabin?" David stated as if he had nothing to do with the destruction of the Yemen Embassy Diplomatic Jet at Dulles International Airport the day before. "Did you find anything interesting?" David asked, knowing full well the answer already.

"Your former agent was found almost incinerated in jet fuel." Gibbs replied, he knew he was playing the spy game again, "We found evidence pointing toward the US Military. So at the moment the Secretary of State is in talks with the Ambassador of the Republic of Yemen about the destruction of his Diplomatic jet."

"Dear me," David replied coyly, "How embarrassing."

"Well, I'm glad we were able to catch one of the assassins," Gibbs added, then he spoke carefully, "We have reason to believe he works for one of our Allies in the Middle East. I would hate to have the Yemeni Government find out just which Ally."

"Yes quite," David replied a little surprised, "What seems to be you're evidence?"

"The assassin was carrying an Israeli made Galil Sniper Rifle," Gibbs answered, "I'm sure the State department would have a field day explaining to the Yemeni Government how such a weapon was found."

"What is it you want Gibbs?" David asked.

"I'd like to know your movements for the next couple of days." Gibbs said matter-of-factly as he lifted a piece of paper from a manila folder. "I take it isn't all Diplomatic conferences and so on with the CIA and NSA for the next three days. I have a few friends who I know would be interested in you being here in the States at all. Especially my friends from the State Department."

"I'm going to visit Ziva," David replied almost like he'd lost the game of cat-and-mouse that he and Gibbs had been playing, "I wanted to apologize for our last conversation."

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked warily.

"Yes," David replied.

"If it isn't then you'll be hearing from the State department within the next two days," Gibbs replied quickly letting that sink in.

"Very well," David acquiesced, "Till we speak again, Shalom." The line went dead.

XXXXXXXX

Tony was feeling less pain now after three days of being cooped up in the bed. He did no longer have to use the aid of drugs to sleep. The fact that Ziva was sleeping next to him every night made it easier. He was dozing, but he could tell someone was in the room with him. It wasn't Ziva, he knew that much. His hand slipped beneath the pillow, Ziva had placed her SIG beneath it after the first night. _'Force of habit,'_ had been the words that she'd said. He felt that to be half true. Feeling the cold metal against his palm gave him some reassurance. Then he moved, the safety catch releasing, the finger feeling the pressure of the trigger. The weapon pointed at a man. He was medium build but he looked possibly ten pounds overweight like he'd gotten used to a desk. He looked to be in his early sixties, his hair was silver he looked a little haggard and his brown eyes betrayed tired worldliness.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony whispered as his tongue wet his dry lips.

The man held up a magazine in his hand, his accent thick, deep and well spoken, "I taught her all she knows. I knew where she kept her weapon a long time ago."

"You haven't answered my question." Tony's head still felt fuzzy, maybe it was the drugs maybe it was sleep. But he felt like he knew or should have known who this man standing by the door of his room was. Tony continued to point the empty weapon at the man, "Who the HELL are you?"

"I, Special Agent DiNozzo," The man started toward him, then slid a chair out and sat down in front of him, "I'm irrelevant. I'm here because I have questions."

"Well, I'm not telling you a thing without you telling me who you are," Tony knew these could have been his last words on earth. He was holding an empty SIG Sauer and he didn't know if this man was carrying a weapon.

"I'm Eli David," The man said patiently, "I'm Ziva's father!"

Tony almost fainted as he heard the name. He pulled himself together and lowered the weapon, "So you're here to beat the crap out of me for seeing your daughter?"

"Hardly." David gave him a faint smile.

"Then what do you want?" Tony asked still not following this man who claimed to be Ziva's father. David sat back in his seat as if studying him. Tony felt uncomfortable lying in the bed with injuries to shoulder, ankle and stomach. "Why is it so important that you see me this early in the morning to ask me a question?" Tony asked as he glanced at the watch on the bedside table that flashed zero four thirty in the morning.

Eli David chuckled slightly, "You are a suspicious man Agent DiNozzo." David sat up, "May I call you Tony?"

"Yeah…sure," Tony replied uncertainly.

"Tony, do you love my daughter?" Eli looked directly at Tony with an intense stare.

"Yes," Tony sat up, this was the first time he'd been asked straight-forwardly if he loved Ziva, he was determined to tell the truth. "I love her more than you could know or even imagine!"

David nodded and rose from his seat. Taking Tony's hand in his he held it firmly. "You surely deserve her. I wish you the best." With that David made his way out of the room, he paused at the doorway, "I have some information for you," David smiled back at Tony, "You are going to be a father!" With that he disappeared out the door and down the hallway and out of view. Tony sat there shocked, he'd never expected to meet David nor tell him how he felt about Ziva. Nor had he realized in his wildest dreams that Ziva was pregnant with his baby. Now all he had to do was to get back on his feet as quickly as possible. It was now or never. Either that or Gibbs would kill him where he lay, because both Ziva and he had made Rule 12 null and void.

XXXXXXXX

Arlington Cemetery was usually quiet. The cool breeze wafted through the trees negating the warm afternoon sun. Gibbs stood under the tree in the centre of the cemetery. He watched a group of black sedans drove slowly down the winding driveway that lead to the crematorium. The group of vehicles slowed as they neared Gibbs. Squeaking to a halt, half a dozen men dressed in black climbed from the surrounding vehicles. They stood watching the surroundings for a moment then one opened the door to the large 4x4 in the middle of the convoy. Eli David climbed out, he stretched before he walked toward Gibbs. None of his men followed.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Eli held out his hand as he reached Gibbs.

"Director David." Gibbs ignored the hand.

"You asked for this meeting?" David stated as he watched Gibbs.

"I did," Gibbs said, "I have two questions for you?"

"The first?" David looked at him before he looked out over the white tombstones that marked the graves of thousands of servicemen.

"Did you know Rabin was rogue?" Gibbs looked at him.

"We were receiving only partial information from him. We were in no position to honestly confirm it," David offered, "I decided to send him to provide information that I thought might keep him out of the clutches of Al Qaeda. It would seem he was already too deep."

"So far you have failed to impress me David." Gibbs let the sarcasm sink in.

"We shall see," David shrugged, "You have impressed me many times over these last years Gibbs."

Gibbs ignored the praise. He was after all Director of Mossad, like the CIA he was there to get funding and protect his country at all costs. The fact that he was here made something very clear. He still held his daughter in some regard, though Gibbs wasn't sure what sort.

"I have something here you might be interested in," David pulled an envelope from his coat pocket. He handed it to Gibbs, "This is I think something you'll find most important."

Gibbs pulled the letter out and began to read. He paused a few times to look at David whose face remained emotionless. "She resigns from Mossad?"

"Which brings you to the second question, yes?" David stated with a curious-like smile.

"Is she?" Gibbs looked at him.

"Yes, I believe she is." David shrugged, "I do not condone it. But I no longer matter in the case of Ziva and her relationships. I have not for some time. I tell you because according to her, your opinion matters the most."

"I have a rule for that." Gibbs muttered.

"Yes, a rule that you yourself haven't kept well since Jenny's return these last few years." David observed.

"But yes Ziva is expecting," David replied, "I for one will be a grandfather. Though I doubt that will count for much. I love her more than I could express. It would seem that DiNozzo will learn how to be a father and husband at some point in the near future." David nodded as he saw Gibbs faint smile as the words entered his conscious, "Now I must go, Shalom Gibbs, till we meet again." David turned walking back toward his vehicle and his men.

_A/N: Complete, now we just have the epilogue to go and I'm done. Thanks for all the reviews. _


	51. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. Otherwise Tiva would have been together in season four and not take this long to get together. As it is they are all owned by Belisarius Production and CBS. Just a reminder that the Pontiac GTO is an Australian export and that it is not American. Go Aussie Go. Any original characters that appear in the story are all mine so I can claim those._

_A/N: The epilogue has arrived, everything has been brought together and I'm now glad I've finished it all. Thanks for all the loyal readers, please continue to review. Thank you, you have been the encouragement I needed even when I've hit the wall as a writer. Thank you for your help. I would love to thanks my friends who have supported me, given me things to think about and even added things to make this story possible and even more romantic. Thanks heaps Emy and Tim you're both been awesome. Tim especially you've been my biggest supporter and you deserve credit. _

_So all you know this is my final piece of my Tiva Series…it may even be the last NCIS fanfiction I write as well. I'm looking at writing original stuff…so be on the look out for any of that stuff. Thanks for everybody who has read my stuff from beginning to end. You have all been a blessing. Thank you, Kandon._

**Six Weeks Later**

The engine of the Pontiac GTO cut out as Tony smiled at Ziva. They had reached their destination, he unbuckled his belt and climbed out of the car. He looked very well turned-out dressed in his Armani Suit. He walked with no sign of having taken a bullet to his ankle. He'd worked extremely hard to regain his ability to walk without a limp or hobble. Tony felt so fit and able to do so much now. At first when Tony had returned to work the previous week Ducky had been keeping an eye on him. That and the fact that Gibbs had him on light duties like desk work had gotten Tony to the point of almost losing it with McGee. If Ziva had not intervened, McGee would have been laid numerous times. As it was Tony was now back on full status as of this week.

Tony moved to the other side of the car opening the door. Ziva stepped out of the car, dressed in a beautiful cream silk dress that clung to her form with a slit that showed almost all her olive back. Ziva was wearing matching stilettos, giving her some extra height. Her long dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders matching the colour of her dark brown eyes, while her make-up accentuated her beauty. Taking Tony's arm, they began to stroll through the almost empty car-park. "What are we doing here Tony?" Ziva hissed.

"Wait and see sweet cheeks," Tony whispered back, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," Ziva whispered back, "But I feel a little bit like a fool overly dressed like this."

Tony grinned at her as they made their way down the path into the Jefferson Botanic Gardens in the heart of Washington DC. Tony lead Ziva deep into the botanic gardens as they walked down the broad path that led to the amphitheatre in the centre of the Botanic Gardens. Tony and Ziva paused atop the lip of the rise that looked down into the grassy bowl, by the old oak tree that he usually sat by was a table and two chairs. Atop the table was a three-pronged candelabrum, along with two sets of cutlery. The area around the table was scattered with white candles of all sorts of shapes and sizes with red roses scattered about to add colour. Standing off to the side of the table stood three people, Andrea, a waiter and a chef. Tony turned to Ziva grinning, "Shall we go down?" Ziva flabbergasted at the sight before her and nodded silently to him. Tony led her slowly down the hill toward the table and chairs. "Bongiorno, Andrea." Tony greeted as he and Ziva approached, "I appreciate all the trouble you went to."

"It was not a problem." Andrea smiled, before moving to Ziva to kiss her cheek, "Bongiorno Ziva. I hope you enjoy tonight's movie selection."

"Thank you." Ziva breathed, she was still amazed at the sight that was before her.

Tony grinned at Ziva as he led her to the table, he let go of her to pull the chair back for her. Ziva moved as in a trance as she sat down. Tony took a seat opposite her and asked: "How do you like this?"

"Tony, you're amazing." Ziva sounded astounded at everything that was set up.

Andrea approached the table through the candles and roses, "Are you ready to select a movie?"

Tony grinned at Ziva as she looked at him, "Ah…can we have '_It happened One Night'_ Andrea?"

Andrea beamed, "Certainly." She turned to Ziva, "I think you'll like it." Turning to Tony: "When do you want dinner served?"

"As soon as the movie is halfway through," Tony grinned before adding, "Could we have the wine list?"

"I'll send the waiter over." Andrea nodded before retreating into the darkness.

"Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert," Ziva added, surprising Tony slightly, "Won Five Oscars, including Best Picture, Best Lead Actor and Best Female Actress. Is considered one of the greatest romantic comedies in the history of cinema." Tony looked at her speechless, Ziva smiled slyly, "I'm improving my movie knowledge Tony, you don't need to gaze like a fish."

"It's 'gape like a fish'," Tony added shaking his head with surprise, "You inevitably surprise me. When I don't expect it."

"I like to keep you interested." Ziva teased as the waiter reached the table with a bottle of wine in his hand. Ziva turned to inspect the bottle before looking at Tony, "2003 Tantalus Red Shiraz/Cabernet Sauvignon. Elderton…Australia! How much did this cost you?"

"It's from the year we met." Tony laughed genuinely happy, "I don't care about the prize. Neither should you."

"Tony!" Ziva started at him.

He ignored her and nodded to the waiter, "I'll have some." Motioning the waiter to pour some into his glass, he picked it up and with careful practice sniffed, swirled and took a sip of the wine. He grinned at Ziva, "I grew to learn about wine a long time ago. Let's say my father expected me to become a wine merchant when I left Ohio State." Tony nodded at the waiter appreciatively, "We'll have this."

The waiter nodded moving to Ziva's glass and poured. He stepped away as Ziva picked up the glass, "You're cease to amaze me."

"So that wasn't on your dossier of me?" Tony teased her, "I'm surprised." He lifted his glass to her, "L'chaim!"

"Mazel Tov." Ziva acknowledged lifting her glass to him.

The movie started and halfway through 'It happened one night' dinner was served. It was roasted vegetables that melted in the mouth, along with Beef eye fillets. Dessert came later with coffee and tea, in the form of Chocolate éclairs. When the movie finished, it left Tony and Ziva surrounded by the candles that were burning all over the place. Tony watched her, his eyes bright and that crooked smile that made her go weak at the knees played over his face. "What Tony?" Ziva looked at him suspiciously.

"You look different. It's like you're glowing." Tony smiled warmly at her, "It makes you even more beautiful."

As if on cue slow and melodic music began to rise to the sound of Russell Watson singing 'Amore Musica'. As Tony took Ziva in his arms, they twirled around while the waiter removed the chairs and table. They swayed gracefully, Ziva placed her head on his chest as they moved together. "I love you." She whispered as they danced close to one another.

"I know." Tony whispered back before he kissed her forehead lightly. Then he pulled away from her as the music began to die down. Ziva could see that something was worrying him or at least making him feel nervous and he took a deep breath. Her concern turned into sudden surprise as Anthony DiNozzo knelt down on one knee in front of her amid countless lighted candles and scattered red roses. "Wow, it's harder than it looks." he sounded extremely nervous. Tony mustered his courage, "Ziva David…would…would you marry me?"

Ziva took a deep breath as emotions swept over her like a wave, a single tear ran down her face but all the time she was smiling, "Yes!" Tony rose, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her swinging around and grinning. Tony lowered her to the ground and Ziva let out a breath, "Tony there's something you should know."

"What?" Tony looked at her in surprise.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Ziva smiled at him.

"What?" Tony went white, "You mean…" His legs felt like he had no strength left, his mouth went dry, his heart pounding in his chest. Tony's eyes locked with Ziva's checking that she wasn't joking. "When? How?"

"When we made love that… night…Tony…" Ziva looked at him and a sense of fear began to fill them both.

Tony's hand ran over her cheek, stroking it softly, "You mean, I'm gonna be a Daddy?" He began to smile, and then the smile grew wider until it he began to laugh. The laugh sounded merry and wholesome, catching Ziva around the waist he lifted twirling her around. He slowly lowered her to the ground, "You are so beautiful."

Ziva blushed burying her head into Tony's shoulder, "I was so worried."

"Why?" Tony pulled her away to look in her eyes.

"I thought you'd…" Ziva started as she looked him in the eyes.

"I know that the last couple of months haven't been the easiest for both of us. Hell, I don't even know how we survived all this. But there was always one thing I was more than sure of, that we both would find a way to get through this. I mean look at us now. We're standing here in the middle of the most beautiful place in D.C, having a fabulous time despite all that has happened. I know that I haven't been the easiest guy to live with, especially while I didn't know if I was Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde. All I know is that I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I can only image what it must have felt like to shot your partner being fully conscious. But you've been so amazing the last couple of weeks, helping me getting better and healing faster that I'm more than convinced that we will survive this new challenge in our life."

Once again totally surprised by Tony's actions and openness, the only thing Ziva could think of was to hold Tony tighter and enjoy their closeness. "There is nothing really to be sorry for, Tony. After all, it is I who hurt you first and probably in more ways than I could ever imagine. If I had not reacted the way I did when you told me that you loved me, all this might not have happened!"

Tony instinctively pressed Ziva's body tighter against his to let her know that he wasn't going to let her go and give her the comfort she seemed to need: "Hey, look at me Ziva. It's not your fault, ok? We both made some pretty bad decisions in the past and probably didn't think about the consequences but we got over it and I think that it's time that we leave all this behind us and concentrate on the future. We will have enough problems then: Crazy mood swings during the pregnancy, disgusting food combinations and cravings I'm sure you'll have, changing diapers though I'm 100% sure that that's something you'll have to do entirely on your own. Even thinking about it makes my skin crawl."

Slightly chuckling at his words, Ziva hit Tony's arm and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sure we will work something out, yes? I am sure I have plenty to offer so that you will do exactly what I say." The smile on both their faces was enough to convince them that they would be fine and work out whatever lied ahead of them. Wrapping their arms around each other's neck, they starred in deep into the partner's eyes before they shared a kiss full of love and promises.

Touching their foreheads together, "I love you Ziva David," Tony grinned at her while holding her as close as possible their heads resting on each other. "We're going to have a beautiful baby, and we're going to be the best parents." He whispers into her ear while they stood in the middle of the botanical garden surrounded by candles and savoring the presence of the beloved one. "I'm never going to lose you ever again!"

_A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading the story. Thank you for the all the reviews and thank you to you all the loyal readers of my writing._


End file.
